SOMBRAS DEL PASADO
by IamKina
Summary: Christian Grey es un exitoso empresario y el amo de su propio universo, Anastasia Steele es una inteligente recién graduada quien trabaja como asistente en una pequeña Editorial. Ambos se conocerán por azares del destino justo cuando él comienza a buscarle otro sentido a su existencia, pero inusitados hechos marcarán la vida de Christian. ¿Podrá eliminar las sombras de su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Saludos, quiero agradecerles por escoger esta historia. Es mi primer fanfiction y mi primer intento como escritora.

Espero sea de su grado

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a E. , solo algunos son de mi imaginación

CAPITULO I

Juego con mis cochecitos sobre el tapete sucio y pegajoso, uno de ellos va hacia debajo del sofá intento agarrarlo pero no puedo, mi pancita gruñe.

—Mami despierta, tengo hambre— mami aun duerme, está fría y pálida, la tapo con mi cobijita así no sentirá frío.

—Mami, por favor— intento despertarla pero no se mueve. Mi pancita gruñe de nuevo, camino hasta el refrigerador, me subo sobre la vieja silla para poder abrir la puerta, encuentro unas cositas verdes y duras las trago y hacen doler mi barriguita.

Mi pecho también duele, el hombre malo me lastimó con sus palitos luminosos. Escucho pasos, mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido, de pronto de abre la puerta, es él…

Una vez más despierto empapado en sudor, otro día sin poder dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas

—Malditas pesadillas— murmuro, aún puedo sentir el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol barato, tomo mi celular y le escribo a Taylor que esté preparado para salir a correr en una hora, necesito despejarme y drenar toda esta tensión acumulada.

Salgo de Escala, la fría brisa matutina golpea mi rostro, inhalo profundamente intentando depurar mi sistema, luego de una breve sesión de estiramiento comienzo a correr, Taylor me sigue en silencio. Mientras recorro las aún solitarias calles de Seattle por mi mente transcurren una serie de pensamientos, el embarque de Darfur; la negociación con los taiwaneses, debemos finiquitar ese trato de una vez y por todas; la compra de SIP que se está tardando más de lo previsto si no llego a un acuerdo con Roach tendrá que ser una adquisición hostil y la insistencia de Elena.

¡Ugh! Elena, su empecinamiento en que encuentre una nueva sumisa me irrita ¿por qué le cuesta tanto entender que en este momento no deseo una sumisa? Han pasado más de cuatro meses desde Susannah, pero necesito un nuevo enfoque, necesito darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida, necesito… ¡por Dios Grey! ¿En qué piensas? ¡Eres un jodido! No eres un hombre de flores y corazones, ¡sólo sabes follar duro! sin darme cuenta ya estoy de regreso en Escala.

—Buen día Sra. Jones— saludo a mi Ama de llaves, —tomaré mi desayuno en 30 minutos—

—Muy bien Sr. Grey— Gail Jones, trabaja para mí desde hace cuatro años y debo admitir que es muy eficiente y discreta ¡firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad, debe ser discreta!

Entro a la ducha, dejó que el agua caliente recorra mi cuerpo y relaje mis músculos adoloridos por haberme exigido casi hasta el límite en mi carrera esta mañana. Luego de mi rutina de baño, envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y seco mi cabello con una más pequeña mientras camino hacia mi walk-in-closet, decido usar mi traje de tres piezas Tom Ford color azul índigo, una camisa blanca de botones también Tom Ford, mi elección de corbata es una Ralph Laurent de seda a rayas índigo y café, y mis zapatos de cuero negro Alpha Male de Christian Louboutin, unos gemelos de oro blanco y ónice con mis iniciales grabadas, por último un reloj Grand Complications de Pattek Philippe en oro rosado.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina donde Gail ya tiene servido el desayuno, tostadas francesas, huevos revueltos, fruta, jugó jugo de naranja y café. Desayuno acompañado de mi soledad mientras reviso las páginas de la sección financiera del Seattle Times, mmm... vaya, vaya, al parecer Lincoln Timber está pasando por un mal momento, música para mis oídos, no puedo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

Quince minutos más tarde, estoy abordo de mi SUV Audi Q7 camino a Grey House, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. mi mayor logro y orgullo. Llegamos relativamente a pesar el tráfico y tomo el elevador privado

—Buen día Sr. Grey— saluda la rubia tonta de Olivia con un tono meloso, me pregunto ¿por qué aún la empleo? Ah, Sí, es la hija del senador Blandino, dejo salir el aire retenido.

—Café Olivia— le digo en un tono seco, —Enseguida Sr. Grey— responde batiendo las pestañas, ¿en serio?

—Buen día Sr. Grey— me saluda Andrea, mi eficiente y rubia asistente personal, ¿por qué empleo tantas rubias? —Buen día Andrea, ¿qué tengo para hoy?— Mirando su IPad se dispone a relatar mi programación del día

—A las 9:00am tiene teleconferencia con el Sr. McIntyre con respecto a la adquisición de McIntyre Technologies, a las 10:00am videoconferencia con Ros y los Taiwaneses, a las 12:00m Almuerzo con la Sra. Elena Lincoln en el High Mile Club, a..—

—Cancélalo— la interrumpo bruscamente, Andrea alza la vista y me mira desconcertada —cancela el almuerzo con Elena y continúa—

—Sí, Señor— respondió sin hacer preguntas, de sobra sabe que no me gusta en lo absoluto que cuestionen mis decisiones

—a las 2:00pm tiene reunión con Barney sobre el prototipo de batería solar, a las 4:00pm reunión con el Sr. Jerry Roach de SIP, a las 6:00pm sesión con Bastille—.

—Muy bien Andrea, programa una cita para esta semana con el Dr. Flynn, Comunícate con Ros y dile que investigue todo lo relacionado con Lincoln Timber— no puedo evitar la maquiavélica sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro.

—Está bien Sr. Grey—

—Eso es todo Andrea—

Mi mañana transcurre entre documentos, discusiones, teleconferencias y videoconferencias, estoy revisando los avances que Barney ha realizado sobre el prototipo de batería solar antes de nuestra reunión de esta tarde, cuando escucho un revuelo proveniente de la recepción.

—El Sr. Grey se encuentra muy ocupado y no puede atenderla, le ruego se retire o tendré que…— dice Andrea en un tono muy profesional

—Tú a mi no me prohíbes nada, apártate de mi camino— reconozco esa voz, esa odiosa voz. Me levanto bruscamente de mi escritorio y salgo de mi oficina

— ¿Pero qué demonios sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí Elena?— Digo en mi tono de dominante

—Christian querido, recibí por equivocación una llamada de tu asistente cancelando nuestra cita para almorzar— se acercó para besar mi mejilla ocasionando que mi ira aumentara di un paso atrás para evitar que me tocara

—No fue ninguna equivocación Elena, yo cancelé nuestro almuerzo de hoy, te agradezco que la próxima vez hagas una cita y esperes confirmación antes de aparecer intempestivamente en mi empresa— di media vuelta y regrese a la oficina, cerré la puerta de un portazo que retumbo por todo el lugar.

—Elena… Elena…— digo solo para mi, mientras suelto el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, esta situación es frustrante, esa mujer está haciendo que todo el agradecimiento que siento hacia ella se convierta en resentimiento, definitivamente está tarde mi sesión con Bastille será muy intensa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO II: ELENA… ELENA…

—Allí estás pequeño bastardo— ¡oh no!, el hombre malo me encontró, traté de esconderme pero me encontró.

—Mami, Mami— grito sin parar pero mami no me escucha, Mami no se mueve.

—Cállate, pequeña mierdecilla— me empuja con fuerza y me golpeo contra la pared

—Levántate, tienes clientes que atender— golpea a mami con su cinturón.

—No, déjala— trato de empujarlo pero es muy grande

—Pero ¿qué demonios?— dijo el hombre

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— me grita y comienza a golpearme con su cinturón y sus botas

—Mami, Mami, ayúdame mami— mami no me escucha, de pronto todo da vueltas, todo se vuelve negro.

Anteriormente:

—Elena… Elena…— digo solo para mi, mientras suelto el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, esta situación es frustrante, esa mujer está haciendo que todo el agradecimiento que siento hacia ella se convierta en resentimiento, definitivamente está tarde mi sesión con Bastille será muy intensa.

— ¡Vamos! Concéntrate Grey— me grita Bastille luego de patear mi trasero y enviarme a la lona por cuarta vez. Me levanto molesto y lanzó un golpe, agachándome esquivo el contraataque que me lanza, levanto la pierna para atacar, intenta bloquearme pero aún así logro rotar mi cuerpo conectando una patada que logra derribarlo ¡Si!

—Muy bien Grey, no todo está perdido contigo— dice con una sonrisa ladina, bastardo engreído. Agarro la toalla del banquillo y la botella de agua que bebí casi por completo.

—Te veo mañana Grey, espero que no tengas el trasero tan adolorido— su risa burlona retumba por el Gimnasio. —Idiota— murmuro mientras le hago la señal de costumbre con mi mano. Subo al elevador privado directo hasta mi pent house, al entrar el aroma de la exquisita comida de la Sra. Jones invade mis fosas nasales.

—Buenas noches Sr. Grey— saluda profesionalmente

—Buenas noches Gail, estaré listo para comer en 30 minutos— le informo y sigo hasta mi habitación, una ducha caliente me relajará, de verdad Bastille no se contuvo esta noche. Termino mi baño y me seco el cuerpo con una toalla, mmm... ¿Qué hará Gail para que las toallas siempre estén suaves y mullidas? Me coloco un jogger de algodón y una sudadera blanca, descalzo camino hacia la cocina donde la Sra. Jones ya estaba emplatando mi cena.

— ¿Desea una copa de vino Sr. Grey?— pregunta al dejar mi comida en la barra de desayuno

—Si, Pinot Noir Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru— dirijo mi vista hacia el exquisito plato que yace frente a mí, pollo relleno con kale y queso de cabra acompañado con un risotto de hongos porcini.

—Gracias Gail— le digo una vez que coloca la Copa de vino en la barra, abre sus ojos como platos y dubitativamente responde —de... de nada Sr. Grey— se retira rápidamente y podría jurar que estaba en estado de shock. ¿No suelo agradecer a mis empleados?

Mi celular vibra incesantemente sobre el escritorio, luego de cenar vine a la oficina para revisar la información que Ros me envió sobre Lincoln Timber. ¡Vaya, Vaya! Esto es mejor de lo que pensé, Michael Lincoln está hasta el cuello en deudas, no será difícil adquirir la empresa, le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar, a fin de cuentas no está en posición para exigir, trato de ignorar el celular que continúa vibrando mientras prosigo revisando los mensajes, molesto lo tomo y contestó poniendo en evidencia mi irritación por haber sido interrumpido

—Grey— respondo ásperamente

—Christian Trevelyan Grey, ¿es ese modo de hablarle a tu madre?— Grace, mi Ángel, más que mi madre es mi salvadora.

—Lo siento Madre, no vi quien llamaba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— digo en un tono más calmado

—Oh cariño, siempre tan formal, recibí una llamada de Elena— cierro los ojos y aprieto el puño en un intento por controlar mi temperamento —Me dijo que cancelaste el almuerzo que tenían pautado no le diste explicación alguna y luego la echaste de tu empresa, estaba muy afectada cariño, recuerda que ella es familia— maldita zorra manipuladora ¿cómo se atreve a hacerse la víctima delante de mi madre?

—Madre, tuve un día muy ocupado, no podía dejar la oficina sólo para asistir a un almuerzo social, Andrea le informó que no podía recibirla, sin embargo Elena siendo Elena, se apareció en Grey House y armó una escena en la recepción que llamó la atención de mis empleados, simplemente no voy a tolerar ese tipo de actitudes las instalaciones de mi empresa—

—Cariño ella se preocupa por ti, se interesa por ti— ¡oh madre! si tan sólo supieras cual es la magnitud de ese interés.

—Prométeme que la llamarás y harán las paces— dejó salir un suspiro de frustración

—Christian— me amonesta mi madre

—Está bien, hablaré con ella— hago una mueca de disgusto

—Perfecto, te espero el viernes en la cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hermano Elliot y el domingo en la cena familiar y no es una petición Christian—

—Ma…—colgó la llamada antes que pudiera responder, esta situación con Elena está empeorando, tendré que mover mis piezas antes de lo previsto pero antes una advertencia bastará.

Busco su número entre mis contactos, le marco y responde al primer tono —Christian Que...— la corto antes de que continúe hablando —Deja el maldito juego Elena o atente a las consecuencias— la amenace en mi tono de dominante

— Jajajaja… A mí no me amenaces Christian, yo te hice lo que eres, yo puedo destruirte, conozco tu debilidad, y que tu nombre se vea envuelto en algo turbio sería fatal para tu empresa querido— su tono estaba plagado de sarcasmo y destilaba veneno en cada palabra.

— . — digo enfatizando lentamente cada palabra, al terminar la llamada estrello mi móvil contra el escritorio, afortunadamente no le sucedió nada. Me levanto y camino hacia el minibar, tomo un vaso y sirvo bourbon, lo engullo de un golpe dejando que el líquido ámbar queme mi garganta, me siento nuevamente y me recargo sobre la silla, hago ejercicios de respiración para intentar calmarme. Esta mujer verdaderamente es peor que un grano en el culo, luego de unos minutos retomo mi trabajo, abro mi correo electrónico para enviarle un mensaje a Ros

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Abril 19, 2011, 21:00**

 **Para: Rossalyn Bailey**

 **Asunto: Información Financiera Esclava**

 _Ros,_

 _Necesito a que a la brevedad posible me recopiles toda la información financiera sobre los salones de Elena Lincoln._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Ya es hora de terminar esta sociedad y todo contacto con ella, la quiero fuera de mi vida de una vez y por todas.

Luego de un largo rato de trabajo siento la necesidad de irme a descansar, ordeno los papeles sobre mi escritorio, agotado me dirijo hacia mi habitación esperando conciliar algunas horas de sueño, el departamento luce completamente frío y solitario, la cama se ve enorme sin nadie con quien compartirla ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Es la segunda vez que mis pensamientos toman ese rumbo, ¿desde cuándo me estoy volviendo blando? Soy Christian Grey, el amo de mi propio universo, definitivamente la falta de sexo está comenzando a pasarme factura.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO 3: INTRUSOS

—Es tan hermosa

—así es Dr. Sheppard, no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo nadie ha venido a verla ¿tendrá familia?

—No lo sé, Nina, debemos esperar que despierte, el Estado en el que llegó era crítico, pero es una guerrera, ha de estar aferrándose a algo

Anteriormente:

Luego de un largo rato de trabajo siento la necesidad de irme a descansar, ordeno los papeles sobre mi escritorio, agotado me dirijo hacia mi habitación esperando conciliar algunas horas de sueño, el departamento luce completamente frío y solitario, la cama se ve enorme sin nadie con quien compartirla ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Es la segunda vez que mis pensamientos toman ese rumbo, ¿desde cuándo me estoy volviendo blando? Soy Christian Grey, el amo de mi propio universo, definitivamente la falta de sexo está comenzando a pasarme factura.

Todo está listo para cerrar el trato del astillero con los taiwaneses, esto generará otras fuentes de empleo y traerá enormes beneficios a GEH.

—Sr. Grey, le llama Welch por la línea 1— una nerviosa Andrea me informa por el intercomunicador

—Comunícalo Andrea.

— ¿Qué sucede Welch?

—Tenemos una emergencia Sr. Grey, alguien ha intentado acceder a sus antecedentes y a los de su familia, Barney está...— lo interrumpo antes que termine la frase —Enseguida bajo.

—Muy bien Sr. Grey— Esto no está nada bien ¿Quién querrá accesar a esa información? levantándome de la silla salgo a toda prisa de mi oficina

—Estaré en la oficina de seguridad Andrea, reprograma mi siguiente cita para mañana en la mañana y borre esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro Srta. Blandino— definitivamente Olivia Blandino me enerva. Tomo el elevador hasta el piso 18 donde se encuentra la oficina principal de mi equipo de seguridad.

—Buen día Sr. G— me saluda un emocionado Barney, un jovencito de grandes gafas con habilidades inexplicables para la informática, lamentablemente sus habilidades a la hora de escoger su atuendo dejan mucho que desear.

—Welch.

—Sr. Grey hemos detectado que alguien accesó a sus antecedentes y los de su familia, ha intentado obtener sus archivos médicos y los de su adopción, así como información de GEH y de sus otros negocios, pero al ser estos confidenciales está tratando de irrumpir en el sistema.

—Efectivamente Sr. G, el intruso ha intentado obtener acceso, procuré rastrear su ubicación pero al percatarse se desconectó la señal, realizó un segundo intento, creé un falso acceso y mordió la carnada, piensa que está logrando conseguir la información pero en realidad estoy tratando de ganar tiempo para poder triangular su ubicación.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo podrás saber quién está deseando tener esa información?

—No lo sé Sr. G, este sujeto es muy habilidoso, es casi tan bueno como yo— dice Barney con aire de suficiencia

—Su señal rebota por varios servidores alrededor del mundo— Barney seguía tecleando sin parar, mis manos sudaban pero trataba de guardar la compostura y mantenerme impasible

— ¡Ja! Lotería ¿Creías que me podías burlar?— exclama un efusivo Barney, estaba a punto de soltar el aire que tenía contenido cuando gritó

—Noooo, no, no, ¡no puede ser posible!, me burló y perdí la señal— Barney movía sus brazos agitadamente y tecleba nuevamente sin parar, yo no podía articular palabra, pasaba las manos por mis cabellos halándolos

—No, pude obtener la información Sr, G.

— ¿Logró hacerse con la información?— digo entre dientes

—No Sr. Grey, esa información está perfectamente protegida— responde un visiblemente molesto y preocupado Welch. Tomo un pisapapeles del escritorio de Barney lo lanzándolo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pared

—Quiero que consigan al que está detrás de esto, quiero nombres, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya— grito mis exigencias en un intento por drenar mi frustración

—Welch, Taylor doblen el personal de seguridad, para Grey House, Escala y mi familia, no importa lo que diga Elliot y preferiblemente una mujer para Mia, no queremos que suceda lo de la última vez— un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus rostros y supe que estaban recordando que en orden de ahuyentar a su CPO Mía se propuso seducirlo.

Salgo de la oficina de seguridad dando largas zancadas hacia el elevador, siento que me falta el aire, estoy a punto de colapsar, pulso repetidas veces el botón de la planta baja y al llegar salgo apresuradamente del edificio, comienzo a caminar entre los peatones sin rumbo fijo, cuando he recorrido aproximadamente una cuadra llego a un pequeño establecimiento llamado Caffe Migliore, entrando y me dirijo directamente a la barra para ordenar

—Buenas Tardes señor, bienvenido a Caffe Migliore, ¿que desea?— Una burbujeante y pecosa pelirroja me saluda

— Un Machiatto con una de azúcar y un muffin de arándanos por favor.

—Muy bien Señor, su total es de $9,50— dándole un billete de 20$ le digo —conserva el cambio.

—Gracias Señor, por favor tome asiento y enseguida le llevaremos su orden.

Camino hacia una pequeña mesa para dos en un rincón cerca del ventanal, desde allí tengo visión panorámica del lugar, me siento y puedo ver como poco a poco se va llenando el lugar, es la hora del almuerzo. Estoy bebiendo mi café sumido en mis agobiantes pensamientos cuando una dulce voz me interrumpe

—Disculpa, ¿podrías compartir la mesa conmigo? El lugar está lleno— me dice una hermosa y delgada morena, con ojos azules que parecían penetrar mi alma oscura y mejillas coloradas, muerde su labio en espera de mi respuesta, ¡joder! Esa sola acción fue directamente a mi entrepierna.

—Seguro— aclare mi garganta —Ya estoy por terminar— le digo a modo de información

—Muchas Gracias, soy Ana, Ana Steele— dijo tomando asiento frente a mi ¡que hermosa voz! ¿Qué demonios?

—Christian— estrecho su mano e inmediatamente sentí un golpe de electricidad que recorrió mi brazo, por la expresión de su rostro ella también lo sintió. ¡Ha de ser la estática! Decido que es hora de regresar a la oficina, levantándome me despido cortésmente y me encamino a Grey House. Al llegar al lobby volteo hacia Taylor quien me seguía a la distancia

—Nos vemos en el gimnasio del sótano en 20 minutos— subo al elevador aflojando mi corbata, paso las manos por mi cabello halándolos, ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo esto?

—Andrea, cancela mis citas de esta tarde, lo que no puedas reprogramar comunica a Ros que se encargue— le informo a mi asistente al pasar frente a su escritorio

—Enseguida Sr. Grey-.

Entré a la oficina dando un portazo que retumbó por todo el lugar, me deje caer en la silla y coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos — ¿quién eres y qué quieres de mi?— Murmuro —seas quien seas te encontraré— voy al baño para cambiarme por mi atuendo deportivo, un jogger de algodón color negro, una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas deportivas, necesito despejarme y eliminar la tensión acumulada. Una vez en el gimnasio subo a la caminadora y aumento gradualmente la velocidad hasta llegar a un trote continuo, al cabo de media hora, la tensión sigue aún allí, por lo que acrecento la velocidad, exigiéndome más, casi llegando al límite, luego de unos minutos comienzo a reducir la velocidad hasta llegar a parar, ¡Ufff! fue catártico, tengo menos presión aunque los problemas sigan ahí siento un poco más de tranquilidad por ahora.

De regreso en mi oficina tomo una ducha rápida en el baño adjunto, me coloco el traje extra que siempre mantengo aquí para situaciones de emergencia, en este caso un traje de dos piezas de color gris con rayas negras. Me siento frente al escritorio y me dispongo a hacer los primeros movimientos para la adquisición de Lincoln Timber, no todo en este día ha sido malo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO IV: EL PEOR DIA

Anteriormente:

De regreso en mi oficina tomo una ducha rápida en el baño adjunto, me coloco el traje extra que siempre mantengo aquí para situaciones de emergencia, en este caso un traje de dos piezas de color gris con rayas negras. Me siento frente al escritorio y me dispongo a hacer los primeros movimientos para la adquisición de Lincoln Timber, no todo en este día ha sido malo.

—Christian, hoy es un día especial, iremos al parque.

— ¡Siii... El parque!

—Vamos mi pequeño— mami me toma de la mano y me lleva a los columpios, me sienta y me empuja

—Más fuerte mami— mami ríe y es feliz, me gusta cuando ríe, no me gusta cuando el hombre malo la golpea y la hace llorar

—Debemos irnos a casa Christian, pero volveremos después— llegamos a casa y ahí está él

— ¿Dónde estabas zorra?— el hombre hala a mami del cabello y la lanza al piso

—Contéstame ¿Dónde estabas?

—No. ¡Déjala!

—Pequeño bastardo— el hombre malo me empuja y me golpeó contra la mesa, siento salgo caliente en mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas

— ¡Christian! ¡Christian!

—Mami— y luego, la oscuridad.

Nuevamente me despierto entre gritos y empapado en sudor, está vez fue diferente a las demás, lo que comenzó como un agradable sueño terminó como una pesadilla, pude recordar hermosa su sonrisa y sus ojos café. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca me defendió? ¿Por qué permitía que el proxeneta me usara como saco de boxeo y su cenicero personal? —Debo hablar con Flynn— digo suspirando, salgo de mi habitación hacia el gran salón donde está mi Steinway Baby Grand Piano, sentándome en el banquillo comienzo a recorrer las teclas con mis dedos ejecutando Nocturne in G Minor, Op. 15, N° 3 de Fréderic Chopin, los suaves y melancólicos sonidos inundan mi pent house, aquí en mi Torre de Marfil, es cuando realmente puedo ver cuán sólo estoy, tengo todo cuanto deseo pero estoy solo. Finalizo la pieza e inmediatamente vuelvo a comenzarla, así lo hago una y otra vez hasta que mis manos comienzan a entumecerse, regreso a habitación con la esperanza de descansar por lo menos un par de horas.

Como siempre despierto mucho antes que suene la alarma del despertador, ningún tratamiento ha funcionado, ni siquiera las pastillas para dormir, simplemente las pesadillas siguen allí, dándome por vencido me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño para realizar mi rutina matutina. Abro la gaveta del buró y extraigo un bóxer, escojo un traje de corte italiano Emernegildo Zegna, color gris plomo con cuadros negros, una camisa de botones blanca, una corbata negra de seda y zapatos de cuero negro.

Al llegar a la barra de desayuno aún es temprano y Gail apenas comienza a organizarse

—buen día Sra. Jones.

— Sr. Grey— dijo un poco exaltada —buen día, señor. ¿Que desea para desayunar?

—Omelet, solo las claras, pan tostado y algo de fruta

—En seguida, aquí tiene su café

—Gracias— nuevamente abró se sorprendió pero disimuló con una sonrisa. ¿De verdad mis empleados no están acostumbrados a que les agradezca? ¡Por supuesto que no Grey! ¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón que sólo ladra órdenes! Termino mi desayuno rápidamente y salgo para GEH, necesito ocupar mi mente con trabajo para no seguir pensado en la prostituta drogadicta.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando se abre la puerta de mi oficina, entra Olivia con una taza de café y contoneando las caderas ¿en serio?

—Su café Sr. Grey— dijo en un tono seductor digno de una chica bond, conté hasta diez a fin de no perder mi paciencia.

— Srta. Blandino, primero la próxima vez toque la puerta y espere que le sea otorgado el permiso antes de entrar, no entre intempestivamente como si el lugar le pertenece. Segundo deje de andar batiendo las pestañas como si tuviera irritación ocular y tercero si continua con su "plan de seducción"— digo haciendo comillas con mis dedos —la despediré y poco me importará que su padre sea el Senador— bajó la cabeza y murmurando un sí señor, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. ¡Puaj! Este café está horrible, ¿es que ni café puede hacer bien? Pulso el botón del intercomunicador y le digo a Andrea que me traiga un café decente cuando venga a revisar mi agenda el día.

A las 10 de la mañana entra Ros a mi oficina con una sonrisa tan grande como la del Gato Cheshire y unas carpetas en la mano.

— ¡Está completamente jodido! Lleno de mierda hasta el cuello— dice lanzando las carpetas sobre mi escritorio y sentándose frente a mí.

— ¿Quién?— dije fingiendo inocencia

—No te hagas Grey— dijo rodando los ojos, ¡cómo detesto ese hábito!

—Michael Lincoln, su situación es vender: para pagar las deudas y quedar con unos cuantos centavos para guardar las apariencias o conservar la empresa, esperar que los acreedores lo destrocen, quedar en la completa ruina e ir a la cárcel— la sonrisa que se despliega en mis labios es tan grande que hace doler rostro.

—Ofrece un poco más de lo que está ofertando la competencia, si no acepta compra las acciones de los demás miembros de la Junta Directiva hasta obtener la mayoría, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero quiero a Lincoln Timber bajo las alas de GEH

—Como ordenes jefe— dijo haciendo un falso saludo militar, tomó las carpetas y salió riendo de la oficina, enseguida sonó mi móvil

—Elliot— contesto secamente

—Bro, ¿por qué ahora debo tener dos monos con traje siguiéndome a todas partes? Eso mata mi estilo, ¿pero qué vas a saber tu de estilo si eres Don Estirado?— me recargo sobre la silla, pincho el puente de mi nariz con los dedos y procedo a hablarle como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

—Elliot— suspiro —Recién alguien intentó obtener información confidencial sobre nuestra familia, aún no sabemos quién es ni qué pretende, mi equipo de seguridad está trabajando en ello. Mientras esa amenaza esté latente aumentaran las medidas de seguridad.

—Pero Christian…

—Pero nada Elliot, solo mantén a tus CPO cerca y sigue sus instrucciones— le ordeno finalizando la llamada, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus quejas. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando volvió a sonar el celular, esta vez era Mia

—Mia— suelto un suspiro de frustración

—Christian no quiero otro guardaespaldas persiguiéndome por todo Seattle, simplemente no, me rehúso a...

Ya fue suficiente ¿no entienden que es por su bien? Golpeando el escritorio y con mi tono de dominante le respondo

— ¡Basta Mia! mientras exista esta amenaza andarás con ellos a todas partes y mucho cuidado con intentar escabullirte porque retiraré las extensiones de las tarjetas de crédito que te otorgué.

—Está bien Christian— dijo colgando la llamada, ¡vaya! Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Me recuesto sobre el respaldo de la silla cuando se abre de golpe la puerta de oficina y un enojado Michael Lincoln hace entrada, detrás de él Taylor y Anthony Reynolds el nuevo miembro del equipo de seguridad

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO GREY!— ¿no puede haber un minuto de tranquilidad? Este día ha sido terrible

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Michael?— digo con una mueca de suficiencia

—Deja la mierda Grey, jamás te venderé mi empresa

— ¿Por qué Michael? Piénsalo es un buen negocio, sales de deudas y te quedará algo de dinero para que sigas dándote la buena vida al menos por un par de meses— solté una carcajada que provocó que se me lanzara encima, afortunadamente Taylor y Reynolds pudieron evitar que me golpeara.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta Grey!— mmm… técnicamente lo soy

—Jamás, tendrás mi empresa— dice entre dientes enfatizando cada palabra y tratando de ganar compostura

—En eso te equivocas Michael, ya me pertenece.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO!— gritaba mientras forcejeaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Taylor y Reynolds

—TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR

—Sáquenlo de aquí— ordeno a mi equipo de seguridad quienes se lo llevaron a rastras de mi oficina. El peor día, definitivamente ha sido el peor día.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO V: ENCUENTRO CASUAL

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Solo puedo escuchar el ruido de una alarma y un monitor.

—Tranquila, cálmate, relájate, todo estará bien — poco a poco me fui calmando y tomando consciencia de mi alrededor, estoy en la habitación de un hospital

—Bienvenida de vuelta cariño.

¿Eso qué significa?

Anteriormente:

—TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR-.

—Sáquenlo de aquí— ordeno a mi equipo de seguridad quienes se lo llevaron a rastras de mi oficina. El peor día, definitivamente ha sido el peor día.

Sentado en la recepción espero que Flynn termine con su paciente para que me atienda, debería aceptar trabajar exclusivamente para mí. Finalmente la puerta se abre, del consultorio sale una mujer que evidentemente ha estado llorando, al verme se sonroja, ¡es solo una cara bonita nena!

—Adelante Christian— Dice Flynn con su marcado acento inglés

—John— saludo entrando a su despacho y tomando asiento en la ya conocida poltrona verde.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí Christian?

—Tuve una pesadilla diferente a las demás, comenzó como un agradable sueño y... y estoy comenzando a odiar a Elena Lincoln, terminaré nuestra sociedad y todo contacto con ella— digo rápidamente casi atropellando las palabras

—Wow Christian, vamos por parte, comencemos por tu pesadilla.

—Soñé con la pu...— Flynn me interrumpe impidiéndome terminar la frase

—Christian— me dice en todo reprensivo, suspiro dándome por vencido y comienzo nuevamente

—soñé que mi madre me llevaba al parque y me subía a los columpios, se veía feliz y sonreía, empujaba el columpio y yo reía, luego volvimos al nido de ratas y el chulo estaba ahí, la golpeo repetidas veces yo traté de defenderla pero me lanzó contra la mesa y luego todo se volvió negro— Flynn escribía incesantemente en su libreta

—Christian, tus terrores nocturnos son producidos por el trauma vivido en tus años formativos, lamentablemente las malas experiencias y los maltratos que recibiste por parte del proxeneta te generaron estrés postraumático y hafefobia. El sueño que tuviste no es más que un recuerdo que estaba reprimido en tu subconsciente y algo produjo que se manifestara en tus sueños.

— ¿Por qué nunca me defendió Flynn?— Digo apenas audiblemente

—Ella estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios, no estaba rodeada de la mejor gente y su estado de vulnerabilidad la hacía presa fácil para que el proxeneta abusara de ella— Me quedo en silencio por unos minutos tratando de asimilar las palabras de John

—Háblame de Elena— suelto un suspiro de frustración

—últimamente ha estado insistiendo en que debo tener una nueva sumisa, han pasado más de cuatro meses desde la última, pero estoy en un punto en el que GEH es más importante que todo y sinceramente tener una sumisa lista para obedecer mis órdenes ya no me llena.

— ¿Has considerado tener una relación normal?— Ahí está, otra vez la misma pregunta

— ¡Por Dios John! yo no hago relaciones normales ¿se te olvida que estoy jodido?— le respondo dejándole ver mi enojo.

—Christian, solo conoces el BDSM porque fue lo que Elena te enseño, te manipuló hasta el punto de alejarte de tu familia y convencerte que no eres capaz de tener una relación normal, eras un adolescente confundido, lleno de conflictos y ella se aprovechó de ti, aprovecho esa debilidad para manipularte.

—Me enerva que se haga la víctima delante de mi madre— digo haciendo una pausa —cancelé nuestro almuerzo y tuvo el coraje de llamar a mi madre para hacerse la mártir.

—Sabe de sobra que Grace es tu mayor debilidad y que por ella harías lo que fuese, darías tu vida de ser necesario— Es cierto, Grace es mi mayor debilidad, mi ángel salvador.

—Nuestro tiempo terminó Christian, nos veremos la próxima semana.

Me levanto y con desgano camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir le digo —deberías considerar trabajar exclusivamente para mí— Riéndose me responde —gracias por la oferta, pero valoro mi salud mental— bastardo engreído.

Al salir del edificio camino hacia mi SUV, Taylor ya está listo para abrirme la puerta, en el asiento del copiloto va otro de los nuevos miembros del equipo de seguridad, Luke Sawyer un ex marine amigo de Taylor.

Luego de un largo baño y cenar me encuentro en mi oficina, sirvo un poco de Bourbon y lo ingiero rápidamente, el líquido desciende quemando mi garganta, inmediatamente me siento en la silla, recostándome sobre el respaldo no puedo evitar pensar en la conversación con John, ¿Y si de verdad se preocupaba por mi? ¿Y si realmente Me amaba? — ya basta Grey— me digo deteniendo el tren de pensamientos, necesito alejar mi mente del rumbo que está tomando, abro mi correo y encuentro un mensaje de Ros

 **De: Rossalyn Bailey**

 **Fecha: Abril 22, 2011, 18:30**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Re: Información Financiera Esclava**

 _Christian,_

 _Programé una reunión para mañana a primera hora con Margaret de Contabilidad, hay muchas inconsistencias en los reporte financieros suministrados por Elena Lincoln y que merecen de nuestra atención con urgencia._

 _Ros Bailey_

 _COO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

—Más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando Elena, porque te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida— digo entre dientes y apretando los puños. Al cabo de unas horas y ya entrada la madrugada voy a la cama en un intento por descansar, me siento mental y físicamente agotado.

Es una mañana gris y fría, ¡que novedad en Seattle! Junto a Taylor voy a correr al Westlake Park, a esta hora muchos amantes del fitness comienzan su rutina deportiva, recorro el parque a un trote continuo mientras las líricas de Fall Out Boy retumban en mis oídos cuando siento que algo o alguien choca contra mí con tanta fuerza que me hace tambalear, cuando bajo la mirada hacia el suelo veo una mata de cabello castaño — ¿te encuentras bien?— me agacho y le pregunto, levanta su rostro y ahí están esos ojos azules que parecen escudriñar mi alma, es la misma chica que vi en el café —e..eso creo— respondió dudosamente, entendí mano para ayudarla a levantar y de nuevo esa sensación de corriente recorría mi brazo

— ¿Te lastimaste?— pregunto llevándola hacia el banquillo más cercano

—no, sólo un poco de dolor por la fuerte caída pero nada grave, eres Christian ¿verdad? Te recuerdo del Café— no pude evitar sonreír al saber que me recordaba

—Así es, ¿Ana? ¿Cierto?

—Correcto— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa —disculpa por haber chocado contigo estaba un poco distraída—

—Pierde cuidado, nada grave ha ocurrido— se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, maldición puedo sentir una creciente erección.

—Será mejor que continúe, tengo un día muy ajetreado, ya sabes reuniones…— me detengo antes de seguir hablando ¿desde cuándo das explicaciones a extraños Grey? Levantándose del banquillo sonrió y diciendo hasta la próxima retomo su trote, tenía puesto un pantalón de yoga que le quedaba como una segunda piel y un brassiere deportivo que levantaba sus gloriosos pechos, me quedé viéndola atontado mientras desaparecía en la distancia

—Eejemm— el carraspeo de Taylor me saca de mi ensoñación, me siento como un niño que ha sido agarrado con sus manos en el tarro de galletas, al voltear pude ver su mueca de suficiencia

—Ni una palabra— murmuro

—Ni una señor— responde con sarcasmo el muy bastardo.

De regreso a Escala tomo una ducha y no puedo evitar pensar en la hermosa morena de ojos azules, ese atuendo le quedaba como un guante, no puedo evitar tener una gran erección al recordarlo instintivamente mi mano se posa en mi miembro y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, — ¡ah!— un gemido de placer sale de mi boca mientras me acaricio, recuerdo como lucia su trasero en esos pantalones de yoga , sus turgentes pechos apresados en los confines de ese brassiere deportivo, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel, a medida que acelero el placer va aumentando, estoy cerca del clímax, jadeo su nombre — ¡Ah Ana!— y acabo espectacularmente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, chorros de semen han quedado en los azulejos de la ducha, me siento como un adolescente hormonal, un muy satisfecho adolescente hormonal, que no tiene control de sí, me limpio y así culmino con mi rutina.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO VI: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELLIOT

—De ahora en adelante tendrás una nueva identidad— me dijo Calvin un poco emocionado, él ha sido mi protector y mi mentor, gracias a él he podido avanzar mucho en poco tiempo y estoy en vías de rehacer mi vida, aunque haya una parte de ella que aun continúa perdida no pierdo las esperanzas de recuperarla.

Anteriormente:

De regreso a Escala tomo una ducha y no puedo evitar pensar en la hermosa castaña de ojos azules, ese atuendo le quedaba como un guante, no puedo evitar tener una gran erección al recordarlo instintivamente mi mano se posa en mi miembro y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, — ¡ah!— un gemido de placer sale de mi boca mientras me acaricio, recuerdo como lucía su trasero en esos pantalones de yoga , sus turgentes pechos apresados en los confines de ese brassiere deportivo, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel, a medida que acelero el placer va aumentando, estoy cerca del clímax, jadeo su nombre — ¡Ah Ana!— y acabo espectacularmente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, chorros de semen han quedado en los azulejos de la ducha, me siento como un adolescente hormonal, un muy satisfecho adolescente hormonal, que no tiene control de sí, me limpio y así culmino con mi rutina.

Me encuentro con Ros revisando los informes que entrego el departamento de contabilidad acerca de los salones de Elena y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

—Esto no puede ser Ros, hay demasiadas inconsistencias en el balance, falta mucho dinero, hay gastos que no fueron declarados— paso mis manos por el cabello en señal de frustración

—te lo dije jefe, tu querida Elena esta en algo turbio y si sigues pasando tus manos por el cabello quedaras calvo a los 30.

—Maldita sea— digo golpeando el escritorio con mi puño —pide una revisión exhaustiva, apenas la tengas házmelo saber.

—Será un placer— dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ros siempre ha despreciado a Elena.

Elena... Elena... ¿qué haré contigo? Tendré que cambiar de táctica mientras Ros investiga para no ponerla en sobre aviso. Mi móvil comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saco y sin mirar contesto la llamada

—Grey.

— ¡Hey Chrissy!— ¡odio ese sobrenombre!

—Lelliot

— ¿Te veré esta noche en la cena en casa de nuestros padres?— pregunta emocionado

— ¿Tengo opción?— respondo con irritación

— ¡Vamos viejo! Es mi cumpleaños, además llevare a Kate— Katherine Kavannagh, una odiosa y entrometida reportera

—Ah si, el nuevo sabor del mes— Elliot es conocido por ser el gigoló de Seattle, mis padres temen que algún día aparezca en la puerta de su casa una chica con un niño reclamándole la paternidad.

—No bro, ella es diferente— internamente rodé los ojos ante el comentario

—Si Elliot, allí estaré

—Muy bien, adiós Chrissy— Bastardo, como detesto ese sobrenombre.

Pulso el botón de mi intercomunicador

—Andrea

— ¿Si Sr. Grey?— profesional y eficiente la mejor decisión que pude hacer fue contratarla

—llegaron los pases del abonado para la nueva temporada de los Seahawks?

—Si Sr. Grey, llegaron esta mañana a primera hora

—Muy bien Andrea— Elliot va a delirar con ese regalo, es un gran fanático de los Seahawks y los Marineers.

—Pide a Taylor que me traiga un sandwich del Deli que esta al cruzar la calle, almorzaré aquí en la oficina.

—Inmediatamente señor.

Por primera vez en toda la semana este día transcurrió sin inconvenientes, por fin se cerró el trato con los taiwaneses y el astillero nos pertenece.

—Sr. Grey, ya todo está organizado para su viaje a New York el día lunes, Stephan confirmó que el vuelo sale a las 5:00am, si no se le ofrece nada me retiro— dice Andrea a través del intercomunicador

—Muy bien Andrea— El viaje a New York es otro beneficio, se cerrará el trato con McIntyre Technologies, lo que comenzó como una fusión termino siendo una adquisición, lo que se traduce como más y mejores utilidades para GEH. En esos días podré pensar con claridad qué hacer con Elena y SIP, si Jerry Roach no tiene una respuesta definitivamente simplemente hare una adquisición hostil, pero no permitiré que SIP se desmorone, es una pequeña empresa editorial con mucho potencial.

Tomo mi Iphone del escritorio y marco a Taylor

— ¿Señor?

—Listo para irme en quince minutos

—Si Sr. Grey—

Termino que ordenar mis documentos, agarro mi portafolios y salgo de la oficina, justo al frente del elevador estaba Taylor esperando, bajamos en completo silencio, al llegar al estacionamiento Reynolds se acerca a Taylor y le entrega una nota, puedo ver la molestia en su rostro

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto con tono impasible

—Alguien dejo una nota de amenaza en el parabrisas del auto— me la entrega y al abrirla supe de quien se trataba

" _JAMAS TE ENTREGARE MI EMPRESA, PRIMERO TE MATO ANTES QUE PONGAS TUS SUCIAS MANOS EN MI PROPIEDAD, DUERME CON UN OJO ABIERTO GREY"_

— ¿En qué momento sucedió esto?

—En este momento Welch está revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

—Taylor, quiero a alguien que siga a Michael Lincoln 24/7- mi ira estaba llegando a limites estratosféricos

—Hecho señor.

Treinta minutos más tarde estoy en Bellevue frente a la casa de mis padres, toco el timbre y enseguida abre la puerta una excesivamente amistosa Gretchen

—Buenas noches Señor Grey.

—Christian Cariño— dice mi madre acercándose y besando mi mejilla — Me alegra que viniste— ¡como si me hubiesen dejado opción!

—Madre— le respondo y nos encaminamos al salón

—Gretchen ya puedes servir la cena— le dice mi madre a su ama de llaves.

—Enseguida Sra. Grey.

Entramos al salón donde están mi padre, Elliot, Mia y la detestable de Katherine Kavannagh, tal vez, solo tal vez si no fuera reportera me agradara.

—Christian— saluda mi padre con un apretón de manos, siempre ha respetado mis límites

—Hermano mayor— dice Mia abrazándome, es la única cuyo toque puedo tolerar por corto tiempo, se cuanto anhela mi madre abrazarme pero simplemente no puedo.

— ¡Hey Bro! esta es Kate— dice Elliot señalando a su derecha

—Buenas Noches Katherine— saludo secamente

—Christian— responde en un tono similar al mío

—No seas tan estirado Christian— increpa Elliot rodando los ojos, uno mis labios en una fina línea intentando no reñir.

—Pueden pasar al comedor— informa Gretchen quien me mira de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Ya era hora! Muero de hambre— expresa Elliot

—Eres un Bruto— le responde Mia sacándole la lengua haciéndonos reir.

La comida se ve realmente exquisita es un Boeuf Bourguignon con una guarnición de puré de papas y peras caramelizadas, de postre Crème brûlée. Cenamos charlando amenamente al finalizar pasamos al salón para hacer la entrega de obsequios a Elliot quien no podía contener su emoción cuando abrió sobre contenía los pases para la temporada de los Seahawks, saltaba por todo lugar como un niño de cinco años, sé que quería abrazarme pero se contuvo, luego de charlar por un rato más me despedí no sin antes prometerle a mi madre que estaría en la cena familiar del Domingo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO VII: ATENTADO

—Aquí tiene, ha costado un poco obtenerlo pero no ha sido imposible, su sistema de seguridad es realmente bueno— dice Brittany una de las mejores hackers del país y ex FBI entregándome una carpeta que contiene los antecedentes y reportes hasta del más mínimo movimiento del "Gran Christian Grey" veamos que se esconde detrás de la fachada de gran empresario.

Anteriormente:

Cenamos charlando amenamente al finalizar pasamos al salón para hacer la entrega de obsequios a Elliot quien no podía contener su emoción cuando abrió sobre contenía los pases para la temporada de los Seahawks, saltaba por todo lugar como un niño de cinco años, sé que quería abrazarme pero se contuvo, luego de charlar por un rato más me despedí no sin antes prometerle a mi madre que estaría en la cena familiar del Domingo.

Suena mi móvil mientras hojeo la sección financiera de The Seattle Times y termino de tomar mi desayuno, contesto sin mirar quien llama

—Grey.

—Hey Bro, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va GEH?, hablando de stress, vamos esta noche al High Mile Club con Kate y unos amigos de esta, te vendría bien un poco de distracción.

—No Elliot— respondo exasperado

— Ay vamos Christian, tienes que divertirte un poco, además es tu club y hay seguridad de sobra, relájate hermano, a este paso tendrás una muerte prematura.

—Está bien Elliot— le digo dándome por vencido —estaré allá a las 8:00pm.

—Verás que la pasaremos bien, adiós Chrissy.

— ¡Aaarrrgggg! ¿Por qué me dejé convencer por Elliot?— me pregunto colocando la cabeza entre mis manos, ahora debo ir al club a "pasarla bien"; con Elliot, la odiosa de Kate Kavannagh y sus amigos quienes deben ser igual de insoportables, ¡ugh! ¡Qué pesadilla!

Tomando nuevamente mi celular le escribo a Collin Ryan, un nuevo miembro del equipo de seguridad, que esté listo en 20 minutos para salir a correr, Taylor tiene el fin de semana libre para estar con su hija, la pequeña Sophie una dulce e inteligente niña.

Salgo a correr tratando de desconectarme, despejarme y olvidarme por un rato de los problemas, Ryan me corre en silencio a mi lado, la amenaza de Lincoln aún está latente, Welch le colocó vigilancia 24/7. Según el video de seguridad del estacionamiento de Grey House, la nota de amenaza que apareció en el parabrisas de mi SUV, la dejó un chico con quien vestía un sweater con capucha, lamentablemente intentó ocultarse de las cámaras y lo poco que se vio de su rostro no fue suficiente para el scanner de reconocimiento facial, pero algo en mi interior me grita que el emisario fue enviado por él. Luego de correr unas cuantas millas vamos de regreso a Escala el día está parcialmente nublado y fresco, gracias a este "buen clima" puedo ejercitarme a la intemperie sin tener que estar encerrado en el gimnasio de mi edificio, estoy sumido en mis pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor cuando de repente Ryan grita —¡SEÑOR GREY, CUIDADO!— y se abalanza sobre mi apartándome de la vía, una minivan color negro trato de arrollarme y falló, en su huida colisionó con otro vehículo, sin embargo se dio a la fuga.

—Dodge Grand Caravan 1998, negro, sin placas— aún en estado de shock oigo hablar a Ryan y me percato que está al teléfono

—si... ok... muy bien T— finaliza la llamada y enseguida llegan Sawyer y Reynolds en la SUV y nos subimos rápidamente, la gente se había comenzado a congregar a nuestro alrededor en busca de víctimas. Llegamos a Escala Ryan y Sawyer bajan del vehículo conmigo Ryan toma el elevador de servicio mientras que Sawyer sube conmigo por el elevador privado, al llegar al pent house Luke me hace señas de que espere, segundos después me dice que todo está despejado y podemos entrar.

Camino a mi oficina y enseguida llamo a Welch

—Señor Grey.

—Quiero saber quién es el malnacido que está detrás de este atentado y quiero saberlo ya— le digo ardiendo de la ira

—Estamos trabajando en ello señor Grey, por lo pronto las medidas de seguridad aumentaran— cuelgo la llamada y estrello mi celular contra la pared de vidrio haciéndolo añicos, doy un suspiro de frustración y me paso las manos por el cabello. Tomo el teléfono de mi oficina y marco el número de Andrea quien responde al primer tono

—Andrea, comunícate con Barney que me envíe un nuevo teléfono celular con toda mi información en él— termino la llamada sin darle oportunidad de responder y voy al baño a tomar una ducha mientras espero el reporte de Welch.

Abro la ducha a la máxima potencia dejando que me relaje los músculos la tensión que tengo es atroz, siento que envejecí en los últimos minutos, tomo mi gel de baño y comienzo mi rutina. Al salir de la ducha me coloco un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera negra, descalzo voy a la cocina, la Sra. Jones siempre deja comidas preparadas en el refrigerador, extraigo un tazón de mac & cheese, comida reconfortante, lo caliento y lo como casi sin apetito. Al terminar de comer me dirijo a mi oficina para hacer la llamada a Welch.

—Welch.

—Señor Grey, la minivan utilizada fue reportada como robada hace dos días, luego que el *sudes perpetrara el ataque la dejo abandonada a las afueras de Seattle.

—MALDITA SEA WELCH— digo golpeando el escritorio con mi puño —QUIERO SABER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUIEN ESTA DETRAS DE TODO ESTO— cuelgo el teléfono de un golpe y la rabia que siento me hace lanzar al suelo todo lo que está sobre mi escritorio. Se abre la puerta de mi oficina y entra Taylor quien no puede esconder su asombro al ver el desastre que ocasione en mi arranque de cólera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Taylor?— pregunto con tono impasible

—Señor, apenas Ryan me llamo lleve a Sophie a casa con su madre con la promesa de ir a buscarla nuevamente mañana.

—Muy bien.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación y tengo mis sospechas que el sudes es Michael Lincoln— sentí escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

—Comunícate con el agente especial que tienes vigilando a Michael y pídele un reporte.

—Señor— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, levantándose se fue para su oficina, esta situación es asfixiante y para colmo de males debo ir al club con Elliot, ¡vaya día!

Decido recoger y ordenar la oficina, cuando hube terminado me senté a revisar los correos pendientes. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que entra nuevamente Taylor a mi oficina

—Señor Grey, el informe de Maxwell indica que Michael Lincoln no ha dejado su residencia, ayer en horas de la tarde recibió la visita de una compañía de exterminadores hicieron su trabajo y se fueron.

— ¿Exterminadores? ¿Están seguros? ¿Eso es todo?— digo con evidente enfado

—Sí señor, sin embargo creo que Lincoln se percató de nuestra vigilancia y uso lo de la compañía de exterminadores para escapar sin ser visto.

— ¿Pero qué mierdas dices? ¿Lincoln se les escapó en sus narices?

—Aún no está confirmado señor.

Siento que estoy ardiendo del coraje, despachándolo con un movimiento de mi muñeca devuelvo la mirada hacia la pantalla de mi Macbook, en un inútil intento por concentrarme en el trabajo. Cerca de las 7:00pm dejo todo lo que estoy haciendo y me voy a cambiar, Elliot llamó temprano diciendo que vendría por mí para cerciorarse que llegara al club. Me coloco un pantalón de Jean oscuro, una chaqueta casual marino y una camisa de botones blanca sin corbata al salir de mi habitación paso por la cocina y allí esta Elliot, con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador atragantándose de comida ¡qué desagradable!

— ¿Qué no tienes comida en tu casa Elliot?

—Bro, comida hay, lo que no hay es quien la prepare y tu ama de llaves cocina como los dioses— responde con la boca llena quien sabe de qué ¡ugh! Repugnante.

— ¿Nos vamos?— cerrando las puertas del refrigerador salimos hacia vestíbulo para abordar el elevador Taylor viene con nosotros mientras Ryan baja por el elevador de servicio, Reynolds nos espera con el automóvil en marcha y los CPO de Elliot nos escoltarán en su vehículo.

—Bro, ¿para qué tantos Gorilas?

—Elliot, esta tarde salí a correr e intentaron arrollarme— digo rápidamente sin ahondar en detalles

—Chris, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?— puedo notar la angustia en su tono de voz

—Afortunadamente no, mi equipo trabaja en eso, no te preocupes.

Una vez en el garaje subimos al auto rumbo a mi club, durante el camino Elliot estuvo en completo silencio.

—Buenas noches Señor Grey, Señor Grey— saluda Vincent el jefe de seguridad del lugar

—Por aquí Señores— una vez adentro nos recibe Mallory, una de las anfitrionas, quien está flirteando descaradamente con Elliot y nos guía a la sección VIP reservada exclusivamente para nosotros, pido un Jack Daniels y Elliot una Budvar, treinta minutos más tarde mi irritación es notoria puesto que Kavannagh aun no ha llegado pero esta se disipa rápidamente cuando veo a una hermosa castaña de ojos azules, la misma del café y del parque.

—Hola Cariño— saluda Kate a Elliot sentándose en sus piernas dándole un beso que raya en la indecencia, ¡como detesto las demostraciones públicas de afecto!

—Christian

—Katherine— digo secamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por soportarla

—Ellos son Ana Steele, mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma, mi hermano Ethan, nuestro amigo José Rodríguez y su novio Marcus White

—Hola, hola, guapo, mmm... el soltero más codiciado de Seattle, he oído rumores...— dice José en un intento de flirtear conmigo, ¿en serio cree que soy gay? No hay nada de gay en mi.

—Rumores que son falsos Sr. Rodríguez— respondo con un dejo de desagrado y los presenten irrumpen en risas.

—Hola Christian— saluda Ana, ¡Dios! Ese atuendo le queda fantástico y mi miembro concuerda totalmente conmigo. ¡Tranquilo muchacho!

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Srta. Steele— le digo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Un momento, ya se conocían— pregunta Elliot sacándome de mi ensoñación

—Ummm… Si… emmm… Nos conocimos en el café Migliori, el lugar estaba lleno y Christian muy amablemente compartió su mesa conmigo, luego chocamos en el Westlake Park, yo estaba corriendo distraída— una timida y sonrojada Ana le responde a Elliot

— ¡Ah!— dice Kate llevándose la mano a la boca —Así que este es el Christian del que tanto hablabas y que…— dice Kate quien se calla ante la mirada de furia que le lanza Ana.

Mmm... ¿Con que esas tenemos Srta. Steele? Interesante, muy interesante, sacando mi móvil del bolsillo le escribo a Welch para que mañana a primera hora me tenga listos los antecedentes de la Srta. Steele, creo que Kate Kavannagh no es tan detestable después de todo.

*Sudes: término utilizado en criminalística para referirse a Sujeto Desconocido.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

 **CAPITULO VIII: BOMBSHELL**

 **Anteriormente:**

Mmm... ¿Con que esas tenemos Srta. Steele? Interesante, muy interesante, sacando mi móvil del bolsillo le escribo a Welch para que mañana a primera hora me tenga listos los antecedentes de la Srta. Steele, creo que Kate Kavannagh no es tan detestable después de todo.

Sentado en la oficina de mi pent house reviso el correo que me envió Welch con los antecedentes de la Srta. Steele

 **De: Andrew Welch**

 **Fecha: Abril 24, 2011, 06:00**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Antecedentes de Anastasia Steele**

 _Señor Grey,_

 _Le adjunto los antecedentes de la Srta. Steele_

 _Andrew Welch_

 _Asesor de Seguridad de Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings_

Nombre: **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

Fecha y Lugar de Nacimiento: Septiembre 10, 1989. Montesano, WA

Direccion: 2201 3rd Av. Apartamento 1704, Condominios Grandview, Seattle WA, 98121

Teléfono Móvil: 646-4005532

N° Seguro Social: 431-01-989

Detalles Bancarios: Banco Wells Fargo, Vancouver, WA, 98682.

N° Cuenta: 309361

Balance: $25641,76

Ocupación: Licenciada en Literatura Inglesa, graduada de la Universidad Estatal de Washington (WSU), Escuela de Artes Libres. Promedio de Calificaciones (GPA): 4.0

Educación Previa: Montesano High School

Prueba de Evaluación Académica (SAT Score): 2150

Situación Laboral: Ferretería Clayton's, empleo de medio tiempo (2006-2011)

Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing (Actual)

Padre: Franklin Lambert, F.N. Septiembre 01, 1969, F.D. Septiembre 11, 1989

Madre: Carla May Wilks, F.N. Julio 18, 1970

Casada con:

FrankLin Lambert, Marzo 1, 1989. Enviudó: Septiembre 11, 1989

Raymond Steele, Junio 6, 1990. Divorciados: Enero 12, 2006. Dueño de Mobiliarios Steele & Cia.

Stephen Morton, Agosto 16, 2006. Divorciados: Enero 31, 2007

Robert "Bob" Adams, Abril 6, 2009 hasta la fecha

Afiliaciones Políticas: Ninguna Encontrada

Afiliaciones Religiosas: Ninguna Encontrada

Orientación Sexual: Heterosexual

Relaciones: Jonathon Springs, 2004

Sean Newman, 2007-2009

Mmmm... Anastasia, hermoso nombre, así que lleva el apellido de su padrastro y no el de su padre biológico, ¿a qué se deberá? Trabaja en SIP, esta es una razón más para adquirir esa Editorial. Anastasia, hermosa diosa de ojos azules… A mi mente llegan los recuerdos de anoche y no puedo evitar tener una gran erección

 ***Flashback***

Luego saludar nos sentamos a charlar y beber un poco, al cabo de media hora Kate arrastra a Elliot a la pista de baile, Ethan prácticamente se había ido de cacería a penas llegó y también está bailando con una chica rubia, solo quedamos en el privado Ana, José, su novio y yo.

—Mmmm... Lástima que no eres gay querido, siempre he tenido fantasías contigo— de inmediato escupo el whisky que me estaba tomando y comienzo a toser Ana me da palmaditas en la espalda, por un momento me quedo estático pero extrañamente no siento nada, José y su novio irrumpen en risas, mi enojo está creciendo rápidamente.

—José— lo reprende Ana

—Es broma Christian, relájate un poco hombre, aunque si es un desperdicio que seas hetero, las cosas que te haría, grrrr…— dice guiñando un ojo y riendo, estoy a punto de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de un solo puñetazo.

—Vamos a bailar Christian— dice Ana sacándome de mi miseria, me toma de la mano y bajamos hacia la pista de baile, cuando llegamos las bocinas comienzan a vibrar con los sonidos de On the Floor de JLo y Pitbull, comenzamos a bailar y en ese momento desapareció la tímida Ana para abrir paso a una audaz y muy sexy Ana, a medida que nos movemos al ritmo de la música ella frota su trasero contra mi haciendo que mi erección crezca tanto al punto de doler, "Elliot con un tutu rosa, Elliot con un tutu rosa" digo mentalmente en un intentando distraerme para no correrme en los pantalones ¿desde cuándo tengo tan poco control? Soy un dominante, esto no debería estar sucediendo. Por un momento voltea y me mira con aire de suficiencia, ¡sip! lo está haciendo a propósito, la canción termina y comienza Dirty Beat de The Black Eyed Peas, Ana continua torturándome con su sensual movimiento de caderas, yo solo deseo tomarla aquí y ahora, al finalizar la canción decido que es tiempo de volver al privado, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir aguantando con mi miembro luchando por salir de los confines de mi pantalón.

 ***fin del Flashback ***

El recuerdo de Anastasia moviendo cadenciosamente sus caderas como si estas tuvieran vida propia hace que mi erección esté dura como roca, ese vestido negro a la altura del muslo le quedaba fantástico y se ajustaba en los lugares correctos, resaltando sus atributos. Sin darme cuenta mi mano se encuentra dentro de mi pantalón de chándal acariciando mi miembro lentamente, recordando su sexy cuerpo y lo bien que se sentía cuando bailamos juntos, lo que daría por estar dentro de ella, mmm… sería la gloria, progresivamente aumento el ritmo y no puedo evitar gemir de placer imaginando, traigo a mi memoria el momento en el que con una mirada de lujuria se frotaba con descaro sobre mi erección, estoy muy cerca del clímax, dos bombeos más y acabo gritando su nombre. Cuando hube recobrado el aliento me levanto y voy al baño a tomar una ducha para irme a Bellevue, mi madre decidió cambiar la cena familiar por un brunch y barbacoa.

Una vez en el baño comienzo mi rutina de limpieza y nuevamente llega Anastasia a mi mente, mi pene ni corto ni perezoso cual soldado está presto para la batalla, tranquilo muchacho, se que sufres tanto como yo, pero esa castaña será nuestra, termino mi baño y salgo hacia mi walk-in-closet. Visto unos cargo shorts, una camisa blanca a botones, zapatos náuticos y mis gafas de sol tipo aviadores, tomo mi Audi R8 Spider, mientras Reynolds y Sawyer me siguen en la SUV. El camino transcurre sin mayores complicaciones ya que por ser domingo no hay tanto tráfico, 20 minutos después me encuentro estacionándome frente a la casa de mis padres, mi madre me recibe en la puerta

—Christian cariño que bueno que viviste— ¡como si hubiese tenido opción!

—Madre— le digo besando sus mejillas

—Elliot y Kate ya están acá, pasa al patio, tu padre está preparando la barbacoa

Al llegar al patio saludo a los presentes y puedo a ver a mi padre con tu tonto mandil que dice "COOKING LIKE A PRO" (cocinando como un profesional) no puedo evitar reírme.

—Hey Bro, ¿una cerveza?— dice Elliot alcanzándome una Budvar, particularmente prefiero la Adnams Explorer.

—Gracias— la destapo y doy un largo sorbo logrando aplacar la sed, mi padre está terminando de asar las hamburguesas, las salchichas y los bistecs cuando suena el timbre.

— ¡Oh! Esa debe ser la visita que estaba esperando— dice mi madre un tanto emocionada. ¡Demonios! que no sea Elena, no estoy de ánimo para aguantar sus jueguitos. Un par de minutos después vuelve mi madre acompañada de una pelirroja de ojos verdes que debe estar en sus últimos 40 tempranos 50.

—Familia, les presento a la Doctora Deborah Abraham, es cardiólogo infantil, fue transferida al Seattle Grace hace 6 meses y tiene 3 meses trabajando con mi equipo de emergencia, también me complace informarles que es nuestra nueva colaboradora en Coping Together— dice mi madre orgullosa de su colega

—Deb, ellos son mi esposo Carrick, Mi hija Mia, Mi hijo Elliot y su Novia Kate, y él es mi hijo Christian

—Un placer conocerla Doctora Abraham— digo dándole la mano y percatándome que en su mirada hay algo que no logro descifrar.

—Igualmente, por favor llámenme Deborah o Deb, Grace me ha hablado de ustedes y de lo orgullosa que la hacen sentir.

Minutos después nos sentamos a comer en la terraza y mi madre le cuenta a Deb historias embarazosas de nuestra niñez, casi todas son de Elliot así que todos reímos a sus expensas algo que no le agrada mucho.

—Es una lástima que Ana no pudo venir— dice Elliot fingiendo tristeza y ocasionando que me ahogara con la comida, bastardo, ya verás, ¡la venganza es una perra!

—Christian, hijo ¿estás bien?— pregunta mi madre un poco preocupada, asintiendo le digo que si lo estoy

— ¿Ana? ¿Ana quien? ¿La conozco?— pregunta Mia muy curiosa

—No lo creo Mia, Anastasia Steele, es mi mejor amiga, hermana del alma y compañera de departamento, no tiene a nadie aquí en Seattle, Elliot la invito a venir, pero ella es un poco tímida y no quiso asistir, así que muy temprano se fue a Montesano a pasar el día con su padre— ¿Tímida? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tímidas mis pelotas! La bomba sexy que bailaba conmigo en el club no es para nada tímida. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario y yo no soy de los que se sonrojan.

—Hey, hey, Chrissy, ¿por qué tan rojo?— ¡desgraciado! Kate ríe bajito.

—ejemmm... ha de ser el calor— digo aclarando mi garganta y ventilándome con la servilleta para hacer mi excusa más creíble, tomo mi cerveza y le doy un sorbo.

—Espero que pueda venir a comer con nosotros el próximo domingo, pobre chica esta sola. Por favor Kate, extiéndele la invitación— dice mi madre, como siempre ella demostrando su buen corazón al preocuparse por otros.

—Con mucho gusto lo haré Grace— dice Kate sin ocultar cuanto le divierte esta situación.

—De igual manera espero que también te nos unas Deb.

—Oh no, gracias por la invitación Grace pero no quiero imponerme— dice la Dra. Abraham algo apenada

—Pamplinas— dice mi padre —los amigos de Grace y de mis hijos siempre serán bienvenidos, donde come uno comen todos.

—Está bien, gracias, pero yo traigo el postre— responde Deb.

—Háblenme de esta Anastasia, detalles quiero detalles— pregunta Mia a Kate y Elliot.

— Ana tiene 21 años, estudiamos juntas en la WSU hemos sido mejores amigas desde primer año, tiene una Licenciatura en Literatura, se graduó con honores, es una bomba sexy jejeje, pero le cuesta reconocer lo linda que es— explica Kate dejando entrever el orgullo que siente por su amiga, punto para Kavannagh.

—Ooohh... siento que las tres podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas, ya sabes clubes, spa, compras...

—Para Mia— dije cortándola —espera a conocerla, ni siquiera sabes cuáles son sus gustos

—Pero tu si la conoces bien, ¿eh Cristian?— ¡Dios! Elliot y su gran boca

—Ooohh... ¿en serio? ¿cuando se conocieron?— dice mi madre extremadamente emocionada

—Ayer en... en mi club, ehhm… Fuimos con Elliot y unos amigos de Kate, ella estaba en el grupo— respondo un tanto nervioso, y yo no soy nervioso, demonios, ¡soy Christian Grey! Al voltear la mirada Elliot esta mirándome con una mueca de suficiencia, bastardo lo hizo a propósito.

—En realidad se habían visto días antes de encontrarse en el club— dice Elliot metiendo su cucharota

—Elliot—digo entre dientes ocasionando que se carcajeara estruendosamente.

—Hey Bro, ¡relájate!

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilo, conversando amenamente, pero hay algo, algo extraño con la Doctora Deborah Abraham, sacando mi móvil le pido a Welch que me envíe un informe con sus antecedentes a la brevedad. Luego nos trasladamos hacia la sala de entretenimientos donde vemos por un rato el resumen deportivo de la semana. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche decido irme a mi departamento, es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo en una reunión familiar y mi madre esta extasiada, me despido de todos no sin antes prometerle a mi madre que asistiré el próximo domingo a la cena familiar, vendrá la Srta. Steele, ¡por supuesto que estaré aquí!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO IX: ALGO TURBIO

" _Merezco la muerte, no puedo seguir siendo un estorbo para la vida de Christian Grey"_

Firmó la nota y procediendo a pasar la soga por su cuello saltó del banquillo poniéndole fin a su vida.

 **Anteriormente:**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilo, conversando amenamente, pero hay algo, algo extraño con la Doctora Deborah Abraham, sacando mi móvil le pido a Welch que me envíe un informe con sus antecedentes a la brevedad. Luego pasamos la sala de entretenimiento donde vemos por un rato el resumen deportivo de la semana. Alrededor de las ocho decido irme a mi departamento, es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo en una reunión familiar y mi madre está extasiada, me despido de todos no sin antes prometerle a mi madre que asistiré el domingo, vendrá la Srta. Steele, ¡por supuesto que estaré aquí!

Son las 9:00 de la mañana, aún me faltan aproximadamente dos horas para llegar a la ciudad de New york, adquirir un Jet privado fue una gran idea y la segunda cosa que adquirí cuando GEH estuvo lo suficientemente estable y ya había ganado mi primer billón, la primera fue mi Pent House, detesto los vuelos comerciales suelen ser una pesadilla, aunque viaje en primera clase siempre hay niños gritando, pasajeros quejándose, la comida es patética… en fin, nada como el confort y la privacidad.

Reviso los antecedentes de la Dra. Deborah Abraham y no hay nada irregular en ellos, ciudadana ejemplar, oriunda de Harrisburg, Pensilvania, Casada con Kinsley Abraham y viuda desde hace cinco años, nunca tuvo hijos, estudió medicina en la universidad de Las Vegas, fue transferida desde el Hospital de Niños de Nevada en el UMC, no tiene ni siquiera un ticket por exceso de velocidad, nada, nothing, rien, nichts, sin embargo hay algo en ella que me inquieta. Desechando el pensamiento continuo revisando mis correos hasta que decido enviarle uno a Anastasia.

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 09:10 EST**

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Diversión a Medias**

 _Srta. Steele,_

 _En vista de lo bien que lo pasamos la otra noche en el club y el poco tiempo que hemos tenido para conocernos le invito a disfrutar de una espléndida comida al aire libre en mi casa de campo este sábado._

 _Pd. Si gustas puedes llevar tu bañador para disfrutar de la deliciosa piscina climatizada, aunque no creo que necesites ningún bañador._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Mmmm… la idea de la Srta. Steele sin bañador es muy tentadora y excitante, la imagen de su curvilíneo cuerpo, sus turgentes pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños pero perfectos, su largo y hermoso cabello castaño y sus espectaculares ojos azules llega a mi mente ¡joder! Mi erección está tan dura que duele, últimamente me siento como un adolescente pajero, si aún fuera el sumiso de Elena esto me habría causado muchos castigos, no puedo evitar estremecerme ante el pensamiento y automáticamente mi miembro se desinfla. Dejando de lado mi Macbook voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme ya que dentro de poco estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto de LaGuardia en Queens, NY. Aunque es más pequeño que el J.F. Kennedy, está más cerca de Manhattan y el tiempo es oro para mí.

Al descender del avión nos está esperando Carmichael, un colega de Taylor quien nos prestará apoyo durante estos días. Reynolds y Sawyer se quedaron en GEH para revisar los avances en el caso Lincoln juntamente con Welch y Barney, mientras que Ryan está en Escala resguardando a Gail, de ninguna manera Taylor iba a dejarla desprotegida.

Mi tarde transcurre entre reuniones e informes, me decepciona un poco no haber oído aun de la Srta. Steele ya deben ser pasadas las tres de la tarde en Seattle y aun no responde mi mensaje, de camino a mi departamento reviso nuevamente mi móvil y nada, ningún mensaje de Anastasia.

Al llegar al departamento me doy una ducha rápidamente y visto un traje Azul marino con finas rayas blancas, camisa de botones blanca y corbata azul, salimos de nuevo hacia el restaurante Daniel en la calle 65 Este. Entro al establecimiento y el Maître me lleva hasta la mesa reservada

—Buenas noches— saludo al llegar

—Buenas Noches me saludan los caballeros con un apretón de manos y la única dama presente con un beso en la mejilla.

La cena con los altos ejecutivos de McIntyre Technologies está resultando ser muy amena, me acompaña Stella Nicholson, la COO de la extensión de GEH New York, una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos café, sorprendentemente no es rubia, se caracteriza por ser sagaz y ágil para los negocios, de mediana edad, es prácticamente otra Ros, no deja que por ser mujer la pisoteen, está clara de lo que es y hacia dónde va, no aguanta mierdas de nadie es tajante, se ha ganado su puesto a pulso y también tiene permitido llamarme por mi nombre. En ese momento siento vibrar mi móvil y no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que se despliega en mi rostro al ver que el mensaje es de la hermosa Anastasia.

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 18:30 PST**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: ¿Acosador?**

 _Sr. Grey,_

 _¿Cómo obtuviste mi dirección de correo? ¿Debo preocuparme por esas tendencias acosadoras? De igual manera me alegra saber de ti, intenté contestar en el transcurso del día pero estuve muy liada, mi jefe dio un vuelco de 180°, ¡casi no lo reconocía! Era una persona totalmente distinta el día de hoy._

 _En fin, encantada acepto tu invitación para este sábado, Kate me comentó que tu madre me invita a comer con ustedes en domingo ¿tiene usted algo que ver en ello señor Grey?_

 _Pd. Siempre he tenido la fantasía de nadar en una piscina climatizada sin bañador._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing_

¿Pero qué coño? ¡Joder, esta mujer quiere matarme prematuramente!

—Debo asumir que son buenas noticias Grey— dice Cameron McIntyre con una sonrisa ladina

—Sí, las mejores. Señores si me disculpan debo retirarme.

Luego de una rápida despedida, salgo con Taylor del restaurante y subimos rápidamente a la SUV, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir sin que mi erección rompa mis pantalones

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 21:40 EST**

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Jefe Gruñón**

 _Srta. Steele_

 _Espero que tu Jefe no te haya hecho pasar un mal día._

 _Pd. no puedes decirme eso y esperar que me quede tranquilo, ahora tengo un problema en mis pantalones que tendré que resolver con mis propias manos._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 18:45 PST**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Re: Jefe Gruñón**

 _Nada grave, sólo que hoy estuvo ladrando órdenes todo el día, tuve que escaparme a la hora de la salida para no quedarme trabajando hasta tarde, ya mañana veré como lidio con él, ojalá no me despida._

 _Pd. Cuando quieras te ayudo con ese asuntito_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing_

Pero ¿Qué mierdas le sucede a ese cabrón? Enseguida marco el número de Welch quien responde al primer tono

— ¿Sr. Grey?

—Welch, quiero los antecedentes de Jack Hyde.

—Estoy enviándolos inmediatamente señor, los investigamos cuando se comenzaron a hacer los movimientos para la adquisición de SIP.

Cuelgo la llamada y enseguida el pitido en mi celular me indica que he recibido el correo de Welch, al entrar a mi departamento voy inmediatamente a mi oficina a revisar los antecedentes de Hyde antes de dar contestación al mensaje de Anastasia.

¡Vaya! El hombre es un genio, a pesar de tener una infancia y adolescencia conflictiva, luchó hasta obtener una beca en Princeton y se graduó con honores. Mmmm…. Esto no me agrada tanto, ninguna asistente le ha durado más de tres meses y todas se han ido sin dar explicación alguna, tendré que estar un poco más al pendiente de Hyde. Abriendo nuevamente la mensajería le escribo a Anastasia

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 22:00 EST**

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: ¿Asuntito?**

 _Srta. Steele_

 _Puedo asegurarle que lo que hay entre mis piernas es un gran, gran asunto y cuando quiera puedo demostrárselo._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_

¡Ja! Veamos que tienes que responder a eso nena

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 26, 2011 19:05 PST**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Asuntito?**

 _Que comience el juego._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing_

¡Oh por Dios! Necesitaré una ducha fría

Luego de una larga noche en la que terminé tomando mi gran asusto entre mis manos, estoy en GEH NY a punto de cerrar el trato con McIntyre Techonologies, una firma más y listo.

—Fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo Grey, confío que dejé mi empresa en buenas manos.

—Igualmente Cameron, puedes estar seguro de ello, la tecnología que se produce allí nos ayudará a perfeccionar nuestros dispositivos.

Enseguida se abren las puertas de la sala de juntas y hace entrada un muy preocupado Taylor

—Señor Grey, unas palabras por favor.

—Enseguida vuelvo señores— digo levantándome de la silla.

—Señor debemos regresar cuanto antes a Seattle, se ha presentado un inconveniente— me dice Taylor una vez que hemos entrado a la oficina de presidencia.

— ¿Qué clase de inconveniente Taylor?— inmediatamente me pasa su Ipad y ni en un millón de años esperaba leer esa noticia

 _ **THE SEATTLE TIMES**_

 _ **Seattle, WA.**_ _ **Abril 27, 2011**_

" _ **El Reconocido empresario de la industria maderera Michael Lincoln, fue hallado muerto en su residencia en lo que se presume un suicidio"**_

 _En horas de noche del día de ayer, el importante hombre de negocios Michael Lincoln fue hallado colgado en su residencia en Bellevue con una nota en su mano que rezaba "Merezco la muerte, no puedo seguir siendo un estorbo para la vida de Christian Grey", el hallazgo del cuerpo fue hecho por su ex esposa la socialite Elena Lincoln el día de ayer en horas de la noche, las autoridades comenzaron las debidas investigaciones con respecto al caso. Cabe destacar que hace algunos días el gran emprendedor y soltero codiciado Christian Grey realizó la adquisición hostil de Lincoln Timber Inc. Empresa que se encontraba al borde de la ruina. Pero las preguntas que todos nos hacemos son las siguiente ¿Qué tiene que ver su muerte con Christian Grey? Y ¿Por qué representaba un estorbo para su vida?_

¡Mierda! Esto no está nada bien. —Rápido Taylor— caminando a grandes zancadas salimos del edificio el cual ya estaba lleno de reporteros y paparazzi

—Señor Grey, Señor Grey

Escuchaba gritar a los buitres mientras intentábamos abrirnos paso, con dificultad abordamos la SUV y arrancamos directamente al aeropuerto ya que mi vuelo está programado para salir en una hora hacia Seattle, en el camino recibo una llamada de mi madre

—Madre

— ¡Oh Christian esto es horrible! Michael se suicidó y la prensa especula que su muerte tiene relación contigo por algo de una nota, explícame Christian— dice mi madre alterada y es evidente que está llorando, más allá de mi historia con los Lincoln mi madre los considera buenos amigos.

—No lo sé madre, ciertamente le compre la empresa a Michael— más bien se la arrebaté — la empresa estaba al borde de la quiebra, pero no sé por qué tomo esa decisión y mucho menos que tiene que ver conmigo. Voy saliendo para el aeropuerto en estos momentos, salgo para Seattle en una hora.

—Está bien cariño contáctame a tu llegada, buen viaje— puedo notar su preocupación por mi

—Hasta luego madre.

¡Joder! ¿Pero qué mierda es esta? Inmediatamente suena mi móvil y es Welch

—Grey

—Sr. Grey, me contactó el Detective Jameson de la Policía de Seattle, quiere realizarle algunas preguntas con respecto a la muerte de Lincoln

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos estoy involucrado en esto? ¿Nada más porque decidió dejar una nota mencionándome?— grito por el teléfono a Welch

—Señor, el detective me aseguró que solo son preguntas de rutina, para mayor discreción y su comodidad la entrevista se hará en Escala.

—Muy bien Welch— digo soltando un suspiro de frustración, ¿por qué me está pasando esto? Este vuelo será más largo de lo que parece.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO X: DAMISELA EN APUROS

—Uno fuera del camino— digo poniendo de lado la edición matutina del Seattle Times.

—Que sospechen de Christian Grey es solo un daño colateral, lamentablemente le traerá mala publicidad a su empresa.

—Tú sabes lo que haces, no estoy muy de acuerdo pero tienes mi apoyo incondicional— me dice mi fiel compañero

—A ver, a ver ¿qué seguirá ahora? Mejor dicho ¿quién seguirá ahora?

•••

Anteriormente

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos estoy involucrado en esto? ¿Nada más porque decidió dejar una nota mencionándome?

—Señor, el detective me aseguró que solo son preguntas de rutina y para mayor discreción y su comodidad la entrevista se hará en Escala.

—Muy bien Welch— digo soltando un suspiro de frustración, ¿por qué me está pasando esto? Este vuelo será más largo de lo que parece.

•••

Luego de seis interminables horas arribamos al SeaTac, estoy mentalmente agotado, afortunadamente Sawyer ya nos está esperando en la pista. Abordamos un BMW serie 3 negro con los vidrios altamente tintados, trataremos de pasar desapercibidos. Al llegar a Escala el edificio está atestado de periodistas y paparazzi —sanguijuelas— digo en un murmullo, por suerte ninguno logra reconocer el auto y entramos sin problemas al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Entro a mi departamento y enseguida voy a mi oficina.

—Taylor quiero un informe detallado en 5min.

—Señor— Dice asintiendo con la cabeza. Voy al minibar, necesito un trago, tomando la botella la llevo a mis labios sin ningún protocolo y bebo directamente de ella, dejando que el ardiente líquido descienda por mi garganta. Mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo, sacándolo me doy cuenta que la llamada entrante es de Elena, tomando asiento le respondo

— ¿Qué quieres Elena?

— ¡Vaya! Cuanta hostilidad— dice sarcásticamente

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Elena, tengo muchas complicaciones, ve al punto.

—Imagino que todas tus complicaciones llevan por nombre Michael Lincoln

—Elena, óyeme bien, si tienes algo que ver en esto juro que no descansaré hasta destruirte y verte sirviendo hamburguesas en un Mc Donald's— digo amenazante

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que tengo que ver en esto? Michael se suicido, yo lo vi colgado y créeme es una imagen que no se borrará fácilmente de mi cabeza, me estremezco de solo recordarlo. Además Michael me servía más vivo que muerto. Ahora todo su dinero se va a ir a la caridad y me quedaré sin mi jugosa pensión, no que la necesite, pero adoraba ver su rostro cada vez que tenía que firmar el cheque— suelta una carcajada que me hace alejar el teléfono del oído

—Linc estaba totalmente quebrado Elena, no tenía dinero. Su empresa se estaba yendo a la ruina así que yo la compré

— ¡Maldito! Todo lo gastó dándose la gran vida con esas mujerzuelas mientras a mí solo me toco una pensión. Bien merecida tiene la muerte

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nada, solo puedo decirte que la venganza es una perra, así que cuídate la espalda cariño, ¡Au revoir mon ami!— con eso finalizó la llamada.

¡Ay Elena!, pobre de ti si tienes algo que ver en la muerte de Michael y me estás involucrando. Sawyer, Reynolds y Taylor entran a mi oficina, les hago señas que se sienten.

Sawyer comienza a relatarme lo ocurrido

—Señor, durante nuestra investigación pudimos confirmar que el atentado en su contra fue perpetrado por Michael Lincoln.

—Maldito— digo interrumpiéndolo

—El día sábado, una vez que dejó la minivan abandonada se subió a un Mercedes Benz Clase E color Blanco, Barney pudo accesar a los videos de tráfico y vigilancia, aun no hemos confirmado quien lo manejaba, las placas del vehículo eras falsas. Reemplazamos el agente que estaba encargado de vigilarlo y nos informó que ciertamente había burlado a Maxwell y se había escapado de la casa…

— ¿Pero qué clase de incompetentes empleas? Su único trabajo era vigilar a Michael y lo dejó escaparse así como así— digo airado, esto no puede ser posible, se supone que Taylor y Welch manejan los mejores agentes, respirando profundo para calmarme le hago señas para que continúe con el relato.

—En horas de la noche llegó a su residencia en dicho Mercedes, luego recibió la visita de una dama quien alta rubia, vestida de negro, quien parecía ser su ex esposa la Sra. Elena Lincoln y alrededor de dos horas después se marchó. El día de ayer la Sra. Elena regresó a la residencia del Sr. Lincoln y dio parte a las autoridades del hallazgo.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, ¿me dices que Elena fue la última persona en verlo con vida y quien lo encontró dos días después, muerto?— Digo con evidente asombro

—Probablemente así sea señor Grey. Aun estamos investigando, Reynolds tiene contactos dentro de la Policía, pero todo indica que en realidad fue un suicidio, cuando el médico forense tenga el informe de la necropsia nos lo hará llegar.

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

—Taylor comunícate con el detective que venga mañana a primera hora.

—Sí señor.

—Señor— dijeron Sawyer y Reynolds quienes levantándose salieron juntamente con Taylor de la oficina.

—Increíble— murmuro pasando las manos por mi rostro, aun no salgo de mi asombro, Elena… Elena… ¿qué tienes que ver en todo esto? Tomando el teléfono de mi oficina marco a Taylor

— ¿Señor?

—Coloca a alguien que vigile a Elena, que sea muy discreto, recuerda que ella es muy sagaz y anticipará mis movimientos y por amor al cielo que haga bien su trabajo.

—Enseguida señor.

Toda esta situación es abrumadora, solo espero que esto no traiga repercusiones a GEH, trato de distraerme sumergiéndome en el trabajo. Al cabo de un rato mi Macbook suena indicando la llegada de un nuevo correo

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 27, 2011 21:00**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: ¿Todo Bien?**

 _Christian,_

 _He leído en las noticias lo ocurrido, y no puedo evitar preocuparme ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle independent Publishing_

No sé por qué, pero el leer eso me trajo una sonrisa, el saber que le preocupa mi bienestar me hace tener sensaciones que jamás había sentido, por unos instantes puedo relajarme, puedo ser yo mismo y no Christian Grey el gran empresario. ¿Está todo bien? No Grey, nada está bien.

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Abril 27, 2011 21:05**

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Asunto: ¡Todo bien!**

 _Anastasia,_

 _No te preocupes nena. Mi equipo de seguridad está trabajando en la investigación del caso._

 _¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Abril 27, 2011 21:08**

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Asunto: Mi día**

 _Ojalá se pueda esclarecer todo este asunto. Mi día estuvo terrible, mi jefe no paraba de gritar, estaba de un humor de perros y me hizo trabajar hasta muy tarde._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing_

No sé por qué presiento que hay algo más que no me está diciendo. Enseguida tomo mi IPhone y marco su número

— ¿Hola?— responde dudosa

—Anastasia

— ¿Christian?— dice con un dejo de asombro

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mmmm… usted es todo un acosador Señor Grey— ¡joder!, que voz tan sexy, el solo escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios manda estímulos a mi miembro, amigo sé que he tenido abandonado y que la Sra. Palma y sus hermanas no son suficiente, pero ahora no es el momento.

— ¿Qué sucede con tu jefe?— suspira profundamente me contesta

—No lo sé, llevo trabajando en SIP poco más de tres semanas y durante ese tiempo fue respetuoso y amable, aunque a veces me daba ciertas miradas un tanto extrañas no le había prestado mucha atención. Desde ayer ha estado insoportable, gritando, para el nada está bien, me ha asignado el doble de trabajo y…— silencio

— ¿Anastasia?— digo en tono de advertencia

—Hoy me hizo trabajar hasta muy tarde, durante ese tiempo se acercó a mi escritorio e invadió mi espacio personal, pude lograr poner distancia y le dije que me tenía que ir, salí lo más rápido que pude del edificio, tomé un taxi y dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento por miedo a que me siguiera.

— ¡Me encargaré de eso!— digo entre dientes y apretando el puño.

—Un momento Christian, ¿cómo qué…?

—Dije que me encargaré Anastasia, buenas noches— ya no puedo ocultar mi irritación

—Buenas noches Christian.

Llamo a Taylor y en unos instantes entra a mi oficina

—Señor Grey

—Taylor, quiero que coloques a Sawyer como CPO encubierto de la Srta. Anastasia Steele, efectivo desde mañana a primera hora.

—Muy bien señor.

Salgo de mi oficina y decido tomar un baño, lleno la tina y coloco lo que parece ser sales de baño con lavanda o algo así, esto debió haberlo comprado Gail, entro a la tina y dejo que el agua caliente me relaje, trato de no seguir pensando en los últimos acontecimientos para no agobiarme, luego de un rato me enjuago y envolviéndome en una toalla salgo del baño, me colocó un pantalón de chándal, una sudadera y me meto en la cama.

Me despierto un poco desorientado gracias a un incesante ruido, miro hacia el despertador y veo que son pasadas la una de la madrugada, ¡vaya si que dormí! ¡Eso es extraño! El ruido continúa y me percato que es mi móvil, veo en la pantalla el nombre de Ana e inmediatamente mis sentidos se ponen alerta

— ¿Ana?

—Chri.. Christian… hay… hay alguien aquí, aaalguien entró a mi departamento y… y kate no está y escuche ruidos y pasos y, y…

Dice Ana desesperada, llorando y casi en susurros, me levanto rápidamente me coloco unos zapatos deportivos y salgo de mi habitación corriendo hacia la oficina de seguridad, puedo oír a Ana llorando desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Ana, nena, cálmate por favor, respira profundo y dime ¿qué sucede?— le digo pausadamente a fin de infundirle calma, ella hace lo que le digo y me responde, le indico a Ryan que vamos a salir y continuo hablando con ella para que se calme.

—Alguien entró a mi departamento, kate está con Elliot por eso sé que no es ella— entramos al elevador rumbo al garaje

—Nena, ¿en qué parte del departamento estás?

—En mi habitación, tenía poco tiempo de haberme acostado porque no podía dormir, luego escuché los ruidos, me levanté, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro y me escondí en el closet. Estoy muy asustada Christian— eso es nena sigue hablando.

—Está tratando de abrir mi puerta— dice ahogando un sollozo

—Ya llegamos nena, voy subiendo, en un par de minutos estoy allí, quédate donde estas y no salgas

—Es… está bien Christian

Bajamos rápido de la SUV y tomamos el elevador, al llegar la puerta del departamento de Anastasia está abierta.

—Espere aquí señor Grey— me indica Ryan sacando su arma de la funda, ¡ugh! Como detesto las armas. Unos minutos más tarde regresa

—Todo está despejado señor Grey, no hay señales del intruso.

Puedo ver que hay ciertas cosas en el piso, cojines, floreros, retratos, la puerta de una de las habitaciones está abierta al igual que la ventana, le hago señas a Ryan que revise mientras me paro frente a su habitación llamándola

—Ana nena, soy yo, Christian. Abre nena, ya puedes salir.

Inmediatamente se abre la puerta y sale Ana, al verme brinca a mis brazos cortando la poca distancia que nos separa y me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por unos instantes me tenso pero el conocido sentimiento de ardor y quemadura no está, instintivamente paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cuando está más calmada, le digo que rápidamente meta algo de ropa en un bolso ya que por ningún motivo se quedará allí un minuto más.

Recoge su ropa y salimos del edificio rumbo a Escala, al llegar al Pent House Taylor y Gail están en el gran salón

—Taylor quiero que revisen en los vídeos de seguridad y busquen en ellos quien entró al departamento de la Srta. Steele, incluso las cámaras de los edificios y establecimientos cercanos.

—Sí señor.

— ¿Desea tomar una taza de té señorita? Pregunta una maternal Gail, pero Ana solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta mi habitación, coloco su bolso en el walk-in- closet y le hago señas que se acueste. Desde que salimos de su departamento no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, y ha estado muy retraída, obedientemente se acuesta

—Date la vuelta— le digo y se voltea sobre su lado izquierdo, me meto a la cama y pego su espalda contra mi pecho, minutos después puedo sentir su respiración acompasada, se ha dormido.

—Esta es una primera vez Srta. Steele— susurro en su oído, cerrando los ojos me sumerjo en un mundo de sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XI: INTERROGATORIO

•••

¡Maldita seas Grey! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo? Siempre te interpones en mi camino, pero esta vez no, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, esta vez no me quitarás lo que es mío.

•••

 **Anteriormente**

—Date la vuelta— le digo y se voltea sobre su lado izquierdo, me meto a la cama y pego su espalda contra mi pecho, minutos después puedo sentir su respiración acompasada, se ha dormido.

—Esta es una primera vez Srta. Steele— susurro en su oído, cerrando los ojos me sumerjo en un mundo de sueños.

•••

Despierto con el incesante ruido del despertador, estiro mi brazo para apagarlo, me siento un poco desorientado, estoy caliente y siento un peso oprimiéndome, intento levantarme pero no puedo ¿qué demonios? Abro los ojos y soy galardonado con una hermosa vista, Anastasia está dormida sobre mi pecho abrazándome posesivamente, cierro los ojos y espero sentir el familiar dolor, pero por alguna extraña razón no está, solo puedo sentir la calidez de su abrazo, es la primera vez que duermo al lado de una mujer en mi propia cama y no sé por qué, pero esto se siente tan bien, siento sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y me confunden, levanto mi mano para retirar los cabellos que caen sobre su hermoso rostro, esta acción hace que comience a estirarse y abre sus hermosos ojos azules

—Buen día— le digo no puedo evitar la sonrisa que crece en mi rostro

—Buen día— dice con una hermosa sonrisa y suspirando profundamente

—Gracias… gracias por acudir a mi llamado, por ayudarme, de verdad no se que hubiese sucedido si…— sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas y su labio inferior tiembla

—shhh… no te preocupes nena, todo estará bien— digo atrayéndola más hacia mi, algunas lagrimas caen por su rostro y las limpio con mi mano, por unos minutos estuvimos en completo silencio mirándonos el uno al otro y me pierdo en el mar azul de sus ojos. ¡Mierda Grey, estas jodido!

—Mi chofer te llevará a tu lugar de trabajo, yo tengo que entrevistarme con el detective que lleva el caso de la muerte de Lincoln— digo a modo de información ¿desde cuándo doy razón de lo que hago?

— ¡Oh, está bien! no hay problema, puedo tomar el autobús o un taxi, no quiero causarte más molestias de las que he causado hasta ahora.

—Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia. Llamaré a Elliot para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y mantenga a Katherine en su departamento, mi jefe de seguridad se encargará de contactar a alguien que cambie los cerrojos de tu departamento. Por lo pronto creo prudente que te quedes aquí nuevamente esta noche— digo tratando de sonar casual pero internamente estoy ansioso porque diga si.

—Emmm… no quisiera molestar, pero acepto, de verdad no quisiera estar sola— dijo estremeciéndose, ¡sí! ¡Anotación para Grey!

—Ok. Hare los arreglos— digo tratando de sonar casual, salgo de la cama y me dirijo al baño, pero por dentro solo quiero brincar y celebrar. Salgo rápidamente y le indico que puede usar el baño, ella saca de su bolso sus artículos de aseo personal y se dirige al baño mientras yo salgo al pasillo, busco en los contactos de mi móvil el número de Elliot y marco, pero este tarda una eternidad para contestar

— ¡Hey Chrissy! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada a esta horrible hora?— dice Elliot aún adormilado

—No es momento para bromas Elliot. Anoche alguien irrumpió en el departamento de las chicas, Ana me llamó pasada la media noche completamente desesperada. El lugar fue revuelto pero afortunadamente no sucedió nada de gravedad

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Ana?— pregunta Elliot exaltado por la noticia y en el fondo escucho a kate hablar

—Christian ¿qué le sucedió a Ana?— dice kate con desespero

—Ana está bien, ella se encerró en su habitación cuando escuchó los ruidos y se comunicó conmigo, al llegar no había señales del intruso sin embargo la trasladé a mi departamento

—Gracias al cielo— suspira kate aliviada

—Mi equipo de seguridad cambiará los cerrojos, sin embargo no creo prudente que regresen esta noche.

—Está bien, por favor cuida a Ana, ella no tiene a más nadie aquí en Seattle

—Lo haré

Terminando la llamada, me dirijo al baño de huéspedes para comenzar con mi rutina matutina. Media hora después nos encontramos degustando un delicioso desayuno cortesía de Gail Jones.

—Desea algo más Srta. Steele— dice una muy sonriente Gail, me pregunto ¿qué le sucede?

—No Sra. Jones, muchas gracias. Todo estaba exquisito

—Sr. Grey, Srta. Steele— dice Taylor acercándose a la barra de desayuno— todo está listo para que Sawyer lleve a la señorita a SIP— Taylor me da una mirada indicándome que ya todo está dispuesto para que Sawyer sea el CPO encubierto de Anastasia.

—Muy bien Taylor

Bajando del taburete, Ana se dirige a mi habitación para lavar sus dientes, necesito hablar con Flynn, toda esta situación me tiene extasiado y muy confundido.

—Ten un buen día Ana, si algo sucede con tu jefe házmelo saber.

—No te preocupes Christian yo puedo manejarlo, soy mujer, pero sé defenderme— dice con cierto aire de suficiencia. Le doy un beso en la cabeza y emprende su camino hacia el elevador

—Hasta luego cariño— me dice mirando por encima del hombro y eso me gusta, Ana me infunde cierta ¿normalidad? Mmm… no lo sé, sea lo que sea me agrada.

Treinta minutos más tarde Anastasia ya se ha ido y aguardo la llegada del Detective. El pitido del elevador me saca de mis pensamientos y me indica que ya está aquí

—Señor Grey, los detectives Jameson y Mc Gregor de la policía de Seattle— dice Taylor señalando a los dos funcionarios que le acompañan

—Buen día Sr. Grey, Julius Jameson— saluda el detective estrechándome la mano, un hombre alto ya entrado en años— este es mi compañero Ian Mc Gregor

—Detective— digo asintiendo con la cabeza —pasemos a mi oficina— les digo en modo CEO

—Parte de mi equipo de seguridad nos acompañará en esta entrevista. Pueden tomar asiento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?— sacando un blog de notas y una pequeña grabadora el detective Jameson comienza a formular las preguntas

—Verá usted Sr. Grey, nos confunde y nos intriga la nota de suicidio que dejó el Sr. Michael Lincoln. Tendría la amabilidad de decirnos ¿Hace cuanto se conocían, qué relación existía y qué problema se suscitó entre ustedes?

— El Sr. Michael Lincoln era el ex esposo de la Sra. Elena Lincoln, quien es mi socia, ambos han sido amigos de mis padres por muchos años. Hace poco más de una semana me enteré por medio de una publicación en el periódico local que Lincoln Timber Inc. estaba al borde de la ruina, era un buen negocio así que como comprenderán le ordene a mi COO Ros Bailey que adquiriera la empresa y asimismo lo hizo, al cabo de un par de días Michael irrumpió en mi empresa ofuscado por lo sucedido y profiriendo amenazas en contra de mi persona, naturalmente los guardias de seguridad lo sacaron del edificio. Acto seguido, uno de mis guardaespaldas encontró una nota que contenía amenaza de muerte la cual fue dejada en el parabrisas de mi SUV.

Mi jefe de seguridad Jason Taylor —digo señalándolo— puede facilitarle las grabaciones de las cámaras del estacionamiento así como de mi oficina si lo desean para corroborar los hechos.

El detective escribía Jameson frenéticamente en su libreta, mientras que su compañero no dejaba de mirar a Taylor desde que llegaron.

— ¿El Señor Lincoln dejó personalmente la nota de amenaza?— pregunta el detective

—No, sin embargo el scanner de reconocimiento facial no pudo hacer la identificación ya que el emisario se escondía de las cámaras y lo poco que se pudo ver del rosto no aporto suficiente información.

—Puede proseguir con el relato Sr. Grey

—Muy bien, El día sábado, salí a correr con uno de mis CPO y alguien intentó arrollarme lu…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo ocurrido entre usted y el Sr. Lincoln, Sr. Grey?— dice el detective Mc Gregor interrumpiéndome y hablando en un tono para nada agradable, lanzándole una mirada intimidatoria continúo

—Como le decía, antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido, el día sábado, salí a correr con uno de mis CPO, de repente un sujeto de abordo de una minivan intento arrollarme, afortunadamente mi equipo actuó rápidamente y me puso a salvo. Mi staff pudo corroborar que el atentado fue perpetrado por Michael Lincoln— digo mirando al detective Mc Gregor, quien se queda boquiabierto al escuchar mi testimonio —El vehículo que usó era robado y lo dejó abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad— le hago una señal a Taylor quien le entrega a los detectives copia del informe detallado de su investigación.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba usted en las ultimas 48hrs Sr. Grey?

—En la sucursal de mi empresa ubicada en la ciudad de New York cerrando un trato con McIntyre Technologies.

—¿Existe alguna forma en qué podamos corroborarlo?

—Por supuesto, si se comunica con el SeaTac le informarán que salí vía jet privado y Taylor le facilitará el número telefónico de mi COO en New York, la Sra. Stella Nicholson quien estuvo conmigo en dicha negociación.

—Eso es todo por ahora Sr. Grey, le agradecemos no dejar la ciudad en los próximos días.

— ¿Qué?— exclame golpeando mi escritorio con el puño — ¿Cómo qué no puedo dejar la ciudad? ¿Me está diciendo que soy algún tipo de Sospechoso?

—No Sr. grey. Esto es solo rutina. Que tenga buen día.

Los detectives salieron de mi oficina y sentía que iba a explotar de la ira. Esto era lo único que faltaba que me traten como a un vulgar delincuente. Regreso a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y media hora más tarde estoy de camino a GEH.

Como era de esperarse Grey House estaba abarrotada de periodistas, todos gritaban preguntas a la vez mientras los fotógrafos disparaban sus flashes a diestra y siniestra

—Sr. Grey ¿qué tiene que decir acerca de la muerte de Michael Lincoln?

— Sr. Grey, ¿por qué lo consideran sospechoso?

— ¿Es cierto que le arrebató la empresa a Michael Lincoln?

— ¿Está Ud. detrás de la muerte de Lincoln?

—Sr. Grey ¿asesinó Ud. al Señor Lincoln y lo hizo parecer un suicidio?

¡Dios mío pero qué mentes tan retorcidas! Cuando pude entrar le digo a Taylor que quiero a esos buitres lejos de mi edificio, que haga lo que tenga que hacer pero no los quiero allí, subo al elevador directo mi piso

—Andrea, en 5min revisaremos mi agenda

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Café Sr. Grey?— pregunta la tonta de Olivia

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Srta. Blandino?— a veces quisiera despedirla, debería hacerlo, ¡Bah! ¡Al diablo el senador!

—Lo siento señor Grey.

Me siento en la silla detrás de mi escritorio y me recargo sobre el respaldo dejando salir un largo suspiro, necesito hablar con Flynn.

—Sr. Grey su agenda del día, tiene almuerzo con su madre a mediodía, a las 4pm reunión con Barney y Ros. No tiene más citas programadas para esta tarde, la Sra. Elena Lincoln solicitó una reunión con usted, el Sr. Jerry Roach pidió que le devuelva la llamada y la Srta. Leila Williams…

— ¿Qué dijiste?— digo con evidente molestia

—La Srta. Leila Williams pidió comunicarse urgentemente con Ud. No dejo mensaje, solo informó que llamaría de nuevo

—Otórgale una cita de 15min a Elena Lincoln para Mañana y no quiero recibir ninguna llamada ni mensajes de Leila Williams, informa a seguridad que si intenta entrar al edificio la saquen inmediatamente, agéndame una cita para esta tarde con Dr. Flynn y comunícame con Roach, eso es todo Andrea.

—Muy bien sr grey.

¿Qué carajos querrá Leila? ¿Por qué ha decidido contactarme después de tanto tiempo? Será mejor que no intente acercarse porque no dudaré en ordenar a mi abogado que actúe en su contra por haber roto el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Sr. Grey, el Sr. Jerry Roach por la línea 2

—Roach

—Grey, he decidido venderte SIP por el precio ofertado, ¿podemos cerrar el trato mañana?

Esto no puede estar saliendo mejor, SIP será mía y tendré todo el poder deshacerme de Jack Hyde.

—Muy bien Roach mi abogado se comunicará contigo para finiquitar detalles y tendrá todo listo para firmar mañana.

—Muy bien grey.

Finalizando la llamada le indico a Andrea que me comunique con el departamento legal.

—Sr. Grey, Austin Callahan del departamento legal por la línea 1

—Callahan, redacta el documento para la adquisición SIP, y el documento para cambiar el nombre a Grey Publishing Co. Comunícate con Roach para que ultimen detalles.

—Enseguida Sr. Grey

Sin darme cuenta el resto de la mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas tengo unas cuantas horas en la oficina y ya estoy agotado, necesito un buen descanso. Recordando los eventos de la noche anterior llama mi atención que dormí toda la noche sin pesadillas, debió haber sido por lo ocurrido con Ana sumado al desgaste físico y mental que he experimentado estos últimos días. La puerta de mi oficina se abre dando paso a mi madre quien entra con una bolsa que contiene nuestros almuerzos.

—Madre— poniéndome de pie salgo a su encuentro y la saludo besando sus mejillas

—Oh cariño, Andrea me dijo que tuviste una mañana ocupada por eso decidí traer el almuerzo hasta acá

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de conferencia que está en una esquina de mi oficina frente a la pared de vidrio de piso a techo, comemos en silencio pero sé que hay algo que la esta mortificando

—Dilo, sea lo que sea, solo dilo

— Es con respecto a la muerte de Linc— ¡bingo!

—Madre, no sé por qué tomo la decisión de ponerle fin a su vida, no entiendo el por qué de la nota, y lo más importante no tengo nada que ver con eso, no hay forma ni manera en que esté involucrado— Mi madre soltó el aire que tenia retenido y pude ver el alivio en su rostro, ¡demonios! Puedo ser despiadado para los negocios pero no un asesino. Conversamos de otros temas por un rato más y al finalizar la comida mi madre se despidió rápidamente puesto que debía regresar al hospital, no sin antes recordarme que no podía faltar a la comida del domingo.

Aproximadamente una hora después entran a mi oficina Taylor y Reynolds, tomando asiento me entregan una carpeta

—Sr. Grey allí tiene el informe médico-forense de la necropsia practicada al cuerpo de Michael Lincoln

Abro la carpeta y procedo a leer el informe que me ha entregado Taylor

 _ **INFORME MEDICO-FORENSE DE NECROPSIA**_

 _ **Autoridad Solicitante:**_ _Henry P. Peters, Fiscal del Distrito de Seattle_

 _ **Datos del Occiso**_

 _Nombre:_ _Michael James Lincoln_

 _Edad:_ _53_ _Raza:_ _Caucásico_ _Sexo:_ _Masculino_ _Estatura:_ _6'3''_ _Peso:_ _135lb_

 _Estado Civil:_ _Divorciado_ _Nacionalidad:_ _Norteamericano_

 _Ciudad:_ _Seattle_ _Estado:_ _Washington_ _País:_ _Estados Unidos de Norte América_

 _Ocupación o Profesión:_ _CEO Lincoln Timber Inc._

 _ **Necropsia**_

 _Médico Forense Practicante:_ _George Pierce_

 _Autoridad presente:_ _Henry P. Peters, Fiscal del Distrito de Seattle, Stephanie Kerr, Asistente del Fiscal._

 _Lugar:_ _Morgue del Cuartel General de la policía de Seattle Hora: 22:30_

 _Prendas de Vestir:_ _Pantalón de Chándal color negro, sudadera con capucha color gris, zapatillas deportivas color negro_

 _Accesorios:_ _Reloj Rolex de Oro. El reloj que portaba el occiso se encontraba detenido en las 21:12hrs. Lo cual hace presumir que podría ser la hora de la defunción._

 _Fenómenos Cadavéricos_

 _Cianosis_

 _Lividez en las extremidades inferiores_

 _Petequia ocular_

 _Estiramiento del cuello_

 _Hematomas alrededor del cuello_

 _Rigidez generalizada_

 _Mucosidad sanguinolenta en la tráquea y faringe_

 _Fractura de tráquea_

 _Equimosis en el tejido prevertebral_

 _Manchas de hemorragia cerebral_

 _Relajación de esfínteres_

 _Fauna Cadavérica no evidenciable_

 _Putrefacción instalada_

 _Resumen de la Necropsia practicada_

 _El Cadáver fue encontrado colgado con una cuerda de filamento sintético alrededor del cuello, al realizar el corte desde el arco superciliar hasta la protuberancia occipital se procedió a la abertura del cráneo en el cual se pudo observar hemorragia subdural aranoicdea, seguidamente se realizó una incisión desde la punta del mentón hasta la región abdominal, donde se evidenció mucosidad sanguinolenta en la tráquea y faringe, así como también fractura de tráquea y equimosis del tejido prevertebral. A nivel de los pulmones se pudo observar enfisema subpleural._

 _Causa de la Muerte:_

 _Sincope cardíaco correspondiente a la muerte por ahorcamiento_

 _Tiempo aproximado de la Muerte_

 _36 horas_

 _Examen toxicológico:_

 _Alcohol en sangre 1.3. No se detectó la presencia de sustancias estupefacientes_

 _Conclusión:_

 _Muerte por ahorcamiento correspondiente a_ _Suicidio_ _._

Fdo. Dr. George Pierce

—Entonces si se suicidó— digo anonadado luego de leer el informe

—Así es, Sr. Grey y según el examen toxicológico su nivel de alcohol en sangre era muy elevado— responde Taylor

—Eso puede haber sido en un arranque de desesperación por su situación económica, pero ¿y la nota? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?— Taylor y Reynolds permanecen en silencio sin saber qué responder.

—Con todo respeto Sr. Grey, pero algo muy dentro me dice que Michael Lincoln pudo haber recibido una pequeña ayuda.

Simplemente me he quedado sin palabras.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XII: DECISIONES

•••

Es una maldita atizadora, camina contoneando las caderas como si poseyera en lugar, su mirada me incita y me excita, es malditamente sexy pero sólo está provocándome, si sigue jugando con fuego, se quemará.

•••

Anteriormente:

—Entonces si se suicidó— digo anonadado luego de leer el informe

—Así es, Sr. Grey y según el examen toxicológico su nivel de alcohol en sangre era muy elevado— responde Taylor

—Eso puede haber sido en un arranque de desesperación por su situación económica, pero ¿y la nota? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?— Taylor y Reynolds permanecen en silencio sin saber qué responder.

—Con todo respeto Sr. Grey, pero algo muy dentro me dice que Michael Lincoln pudo hacer recibido una pequeña ayuda.

Simplemente me he quedado sin palabras.

•••

Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos, no sé cuanto más pueda aguantar esta presión, pulso el botón del intercomunicador

—Andrea, comunícame con el Dr. Flynn

—Enseguida señor.

Necesito despejar estas dudas que tengo, necesito desahogarme, en momentos como este una buena sesión en mi cuarto de juegos me quitaría toda la tensión y relajaría por completo. Cierro los ojos y a mi mente viene Anastasia desnuda, atada a la cruz de San Andrés, mmmm… Ana en el cuarto de juegos.

—Sr. Grey— llama Andrea sacándome de mi ensoñación

— ¿Si Andrea?

—El Dr. John Flynn por la línea privada

—John

—Christian ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a nuestra cita de esta tarde?— dice con un dejo de arrogancia, ¡bastardo inglés!

—Estoy muy turbado, la muerte de Lincoln, el interrogatorio, la policía me cree sospechoso, Anastasia— digo casi atropellando las palabras

—Vamos por parte Christian, primero la muerte de Lincoln, ¿por qué te creen sospechoso?

—Adquirí hostilmente su empresa antes que los acreedores la destrozaran, el estaba totalmente quebrado, de un modo u otro iba a perderla. Cuando estaba en GEH NY, Taylor me informó no sólo que se había suicidado sino que había dejado una especie de nota donde decía que se quitaba la vida porque no podía ser un estorbo en mi camino, la prensa está vuelta loca tratando de conseguir información, esta mañana dos detectives de la policía me hicieron un interrogatorio y me pidieron que no abandonara la ciudad en los próximos días, no tengo nada que ver con su muerte John.

—Christian, por lo general eso es algo normal en este tipo de procedimientos, la muerte de Lincoln fue repentina y hay ciertos aspectos que la policía investiga, puede ser que no haya sido un suicidio

—Si lo fue, un miembro de mi equipo de seguridad tiene contactos dentro de la policía y nos facilitó el informe forense. Michael Lincoln se suicido.

— ¡Oh! Siendo ese el caso, tal vez la nota fue producto de remordimiento no solo por su situación económica si no por las amenazas de muerte en tu contra.

—Ahora bien, ¿Quién es Anastasia?

—Yo, conocí a una chica, se llama Anastasia.

— ¿Esta Anastasia es tu sumisa?— pregunta, la sola insinuación de que Anastasia podría ser mi sumisa revuelve mi estómago y hace hervir mi sangre.

—No, no lo es John. Ella es diferente.

—Explícate mejor.

—La conocí hace una semana en un café por casualidad, yo necesitaba despejarme y salí de Grey House sin rumbo fijo hasta que me tope con ese pequeño establecimiento, ella me pidió compartir la mesa porque el lugar estaba copado, me dijo su nombre y luego retorné a la empresa, después coincidimos un par de veces, primero en el parque y luego el sábado en mi club, es la mejor amiga de la novia de Elliot, es muy hermosa, inteligente y tiene los más hermosos ojos azules que haya visto jamás. Pedí a Welch que corriera, sus antecedentes obtuve su dirección, correo electrónico y número telefónico. Hemos estado en contacto, el día que regresé de New York me envió un correo electrónico para saber cómo me encontraba ante la situación suscitada con Michael, ese gesto me hizo sentir extraño.

—Christian, entiendo que debes velar por tu seguridad y que quieras estar un paso adelante en todo, pero no es correcto lo que hiciste, es violación a la privacidad— dice Flynn a modo de regaño, si, el no aprueba mis tendencias acosadoras.

—Anoche, alguien entró a su departamento, me llamo muy alterada, cuando Ryan y yo llegamos el intruso se había ido. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, cuando me vio me abrazó y no sentí nada. El dolor, no lo sentí. Luego la lleve a mi departamento, no quise dejarla sola así que dormimos en mi habitación, en mi cama y al despertar su cabeza estaba en mi pecho y su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura, sentía calidez. Estoy confundido John.

—Christian, por tu fobia tiendes a proteger tu espacio de manera exagerada, eso es natural, debido a los maltratos recibidos en tus años formativos tu cerebro asocia el contacto físico con el dolor, cuando alguien te toca tu cerebro lo anticipa detonando el terror y el recuerdo del dolor sufrido haciéndote reaccionar de forma negativa.

—Pero ¿por qué Mia puede tocarme?

—Simple, cuando Mia llego a tu vida era un bebe y tu instinto te llevo a protegerla por lo que no representaba un peligro para ti.

— ¿Por qué el toque de Ana no duele? Te aseguro que ella no es un bebé John

—Con Ana, el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba obligó a tu cerebro a bloquear el miedo irracional al tacto y a brindarle apoyo e infundirle seguridad.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos tratando de internalizar lo que Flynn me dijo.

—Es castaña— le digo casi sin pensarlo

— ¿Sientes la compulsión de castigarla?

—No, por Dios John. No. El simple pensamiento me produce repulsión.

—Muy bien Christian, eso quiere decir que te estás abriendo ante la posibilidad de una relación normal.

— ¡Joder John! No soy hombre de flores y corazones, estoy jodido, cincuenta sombras John, ¿qué podría ofrecerle?

— Nunca lo sabrás si no lo experimentas, si sientes que esta Ana es diferente, intenta comportarte diferente con ella. Has con ella cosas que nunca hiciste con tus sumisas. Podrías intentar algo digamos este fin de semana, algo que no incluya BDSM y lo analizaremos en nuestra sesión del día lunes.

—Está bien John. Haré el intento.

—Hasta luego Christian, ¡ah! Esta sesión de emergencia te costará el doble— dice Flynn soltando una gran carcajada.

—Bastardo— murmuro entre dientes una vez que hube colgado la llamada.

Tomo un block de papel y un bolígrafo, veamos:

¿Ana es diferente? Si

¿Me atrae? Si

¿Podría intentar más con ella? Si

¿Puedo hacer con ella cosas que nunca hice con mis sumisas? ¡Definitivamente si!

Bien Grey, manos a la obra, rápidamente hago un plan de acción para este sábado.

—Andrea— digo usando el intercomunicador

—Andrea se encuentra en el departamento de contabilidad. ¿En qué puedo servirle Sr. Grey?— ¡Oh oh!

—Srta. Blandino, informe a Taylor que haga los arreglos para que Charlie Tango este a las 10:00 de la mañana del día sábado en el helipuerto de Escala, comuníquese con la Sra. Genevieve, que tenga dispuesta mi casa de campo y un almuerzo al aire libre.

—Sí, Señor Grey, ¿algo más?

—Eso es todo— digo esperando que por primera vez en la vida Olivia haga las cosas bien.

Decido enviarle un mensaje a Ana antes de entrar a mi reunión con Ros y Barney para informarle que iré a buscarla esta tarde para ir juntos a mi departamento

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 28, 2011 15:40**

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Tu Día**

 _Srta. Steele_

 _¿Cómo ha ido tu día hasta ahora? Al salir de mi oficina iré con mi conductor a recogerte_

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Abril 28, 2011 15:45**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Mi Día**

 _Sr. Grey,_

 _Lamento informarle que mi día ha sido espantoso, me siento como una niña errante, nunca había recibido tantos gritos y regaños, mi jefe ha estado de un pésimo humor. Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero debo trabajar hasta tarde, Jack (mi jefe) me asignó una montaña de manuscritos que debo revisar, aunado a eso quiere que vaya la próxima semana a New york con él a un seminario para editores y la presentación de un libro y debo tener todo listo a tiempo._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Jack Hyde, Seattle Independent Publishing_

¿Pero qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Por qué ese malnacido quiere obligarla a trabajar hasta tarde? ¿Qué pretende al querer estar a solas con ella?

—Andrea

—Si Sr. Grey— dice Olivia por el intercomunicador

—Srta. Blandino, comuníqueme con Roach, no me importa que esté haciendo, quiero que responda mi llamada.

—Enseguida Señor

Tomando el pisapapeles lo estrello contra la pared, ese maldito bastardo quiere lo que es mío.

—Sr. Grey, el Sr. Roach por la línea 2

—Grey— dice a modo de saludo

—Roach, Anastasia Steele tiene prohibido trabajar horas extras, debe salir a la misma hora que el resto del personal. ¡Ah! Y está totalmente prohibido que los asistentes acompañen a sus jefes en viajes de trabajo.

—Pero Chris…

—Pero nada Roach, empleas a un incompetente que sólo delega el trabajo a su asistente, ella hace todo el trabajo mientras él esta de holgazán en su oficina. Anastasia Steele tiene prohibido trabajar horas extras, ¿quedo claro?

—Sí, Sr. Grey.

Lanzando el teléfono sobre la base trato de calmar mi ira, maldito Hyde, serás en primero al que despida cuando tome control de SIP, no te quiero cerca de mi Anastasia, si, mi Anastasia, mía.

La reunión con Ros y Barney mejoró mi humor, los avances en el prototipo del dispositivo de energía solar van viento en popa y con la adquisición de McIntyre Technologies, ahora GreyTech Inc., tenemos todas las herramientas para poder llevar energía a aquellos lugares donde no hay electricidad, el simple hecho de saber que podremos ayudar a los más desposeídos hace que me llene de alegría. Tomo mi móvil y le marco a Taylor

—Listo para salir.

—Sí, Señor.

Tomando el elevador llegamos al garaje, Reynolds ya se encuentra con la SUV en marcha —directamente a SIP— le informo

—Sí, señor.

Los carroñeros de los periodistas se movieron a la acera del frente luego que la policía llegara a desalojarlos. El tráfico es insufrible, tuvimos que valernos de vías alternas para poder llegar a tiempo a recoger a Anastasia. Al llegar va saliendo del edificio escoltada por un rubio quien es su jefe, la mira como si estuviera muriendo de inanición y ella fuera su próxima comida, nos estacionamos al lado de la acera y enseguida bajo de la SUV y salgo a su encuentro, Sawyer se estaciona detrás de nosotros.

—Hola hermosa— digo dándole un casto beso en los labios, el bastardo me mira con rabia.

—Hola— dice con asombro ante mi impulsividad

— ¿Nos vamos nena?

—Seguro

Colocando mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda caminamos la corta distancia hasta el vehículo, Taylor se encuentra al volante y Reynolds viajará con Sawyer.

—Christian, no es que me moleste, pero ¿A qué se debió la demostración pública de afecto?

—No sé a qué te refieres nena— digo fingiendo inocencia y provocándole una risita ¡qué hermoso sonido!

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— me pregunta y no puedo evitar sentir felicidad al ver que se preocupa por mí.

—Nada fuera de lo común, papeleo, almuerzo con mi madre— sesión telefónica con mi psiquiatra digo para mí — reunión con mi COO y el Jefe de Informática acerca del desarrollo de un dispositivo que funciona con energía solar.

— ¡Qué interesante! ¿Podrías decirme más?— dice un tanto ruborizada y no puedo evitar sonreír como lunático al ver su genuino interés. El resto del camino a Escala lo paso explicándole el uso del dispositivo y hasta donde queremos abarcar.

—Wow Christian, eso es muy noble de tu parte y habla muy bien de tu gran corazón— ¡oh nena! Si tan solo supieras cuan pútrido es mi corazón y lo jodido que estoy, saldrías corriendo por las colinas gritando despavorida.

Llegamos al departamento y nos recibe el exquisito aroma de la famosa Lasagna de Gail Jones, Elliot tiene razón, esa mujer cocina como los dioses.

—Buenas noches Sr. Grey, Srta. Steele, la cena estará lista para ser servida en veinte minutos.

—Muy bien Gail.

—Gracias y por favor llámeme Ana— dice algo tímida, si bien no viene de una familia pobre, puesto que el negocio de su padre es muy próspero y le permitió estudiar su carrera universitaria sin necesidad de solicitar préstamos estudiantiles, no está acostumbrada a tener personal que haga todo por ella. Es mejor que vayas habituándote nena para cuando seas la dueña de esta casa, ¿pero en qué mierdas estoy pensando? Es muy pronto Grey, un paso a la vez, pero pensándolo bien sería hacer algo que nunca haría con una sumisa y eso es lo que el buen doctor recomendó.

—Emmm… Christian… emmm… yo… ¿podría usar tu baño para refrescarme?

—Por supuesto nena, yo tomaré una ducha en el baño de la habitación de huéspedes— aunque lo que más deseo es meterme a la ducha contigo y disfrutar de tu cuerpo húmedo. ¡Demonios! Ya puedo sentir crecer mi erección, calma amigo, calma. Pronto conocerás tu nuevo hogar.

Dejo a Ana en mi habitación mientras voy a ducharme rápidamente, al salir me coloco un jogger negro y una sudadera blanca, descalzo me encamino hacia mi habitación donde Ana está secando su cabello, viste un pijama de algodón de pantalón largo blusa de tirantes finos de color lila con pequeños puntos púrpura, debería estar vestida de seda y encaje, no con ese pijama tan burdo.

Salimos de la habitación hacia la cocina donde la Sra. Jones había dejado nuestra comida servida.

— ¿Vino?

—Penfolds Bin 620 Cabernet Souvignon Shiraz, si lo tienes.

—mmmm… ¿conocedora de vinos?— digo llevando la mano a mi barbilla

—Solo conozco lo que me interesa Sr. Grey— dice dándome una mirada seductora y mordiendo su labio, sin pensarlo puse mis manos en su rostro y atrayéndola hacía mi la beso, abre su boca garantizándome la entrada y nuestras lenguas realizan una danza erótica. Seguimos besándonos hasta quedar sin aliento, pego su frente contra la mía y mirando el océano de sus ojos le digo

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ana?

— Mmmm… estoy abierta a propuestas— ¡joder! ¿Cómo da esas respuestas sin pretender que quiera follarla hasta la próxima semana? Mi miembro está a punto de reventar mi bóxer, tranquilo amigo, un par de días más, ¡Maldito Flynn! ¡Malditas flores y corazones! Mi miembro ahora se siente deprimido.

Camino hacia la bodega donde tengo almacenados los vinos y tomo una botella de la elección de Ana, la descorcho y vierto el líquido en las copas .Mientras comemos Ana me cuenta de su infancia, y de lo torpe que era cuando niña, de su padre Raymond Steele quien vive en Montesano y es dueño de su propio negocio, de su aventurera y algo irresponsable madre quien vive con su cuarto esposo en Savannah, desde adolescente tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de administrar su casa y cuidar de su padre, si no hubiese sido por ella habrían vivido de comida chatarra, eso explica el por qué no está acostumbrada a tener servidumbre.

Un par de horas más tarde puedo notar el evidente cansancio de Ana, tomándola de la mano la llevo a mi habitación, corro las sabanas y el cobertor y la invito a acostarse, luego hago lo mismo. Al igual que la noche anterior se voltea sobre su lado izquierdo y pasando mi mano por su cintura la atraigo hacia mí pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

Es increíble lo bien que se siente, lo correcto que se siente este contacto tan íntimo con otra persona, su aroma es exquisito y embriagador, al poco tiempo su respiración se acompasa y sé que se ha quedado dormida, cierro mis ojos y me permito soñar en todo lo que gustaría hacer con Ana, en ese más que me gustaría experimentar con ella, en todas las primeras veces que quiero tener a su lado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

A pesar que mi historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Christian, en este capítulo decidí agregar también el de Ana. Disfrútenlo

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XIII: HYDE

•••

—Jefe, el Sr. Grey firmará la adquisición de una nueva empresa esta tarde, se trata de la Editorial SIP, también tengo información que almorzará con la dueña de un importante restaurante de Seattle para concretar la compra del mismo.

Vaya, Vaya, Grey, me impresionas, eres muy joven para haber amasado ese imperio, jajajajaja, eso sonó tan cliché, pronto nos veremos cara a cara Grey.

•••

Es una maldita zorra que solamente busca escalar de posición, pero será mía a toda costa. Ayer se me escapó porque el imbécil de Grey le prohibió a Roach que Anastasia trabajara horas extras, pero hoy cariño, hoy nadie te salva, serás mía lo quieras o no.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Es increíble lo bien que se siente, lo correcto que se siente este contacto tan íntimo con otra persona, su aroma es exquisito y embriagador. Al poco tiempo su respiración se acompasa y sé que se ha quedado dormida, cierro mis ojos y me permito soñar en todo lo que gustaría hacer con Ana, en ese más que me gustaría experimentar con ella, en todas las primeras veces que quiero tener a su lado.

•••

 **ANASTASIA:**

Despierto y puedo observar que las persianas están corridas, la mañana es gris, las nubes se arremolinan en el cielo anunciando lo que será un día lluvioso, no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de angustia, desvío la mirada y mis ojos se posan en el fino espécimen que está acostado frente a mí, su hermoso pero rebelde cabello cobrizo, sus largas pestañas, su perfecta nariz, sus provocativos labios, su trabajado torso que parece esculpido por los dioses, no puedo evitar mirarlo con deseo, es el epítome de la perfección hecha hombre, sobre su pecho puedo ver unas pequeñas marcas redondas, puedo decir que son quemaduras porque tengo una similar en mi brazo izquierdo, me la hizo el malnacido de Stephen Morton porque no le gustó la cena que preparé, esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso, luego de eso mi padre me llevó a vivir con él, unos meses después mi madre y él se divorciaron. Anoche pase un gran tiempo hablando con él parecía genuinamente interesado en saber más de mi, hasta me hizo contarle historias embarazosas de mi infancia

 ***Flashback***

— ¿Así que eras distraída cuando niña?

—No solo era distraía era, bueno aún lo soy, muy torpe, claro que con la edad he mejorado un poco— digo riendo — en una ocasión mi padre me estaba enseñando a montar bicicleta sin las ruedas de entrenamiento, tendría aproximadamente unos seis años, después de múltiples esfuerzos había conseguido mantener el equilibrio. Estaba manejando en la acera frente a mi casa y mi padre me veía orgulloso, cuando avanzo un poco más la bicicleta ganó velocidad porque iba en bajada, yo solo gritaba ¡papi! ¡papi! Mi padre corría detrás de mi gritando ¡frena Annie, Frena! Yo le decía ¿Dónde están los frenos? Entré en pánico y baje los pies de los pedales intentando frenar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé con el brazo enyesado por seis semanas— al decir esto Christian irrumpió en risas, me gusta verlo actuar de su edad, verlo tan despreocupado.

—Wow, quien pensaría que una pequeña niña podría ser un peligro al volante!

 ***Fin del flashback***

Levantando mi mano la paso por su cabello, ocasionando que se removiera sin despertarse, es tan guapo, sus largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas y esos carnosos labios que invitan a ser besados, como me gustaría perderme en ese escultural cuerpo, lo observo por unos minutos más cuando el odioso sonido del despertador comienza a retumbar por toda la habitación, estirándose y dando un gruñido, un muy muy sexy gruñido, apaga de un golpe la ruidosa máquina, dirige hacia mí su mirada y me sumerjo en sus hermosos ojos grises, el color de ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. ¡Rayos, este hombre es malditamente perfecto!

—Buen día, Srta. Steele— dice en un sensual tono ronco, haciendo que se instale un calor en mi vientre, ¡Dios! provoca comérselo a besos.

—Buen día, Sr. Grey— digo sin poder evitar morderme el labio

— ¿Que tal tu noche?— ¿me pregunta por cortesía o por interés?

—No me puedo quejar, dormí como un bebe— digo riendo —tu cama es muy suave, parece hecha de nubes ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu noche?— frunce el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo

—Sorprendentemente bien, no había tenido una buena noche en…—hace una pausa— desde que puedo recordar

— ¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices?— digo un poco confundida

—Lo sé— responde dándome un beso en la nariz.

Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el baño donde toma sus artículos de aseo personal, puedo ver como el pantalón de chándal le cuelga deliciosamente de las caderas, y lo que parece un atisbo de una erección matutina, mmmmm…. Esa espalda trabajada y ese trasero ¡ufff!, cálmate Anastasia.

—Puedes utilizar la ducha, yo tomaré un baño en la habitación de huéspedes.

¡Qué decepción! Me hubiese gustado que me enjabonara la espalda.

Levantándome de la cama, camino hasta el closet, saco de mi bolso los artículos de aseo personal y la ropa que utilizaré, esta noche regresaré a mi departamento, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza pues me gusta sentir su cálido cuerpo a mi lado mientras duermo. Tal vez podría invitarlo a "dormir" en mi departamento.

Recojo mi cabello para no mojarlo y tomo una ducha rápida, para cuando Christian regresa a la habitación ya estoy vestida y maquillándome, lo hice en tiempo record, he decidido usar un poco mas de maquillaje de lo habitual delineo mis ojos y les hago un ahumado, para que se vean más dramáticos y llamativos, por lo general sólo uso brillo labial y mascara, visto una falda tipo lápiz azul marino, una blusa de seda color crema con diminutos puntos azul marino, zapatos Jimmy Choo de tacón alto en color piel y dejo mis cabellos caer en suaves rizos por mi espalda, hoy me siento sexy.

Christian entra a la habitación y me quedo sin habla ante la vista que tengo frente a mí, está allí parado solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

— ¿Disfrutando el panorama Srta. Steele?— dice con una sonrisa ladina

—No tienes idea— digo para mi mientras él entra al walk-in-closet. Termino de arreglarme y me encamino a la cocina

— ¿Café Srta. Steele?— me pregunta amablemente la Sra. jones.

—No tomo café pero le acepto Té, Twinnings English Breakfast si lo tiene, con la bolsa a un lado por favor— le digo y puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas, me siento apenada ante mi exigencia

—Enseguida.

Me coloca una humeante taza de agua caliente en frente y mi elección de té.

— ¿Qué desea desayunar?

—Nada, con el té es suficiente— siento una extraña presión en mi estomago y no tengo apetito.

—Por supuesto que no es suficiente— dice Christian sobresaltándome —Por favor prepárele pancakes, huevos revueltos y tocino

—Enseguida Sr. Grey— responde Gail

— ¿Sabes que no debiste hacer eso? No soy ninguna niña a la que puedes obligar a comer— le digo cruzándome de brazos

—Anastasia— dice soltando un suspiro— Tengo problemas con la comida, sé lo que es estar profundamente hambriento y no es una experiencia agradable.

— ¡Oh!— es lo único que puedo decir, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá sucedido?

Tomando asiento a mi lado me dedicó una sexy sonrisa moja bragas, mmmm… lo que daría por tener a este hombre en mi cama y no precisamente para dormir.

Desayunamos en silencio, los pancakes están suaves, esponjosos y deliciosos, trato de comer lo más que puedo para no hacerlo molestar.

Al finalizar de comer voy hasta el baño para lavar mis dientes y recoger mis pertenencias, salimos del departamento y media hora más tarde estamos frente a SIP.

—Te recogeré esta tarde y después de cenar te llevaré a tu departamento.

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de decepción, me agrada la idea de dormir y despertar a su lado.

—Está bien, nos vemos cariño— dándole un beso en la mejilla desciendo del vehículo

Al entrar al edificio saludo a Hannah, quien me informa que Jack avisó que llegaría tarde, gracias al cielo por eso. Llego a mi escritorio y enseguida vibra mi móvil indicándome que tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto

 _De: Christian_

 _Espero que tengas un buen día, espero con ansias verte esta tarde_

 _De Anastasia_

 _Te deseo un buen día también, contaré las horas para verte x._

Guardando mi móvil me pongo a revisar el resto de los manuscritos a los cuales debo hacerle la sinopsis, me sumerjo en la lectura por horas cuando me sorprende un grito

— ¡ANASTASIA!

Me levanto de un brinco y voy hacia su oficina

—Buen día Jack, no me percaté de tu llegada.

—Si estuvieses haciendo tú trabajo en vez de estar entretenida escribiéndole a quien sabe que malnacido, me hubieses visto. ¿Dónde está mi café?

¿Pero qué demonios le sucede? ¿Escribiéndole a quién? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

—Enseguida Jack — digo en tono cansino

Voy hacia el salón de refrigerio a preparar el café, pero en mi mente no dejan de retumbar sus palabras. Entro nuevamente a la oficina y le entrego el café, salgo pero puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí, me incomoda enormemente.

—Anastasia ve al deli que está una cuadra más abajo y tráeme un sándwich de pavo, con extra de pepinillos y una soda dietética y por el amor de Dios haz bien tu trabajo— dice en tono de reproche

Tomo el dinero de su mano e inmediatamente salgo al deli por su almuerzo, llevo un paraguas puesto que hay una llovizna ligera, al llegar rápidamente realizo mi orden cerciorándome que esté tal cual Jack lo quiere, compraría algo para mí, pero no tengo apetito y con tanto trabajo por hacer no puedo darme el lujo de perder tiempo.

—Aquí está tu almuerzo Jack

—Tardaste demasiado— dice en tono recriminatorio

El resto de la tarde transcurre lentamente entre gritos, insultos y reproches, siento que estoy en un universo alterno, estoy mentalmente agotada, quiero llorar, quiero salir corriendo, ¿en qué momento el empleo de mis sueños se convirtió en un infierno? mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo evitar sentirme vulnerable, pero debo seguir con mi fachada de profesionalismo.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, comienzo a recoger los manuscritos que están sobre mi escritorio, los guardo en una gaveta bajo llave y apago el computador.

—Ya me voy Jack, hasta mañana— digo apenas asomándome a la puerta

—Espera un momento Anastasia, hay ciertas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo, toma asiento— no puedo evitar sentir una puntada en el estomago, ¡oh no! Esto no es bueno.

—Tú dirás Jack— digo aclarando mi garganta

—Últimamente estas distraída, no estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo, de hecho has estado usando el correo de la empresa para fines personales— dice levantándose de la silla y dando la vuelta al escritorio se coloca de frente a mi

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Me has estado espiando? — digo completamente sorprendida

—Soy tu jefe y debo velar por tus intereses, dime, ¿es tu novio?

—Lo siento, no tengo por qué responder eso, no es de tu incumbencia— me levanto de la silla y trato de escabullirme pero me toma con fuerza del brazo zarandeándome

— ¿A dónde crees que vas maldita atizadora?— dice en un tono lascivo atrayéndome a su cuerpo

—Suéltame— le digo con un tono de voz fuerte y elevado mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre

—No eres más que una provocadora

Me toma del cabello con fuerza halando hacia atrás mi cabeza mientras pasa su nariz por mi cuello, intenta besarme pero logro removerme de su agarre y levantando la pierna conecto mi rodilla en sus testículos haciéndolo caer en el piso

—Aaarrggg, maldita zorra

Trato de salir de la oficina pero me agarra del tobillo haciendo que me caiga al suelo, no puedo evitar soltar un grito ante el golpe y el fuerte dolor que siento en mi muñeca, por unos segundos me quedo petrificada ante el pánico que me inunda.

— ¡Ya verás zorra!— acercándose a mí me da una bofetada, puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, comienzo a mover mis brazos para apartarlo de encima de mi

—SUÉLTAME JACK, ¡AUXILIO!— grito mientras trato de quitármelo de encima, en estos momentos todas las lecciones de defensa personal que me enseñó mi padre escapan de mi mente, pero debo hacer algo para sobrevivir.

— ¡Cállate perra!— me da otra bofetada —Nadie puede escucharte

Destroza mi blusa, los botones vuelan por todos lados, trata de romper mi brassiere pero lo impido dándole un golpe en el ojo, trata de inmovilizar mis brazos pero los muevo imposibilitando que los agarre, grito por ayuda y araño su rostro, me toma de los cabellos y golpea mi cabeza contra el piso, me golpea en un costado mientras continuo gritando con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, intenta taparme la boca y consigo morderlo.

— ¡Me mordiste perra!— me reclama y lanza otros golpes a mi rostro puedo sentir el crujido de los huesos de nariz, intenta levantar mi falda pero se lo impido al seguir manoteándolo y removiéndome de su agarre, me conecta otro golpe y de repente siento que alguien lo aparta de encima de mí, oigo gritos.

—Jerry, llama a la policía— ¿Christian?

— ¿Ana? ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta el Sr. Roach, como puedo trato me arrastrarme hacia un lado, me duele mucho el rostro y el cuerpo, trato de cubrirme un poco, quitándose la chaqueta del traje me la coloca por encima.

—Christian— escucho al Sr. Roach gritar

— ¡Ana! ¡Ana!— grita Christian

—Chris…tian— Estoy muy mareada, siento un zumbido en mis oídos, las luces se apagan.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Nuevamente me despierto con el detestable ruido del despertador, sorprendentemente siento relajado, estiro mi brazo para apagarlo y suelto un gruñido, abro los ojos y veo la mirada más hermosa que puede existir, unos ojos azules tan como el mismo cielo que me hechizan.

—Buen día Srta. Steele— mi voz suena más ronca de lo habitual

—Buen día, Sr. Grey— mmm… esa mirada sexy, ¡joder! ese labio, ¡como me gustaría moderlo!

— ¿Que tal tu noche?

—No me puedo quejar, dormí como un bebe— dice soltando una risita, es el sonido más hermoso que he oído —tu cama es muy suave parece hecha de nubes ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu noche?

Trato de recordar cómo fue mi noche y no tuve ninguna pesadilla, de hecho dormí toda la noche sin perturbación, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Sorprendentemente bien, no había tenido una buena noche en… desde que puedo recordar

— ¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices?— puedo ver la confusión en su rostro

—Lo sé— respondo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hasta el baño tratando de disimular mi erección matutina pero consciente de que me está viendo, tomo mi cepillo de dientes y jabón líquido

—Puedes utilizar la ducha, yo tomaré un baño en la habitación de huéspedes.

Resignado, camino hasta la habitación contigua y entrando a la ducha abro el agua fría para poder calmarme un poco, dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo hasta que después de unos minutos mi miembro logra calmarse, finalizo mi rutina de baño y envolviéndome en una toalla regreso a mi habitación, me quedo estático al ver que Anastasia se está maquillando los ojos estilo ahumado, haciéndolos resaltar, viste una falda tipo lápiz color azul que abraza sus caderas deliciosamente, una blusa color crema ceñida al cuerpo que resalta su busto y zapatos de tacón color piel, mmm… me gustaría tener esos zapatos de tacón alrededor de mi cuello ¡demonios! Esta mujer será mi perdición, salgo de mi trance y me percato que me está mirando descaradamente a través del espejo

— ¿Disfrutando el panorama Srta. Steele?— digo con un aire de arrogancia mientras entro al walk in closet.

Escojo un traje Armani en color negro con finas rayas color gris, camisa blanca a botones, una corbata color gris y unos gemelos de oro con mis iniciales grabadas en ellos, paso las manos por mi cabello intentando aplacarlo pero haga lo que haga siempre queda igual, salgo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina y no me gusta lo que oigo

— ¿Qué desea desayunar?— dice la Sra. Jones en tono maternal

—Nada, con el té es suficiente— responde Anastasia haciéndome molestar

—Por supuesto que no es suficiente. Por favor prepárele pancakes, huevos revueltos y tocino

—Enseguida Sr. Grey— responde Gail

— ¿Sabes que no debiste hacer eso? No soy ninguna niña a la que puedes obligar a comer— me dice en tono desafiante y cruzándose de brazos

—Anastasia— digo suspirando— Tengo problemas con la comida, sé lo que es estar profundamente hambriento y no es una experiencia agradable.

— ¡Oh!— puedo ver en su mirada la curiosidad y sé que en su cerebro se está formulando mil preguntas pero no dice ni una sola palabra, sentándome a su lado le dedico la más sexy de mis sonrisas y puedo ver como se sonroja.

Al finalizar el desayuno, del cual no comió mucho, se dirige a mi habitación para lavar sus dientes y recoger sus pertenencias, tomamos el elevador hacia el garaje, puedo sentir la electricidad que fluye entre ambos, algún día nena, algún día te follaré en este elevador, salimos y Taylor ya tiene el vehículo en marcha, media hora más tarde estamos en SIP, no puedo evitar sentirme algo extraño.

—Te recogeré esta tarde y después de cenar te llevaré a tu departamento— puedo sentir una puntada de ¿tristeza? ¿Decepción? Al saber que no la volveré a tener a mi lado.

—Está bien, nos vemos cariño— dice melosamente besando mi mejilla.

Retomamos nuestro camino a Grey House, tengo una sensación de angustia pero no sé por qué, al llegar tomo el elevador hasta el piso ejecutivo. Sacándo mi móvil decido enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ana

 _De: Christian_

 _Espero que tengas un buen día, espero con ansias verte esta tarde_

 _De: Anastasia_

 _Te deseo un buen día también, contaré las horas para verte x._

Me envía un beso y no puedo evitar sonreir

—Buen día Sr. Grey— saludan a unísono Andrea y Olivia, quien sorprendentemente ha cambiado de actitud, ahora es menos molesta.

—Buen día, Andrea en cinco minutos revisaremos la agenda

—Sí. Sr. Grey

—Café Olivia, Con crema y una de azúcar

—Inmediatamente señor.

Cinco minutos después entra Andrea con su iPad y unas carpetas en la mano.

—Señor, estas carpetas se las dejó Ros, contienen los informes detallados de los salones Esclava. Ella se encuentra en Tacoma revisando una de las instalaciones de la que fuera Lincoln Timber Inc. Para hoy tiene reunión con el departamento de finanzas a las 9:00, teleconferencia con la Sra. Stella Nicholson de GEH New York a las 10:00am, Almuerzo a las 12:00 con la Sra. Amelié Fuare-Dumont en Canlis para concretar la compra del Toulouse Petit Kitchen & Lounge, bienvenida a los nuevos internos a las 2:00pm…

—Andrea, recuérdame ¿por qué tengo que hacer eso?

—Porque la Sra. Bailey no se encuentra Señor— dejando salir un suspiro de frustración le hago una señal para que continúe.

—Reunión a las 4:00pm con el Sr. Roach en las instalaciones de SIP para firmar el documento de la venta. Eso es todo Señor

—Muy bien Andrea.

La reunión con el departamento de finanzas fue muy productiva, los informes que presentaron han sido satisfactorios GEH ha sobrepasado las expectativas económicas de este trimestre y personalmente alcancé otro billón, nada mal para un soltero de veintisiete años, la teleconferencia con Stella tan bien fue fructífera, aunque a veces me incomoda su tono maternal y la forma en que trata de protegerme es eficiente y muy buena en su trabajo. Luego de mi almuerzo con Amelié Fuare-Dumont el Toulouse Petit Kitchen & Lounge me pertenece, es increíble lo que la desesperación y una mujer vengativa puede llegar a hacer, Amelié descubrió que Remi le es infiel y ahora quiere dejarlo en la calle, suerte para mí. Llevaré a Ana a cenar allí esta noche para celebrar mi adquisición.

Voy rumbo a GEH cuando siento mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, mirando la pantalla veo la llamada entrante de Sawyer

—Grey

—Sr. Grey le informó que la Srta. Steele dejó las instalaciones de SIP para salir a comprar el almuerzo a su Jefe en el deli que se encuentra a una cuadra de distancia, no compró nada para ella. Salió y regresó tranquilamente, la seguí a la distancia, no se percató de mi presencia. Me encuentro de nuevo en el café que está al cruzar la calle.

—Muy bien Sawyer, ante cualquier anomalía me informas.

—Señor— dijo finalizando la llamada.

¿Por qué el perezoso ese no sale a comprar su propio almuerzo, por qué debe mandar a su asistente? Una vez que firme el documento de adquisición lo primero que haré será poner a ese vago de patitas en la calle. Ahora debo darle la bienvenida a los internos ¡ugh! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Es tu empresa Grey! Ahora sé hombre y ve hasta allá ¿que tanto daño pueden hacer unos internos? De mala gana tomo el elevador hasta el piso 14 donde se encuentran reunidos con la jefa del departamento de Recursos Humanos.

—Buen día— digo exudando confianza y profesionalismo

—Buen día Sr. Grey, ellos son los nuevos internos, luego de una extensa revisión a cientos de aplicaciones reunimos este equipo— dice señalando al pequeño grupo de aproximadamente treinta personas.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Fueron seleccionados por ser los mejores, hagan honor a esa mención. Como todos sabrán algunos harán sus prácticas aquí, otros serán asignados en las diferentes empresas que conforman GEH. En esta empresa premiamos el esfuerzo y la excelencia, mientras más duro trabajen más lejos podrán llegar. Nuevamente bienvenidos.

Saliendo rápidamente de la sala de conferencias regreso a mi oficina para revisar los documentos que Ros me dejó antes de ir a SIP.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Taylor entra a mi oficina

—Sr. Grey, le informo que se presentó una situación pero fue controlada antes que escalara a mayores

—Explícate

—La Srta. Williams hizo otro intento en comunicarse con Ud. Llegó a la recepción y justo cuando estaba por dar sus datos pudimos interceptarla, yo mismo me encargue de recordarle el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Muy bien Taylor. Averigua dónde y con quién se está quedando.

—Enseguida Sr. Grey.

Me recuesto sobre el espaldar de la silla y dejo salir el aire en un intento por calmar mi molestia, ¿qué carajos quiere Leila? Ella no es mi responsabilidad, no tiene por qué contactarme.

—Andrea, comunícame con Barnaby Wilkins

—Inmediatamente señor.

Minutos después el pitido del intercomunicador me saca de mis pensamientos

—Sr. Grey, el Sr. Wilkins por la línea privada

—Barnaby

—Grey, ¿a qué debo esta maravillosa llamada de cortesía?

—El sarcasmo es la más baja forma de ingenio Barnaby

— ¡Ah! Pero aun así la más alta forma de inteligencia— dice soltando una carcajada

— ¿Dime en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ten a la mano los documentos de demanda por violación de acuerdo de confidencialidad en contra de Leila Williams

—Grey, Grey, Grey, siempre te dije que tarde o temprano el pasado vendría a patearte el trasero

—Dejar de cacarear y ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago

Termino la llamada, una sensación de angustia me invade, desconozco el motivo, es como especie de corazonada, como si algo malo fuese a suceder, termino de revisar los documentos que compiló Ros, ¡maldita Elena! Me ha estado robando y ha hecho las declaraciones de impuestos a medias.

—Andrea Comunícame con Callahan— digo a través del intercomunicador

—Si Sr. Grey

—El Sr. Callahan no se encuentra, pero su asistente está por la Línea 2 Sr. Grey

—Montgomery, ve trabajando en la disolución de mi sociedad con Elena Lincoln, ten los documentos a la mano, déjale todos los salones, no quiero obtener nada tras la disolución.

—Muy bien, asignaré a alguien del equipo que se encargue exclusivamente de eso.

Finalizo la llamada y la voz de Taylor me recuerda que debemos ir a SIP, el camino hasta allá está despejado así que llegamos rápidamente.

—Buen día Sr. Grey, el Sr. Roach le está esperando— me saluda muy alegremente la recepcionista. Camino hacia la oficina de Roach y a lo lejos puedo observar a Anastasia quien está muy ocupada, con un montón de manuscritos en su escritorio, dentro de poco terminará su jornada de trabajo y podremos irnos juntos a su departamento.

—Grey— dice Jerry dándome un apretón de manos

—Roach.

—Bien, sin perder más tiempo el abogado de la empresa dará lectura al documento.

— ¿Tan desesperado estas por deshacerte de la empresa?— digo con ironía

—Unas largas vacaciones me aguardan Grey

El abogado procede a la lectura del documento, el cual sé que cumple con todos los estándares puesto que fue minuciosamente revisado por el staff de mi departamento legal, de igual forma el abogado de GEH Austin Callahan está presente, una vez que se verificó que todo está en orden procedemos a la firma.

—Listo Grey, ahora Seattle Independent Publishing te pertenece

—En unos días será Grey Publishing

— ¡Eres un megalómano! ¿Lo sabías? Le pones tu nombre a todo.

—Una de las ventajas de ser yo, mi nombre se ve bien en todo— digo riendo

Los abogados se retiran pero Jerry y yo nos quedamos conversando por un rato más hasta que decido que es hora de irme, es tiempo de encontrarme con mi nena, Roach abre la puerta y escuchamos los desesperados gritos de una mujer, salimos corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provienen los gritos y mi sangre se congela ante la imagen que tengo ante mí, un malnacido está intentado abusar de Anastasia, mi Anastasia, mientras ella le da pelea e intenta quitárselo de encima, inmediatamente lo aparto lanzándolo hacia el escritorio y le conecto un par golpes directamente en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo

—Jerry llama a la policía— le grito a Roach

—Ana, Ana— su rostro esta ensangrentado e hinchado, tiene la blusa destrozada, moretones y rasguños

—Chris… tian— es lo último que dice antes de quedar inconsciente

Me volteo y le vuelvo propinar otra serie de golpes al malnacido descargando toda mi furia

—Eres un maldito bastardo— le grito mientras lo golpeo una y otra vez

De repente siento que Taylor intenta apartarme del bastardo de Hyde

—Señor, Ya la policía está aquí, señor— dice tomándome del brazo

Enseguida entran los oficiales y ven a Hyde golpeado, ensangrentado e inconsciente, mis nudillos están destrozados y tengo sangre en mi camisa, Jerry se ha quitado la chaqueta para cubrir a Ana. Los paramédicos la levantan con cuidado le colocan un collarín la suben sobre una camilla, salgo con ella y cuando están a punto de subirla a la ambulancia uno de los paramédicos se dirige a mi

—Señor, no puede venir con nosotros

— ¿Disculpe?— le digo con evidente enojo

—Lo siento señor, solo familiares

—No la puedo dejar ir sola

—Si no es familiar no puede acompañarnos ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente?

—Es... es mi prometida.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XIV: EL SR. STEELE

•••

—Tenemos información que el Sr. Grey ingresó a la emergencia del Seattle Grace Hospital, él tenía los nudillos destrozados, estaba acompañando a una dama de la cual desconocemos sus datos personales, que había sido brutalmente golpeada.

Tenso la mandíbula y aprieto los puños con ira al oír el informe

—Quiero saber ¿Cómo se encuentra Christian Grey?, ¿quién es la chica, qué le sucedió, que tiene que ver con él?, y lo más importante ¿por qué Grey se involucró?, quiero videos de vigilancia, quiero saberlo todo y quiero esa información para ayer— digo ladrando mis órdenes

¿Qué carajos tienes que ver en todo esto Christian?

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Salgo con ella y cuando están a punto de subirla a la ambulancia uno de los paramédicos se dirige a mi

—Señor, no puede venir con nosotros

— ¿Disculpe?— le digo con evidente enojo

—Lo siento señor, solo familiares

—No la puedo dejar ir sola

—Si no es familiar no puede acompañarnos ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente?

—Es... es mi prometida.

•••

Luego de haberle dicho al paramédico que Ana es mi prometida y que sorprendentemente lo creyera sin titubear, estamos a bordo de la ambulancia y procedo a llamar a mi madre, no es su área de especialidad pero sé que moverá sus contactos y Ana estará en buenas manos.

—Madre

—Christian cariño

—Madre voy en camino al hospital con...

— ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?— me interroga asustada

—Si estoy bien, voy con Ana Steele, la mejor amiga de Katherine, la atacaron y esta inconsciente

— Oh mi Dios, estaré esperándolos

Llegamos a la emergencia y mi madre está allí con un equipo de médicos inmediatamente bajan a Ana y la llevan a observación para evaluar la magnitud de sus heridas.

—Christian cariño, mira cómo estás todo ensangrentado— dice mi madre preocupada

—Ven, toma asiento

—Disculpe Señorita, podría conseguirme gasas, y agua oxigenada— dice dirigiéndose a una enfermera

—Enseguida Dra. Grey

La enfermera le hace entrega a mi madre de los ítems solicitados y procede a limpiar mis manos, mi mano derecha es la que está más estropeada, al cabo de unos minutos sale el Dr. Ruthmann a darnos el diagnóstico.

—Familiares de Anastasia Steele

—Dígame Doctor, soy Christian Grey, el prometido de Anastasia. Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron y llenaron de lágrimas, no te emociones madre, pronto sufrirás una decepción.

—La Srta. Steele, tiene una fisura en la muñeca izquierda, un golpe en la cadera izquierda, rasguños en el cuello, pecho, brazos y abdomen, fractura del tabique nasal, una pequeña contusión en el cráneo, una fisura en el labio superior que requirió de un par de puntos, golpes en el rostro y costados.

Sentí crecer la furia dentro de mí, apreté los puños y tense la mandíbula ¡malnacido! Me encargaré que te pudras en la cárcel.

—Por lo pronto la estamos preparando para llevarla a quirófano debemos reconstruirle la nariz y cerrar una abertura en el pómulo derecho la Dra. Colbert será la encargada de la cirugía, es la mejor cirujano plástico de Seattle.

—Muy bien doctor, no se preocupe por los gastos médicos, solo cerciórese que facturarlos a mi nombre.

El Dr. Ruthmann regreso al área de observación y mi madre me veía con una mirada indescifrable y con mil preguntas

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme Christian Trevelyan Grey?

—Madre, Ana y yo nos conocimos hace algunos días, como te dije es la mejor amiga de Katherine, ella trabaja para una empresa que acabo de adquirir, su jefe fue el responsable del ataque. No podía dejarla sola madre y no me dejaban venir con ella en la ambulancia, por eso les dije que era mi prometida. Solamente somos buenos amigos.

— ¡Oh!— no puedo evitar sentirme triste ante la decepción de mi madre, sé que su sueño es que encuentre a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, pero ¿quién carajos querrá estar con un ser tan jodido y retorcido como yo?

—Perdona madre debo avisar a los padres de Ana— esto es muy difícil porque ¿cómo le dices a un padre que su hija estuvo a punto de ser abusada sexualmente por su jefe?

—Está bien hijo, pero primero vamos a terminar de curarte las heridas de los nudillos, necesito aplicarte medicina para la cicatrización y vendarte la mano.

Luego de los cuidados de mi madre me dispongo a llamar al Sr. Steele, marco el número y al segundo timbre responden

— ¿hola? ¿Buenas noches?

—Buenas noches Sr. Steele le habla Christian Grey

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? —dice dubitativamente

—Soy el dueño, mejor dicho, recién adquirí una empresa para la cual trabaja su hija

— ¿Annie? ¿Cómo esta mi Annie?— dice interrumpiéndome

—Sr. Steele, su hija fue víctima de un ataque, intentaron abusar de ella y fue brutalmente golpeada, se encuentra en el Seattle Grace Hospital, la están preparando para cirugía.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Annie…— dice ahogando un sollozo

—En los próximos minutos estaré enviando mi helicóptero para que lo recoja, mi equipo de seguridad se comunicará con usted. No se preocupe Sr. Steele. Su hija está en las mejores manos.

—Gracias Sr. Grey

Me volteo y veo a Taylor en la sala de espera de la emergencia

—Taylor, coordina que Stephan vaya recoger al padre de la Srta. Steele en Charlie Tango.

—Ya está coordinado Señor. En los próximos treinta minutos estará arribando a Montesano. También llamé a Gail y le informé que le preparara una muda de ropa y algo ligero para cenar, Reynolds lo traerá— Definitivamente este hombre merece un aumento. Momentos después llega mi madre y nos lleva a la sala de espera que se encuentra en el área de quirófano, Ana fue ingresada hace unos minutos. Tomo mi móvil nuevamente y llamo a Elliot

—Yo Chrissy, ¿qué pasa hombre?— dice imitando a un hippie

—Elliot, no estoy para bromas, por favor trae a Katherine al Seattle Grace Hospital, Ana fue atacada y ahorita se encuentra en el quirófano

— ¿Cómo?

—Aquí te explico, solo tráela

Busco en mi correo electrónico los datos de la madre de Ana

—Buenas noches Sra. Adams

—Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Mi nombre es Christian Grey. Señora, lamento informarle que su hija sufrió un ataque, se encuentra en el Seattle Grace Hospital

—Dios mío, ¿Está bien? —dice sollozando

—Le están realizando una cirugía en este momento, si gusta puedo enviar mi jet privado para que la recoja

—Es muy amable señor, pero perderé menos tiempo si me dirijo al aeropuerto y tomo un vuelo comercial.

—Muy bien, mi chofer la recogerá en el SeaTac, hasta luego.

Al cabo de una hora el Sr. Steele llega al hospital, Taylor hizo los arreglos para que Charlie Tango aterrizara directamente aquí

—Muy buenas noches Sr. Grey— la voz del padre de Ana me saca de mis pensamientos

—Buenas noches Sr. Steele, por favor llámeme Christian, lamento conocerlo en una situación tan terrible como esta.

— ¿Podría decirme qué le sucedió a mi niñita?— dice sollozando

—Sr. Steele…

—Ray, por favor

—Ray, Ana fue atacada por su Jefe quien intentó abusarla sexualmente, ella hizo lo posible por defenderse pero aún así la golpeó brutalmente ocasionándole fracturas en el rostro

— ¡Ay mi niña! al menos intentó defenderse, pero aun sí ni todo el entrenamiento en Krav Magá le sirvió, siempre le dije que el pánico era su peor enemigo— dice el Sr. Steele tomando asiento y hablando mil palabras por segundo.

— ¿Desea un té?— él solo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.

La espera se hace interminable, en la sala nos encontramos Elliot, Kate, José, el novio de éste, mi madre, el Sr. Steele y yo. Esperando que en algún momento salga algún médico y nos de alguna noticia de Ana. El Sr. Steele o Ray como insiste en que lo llame se encuentra muy conmocionado ante lo sucedido, en un arranque de ira quería ir hasta la emergencia donde tenían a Hyde para atenderle las heridas que le ocasioné y matarlo con sus propias manos, Taylor y Reynolds tuvieron que forcejear con él para intentar calmarlo. —Juro que se pudrirá en la cárcel— decía entre dientes. Lo más sorprendente es que se calmó un poco cuando supo que de ahora en adelante le asignaré un CPO a Ana y que será Luke Sawyer, no sabía que se conocían y que el Sr. Steele fue su superior en una de las misiones en las que estuvo desplegado. Me insistió en pagar por los servicios de Sawyer pero no puedo aceptar un centavo.

—Familiares de Ana Steele— dice una doctora al abrir la puerta, todos nos levantamos y ella mira desconcertada

—Yo soy su padre—dice Ray

—Señor, la cirugía fue un éxito, se complicó un poco debido a que los golpes propinados le destrozaron por completo el tabique, prácticamente hicimos una reconstrucción sacando un pedazo de hueso de la cadera y cartílago de detrás de la oreja. Ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva, allí pasará las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas hasta que la saquemos del coma inducido al cual la sometimos debido a la magnitud de las heridas y por la cirugía, luego la pasaremos a una habitación privada, depende de cómo vaya evolucionando la daremos de alta el día lunes.

—Puedo verla doctora— dice Ray con lagrimas en los ojos

—Si, en un momento podrán verla, dos personas a la vez no más de cinco minutos. Una vez que haya pasado el último no podrán verla sino hasta mañana.

Cuando es mi turno de entrar a la habitación en terapia intensiva, siento mi corazón compungirse, esta intubada, conectada a varios monitores, con varias bolsas soluciones intravenosas colgando de un paral y unidas a su brazo. Tiene una gran venda en su oreja izquierda la cual se extiende alrededor de su cabeza, otro vendaje sobre su nariz, y una cura un poco más pequeña sobre su pómulo, su labio superior esta inflamado, hematomas cubren su hermoso rostro, una férula en su mano izquierda, evidentes rasguños en su cuello y brazos. Se ve tan frágil y vulnerable.

Tomando su mano derecha, sin perturbar la vía intravenosa la acerco a mis labios dándole un beso

—Juro que haré pagar a ese malnacido por esto, así sea con su vida, juro que pagará.

Al salir de la sala de terapia intensiva Elliot, Kate, José y su novio ya se habían marchado, Taylor me informó que había reservado una habitación en el Fairmont Olympic para Ray y que Sawyer lo había llevado. De igual manera arregló una habitación para mi aquí en el hospital así no tendré que dejar a Ana sola. Definitivamente se merece un aumento y un bono.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

Estoy en busca de un Beta español/inglés para que me ayude con mi historia en inglés

A partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, ya que me reincorporé al trabajo.

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XV: PRIMERA MALA IMPRESIÓN

•••

—Nuestro contacto nos ha informado que el Señor Grey se encuentra en perfecto estado la salud, por otro lado, la señorita que ingresó a la emergencia trabaja para una editorial que recién adquirió y son amigos personales

—Quiero saber todo acerca de esa chica y sobre el desgraciado que perpetró el ataque, mantén la vigilancia sobre Christian.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Juro que haré pagar a ese malnacido por esto, así sea con su vida, juro que pagará.

Al salir de la sala de terapia intensiva Elliot, Kate, José y su novio ya se habían marchado, Taylor me informó que había reservado una habitación en el Fairmont Olympic para Ray y que Sawyer lo había llevado. De igual manera arregló una habitación para mi aquí en el hospital así no tendré que dejar a Ana sola. Definitivamente se merece un aumento y un bono.

•••

Pasé casi toda la noche en vela, solo pude dormir por escasos 30 minutos, los recuerdos del brutal ataque de Ana regresaban constantemente haciéndome querer tomar justicia por mis por mis propias manos y aniquilar al bastardo de Hyde. Por otra parte el recordatorio de Ana frágil, maltratada e inconsciente en la sala de terapia intensiva me invade a cada momento, en varias ocasiones me ideé un plan para burlar a las enfermeras y entrar a verla, pero no puedo ponerla en riesgo, así que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de ir y pasar la noche a su lado. Ana despierta en mí sensaciones que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por los miembros de mi familia.

Muy temprano Taylor me envió un mensaje de texto informándome que el vuelo en el que venía la madre de Anastasia estaba por aterrizar y Ryan la estaba esperando en las afueras de la sala de desembarque, a lo sumo en cuarenta y cinco minutos estará aquí.

Me encamino hacia la sala de espera que está fuera del área de terapia intensiva y puedo ver a una ojerosa e hinchada Kate siendo abrazada por un preocupado Elliot, a su lado se encuentra Ray quien parece haber envejecido durante el transcurso de una noche.

—Buen día, ¿alguna noticia?— Kate solo niega con la cabeza, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—No, aún nada— dice Ray con la mirada fija en algún punto en la pared.

Tomo asiendo frente a ellos mientras esperamos en silencio, treinta minutos más tarde llega la madre de Anastasia acompañada de un hombre alto de cabellos negros quien debe ser su esposo, al ver a Ray cruza la sala agrandes zancadas y lo abraza llorando.

— ¡Oh Ray! Mi bebé, mi Ana, mi niña— dice entre llanto

—Shhh… calma Carla, todo estará bien— Ray la consuela y pasa la mano por su espalda intentando calmarla. Cuando se hubo calmado Ray procede a introducir a los presentes

—Ella es Katherine la mejor amiga de Ana y su novio Elliot Grey— dice Ray señalándolos

—El es Christian Grey, el dueño de la editorial donde trabaja Ana.

—Mucho gus…— es lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando siento su mano conectándome una fuerte bofetada, ¿pero qué demonios?

— ¡Carla!— exclama Ray asombrado, Kate se lleva una mano a la boca y Elliot abre los ojos como platos

—Todo es su culpa, ¿cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera?— me reclamaba entre llanto y gritos, estaba tan anonadado que solo podía colocarme la mano en la mejilla, por mi visión periférica pude ver que Taylor y Reynolds habían entrado a la sala

—Carla, por Dios, contrólate— dice su esposo tomándola por el brazo y zarandeándola

—El señor Grey no tiene culpa de nada, si no hubiese sido por él, que llego a tiempo, ese malnacido hubiese abusado de Annie o peor pudo haberla matado— Ray le recrimina con tono de molestia

— ¡Es su culpa!, él tiene la culpa por haber empleado a ese desgraciado.

—Señora Adams, no tengo la culpa de lo sucedido a Anastasia, ayer me encontraba en las instalaciones de SIP firmando el contrato de compra de la editorial y al salir escuché los desesperados gritos de su hija, yo fui quien evitó que el maldito hijo de puta le hiciera más daño y fui yo quien gestionó todo para que trasladaran la hasta acá, mi madre trabaja aquí y movilizó al mejor equipo médico para que la atendieran, así que no soy culpable de lo que usted me acusa— le digo en mi tono de dominante mientras ella simplemente se tapa el rostro con las manos.

—Oh Señor Grey disculpe usted, yo pensé que usted… oh Dios, perdone mi conducta fuera de lugar— dice con evidente vergüenza y arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

—Vamos Carla— dice su esposo llevándosela de la sala.

Durante el altercado con la madre de Anastasia mis padres y Mia habían llegado, mi madre no hace nada para ocultar su evidente asombro y molestia por lo ocurrido, mi madre se acerca y besa mis mejillas luego todos tomamos asiento en silencio, un par de minutos más tarde llega la Dra. Abraham quien supo por mi madre lo ocurrido y no pudo ocultar su preocupación hacia mí por la desavenencia con la Sra. Adams, ¡oh buen Dios, Que no sea otra Elena! La voz de una mujer me saca de mis pensamientos

—Dra. Grey, Dra. Abraham

—Dra .Colbert— responde mi madre

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos acompañando a los familiares de Anastasia Steele, ella es buena amiga de mis hijos Christian y Elliot.

—Oh, está bien. Precisamente venia a informarles que pasó buena noche, no hubo complicaciones, ahora pueden pasar a verla, dos a la vez, no más de cinco minutos, dependiendo de cómo evolucione en el transcurso del día, en horas de la noche la sacaremos del coma inducido y será trasladada a una habitación privada.

—En unos instantes una enfermera vendrá a darles el permiso para que pasen a verla.

—Ve tu primero Ray— dice Kate

No puedo describir el alivio que sentí al escuchar sus palabras, dejo salir el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido. Ahora solo falta esperar que la saquen del coma inducido y reaccione para poder volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules que me hechizan y me hacen olvidar hasta el nombre.

Anastasia, juro que cuando salgas de esta intentaré contigo ese más que tanto anhelo.

Al fin es mi turno de entrar a la sala, debo colocarme una ropa especial y tapabocas, cuando al fin la veo, tomo asiento a su lado y la tomo de la mano mirándola

—Háblele— escucho una voz decir

— ¿Disculpe? Digo volteándome hacia la enfermera que está en la puerta de la habitación

—Háblele, tenemos la experiencia que muchos pacientes han evolucionado favorablemente cuando su ser amado les habla.

Medito por unos segundos en las indicaciones de la enfermera, el solo hecho de imaginar que puedo ser el ser amado de Ana hace mi muerto corazón volver a la vida y latir con emoción.

—Ana, preciosa, necesito que te recuperes. Deseo con ansias volver a mirar tus hermosos ojos, quiero descubrir que son esos sentimientos que se agolpan en mi pecho cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, por favor nena, vuelve a mi— deposito un beso en su frente y salgo de la habitación.

•••

Luego de un largo y extenuante día, los médicos decidieron sacar a Ana del coma, ya se encuentra en la habitación y aun no reacciona.

— ¿Por qué no reacciona madre?— pregunto con preocupación

—Es normal hijo, atravesó un episodio muy difícil, seguido de una cirugía reconstructiva, su cuerpo necesita tiempo para sanar y restablecerse.

—Temo que no despierte

—Te importa mucho esa chica, ¿verdad?— pregunta esperanzada

—Madre, yo… eh… no lo sé. Cuando estoy con ella siento algo diferente, pudiéramos decir que si me importa

— ¡Oh mi dulce niño!, eso que sientes se llama amor— coloca su mano en mi mejilla y me da una enternecedora mirada

—Estoy tan feliz por ti cariño— Sin saber que hacer solo sonrío, sé que se muere por abrazarme pero respeta mis limites y se contiene.

Un sonriente Ray sale de la habitación —Ana despertó— dice sin ocultar su alegría, el alivio recorre mi cuerpo y puedo sentir como un peso se me levanta de los hombros.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Con mucho dolor, voy en busca de una enfermera que le suministre algún calmante. Y con muchas ganas de verte, tu nombre fue lo primero que pronunció.

Las palabras de Ray traen una gran sonrisa a mi rostro, casi tan grande como la del gato Cheshire, sin perder más tiempo me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la habitación, al entrar puedo ver a Ana reclinada sobre la cama, su rostro con menos vendajes muestra los hematomas producto de los golpes del malnacido de Hyde y el maltrato de la cirugía.

—Hola— le digo mientras me acerco y tomo asiento en la silla que está al lado de su cama

—Hola— dice con voz rasposa

— ¿quisieras un poco de agua?

—Si— dice apenas audiblemente

Levantándome, vierto un poco de agua en el vaso y se la entrego, levanta la mano cuidadosamente para no mover la vía intravenosa, toma unos pequeños sorbos y deja salir el aire. Debido al vendaje nasal debe respirar por la boca y eso le produce resequedad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— ¿Qué pregunta es esa Grey? Mentalmente me golpeo ante mi indiscreción

— ¡Como piñata! Siento un poco de dolor

—En unos minutos vendrá la enfermera a colocarte un calmante y podrás sentir alivio

—Gracias— es lo único que dice y puedo ver las lágrimas llenando sus ojos

—Shhh… nena, todo estará bien. Juro que ese mal nacido lo pagará

Una enfermera de mediana edad entra a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja

—A ver bonita, vamos a colocarte este medicamento y el dolor se irá— dice con amabilidad mientras coloca el contenido de la jeringa despacio en la vía que está conectada a la mano de Ana. Poco a poco sus ojos se van cerrando hasta que queda dormida por completo, la enfermera recoge la bandeja y sale en silencio de la habitación.

No puedo evitar sentirme iracundo al verla en este estado, tan débil y vulnerable, víctima de un hombre retorcido y desequilibrado.

—Juro que no descansaré hasta que Jack Hyde esté tras las rejas de por vida— dándole un beso en la frente salgo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está Ana?—pregunta Kate

—En este momento está dormida, la medicación que le dieron la sedó

—Gracias al cielo, iré con Elliot por algo de comer, ¿gustas algo?

—Lo que sea que ustedes vayan a comer

—Señor Grey, ¿puedo tener una palabra con usted?

—En seguida regreso— informo a los que han quedado en la sala, tomamos el elevador y bajamos hasta el área del cafetín, el cual para mi sorpresa estaba casi solitario, debe ser por la hora, nos dirigimos a una mesa apartada y tomamos asiento

— ¿Dime que sucede Taylor?

—La Srta. Leila Williams intentó entrar a escala, aprovechó un descuido del guardia de seguridad y entró al edificio, estaba frente al banco de elevadores esperando cuando fue abordada por el recepcionista quien le preguntó a donde se dirigía, ella le dijo que a su departamento, él le dijo que debía llamar a su jefe de seguridad para poder cerciorarse que tuviera permiso, pero ésta salió corriendo del edificio. Vince, el recepcionista, llamó a Ryan quien está de guardia en escala y le informó lo sucedido.

— ¿Hace cuanto sucedió eso Taylor?— digo con frustración y pinchándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Aproximadamente treinta minutos

— ¿Por qué carajos me estoy enterando ahora? ¿Por qué no me informaron de inmediato?

—Intenté hacerlo señor, pero usted estaba hablando con la Dra. Grey y luego entró a la habitación de la Srta. Steele.

—Quiero que resuelvan esa situación lo más pronto posible, no quiero ningún tipo de contacto con Leila.

—Muy bien. Otra cosa Señor Grey.

—Dime Taylor— digo pinchándome el puente nasal con los dedos

—Welch nos informó que el sujeto que irrumpió en el departamento de las Señoritas Steele y Kavannagh fue Jack Hyde

— ¿Cómo?

—Las cámaras de vigilancia del lobby y de cada uno de los pisos están escondidas por lo que parece que no existieran. Al no percatarse de ello no se tomó la molestia de ocultarse, cuando Ryan y Ud. entraron al inmueble el perpetrador aun estaba allí escondido, salió minutos después que Uds. se fueron y llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser la ropa interior de la señorita— dice colocando sus labios en una fina línea

— ¿Tienen las grabaciones?

—Sí, señor

—Mantenlas a la mano, podría servir como prueba a la policía.

Taylor se levanta y sale de la cafetería, sé que no se ha ido lejos. Me siento agotado y abrumado, ¿en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en un infierno? Todos los problemas han surgido uno tras otro, primero las intensidad de Elena y el descubrir que me ha estado robando, luego la situación con las amenazas y la muerte de Michael, la aparición de Leila y el ataque de Anastasia. Me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos cuando soy interrumpido por la voz de una mujer

— ¿Se puede?— levanto la mirada y me percato que la voz pertenece a la Dra. Abraham

—Por supuesto Dra. Abraham, tome asiento— le digo señalando el asiento frente a mí, se sienta y me da una taza de café

—Pensé que te gustaría

—Gracias— le digo y tomando un sorbo lo degusto, está perfecto, ¿Cómo sabrá de qué forma lo tomo?

—Tu guardaespaldas

— ¿Perdón?— le pregunté confundido

—El café, le pregunté a tu guardaespaldas como lo tomas

—Ah— dije sonriendo, aún siento que hay algo en ella, algo en su mirada que no logro descifrar.

—Creí que ya se había ido

—No, aún estoy de guardia, en realidad estaré de servicio hasta mañana a las seis de la mañana.

—Oh.

— ¿Es tu novia? ¿La chica? ¿Ana, cierto?— su pregunta me agarra fuera de lugar

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención entrometerme, apenas te conozco y soy amiga de tu madre no tuya, no tengo por qué hacer esa clase de preguntas.

—No se preocupe, sólo somos amigos, nos conocimos casualmente y luego coincidimos en otras ocasiones, es la mejor amiga de la novia de Elliot. Yo estaba en SIP, la editorial donde trabaja, firmando los documentos de adquisición, cuando la escuché gritar porque el maldito estaba tratando de abusar de ella— puedo observar la evidente molestia en su rostro por lo sucedido.

—Dicen los rumores que lo dejaste inconsciente— dice con una sonrisa ladina

—Así es, no pude evitar golpearlo repetidamente y lo volvería a hacer.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, después que reaccionó la policía lo puso en custodia, mañana será trasladado a la enfermería de la penitenciaría estatal y allí aguardará hasta el día del juicio.

—Es un alivio saberlo— El sonido de su localizador le indica que es solicitada en la emergencia.

—Debo irme, el deber me llama.

—Hasta Luego, Dra. Abraham

—Hasta luego, puedes llamarme Deborah o Deb.

—Muy Bien, Deb— levantándose, tomó los envases de café vacios y luego de arrojarlos la papelera se fue, no sé por qué, pero hay algo en ella que me inspira cierta confianza.

Decido regresar nuevamente a la sala de espera ¡Ugh! Allí está Carla, cruzo la sala y me siento en el lugar más apartado, sin embargo al percatarse de mi presencia se acerca a mí.

—Señor Grey— intento ignorarla pero mi educación y principios me lo impiden —quiero darle mis más sinceras disculpas por el altercado de esta mañana. Realmente no sé que me pasó, el saber que casi pierdo a mi hija a manos de un maldito desgraciado y qué usted es el dueño de la editorial para la cual labora, me llevó a pensar que usted lo había empleado. No tiene idea de la vergüenza que siento al recordar lo sucedido— dice tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Se que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, sé que es un buen amigo de mi hija y que gracias a usted ella está a salvo— extendiendo su mano me dice —mucho gusto, Carla Adams-Wilks.

La miro por unos instantes y le extiendo la mano —Christian Grey— una sonrisa se instala en su rostro

—Le aseguro que esta será una segunda buena impresión— eso espero Carla, eso espero.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XVI: STEELE, RAYMOND STEELE

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Sé que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, también sé que es un buen amigo de mi hija y que gracias a usted ella está a salvo— extendiendo su mano me dice —mucho gusto, Carla Adams-Wilks.

La miro por unos instantes y le extiendo la mano —Christian Grey— una sonrisa se instala en su rostro

—Le aseguro que esta será una segunda buena impresión— eso espero Carla, eso espero.

•••

Anoche, luego de que le dieran la medicación a Ana se quedó dormida, todos se fueron y yo me quedé a pasar la noche con ella, en su habitación hay un pequeño mueble reclinable así que pude descansar un poco, luego de haber estado un largo rato observándola, incluso pude dormir algunas horas, Ana causa un efecto sin igual en mi, su sola presencia me calma y mantiene mis pesadillas a raya.

Muy temprano Sawyer Trajo a Ray, él y Ryan están de guardia mientras que Reynolds y Taylor descansan, luego fueron llegando los demás poco a poco. Me da gusto ver a Ana con mejor ánimo, ya desayunó, tiene dieta líquida por los próximos días y en este momento la está revisando la Dra. Colbert, insistió que abandonáramos la habitación pero nadie dio su brazo a torcer, así que aquí estamos Ray, Carla, Bob, Kate, Elliot, mi madre y yo, todos a la expectativa de lo que dirá la doctora

—Muy bien Anastasia, tienes mejor semblante, los rayos X arrojaron que tu muñeca, la parte de tu cadera de donde extrajimos el hueso para hacer el injerto y tu tabique nasal están comenzando a sanar, siendo ese el caso podrás ir a tu casa hoy después de mediodía— Ana la miró dándole una débil sonrisa y todos los presentes dimos un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

—Sin embargo necesitarás de una enfermera 24/7 por las próximas seis semanas para que te atienda, puesto que no puedes caminar hasta tanto tu cadera haya sanado por completo y no puedes bajar el rostro, de igual manera, necesitarás que coloquen un colchón especial en tu cama para que no te vaya a afectar el estar tanto tiempo acostada.

—Eso no será necesario, podemos contratar una aero ambulancia y trasladar a Anastasia a Savannah, yo misma me encargaré de atenderla y darle los cuidados que necesita— ¿qué mierdas está hablando esta mujer?

—Me temo que eso no será posible señora, la paciente no se encuentra en condiciones para viajar y mucho menos para realizar un viaje de seis horas, Anastasia debe permanecer en Seattle, además su primer control será en diez días.

Sin más que decir la doctora sale de la habitación y tras ella los demás, dejándonos a Ray, Carla y a mí en con Ana, su rostro denota preocupación

—Que sucede princesa— le dice Ray en tono enternecedor

—Me preocupa el hecho de que ahora tendré una enfermera las veinticuatro horas del día, mi departamento sólo tiene dos habitaciones y eso es un gran inconveniente.

—No te preocupes, tengo suficiente espacio en mi Pent House, aparte que es lo suficientemente amplio para que puedas trasladarte en silla de ruedas con tranquilidad, así no estarás encerrada en una habitación todo el día, además, tengo una biblioteca que será de tu agrado.

—Ok. Me convenciste cuando mencionaste la biblioteca— dice ocasionando risas en Ray y en mi, ella también ríe pero le ocasiona dolor— en seguida saco mi móvil y le escribo a Taylor para que llame a Caroline Acton y arregle el guardarropa para Anastasia, detesto los burdos pijamas que usó mientras estuvo conmigo, ella sólo debería usar los más finos encajes y seda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunta su padre

—Sí, es solo que no debo reír, me produce un poco de dolor, es todo.

—Anastasia, mi niña, creo que no será necesario incomodar al Sr. Grey, yo no tengo problema alguno en dormir en el sofá de tu sala, además tu padre en un par de días regresará a Montesano, puedo pedir a Bob que se regrese a Georgia mientras yo me quedo a cuidarte— mi enojo está alcanzando límites estratosféricos, definitivamente la segunda impresión tampoco ha sido buena, esta mujer es irritante.

—Carla, las cosas se harán como el Sr. Grey y yo acordemos, Anastasia permanecerá aquí en Seattle mientras tu regresarás con tu esposo a Savannah, ¿me hice entender?— Carla da media vuelta y sale de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes sin saber que decir, esta situación fue un poco incómoda. El sonido de la puerta interrumpe el silencio reinante en la habitación, esta se abre y entra Sawyer con dos detectives de la policía de Seattle, aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Señor Grey, Señor Steele, los detectives necesitan hablar con Uds. — sin más da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles caballeros?— dice Ray en tono firme

—Buen día, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita Steele. Nos fue informado que ya se encuentra estable por lo cual estamos aquí para tomar su declaración por los sucesos ocurridos, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero los recuerdos del incidente aún están frescos en su cerebro así podrá darnos una declaración detallada. Si son tan amables de dejarnos a solas— la mirada de pánico que se formó en el rostro de Anastasia no necesitó de ninguna explicación

—Absolutamente no. Mi hija fue atacada por un malnacido hace un par de días y se encuentra en un estado de vulnerabilidad, cualquier pregunta que necesite hacer siéntase libre de hacerla frente a nosotros— dice Ray exudando autoridad

—Está bien señor Steele. Señor Grey, por favor acompañe al Detective Clark quien necesita tomar su declaración debido a su participación en los hechos ocurridos— Mi irritación es evidente, ahora resulta que soy culpable por haber golpeado al maldito bastardo que casi abusa sexualmente y mata a Ana ¡No me jodan!

—Señor Grey, sería tan amable de relatarme su versión de los hechos, por favor comience diciendo desde cuando conoce a la señorita Steele y su relación con ella, por favor hable con voz clara y firme para que quede registrado en la grabadora— me instruye el detective

—La Señorita Steele y yo nos conocimos por casualidad hace un par de semanas en un pequeño café de la ciudad, tenemos una amiga en común así que hemos coincidido un par de veces y desde allí hemos estado en contacto, solo somos amigos. El día jueves en horas de la tarde me encontraba en las instalaciones de Seattle Independent Publishing ya que recientemente mi empresa la adquirió, estaba en la sala oficina de presidencia con Jerry Roach y el abogado Austin Callahan, una vez terminado el proceso estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que decidí marcharme, al salir dicha oficina la cual era a prueba de ruidos, escuchamos los gritos desesperados de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, quien para nuestra sorpresa era la Srta. Anastasia. Al ver la escena frente a mi me abalancé sobre el mal… el Sr. Hyde, apartándolo de la señorita, y lo golpee repetidas veces.

—Entonces, ¿no va a negar que lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente?

—No, el golpeó brutalmente a la Srta. Steele mientras ella trataba de defenderse e intentó abusar sexualmente de ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Si no hubiésemos estado allí para brindarle ayuda, él hubiese logrado su objetivo.

—Usted decidió adquirir la empresa antes o después de conocer a la señorita Steele?— ¿pero qué carajos le importa? Calma Grey, serénate y responde

—GEH, comenzó las conversaciones para la adquisición de SIP hace ya un tiempo, y no fue sino hasta hace una semana que tuve respuesta concreta por parte del Señor Jerry Roach, mi abogado redactó el documento y el jueves se procedió a la firma.

—Gracias Sr. Grey— dice apagando la grabadora y metiéndola de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Gracias a su declaración, a la del Sr. Jerry Roach, los informes médicos y a la declaración que brinde la señorita, podremos armar un caso en contra de Jack Hyde.

—Solo para su información, el Sr. Jack Hyde tuvo cinco asistentes en el último año, ninguna de ellas duró más de tres meses, además el día martes irrumpió en el departamento de la Srta. Steele, ella me llamó asustada cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños, fui con un miembro de mi equipo de seguridad y afortunadamente pudimos llevárnosla sana y salva, mi jefe de seguridad realizó investigaciones y tiene grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad donde claramente se puede ver que es él y que llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser la ropa intima de la Srta. Steele, porque el malnacido no se escondió de las mismas— sus cejas se levantan en asombro y sus ojos se abren como platos, luego una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro.

—Gracias por el dato anónimo, sé que los internos de la penitenciaría estatal lo agradecerán y le darán una cálida bienvenida, de igual manera agradecería las pruebas que recopiló su equipo de seguridad. Que tenga buen día Sr. Grey— dijo levantándose de la silla y abandonando el lugar

No puedo evitar reír como lunático ante la imagen de Hyde siendo la puta de la prisión estatal, ¡la venganza es una perra!

Luego de unas horas, la Dra. Colbert regresa para darle el alta a Anastasia, finalmente podré llevarla a casa, "llevarla a casa", me gusta como suena.

—Me complace informarte que oficialmente estás de alta, ya hemos dispuesto de una ambulancia que te llevará a tu casa

— ¿Por qué una ambulancia? Yo puedo llevarla tranquilamente, mi SUV es muy cómoda y segura

—No lo dudo Sr. Grey, pero la Srta. Steele, debe permanecer estrictamente acostada por los próximos diez días, cuando será la consulta de revisión, ese día le retiraremos la venda y el yeso que cubre su nariz, los puntos del pómulo derecho y los de la incisión en la cadera, le haremos nuevamente rayos X luego el traumatólogo determinará si ya puede sentarse, recuerde que tuvimos que extraerle parte del hueso para injértarselo en el puente nasal, por ello deberá ser trasladada en ambulancia. — la Dra. Colbert me explica como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño

— ¿Existe alguna forma de que la próxima revisión sea en casa?

—Eso puede ser arreglado Sr. Grey. Estaré en contacto

—Por lo pronto, tu enfermera será la Sra. Nina Walter, ella tiene las indicaciones sobre tu cuidado y las medicinas que debes tomar. Nos vemos en unos días— dice la doctora dirigiéndose a Anastasia

—Hasta luego Doctora— dice Ana

—Bueno princesa, dentro de poco te irás al departamento del Sr. Grey, yo iré a recoger algo de ropa en tu departamento y luego te la llevaré, me quedaré contigo unas horas si al Sr. Grey no le molesta.

—No es ningún tipo de molestia, es más recoja sus pertenencias del hotel y quédese en mi departamento por unos días, allí hay habitaciones suficientes, por la ropa de Ana no se preocupe ya ordené que trajeran un guardarropa para ella. Ah por favor llámeme Christian.

—Gracias Christian, de verdad, muchas gracias hijo— ¡me llamó hijo! Anotación para Christian.

—Disculpen señores, por favor les agradecería me dejen a solas con la paciente, debo cambiarle la ropa y retirarle la vía intravenosa, en unos minutos vendrán por ella para llevarla a la ambulancia— nos dice una enfermera, sin más salimos de la habitación y esperamos que vengan por Ana. Taylor me informó que luego del impasse con la madre de Ana, esta tomó un taxi junto con su esposo recogieron sus pertenencias en el hotel y luego se dirigieron al aeropuerto, su vuelo salió hace media hora, hasta allí le llegó la preocupación por su hija.

•••

Todo está en orden, ya Ana está instalada en su habitación, la cual está justo al lado de la mía, al llegar sentía un poco de dolor y la enfermera le suministró un calmante, estará fuera de combate por unas cuantas horas, Ray ocupará la habitación que en un momento fue de mis sumisas, solo que él nunca lo sabrá y la enfermera estará en una de las habitaciones del departamento de mi staff.

— ¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo Christian?

—Por supuesto Ray— caminamos hasta mi oficina y le ofrezco un trago

— ¿Whisky? ¿Brandy?

—Creo que un trago de whisky me vendría bien, las últimas setenta y dos horas han sido devastadoras— le doy el trago y tomo asiento en la silla detrás de mi escritorio

—Tú dirás Ray.

—Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija, jamás podré pagarte el que la hayas salvado de las garras de ese despojo humano.

—Ray, te seré completamente honesto, Anastasia me interesa más que solo una amiga y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla de quien sea y de lo que sea.

—No lo dudo, sé que lo hiciste cuando irrumpieron en su departamento

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Luke Sawyer, fui su superior en mi última misión en el medio oriente, el recién había ingresado a las filas de la milicia, no fue difícil para él hacer la conexión y me lo informó. Espero que no te moleste ni lo despidas.

—No te preocupes Ray, te entiendo, algún día haré lo mismo por mis hijos— ¿hijos? ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? Definitivamente, el estrés me está haciendo desvariar— Como te dije, haré lo que sea por Ana, Sawyer seguirá como su CPO, eso te lo puedo asegurar, solo que ya no estará encubierto.

—Una cosa más Christian

—Tú dirás Ray

—Sólo espero que no lastimes a Annie ni la involucres en las prácticas sexuales que solías tener— siento la sangre abandonar mi rostro, los vellos de mi piel erizarse, mis manos tornase frías y sudorosas

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

—Soy un ex marine, tengo recursos, contactos y conocimiento tecnológico, sé como entrar a cualquier sistema y obtener información sin ser detectado ni dejar rastros, así como sabes todo de mi hija y de mí, yo sé todo, absolutamente todo de ti Christian, por eso te pido que no lastimes a mi princesa, es lo único que me queda en la vida, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de desaparecerte, nadie sabrá más nada de ti, será como si nunca hubieses existido y esto no es una amenaza— Lo único que puedo hacer es asentir con mi cabeza nervioso

—Que tengas buena noche Christian— dijo Ray abandonando mi oficina

¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder? ¡Ray lo sabe todo! Lo del BDSM, mis sumisas ¡todo! Estoy anonadado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vulnerable, ¡vaya!, Raymond Steele, es un hombre de armas tomar, literalmente.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XVII: UN DIA DIFERENTE

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Soy un ex marine, tengo recursos, contactos y conocimiento tecnológico, sé como entrar a cualquier sistema y obtener información sin ser detectado ni dejar rastros, así como sabes todo de mi hija y de mí, yo sé todo de ti Christian, por eso te pido que no lastimes a mi princesa, es lo único que me queda en la vida, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de desaparecerte, nadie sabrá nunca nada de ti, será como si nunca hubieses existido y esto no es una amenaza— Lo único que puedo hacer es asentir con mi cabeza

—Que tengas buena noche Christian.

¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vulnerable, vaya, Raymond Steele, es un hombre de armas tomar, literalmente.

•••

Varios días han pasado desde el ataque de Ana, afortunadamente está sanando y los hematomas han comenzado a disiparse, la segunda noche la enfermera tuvo que suministrarle un sedante ya que los horribles recuerdos de su agresión le produjeron pesadillas, al día siguiente llame a Flynn quien se sorprendió al saber que no era yo quien requería de sus servicios, luego de su conversación Ana estuvo más tranquila, sin embargo han estado hablando cada dos días.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho papá— dice Ana sollozando

—Yo también princesa, pero sé que Christian tendrá buen cuidado de ti— dice Ray dedicándome una mirada yo solo puedo asentir repetidas veces, no quiero hacer enojar al señor Raymond puedo-desaparecerte-cuando-quiera Steele

—Pierde cuidado Ray, Ana está en buenas manos.

—Te quiero papi— dice Ana dándole un último abrazo

—Te quiero princesa

•••

Hoy viene la Dra. Colbert, pude convencerla para que se movilizara hasta acá juntamente con el traumatólogo y una unidad portátil de rayos X, los hematomas de su rostro se han desvanecido casi por completo, poco a poco se ha ido borrando los indicios del ataque.

—Adelante— escucho decir a Anastasia cuando toco la puerta

— ¿Cómo te sientes nena?

—No me puedo quejar— dice encogiéndose de hombros —sólo espero que el especialista indique que ya puedo sentarme, estoy cansada de estar acostada y encerrada, sin ánimo de ofender, la habitación es muy linda y la cama es muy cómoda pero hay momentos en los que me siento sofocada— dice con tono triste

—Hey nena, no te preocupes, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Christian, no es justo que te esté robando tu tiempo, tienes un trabajo y una empresa que atender, yo estoy monopolizándote y no es correcto.

—Ana, soy el dueño, puedo trabajar desde casa, es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos diez días, rayos, puedo tomarme un año sabático si lo deseo y aún así GEH seguirá en pié y eso no abollará mis cuentas bancarias, le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti y es lo que haré, seré fiel a mi palabra.

—Gracias Cristian, por todo.

—No tienes que darlas— digo dejando un beso en su cabeza.

—Permiso, señor Grey, señorita Steele, los doctores vienen subiendo por el elevador— nos informa la enfermera Nina, una señora algo mayor quien ha cuidado y brindado apoyo a Ana

—Gracias Sra. Nina

Un par de minutos más tarde entran a la habitación la Dra. Colbert y un hombre joven, quien ha de ser el traumatólogo, con porte de modelo y sonriéndole a Ana, inmediatamente adopto mi pose de dominante, cuidado amigo la dama es mía o al menos eso espero.

—Hola Anastasia, ¿cómo te sientes? Señor Grey, un placer verle de nuevo. Me acompaña el Dr. Francis, el traumatólogo que realizó la extracción de la porción de hueso en tu cadera durante la cirugía y me asistió durante el injerto.

—Estoy bien, deseando poder sentarme y realizar algo más de actividad. Mucho gusto doctor.

—El placer el todo mío señorita— ¿pero qué carajos le sucede a este hijo de puta?

—Ejemm…— me aclaro la garganta — ¿podemos comenzar?— el doctor me mira desafiante, tranquilo muchacho recuerda que soy yo quien paga tus honorarios.

—Muy bien, comencemos— dice la doctora cortando el momento incómodo — vamos a proceder a tomar los rayos X, Sr. Grey si es tan amable de esperar afuera, en unos minutos lo llamaremos de nuevo.

De mala gana salgo de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Camino de arriba abajo mientras espero que me indiquen el momento para regresar de nuevo al lado de Ana, veinte largos minutos pasan cuando al fin se abre la puerta.

—Pase adelante Sr. Grey— me indica la enfermera

—El hueso de la muñeca esta sanando muy bien debes tener la férula por cuatro semanas más, de igual manera el hueso de la cadera, como la porción extraída es pequeña puedes sentarte y movilizarte en silla de ruedas, sin embargo no puedes caminar aún, te volveremos a evaluar cuando te removamos la férula. Ahora bien, te retiraremos los puntos y el yeso de la nariz, podrás respirar tranquilamente, deberás aplicarte en el rostro sobretodo en el pómulo una pomada a base de aloe vera y por lo pronto no podrás usar maquillaje ni exponerte al sol.

Ana escucha las indicaciones de la doctora con detenimiento, no puedo evitar sentir alegría por Ana ya que podrá salir de la habitación y movilizarse un poco más, hace días ordené una silla de ruedas eléctrica eso le dará un poco más de independencia. La doctora procede a retirar las vendas que cubren las heridas y el rostro de Anastasia, cuidadosamente quita los puntos de sutura y por último el vendaje de la nariz colocándole una especie de adhesivo que le removerá en un par de semanas. Se ve muy hermosa sin nada que le cubra el rostro, los hematomas se han borrado casi por completo solo queda un leve vestigio de ellos.

—Listo, ahora puedes presumir a tus amigas acerca del trabajo de tu nariz— dice la Dra. Colbert a modo de chiste pero Ana le da una sonrisa triste

—Gracias doctora

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos nuevamente en cuatro semanas.

—Sr. Grey— dice despidiéndose, ahora solo estamos en la habitación Ana y yo.

— ¿Cómo se siente volver a respirar normalmente?

—Se siente extraño— dice soltando una risita, es el sonido más hermoso que he oído.

—No aguanto las ganas de salir de esta habitación

—Espera un momento— le digo y me mira confundida, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la oficina de Taylor para indicarle que me entregue la silla de ruedas que adquirí para Anastasia, la noticia le ha puesto una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos se han encariñado con Ana y Gail la sobreprotege cual mamá gallina, está pendiente de sus comidas y la consciente con uno que otro snack.

—Su carruaje aguarda Madame— digo entrando a la habitación con la silla de ruedas, la expresión en el rostro de Ana es sin igual

— ¡Oh Christian! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad nunca podré pagar todas tus atenciones para conmigo, eres un gran amigo— ¿Qué, qué? ¿Gran amigo? ¿Me ve solo como su amigo? ¿En qué momento ingresé a la friendzone? Esto no es bueno, para nada bueno.

—Christian, ¿Christian?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, no te preocupes— le respondo pero internamente estoy renegando de mi status de "gran amigo" es hora de crear un plan de acción, voy a conquistar a esta mujer, es todo lo que quiero y más.

Ahora que Ana puede tener más movimiento decido mostrarle la Biblioteca, la ayudo a sentarse con cuidado y espero unos minutos a que se habitúe así no tendrá mareos, luego con cuidado la levanto y la coloco en la silla, la cual es muy fácil de manipular, aun con la férula en su mano puede manejarla tranquilamente.

—Acompáñame

— ¿A dónde?— pregunta curiosa

—Sólo sígueme— caminamos hacia dónde está la biblioteca y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Ana

— ¡Oh por Dios! Christian, esto es fenomenal, wow, son primeras ediciones.

—Siéntete libre de leer los que quieras, están a tu completa disposición

—Gracias— tomando un ejemplar de Mandsfield Park se dirigió hacia la pared de piso a techo y se quedó allí leyendo.

—Estaré en mi oficina trabajando un rato— le digo a manera de información

Un par de horas más tarde recibo una llamada de mi madre

—Madre

—Christian cariño, recibí una llamada de la Dra. Colbert, me da tanto gusto que Ana esté tan recuperada— dice mi madre desbordando la ternura que la caracteriza

—Sí, ella está muy feliz, por primera vez en días pudo salir de la habitación. En esta momento está en la biblioteca leyendo.

—Quiero que mañana asistan al brunch, sé que aun esta bajo reposo y no debe estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero de verdad me encantaría que vinieran— la suplica de mi madre me conmueve

—Está bien madre, allí estaremos. Le informaré a Ana

—Gracias Cariño, nos vemos mañana— finalizo la llamada y vuelvo a mi trabajo, continuo revisando los mensajes del correo, los más importantes los leo, el resto los reenvío a Ros para que lidie con ellos, hasta que me encuentro con un mensaje de un remitente que desconozco

 **De: CyberGirl**

 **Fecha: Mayo 12, 2011, 9:30**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Sin asunto**

 _Amo,_

 _Disculpe el atrevimiento, sé que no soy digna de usted y no tengo su permiso para hablarle, pero este fue el único medio que encontré para comunicarme, estoy sola, muy sola, necesito de su ayuda, estoy atravesando por un momento muy difícil y sólo usted puede ayudarme, él se fue y me dejo sola, ya no tengo a nadie._

 _He intentado acercarme pero su equipo de seguridad me lo ha impedido, lo he llamado pero su asistente no le comunica mis llamadas. Mistress Elena dice que solo usted me puede ayudar porque soy su responsabilidad._

 _Por favor amo le suplico me reciba, lo necesito más que a nada. Me estoy quedando con Susannah, pero ella no lo sabe, ella tampoco está y yo me siento muy sola, usted conoce la dirección y su número telefónico._

 _Por favor amo ayúdeme._

 _Leila Williams_

—TAYLOR— grito desde mi oficina, estoy muy molesto, siento la sangre arder en mis venas ¿cómo va a ser posible que a mi equipo de seguridad se le haya pasado filtrar ese mensaje?

— ¿Señor Grey?— sin decir una sola palabra le hago señas para que lea lo que está en la pantalla, se acerca y abre los ojos como platos.

—Señor, no sé cómo pudo haberse filtrado ese mensaje. En seguida me comunico con Welch para resolver esa situación, también pediré a Barney que rastree el mensaje.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir Taylor.

—Señor— dice asintiendo.

Definitivamente, mi vida no es normal, un problema tras otros, una complicación tras otra, ahora ¿qué demonios tiene que ver Elena en esto? Tomando mi móvil busco su número y lo marco.

—Christian, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Últimamente no contestas las mías y me has humillado hasta el punto de hacerme pedir citas con la insulsa de tu secretaria ¿qué deseas?

—Elena, no estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo, Leila me envió un mensaje vía correo electrónico, me dice que habló contigo.

—Así es, ella me llamo pidiendo ayuda, algo sobre un problema, en fin simplemente le dije que ella es tu responsabilidad, tú eras su amo— dice despreocupada sin darle importancia al asunto

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? Mi contrato con Leila terminó hace más de dos años, se supone que está casada, no entiendo cómo puede ser mi responsabilidad Elena.

—Cariño relájate, simplemente está tratando de llamar tu atención ¡ignórala!

—Estás agotando mi paciencia Elena, mantente al margen de esta situación— digo colgando la llamada, necesito finiquitar con Ros la situación financiera de los salones y cortar todo tipo de relación con ella. ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda estar sin complicaciones y vivir Tranquilamente?

Tomo de nuevo mi móvil y decido llamar a Ros, después de una eternidad responde un poco agitada

—Espero que sea algo de vida o muerte Grey, por si no lo recuerdas hoy es sábado, día no laborable, acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante y Gwen no está feliz

— ¡Ugh! Rosalyn, ahórrate los detalle— digo con el estomago revuelto

—Ve al grano Grey

—El lunes a primera hora vamos a ejecutar la disolución de la sociedad con Elena, ya me cansé.

— ¡Enhorabuena Grey! Discúlpame si no sueno bombos y platillos, de verdad le habías dado muchas largas al asunto, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido e ibas a seguir permitiendo que la Sra. Toxina Botulínica maneje tu vida a su antojo— dice con desdén

—Nos vemos el lunes Ros— digo finalizando la llamada, Ros tiene razón, le he dado muchas largas al asunto, aunque no haya podido averiguar lo de la desviación de fondos tengo suficientes pruebas de la evasión de impuestos, si arma mucho revuelo por la disolución simplemente daré la orden para que mis abogados le entreguen al fisco todas las pruebas.

Abriendo la mensajería de mi correo electrónico le envío un mensaje a Andrea para que haga la cita con Elena

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Mayo 14, 2011, 9:30**

 **Para: Andrea Parker**

 **Asunto: Agendar cita**

 _Andrea,_

 _Llama a Elena Lincoln y cítala para el lunes a primera hora_

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

 **De: Andrea Parker**

 **Fecha: Mayo 14, 2011, 9:35**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto:Re: Agendar cita**

 _Sr. Grey,_

 _Le recuerdo que el día lunes a las 7:30am tiene desayuno de negocios en el Fairmont Olympic con la Cámara de Empresarios del Estado de Washington, su presencia es requerida ya que es uno de los nominados al premio Business Awards en la categoría "Emprededor del año", de igual manera le recuerdo que a las 9:00 am tiene reunión con el dueño de la red de supermercados Target con relación a la labor social pronta a realizarse. Puedo agendar la cita para las 10:00am_

 _Andrea Parker_

 _Asistente Personal de Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Definitivamente esta mujer vale su peso en oro, profesional y eficiente, gracias a mi abuelo Theo trabaja para mi, ella recién había comenzado su internado en la firma legal de mi abuelo cuando yo estaba en busca de una asistente luego de haber despedido a tres, Andrea fue enviada del cielo mismo

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Mayo 14, 2011, 9:38**

 **Para: Andrea Parker**

 **Asunto: Agendar cita**

 _Andrea,_

 _Muy bien, agéndala y notifica a Callahan_

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

—Señor Grey, Señor Grey— la voz de Gail me trae a la realidad

—El almuerzo está servido señor

—Gail, cuando Ana ya esté completamente recuperada te irás unos días de vacaciones

— ¡Faltaba más Sr. Grey!

—Insisto, no has sido más que una gran ayuda y aún cuando has podido dejar la comida en el refrigerador lista para calentar, persistes en trabajar y estar al pendiente de Ana. ¡Gracias!— puedo ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas

—ha sido un placer Sr. Grey— dice aclarándose la garganta y retirándose

Camino hacia la biblioteca donde se encuentra Ana con la cabeza metida en un libro

—Nena, es hora de almorzar

— ¡Oh Christian! Este lugar es simplemente maravilloso— dice colocando el libro a un lado y moviendo la silla hacia mí, nos encaminamos a la cocina donde Gail había dejado nuestros sándwiches

—Mmm… se ve delicioso— dice Ana cuando la levanto de la silla y la siento sobre el taburete frente a la barra, Gail se tomó la molestia de envolver su porción en servilleta para que le fuera más fácil agarrarlo

—Gail Jones hace los mejores subs.

—Gail Jones cocina como los dioses— dice Ana riendo

Comemos nuestros sándwiches acompañados de té helado en confortable silencio, luego de haber comido Ana decidió regresar a la biblioteca y yo fui directamente a mi oficina a trabajar por un rato más.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XVIII: BELLEVUE

•••

¿Quién es ella? Esto no puede ser posible, él es mío sólo mío, él lo sabe y yo lo sé, somos el uno para el otro, debo encontrar la manera de acercarme hasta él, y debo quitarla del camino, nadie me quitará lo que es mío.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Mmm… se ve delicioso— dice Ana cuando la levanto de la silla y la siento sobre el taburete frente a la barra, Gail se tomó la molestia de envolver su porción en servilleta para que le fuera más fácil agarrarlo

—Gail Jones hace los mejores subs.

—Gail Jones cocina como los dioses— dice Ana riendo

Comemos nuestros sándwiches acompañados de té helado en confortable silencio, luego de haber comido Ana decidió regresar a la biblioteca y yo fui directamente a mi oficina a trabajar por un rato más.

•••

Desde ayer Ana ha estado de mejor ánimo, el simple hecho de haber salido de su habitación le ha hecho cambiar el semblante, anoche se quedó dormida en la biblioteca, la levanté con cuidado de la silla y la llevé hasta su cama. Me hubiese encantado dormir con ella y sentir una vez más su cuerpo contra el mío. Si no hubiese sido por el maldito de Hyde habríamos ido a mi casa de campo y tenido un maravilloso sexatón, ante el pensamiento de lo que no pudo ser mi miembro se entristece. Tranquilo amigo, pronto muy pronto.

Le pedí a Gail que muy temprano preparara desayuno para la Srta. Steele, desde que Ana está aquí ella se ha rehusado a tener el fin de semana libre, pretendo llevarle el desayuno a la cama como parte de mi plan de conquista, no soy hombre de flores y corazones pero esto es algo que harían los personajes de las tontas y empalagosas películas que suele ver Mia. Camino a la cocina donde la Sra. Jones ya tiene el desayuno en una bandeja, consta de croissants recién horneados, mermelada de albaricoque y fresa, queso crema, tocino, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, café y su típico te inglés.

Gail me entrega una rosa color rosado pálido, al ver mi confusión en el rostro me guiña el ojo, ¡oooh! Claro, ya entiendo, la rosa es para Ana. Bien pensado Gail, sonrío mientras tomo la bandeja y camino hacia la habitación.

—Knock, knock— digo cuando entro a la habitación —buen día nena— Ana sonríe al verme entrar con la bandeja del desayuno, tomo asiento a su lado y coloco la comida en medio nuestro

—Wow— dice asombrada, tomo la rosa y toco con ella su nariz

—Para ti

—Gracias— dice sonrojada

—No creí que pudieras ser tan romántico— ni yo nena, créeme —Siempre estás en tu faceta de CEO implacable y amo del universo que no creí que pudieras ser tan… tan… diferente.

— ¿Diferente está bien?

—Diferente me gusta— si, señores ¡anotación para Christian Grey!

—Es mucha comida— dice mirando la bandeja.

—No te preocupes, una parte es para mí— comenzamos a comer en silencio y no puedo evitar removerme y sentirme incomodo cada vez que Ana muerde el croissant y gime.

—Hmmm… esto esta delicioso— ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo hace esos sonidos tan excitantes y sin pretender que mi amigo se despierte y quiera acción?

— ¿Conoces el juego de las cinco preguntas?— me dice en un tono pícaro

— ¿No son veinte?

—Por ahora creo que cinco bastarán depende de las respuestas podemos ampliar la cantidad

—Okey, tu primero.

—Tu empresa ¿Qué te impulsó a crearla?— esa es fácil

—Mi inspiración ha sido mi abuelo Theodore Maximus Trevelyan, tiene un excelente ojo para los negocios, luego que abandonara Harvard el fue mi apoyo moral cuando mis padres se sintieron decepcionados. Básicamente el objeto de GEH es poder llegar tecnológicamente donde nadie más ha llegado incluyendo los lugares más remotos de África donde ni siquiera existe la electricidad.

—Eso es muy inspirador y noble Christian.

—Ahora tú, dime ¿qué te motivó a estudiar literatura? ¿Algún escritor en particular? Digamos ¿Jane Austeen? ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en un editorial?

—Oye, eso es más de una pregunta— dice soltando una risita.

—Siempre me ha gustado leer, nunca fui muy sociable en el colegio así que me refugiaba en los libros, eso cambió un poco cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, lo de ser sociable— dice a modo de aclaratoria —pero mi amor por los libros perduró, mi escritor favorito No es Austeen, ni las hermanas Brontë, es Thomas Hardy. Me gusta el hecho de trabajar para una editorial porque puedo tener la oportunidad de descubrir el siguiente Best Seller, hay muchos escritores talentosos que solo necesitan un pequeño impulso y otros que tienen buen material pero son subestimados por una u otra razón, es algo que me gustaría cambiar en mi trabajo, aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué?

—Aunque aún no se si lo tenga después de lo ocurrido, Hyde está preso y yo pues, aún confinada a estar de reposo por las próximas cuatro semanas o más— dice con profundo pesar

— ¿Aún lo quieres?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu empleo, ¿aún lo quieres?

—Nada me gustaría más, pero no veo ¿cómo puede ayudar eso?

—Si lo quieres lo tendrás, soy el nuevo dueño de SIP, próximamente Grey Publishing.

—Christian eso no es correcto, van a decir que me estas beneficiando porque tengo una especie de relación de amistad con el dueño de la empresa.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran— digo encogiéndome de hombros —es mi empresa y yo decido quien trabaja allí y quién no.

—Gracias— dice acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Siguiente pregunta

—Oh sí, claro, a ver… ¿cuántas relaciones amorosas has tenido?

—Simple, ninguna

— ¿Eres gay?— la tomo del rostro y con mucho cuidado le doy un apasionado beso que la deja sin aliento

— ¡Nop! Definitivamente no eres gay— dice agitada mientras trata de recuperar el aliento y viendo la gran erección que tengo debajo de mi pantalón de pijama

— ¿Por qué no has tenido ninguna relación amorosa?

—No señorita, es mi turno de preguntar

— ¿Cuántas relaciones amorosas has tenido?

—Dos, aunque la primera casi no cuenta— dice riendo —mi primer novio fue en la secundaria, era un chico muy guapo y atento fuimos novios solo un par de meses porque sus padres se mudaron a otra ciudad su nombre era Jonathon, luego en la Universidad fui novia de Sean Newman, eramos compañeros de clases y buenos amigos pero había una gran atracción entre nosotros, fuimos novios por espacio de dos años, el fue mi primer amante, el hizo una pausa en sus estudios para regresar a Minnesota a ayudar a su madre con el cuidado de su padre y los gastos de la casa ya que le habían diagnosticado cáncer, al poco tiempo terminamos porque la relación a distancia no funcionó—

La escucho con detenimiento pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia por el cabrón que estuvo donde yo tanto quiero estar.

— ¿Por qué llevas el apellido de tu padre adoptivo?

—Ah no, es mi turno

—Compláceme— le digo colocando mi mejor sonrisa

—Mi padre biológico falleció al día siguiente de yo haber nacido, hasta que tuve dos años fui Anastasia Rose Lambert, luego Ray decidió adoptarme y así fue como me convertí en una Steele.

—Ahora, cuéntame de tu vida antes de ser un Grey— oh oh.

—Creo que por ahora ya basta de preguntas— digo levantándome y tomando la bandeja con los platos, tazas y vasos vacíos.

—Le indicaré a la enfermera Nina que venga y te ayude a arreglar para ir a casa de mis padres al almuerzo familiar— la expresión en su rostro de es pura felicidad — nos vemos nena.

La pregunta de Anastasia realmente me agarro desprevenido, nunca me imaginé que quisiera saber sobre mi vida antes de ser adoptado, ¿qué podría decirle? Que era el hijo de una puta adicta al crack o podría adornarlo con las rimbombantes palabras de Flynn "soy descendiente de una trabajadora sexual quien tenía una fuerte adicción por el consumo de sustancias estupefacientes y psicotrópicos", sea como sea soy un hijo de puta, literalmente.

•••

Espero sentado en la barra de desayuno que Anastasia termine de arreglarse con la ayuda de la enfermera Nina, como estaremos con mi madre no será necesario que ella nos acompañe. Un par de minutos pasan y por el pasillo veo venir a Ana, usando un hermoso vestido veraniego de finos tirantes color azul claro estampado con pequeñas flores turquesa, azul un tono más oscuro que el fondo y pequeños vestigios de color rosa . El vestido le llega al muslo y deja en exposición sus largas y hermosas piernas, lleva puestas unas zapatillas tipo bailarina color crema, un sombrero de ala ancha para cubrirse del sol, sin maquillaje, indicaciones de la buena doctora, no que le haga falta, esta mujer podría colocarse un saco de arpillera y aún se vería hermosa y sexy. Sus accesorios constan de una pequeña pulserita de finos eslabones la cual tiene una plaquita, la lleva en su mano derecha, nunca se la quita, con excepción del día de la cirugía, luego pidió que se la volvieran a colocar y unos pequeños aretes. No puedo evitar sentir que babeo al verla, es la perfección hecha mujer.

—Estas hermosa, no, muy hermosa— le digo y ella sonríe tímidamente

— ¿Te parece? aun me siento como la novia de Frankenstein— dice con pesar

— Hey— digo bajando del taburete y agachándome hasta quedar a su nivel —Eres hermosa y malditamente sexy, esto— digo señalando a los adhesivos que cubren su nariz y los pequeños vestigios de hematomas e hinchazon que quedan en su rostro— Se irá por completo dentro de poco y volverás a ser la misma Ana de siempre.

—Gracias— dice dándome casto beso en los labios

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Estoy lista.

Nos dirigimos hacia el elevador y pulso el botón que nos llevará directo al garaje subterráneo, Ana me mira pícaramente, si nena, también puedo sentirlo. Al llegar hasta mi SUV abro la puerta, con cuidado la levanto de la silla y la coloco en el asiento del pasajero al lado del chofer, subo la silla en la cajuela y voy al asiento del piloto. Me hubiese gustado llevarla en mi R8 pero sería más incómodo para Ana.

— ¿Hoy no hay guardias de seguridad ni nadie siguiéndonos por todos lados?

—Siempre los hay Ana, solo que hoy decidí que quiero estar a solas contigo y por eso nos siguen en otra

SUV.

— ¿Cuantos vehículos tienes?— pregunta asombrada.

—Mmm… los suficientes— le respondo dando una sonrisa ladina. Coloco algo de música, los sonidos de

Hands All Over de Maroon 5 salen suavemente por las bocinas, Ana la canta y tiene una hermosa voz, cada vez que la miro cantar se sonroja y se muerde el labio ¡aarrgg! Ese gesto manda un corrientazo directo a mi miembro.

— ¿Por qué decidiste vivir con tu padre?— digo de la nada dejándola atónita ante mi pregunta repentina.

—Emmm… yooo… yo no quisiera hablar de ello— dice algo nerviosa, como si recordara algo

—Ana ¿qué sucede? ¿Ana?— ella cierra los ojos y murmura "ROJO" mis ojos se abren como platos

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada Christian

—Ningún "nada"

—Christian por favor olvida lo sucedido— dice con los ojos cerrados tratando de ganar compostura

Escuché muy bien lo que dijo, por ahora lo dejaré pasar, ya no tenemos tiempo para hablar. En ese momento bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y pulso el código que abre el portón de la entrada de la casa de mis padres.

—Wow ¡que hermosa!— dice Ana cuando nos estacionamos frente a la mansión Grey —Cuando estaba pequeña soñaba con vivir en una casa muy grande, con muchas habitaciones y pretender que yo era la princesa de ese palacio— dice soltando una risita

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— ¡Mi peor pesadilla! mi padre compro una casa grande, no tan grande como esta obviamente, pero cuando había que hacer el aseo ya no era tan linda y pana nada divertido— suelto una carcajada en respuesta a lo que dice Anastasia.

Tomo a Anastasia en Brazos mientras Reynolds, Ryan y Sawyer sacan la silla de ruedas de la cajuela, como puedo toco el timbre y mi madre nos recibe en la entrada, feliz de ver la mejoría en Ana

—Ana cariño, me alegra que estés tan recuperada— dice mi madre mientras coloco a Ana en la silla— te ves hermosa, la Dra. Colbert hizo un buen trabajo, cuando termines de sanar por completo no quedarán indicios de esa cicatriz en tu pómulo, estoy tan feliz de verte, ven cariño pasa— dice mamá efusivamente

— ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Hígado picado?— digo haciendo un puchero exagerado

— ¡Oh mi dulce niño! También me alegra verte— dice madre dándome un beso en la mejilla sin tocarme ni abrazarme, puedo ver la confusión en el rostro de Ana.

Pasamos a la sala donde se encuentran mi padre, Elliot, Kate, Deb y Mia muy acaramelada con Ethan ¿qué demonios? ¿En qué momento sucedió eso? No dejaré que ese playboy se acerque más a mi hermanita, sobre mi cadáver. Tendré que hablar con Taylor y el resto del equipo de seguridad para que le den un buen susto, una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en mi rostro, sí, eso bastará para que sepa a lo que se enfrentará si lastima a mi pequeña Mia.

— ¡ANA!— Gritan Kate y Mia al unísono y salen corriendo a abrazarla

— Chicas, las extrañé tanto

— ¡Ay por Dios!— dice Elliot rodando los ojos —solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron, como exageran— Mia lo mira y le saca la lengua.

— ¡Ana, Ana, oh por Dios Ana!— dice Elliot brincando y aplaudiendo imitando a las chicas y ganándose las risas de los presentes, Kate y Mia le lanzan miradas de furia mientras el resto reímos —Hey damita ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Muchísimo mejor, gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera y las atenciones de Christian… y las de ustedes por supuesto— dice sonrojándose

—Me alegra que estés mucho mejor mi dulce niña— dice mi padre

—Anastasia querida, me alegra ver la mejoría en ti, Christian que alegría volver a verte—se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, Deb es muy observadora y se ha dado cuenta de mis limites en cuanto al toque.

—Al fin, alguien a quien le importo— digo con falsa tristeza y todos ríen, Deb se ha vuelto muy cercana a la familia, siempre estuvo muy pendiente de Ana y ha demostrado ser una buena amiga para mi madre.

Conversamos por un rato más hasta que Gretchen indica que el almuerzo está servido, como el clima está fresco mi madre decidió que comeremos en la terraza, Ana se coloca de nuevo el sombrero para cubrirse del sol, almorzamos amenamente, el menú esta delicioso, costillas de cerdo y de cordero, varios tipos de ensalada y puré de papas, de postre granita de lima.

Luego de Almorzar y reposar Elliot, Kate, Ethan y Mia deciden entrar a la piscina. Por la expresión en el rostro de Ana se que le gustaría, de repente una idea cruza por mi cabeza, me levanto de la silla y tomo en brazos a Ana quien suelta un grito ante mi acción inesperada.

— ¡Christian bájame! — dice Ana, mi padre ríe ante la escena mientras mi madre y Deb me miran conmovidas ¿qué les sucede a esas mujeres? ¿Será que la edad las pone más susceptibles? —Christian bájame por favor

—No, usted y yo vamos a hacer un recorrido por los alrededores Srta. Steele

— ¡Así se hace hermano!— grita Elliot desde la piscina

— ¿Pretendes llevarme todo el rato en brazos?— dice con asombro

—Eso es exactamente lo que haré, además no será ningún problema, eres demasiado ligera— emprendo mi camino hasta la casa del embarcadero, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta así que solo le pedí a Ana que girase la perilla, al entrar noté su evidente asombro

— ¡Cuantos trofeos!— dice cuando la dejo en el sofá

—Todos son míos

— ¿Eras deportista?

—Solía practicar remo en la secundaria y en la universidad

—Mmmm… no me quedan dudas de por qué tienes el torso tan bien definido— dice con un tono de voz sexy y esa fue mi perdición, acerqué mis labios hacia ella y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Nos separamos respirando agitadamente, coloco mi frente sobre la suya y miro sus hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo

—No quiero ser tu amigo— le digo de repente

— ¿Disculpa?— dice asombrada y alejándose de mi

—No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más, dame la oportunidad de conquistarte, no soy un hombre romántico, no sé nada sobre flores, corazones y todas esas cursilerías, pero por ti Ana, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa— la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro es la mejor respuesta

—Sí, claro que si Christian— no puedo evitar abrazarla fuertemente contra mí

—Solo no dejes de ser tú— la miro un poco confundido

—Dices que no eres romántico, pero que por mi lo intentarías— asiento positivamente —me gusta el romanticismo, pero no quiero que dejes de ser tu, conquístame a tu modo, a la manera Christian Grey— oh! Okey, eso sí puedo hacerlo, tomo nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos y la beso suavemente

—Mmm… Christian, creo que deberíamos volver, eeemmmm… no quiero causar mala impresión a tu familia— dice con sus labios en los míos

—Ana, nena, mi familia te ama, y cuando llegue el tiempo te adorarán— me dio una sonrisa tímida, me gusta ese lado tímido e inocente de Ana, aunque en realidad sea una bomba sexy.

—Muy bien, regresemos— digo levantándome y tomándola en mis brazos haciéndola soltar una risita

—Ese es el sonido más hermoso que he oído

— ¿Cuál?

—Tu risita, es refrescante—vuelve a reír y me da un beso en la nariz.

Salimos de la casa del embarcadero rumbo y a lo lejos puedo ver que mi familia aún se encuentra en el patio, al acercarnos puedo ver a mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos y junto a ella Deb. ¿En serio, qué les sucede a estas mujeres?

Tomo asiento y dejo a Ana en mi regazo

—Si quieres, puedo regresar a mi silla, ya has soportado mi peso por mucho tiempo

—Por favor Ana ¿cuál peso? Eres ligera como una pluma

Me sumerjo en la conversación, cuando siento la respiración acompasada de Ana, creo que ya es momento de irnos, saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y le envío un mensaje a Sawyer informándole que en diez minutos nos retiraremos.

—Hey, bella durmiente— susurro dándole un beso en la cabeza, abre sus ojos y se ve un poco desorientada.

—Madre, es hora de retirarnos, ha sido un día muy agitado para Ana

—Oh, por supuesto cariño— entramos a la casa, coloco a Anastasia en su silla y nos despedimos. Mi madre se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla

—Oh cariño, estoy tan feliz de verte feliz— dice entre risas y lágrimas —Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias, siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti, y Ana es… bueno, ella ha comenzado a hacer grandes cosas en ti, no la dejes ir— no sé que me poseyó en ese momento pero envolví a mi madre en un abrazo por primera vez en mi vida

— ¡Ah Christian!— Dijo asombrada, podía sentir las convulsiones de su llanto

—Shh… tranquila madre, eres mi ángel salvador Grace Trevelyan y sin ti, no sé que hubiese sido de mí si no me hubieses rescatado.

— ¡Oh mi niño hermoso, cuanto te amo!— dice mi madre abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Siento cierta incomodidad y una leve sensación de dolor

—Madre, por favor— digo entre dientes, ella mira mi expresión y se separa

—Lo siento tanto cariño, me dejé llevar y…

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, es que todo este es nuevo para mí— digo pasando mi mano por la nuca

—Por supuesto mi niño, te entiendo— todos miraban la escena expresiones atónitas y con lágrimas en los rostros, todos quieren abrazarme, especialmente mi padre, pero se contiene, aún no me atrevo a hacerlo, algún día.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XIX: ACOSO

•••

El es mío, sólo mío, sí, yo soy su responsabilidad, debo hacer algo para llamar su atención, esa advenediza no me quitará al hombre de mi vida.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

— ¡Oh mi niño hermoso, cuanto te amo!— dice mi madre abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Siento cierta incomodidad y una leve sensación de dolor

—Madre, por favor— digo entre dientes, ella mira mi expresión y se separa

—Lo siento tanto cariño, me dejé llevar y…

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, es que todo este es nuevo para mí— digo pasando mi mano por la nuca

—Por supuesto mi niño, te entiendo— todos miraban la escena expresiones atónitas y con lágrimas en los rostros, todos quieren abrazarme, especialmente mi padre, pero se contiene, aún no Me atrevo a hacerlo, algún día.

•••

Una vez que las lágrimas cesaron, nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la casa de mis padres rumbo a Escala, Sawyer va al volante, mientras Reynolds está en el asiento del copiloto y Ryan nos sigue en la otra SUV, durante el recorrido Ana se acerca y se acurruca a mi lado

—Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste— dice de repente

— ¿Ah?— digo un poco confundido

—Lo que hiciste por tu madre, el abrazo, se cuanto lo anhelaba— hizo una pausa y luego continuó

—Cada vez que me abrazabas veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban y no podía evitar sentir tristeza porque ella no podía disfrutar el mismo privilegio que yo— me quedo en silencio por algunos minutos debatiéndome entre si le contarle parte de mi historia o no, si quiero que forme parte de mi vida y que sea mi más debe conocer todo de mi, incluso mis sombras

—Ana, los primeros años de mi vida no fueron los mejores, sufrí maltrato verbal y abuso físico, eso desarrolló en mí hafefobia, la cual es temor a ser tocado. El más mínimo contacto detonaba en mi un profundo terror y agresividad. Grace siempre respetó mi espacio y mis límites. De niño veía jugar a Elliot y Mia con mi padre, recuerdo que los tomaba en sus brazos y los lanzaba en el aire o les hacía cosquillas, siempre quise participar, pero mi miedo era más grande. Cuando alguien me toca, puedo sentir nuevamente el dolor que me fue inflingido hace muchos años, pero inexplicablemente contigo no lo siento, tu toque es diferente, es cálido, me agrada.

— ¿Son quemaduras? ¿Verdad?— la miro un poco confundido sin saber a qué se refiere

—Las cicatrices en tu pecho y espalda, son marcas de quemaduras producidas por cigarrillos— dice más a modo de información que de pregunta

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— se queda callada durante unos instantes y respira profundo antes de dar contestación

—No eres el único que ha sufrido abusos en la vida— dice en un tono de voz apenas audible, respira profundo y luego continua —Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre me llevó a vivir con ella y su nuevo esposo a Texas, yo no quería ir, quería quedarme con Ray, pero mi madre insistió en que debíamos convivir como una familia, su esposo no estaba muy feliz con eso pero tuvo que aceptar porque prácticamente venía incluida en el paquete. Delante de mi madre fingía que nos llevábamos bien pero a sus espaldas no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su desprecio hacia mí, el sólo quería a mi madre, siempre quiso que mi madre se desligara por completo de mí pero mi madre "lo convenció" de que seríamos una familia feliz. Nada de lo que hacía era de su agrado, a todo le encontraba un defecto, y así fue como todo el problema comenzó, primero los desprecios, luego críticas destructivas, siempre me decía lo sosa y fea que era, que al crecer quedaría soltera, amargada y solo rodeada de gatos, pues ningún hombre se fijaría en una simplona como yo, luego el abuso verbal se intensificó, en esta etapa mi madre ya se había percatado, pues siempre me quejaba con ella, sin embargo no hizo nada, solo me decía "Ya se le pasará Anastasia". Cierto día me encontraba sola en casa cuando mi padre llamó y no pude contenerme, le conté el infierno por el que estaba pasando, él se enojó muchísimo y me dijo que enseguida se pondría en contacto con su abogado para quitarle la custodia sobre mí a mi madre. A los pocos días Stephen se molestó porque no le gustó la cena que preparé y me insultó diciéndome toda clase de palabras existentes debajo del sol, ya estaba cansada de su maltrato, no sé de donde saque la valentía, limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro le dije que bien podía levantarse del sofá y prepararse algo de comer que yo no estaba allí para hacer de su servicio personal, me abofeteó dos veces, luego me haló los cabellos y subió mi rostro para que lo mirase, tomó su cigarrillo y lo acercó hacia mí, su objetivo era hacerlo en mi cara pero como pude forcejee con él y el cigarrillo termino en mi brazo. Por eso se qué clase de marcas son. Tengo una igual— dice tocándose el brazo derecho

No puedo evitar sentir la ira creciendo dentro de mí ¿cómo alguien pudo hacerle eso a un ser tan puro y bondadoso? Aprieto la mandíbula y cuento hasta diez para poder recobrar la calma

— ¿Tu madre que hizo?

—Ella estaba tomando una ducha, el escuchar los gritos salió envuelta en una toalla y fue testigo cuando Stephen me quemó, no paraba de llorar y pedirme disculpas, como pudo me curó el brazo y enseguida tomamos un pequeño bolso con algo de ropa, salimos directamente al aeropuerto y me montó en el siguiente vuelo a Washington, desde ese día estuve con Ray. Seis meses después mi madre se divorció de él, luego que pasara una semana en el hospital por una golpiza que le dio.

Definitivamente, pediré a Welch que corra los antecedentes de ese malnacido y averigüe en que nido de ratas se encuentra, yo mismo iré a buscarlo y le haré pagar por lo que le hizo a Ana. De repente Sawyer frena de golpe y Reynolds grita "Asegura al Señor y la Señorita." antes de prácticamente lanzarse de la camioneta, Sawyer arranca a toda velocidad y pasa de largo del edificio.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué frenaste de golpe?

—Una mujer se nos atravesó y luego salió corriendo, Reynolds está buscándola, no tengo más información Señor.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo daremos unas vueltas hasta que Ryan y Taylor nos indique que el departamento y el garaje están seguros

Minutos después Sawyer dice

—T, estás en altavoz

—Sawyer lleva al Señor Grey al Fairmont Olympic, la reservación ya está hecha, Sr. Grey no es seguro que regrese esta noche al departamento, alguien entró.

— ¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que alguien entró a mi departamento?

—Alguien entró y causo estragos en su habitación y la de la Srta. Steele, su ropa fue destrozada y las sabanas rotas. En su habitación revolvieron todo, rompieron algunas de sus camisas y pantalones, al igual que las sabanas de su cama, todos sus artículos de tocador y perfumes fueron rotos y dejaron un mensaje en el espejo de su baño. En seguida le paso una imagen.

—Taylor, quiero saber quien carajos entró a mi casa.

—Barney está revisando las grabaciones de seguridad, apenas tenga información le llamaré, aparentemente todo sucedió mientras Gail y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de Escala.

Ana esta a mi lado llorando, la abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza tratando de calmarla

Mi móvil suena indicando la entrada de un mensaje, mis ojos se abren como platos al ver el mensaje

"Amo, ¿por qué me engañas con ella? Somos el uno para el otro, no tengo a nadie más que a ti".

Está escrito en lo que parecer ser pintura labial

—Reynolds, estás en altavoz

—Perdí de vista a la sudes, se mezcló entre los peatones y no pude seguirle el paso

¡Maldita sea Leila! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Llegamos al Fairmont Olympic, Sawyer nos abre la puerta, bajo y enseguida tomo a Ana en brazos, al entrar la recepcionista muy amablemente nos saluda

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Reservación bajo el nombre de Jason Taylor— teclea en su computador y me da una llave magnética

—Aquí tiene su llave, su habitación es la Suite Cascada, disfrute su estadía

—Gracias, dice Ana— tomamos el elevador en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, deposito a Ana en el sofá mientras verifico que todo esté en orden

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar?— Ana solo mueve la cabeza en negación mientras ahoga un bostezo con su mano.

—Tengo un poco de sueño— En seguida tocan el timbre de la habitación y Sawyer me entrega una bolsa de una de las tiendas del hotel, las reviso y contienen un par de sudaderas y pantalones de chándal, me dirijo hacia el sofá para tomar a Ana en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

—No, no me dejes sola por favor, duerme conmigo— dice un poco nerviosa

—Ana nena, no quiero lastimarte, aún tu cadera debe sanar y un mal movimiento puede causarte daño

—Christian, necesito que me abraces por favor, no me dejes sola— dice rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

—Shhh… Está bien nena será como quieras— la llevo hasta la habitación principal donde nos aguarda una cama tamaño King Size. La siento en el borde de la cama y la ayudo a desvestirse, ¡Oh cielos! Ana lleva puesto un brassiere strapless de encaje y panty a juego en color azul claro, mi pene se remueve en los confines de mi bóxer ante la imagen de esta diosa encarnada, Ana se da cuenta de la mirada de deseo que hay en mis ojos, se ruboriza y se muerde el labio. Rápidamente tomo el pantalón de chándal y se lo coloco "Elliot con un tutu rosa, Elliot con un tutu rosa" repito como un mantra pero no está funcionando.

— ¿Podrías desabrochar mi brassiere, por favor? No acostumbro a dormir con ellos— ¡Morí!

—Eeemmm. Si claro— digo aclarando mi garganta, paso mis manos por detrás de su espalda y desajusto los broches, tomo la sudadera, la paso por encima de su cabeza y brazos, tomo su vestido lo doblo y lo coloco dentro de la bolsa, me volteo y rápidamente me cambio de ropa para que no se dé cuenta de mi erección, acomodo a Ana sobre la cama y dando la vuelta me acuesto a su lado.

Ana me abraza, coloca su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodea con su brazo, con mi mano trazo patrones aleatorios en su brazo, luego de unos minutos su respiración se acompasa y sé que se ha quedado dormida. Quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero mi erección me está matando

— ¿Entonces amigo? Necesito que te calmes, ya se, ya se, te estoy torturando al tener esta hermosa mujer tan cerca, pero aún está convaleciente y no podemos hacerle nada, en cuanto el doctor nos de autorización nos desquitaremos, pero no puedes seguir así.

Al cabo de un rato mi miembro decidió calmarse, atraigo a Ana más hacia mí, cierro los ojos y me duermo.

•••

Me despierto un poco desorientado por lo que creo es el sonido de un tambor, luego de unos segundos tomo consciencia de mi alrededor y el sonido sordo que escuché anteriormente son golpes en la puerta, me levanto adormilado y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Quién?

—Luke Sawyer señor— abro la puerta y veo que Luke trae un porta trajes y otras bolsas —Andrea se comunicó con Taylor y le informó que tiene un desayuno de negocios en el restaurante The Georgian en este hotel, tiene veinte minutos antes que comience el evento señor. Taylor ya viene en camino juntamente con Ryan quienes nos relevaran a Reynolds y a mí.

—Muy bien— tomo las bolsas de las manos de Sawyer y me encamino al baño adjunto a la habitación, Ana aun se encuentra dormida así que trato de hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertarla. Quince minutos después ya estoy listo para ir a reunirme con los más grandes lamebotas de todo el Estado de Washington, ¡Qué éxito!

—Ana, Ana hermosa

—Hmmm— es lo único que dice

—Nena, tengo un desayuno de negocios en cinco minutos, luego iré a Grey House, pediré a Taylor que envié a la Sra. Nina y a Gail a hacerte compañía, volveré por ti en la tarde.

—mmmm— fue su respuesta y me hizo reír. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, estaba Ryan quien será el encargado de custodiar a Ana por el día de hoy y Taylor quien me acompañará al evento y de ahí a Grey House.

El desayuno con la Cámara de Empresarios del Estado de Washington va peor de lo que me lo esperaba, algunos estaban hacen alarde de los logros y ganancias que han tenido sus negocios, otros tratan de convencerme que una fusión con su empresa sería lo mejor que podría pasarle a GEH, si claro, estoy a punto de enviar todo al carajo e irme a la suite a ver a mi nena, cuando se acerca a mí una dama a quien no esperaba ver ni en un millón de años

—Sr. Christian Grey ¡qué placer volver a verle!— dice inclinándose para besar mis mejillas

—Cinthya Loera y Caballero, ¡wow! Cuanto tiempo, sigues igual de hermosa, toma asiento— nos conocimos en Harvard su padre Don Federico Loera, la envió desde España a estudiar en lo que él llamaba "la mejor facultad de negocios de toda América"

— ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?— pregunto curioso

—Vine en representación de mi padre, fue invitado a dar un discurso en la ceremonia de premiación pero su edad y enfermedad están muy avanzadas y por ende no puede viajar. Pero eso no es todo, me encomendó una importante misión antes de venir para acá— dice esto último agregándole cierto toque de misterio y haciéndome reír

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber cuál es esa importante misión?— digo colocando los dedos en mi barbilla

— ¿Te interesaría expandirte hasta España y por consiguiente a toda Europa?

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto asombrado

—Sabes muy bien que lo mío no son los negocios, estudié esta carrera solo por darle gusto a mis padres, sin embargo sé que he hecho un buen trabajo a su lado, pero ahora que él se retiró no quiero asumir el control de las empresas, quiero dedicarme a mi pasión por el arte y a mi pequeña princesa, así que pueden ser tuyas si te interesan.

— ¡Vaya! Me dejas sin palabras

— ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos mañana, almorzamos y hablamos más del tema?

—Claro, ¿Qué te parece en Canlis a las 12:30pm?

— ¡Perfecto! Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha finalizado. Nos vemos mañana Christian— levantándose de la silla dio media vuelta y se fue

Este inesperado encuentro fue muy productivo, una expansión que solo estaba en planes a largo plazo podría hacerse realidad dependiendo de cómo salga todo en la reunión de mañana, esto posicionaría a GEH como una de las empresas líderes a nivel mundial. Mirando mi reloj me percato que ya es hora de regresar a Grey House, tengo otros asuntos que cumplir y debo finiquitar de una vez la sociedad con Elena, es hora de cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida y abrir uno nuevo que incluye a Anastasia Steele.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XX: ADIOS ELENA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Este inesperado encuentro fue muy productivo, una expansión que solo estaba en planes a largo plazo podría hacerse realidad dependiendo de cómo salga todo en la reunión de mañana, esto posicionaría a GEH como una de las empresas líderes a nivel mundial. Mirando mi reloj me percato que ya es hora de regresar a Grey House, tengo otros asuntos que cumplir y debo finiquitar de una vez la sociedad con Elena, es hora de cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida y abrir uno nuevo que incluye a Anastasia Steele.

•••

A las diez de la mañana en punto Elena Lincoln hace entrada a mi oficina, ataviada en su clásico vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, contoneado las caderas y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño ¿se aplicó más botox?

—Disculpe Sr. Grey, le indiqué que debía aguardar por autorización pero no me escuchó— dice Andrea quien venía detrás de ella

—No te preocupes Andrea, dile a Olivia que nos traiga agua embotellada, avisa a Callahan y Ros que ya pueden venir.

—Enseguida Señor—dice Andrea abandonando la oficina

—Christian cariño— dice Elena melosamente, dando la vuelta a mi escritorio para darme un beso en la mejilla —No entiendo a que se debe todo esto y para qué debe estar presente el abogado y la insoportable de tu asistonta Ros— en ese instante se abre la puerta

—Quisiera decir que es un placer verla Sra. Lincoln pero no puedo mentir, y no soy la "asistonta" de Christian, soy la "tonta" a la que Grey puso como vicepresidente de su empresa— dice Ros con tono de furia, siempre ha detestado Elena

—Muy Bien, Callahan puedes comenzar a dar lectura al documento— dice Ros

—Un momento ¿de qué está hablando esta mujercita Christian? ¿Cuál documento?

—Elena, fuiste citada porque decidí terminar nuestra sociedad

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que decidiste terminar nuestra sociedad?— dice en tono de mofa — ¿fue algo que se te ocurrió a ti o la mujerzuela esta te convenció?— En ese momento sentí mi sangre arder y la ira arremolinarse en mi rostro

—Suficiente Elena, ¿quieres motivos? Pues te los daré primero, descubrí que las finanzas de los salones no estaban del todo bien, tras una investigación exhaustiva del equipo de auditoría se reveló que has estado declarando los impuestos a medias, segundo, ha habido sustracción de grandes sumas de dinero y no ha sido justificada— por un momento Elena palideció —tercero, gracias a tu enorme boca ahora tengo un problema más con el cuál debo lidiar ¿quieres que continúe Elena?

Por unos minutos permaneció callada luego su pose cambió y entró en modo dominatrix, en otros tiempos eso hubiese causado pavor en mí, pero hace mucho que le perdí el respeto

—Christian, vamos a hablar de esto a solas

—No Elena, todo lo que se diga se hará en presencia de mi abogado— digo en modo CEO, dándole a entender que no me intimidaba ni un poco

—Si ese es el juego que quieres jugar, está bien. Te recuerdo Christian Grey que tu sin mí no eres nada, yo te hice y puedo destruirte, tengo los recursos como hacerlo, con simplemente tronar los dedos puedo hacer que todo tu mundo se venga abajo, todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes me lo debes a mi.

—Elena, en su oportunidad te agradecí y aun te agradezco el hecho que me hayas prestado el capital inicial para comenzar mi empresa, dinero que le pagué con intereses cuando GEH comenzó a dar sus primeros frutos, en honor a ese agradecimiento y a nuestra amistad me asocié contigo, puse el capital, pagué por los locales, remodelaciones, suministros y te apoyé con tus salones de belleza aún cuando no eran de importancia para mí y ¿qué hiciste? Abusaste de esa amistad y confianza, me traicionaste al robarme, al evadir impuestos, al sustraer dinero quien sabe para qué fin. Esto es lo que va a pasar Elena, vas a firmar el documento, te vas a quedar con los salones, no quiero nada tras la disolución de nuestra sociedad, vas a mantener tu boca cerrada, no te meterás más en mi vida y en retribución tendrás tu libertad, porque si algo llegase a pasar Elena, toda la información recabada irá directamente a la Oficina del Tesoro y sabes muy bien que te aguardarían largos años en la cárcel, así que no tienes otra opción.

—Christian por favor, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, tu y yo…

—No quiero seguir escuchándote Elena— digo alterado, golpeando el escritorio con mis manos —firma el documento de una maldita vez, no quiero seguir asociado contigo, no quiero tener ningún vínculo contigo, se acabó— Ros muy sonriente le pasa el documento, Elena lo firma de mala gana y luego lo tira sobre el escritorio

—Habrás ganado esta batalla Christian, pero no la guerra, recuerda que quien ríe al último ríe mejor— tomando su bolso salió airada de la oficina lanzando la puerta

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te crecieron las bolas Grey y decidiste mandar la Sra. Botox al demonio.

—Te pago por trabajar Ros, así que vete a tu oficina, lo mismo va contigo Callahan

—Si Señor— dijo nervioso, saliendo rápidamente

—Déjate de idioteces Grey, ese tono no funciona conmigo, ahora que la sombra de la cuasi petrificada esa no está espero que te des cuenta que la felicidad depende de ti y la tienes al frente

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas Ros? ¿Qué porquería estás consumiendo?

— ¡Ugh! Grey— dijo rodando los ojos— A veces para ser un hombre tan inteligente eres tan idiota. No diré más, descúbrelo por ti mismo

Ros abandona la oficina y yo solo quiero mandar a todos al demonio, ¡ugh! Paso las manos por mi rostro en frustración, definitivamente Elena saca lo peor de mi, aunque me cueste aceptarlo Rosalyn Bailey tiene razón, es un ciclo que debí haber cerrado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Señor Grey?— la voz de Olivia resuena por el intercomunicador

— ¿Si señorita Blandino?

—De recepción nos indican la Dra. Deborah Abraham desea verle, dice que es amiga de su madre

—Llama a recepción y diles que autorizo su entrada— ¿qué querrá Deb? Cinco minutos más tarde tocan la puerta de mi oficina

—Adelante

—Buenas Tardes Christian

—Deb, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— digo colocándome de pie y saliendo a su encuentro

—Pues, estaba por la zona y pensé que podrías querer un café— dice en tono casual y encogiéndose de hombros

—Gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba— digo tomando un sorbo

—Siéntate

—Gracias

—-no hay por qué— Me dejo caer en la silla y me recuesto sobre el espaldar mientras degusto mi café

— ¿Mal día?— dice Deb

—Iba bien hasta que tuve una reunión hace unos minutos

—Con Elena Lincoln, imagino— dice con cierto desdén en su voz

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La vi salir como alma que lleva el diablo de tu edificio, iba muy molesta

—Por lo visto no son muy amigas

—En realidad no, simplemente la tolero porque es la mejor amiga de tu madre y también forma parte del Comité de Coping Together, de otro modo no le dirigiría la palabra. Por cierto alguien me comento que se acerca tu cumpleaños

— ¡Ugh! Y ese alguien fue mi madre. No sé por qué insiste en celebrar mi cumpleaños, todos los años es lo mismo

—Christian el cumpleaños de una persona es una fecha muy especial.

—Lo siento Deb. Pero mi cumpleaños no tiene nada de especial, solo me trae malos recuerdos— un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación

—Emmm… bueno, creo que el tiempo de visita ha finalizado— dice colocándose de pie —por favor dale mis cariños a Anastasia, me alegra que hayas disfrutado tu café

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones, por lo menos pude concentrarme y ser productivo después de tanto drama, a las cinco de la tarde ya estoy listo para irme

—Taylor ya podemos irnos

—Muy bien señor

Tomo mi portafolio y salgo de la oficina, Taylor me espera junto a los elevadores. Cuando llegamos al garaje subterráneo escucho la voz de Leila

—Amo, amo soy yo, Leila— cuando volteo para ver de dónde proviene la voz veo que tiene un arma empuñada, y apuntando hacia mi rápidamente Taylor llevo su mano a la funda dónde porta su arma y Reynolds trató de salir de la SUV pero levante mis manos para indicarles que se quedaran quietos.

—Leila, baja el arma— dije muy despacio

—No, no, no— dice mientras mueve la cabeza en señal de negación —Usted debe escucharme amo, estoy sola

—Te escucharé y te ayudaré Leila, pero por favor baja el arma— le hablo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

— ¡NO!— gritó alterada —Usted está con ella y ella lo abraza, lo llama por su nombre y no la castiga, yo lo vi

—Leila, ella es una amiga que necesita ayuda al igual que tu, dame el arma— titubeo por unos segundos pero luego negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente adopte mi pose de dominante

—Leila, baja el arma y arrodíllate— reconoció mi orden e hizo lo que le fue dicho

—Taylor llama a Flynn— dije casi en un susurro

Me acerco a leila y puedo ver lo descuidada que está, su cabello sucio y sin brillo, círculos negros bajo sus ojos. Me agacho hasta quedar a su nivel

— ¿Qué te sucedió Leila? ¿Por qué te has descuidado? Eso no me complace

—Lo siento amo, Rick, el murió, me dejó sola, no tengo a nadie.

— ¿Rick era tu esposo y dominante?

—Si amo. El se fue me dejó sola, no tengo a nadie, solo a usted. Vine para verlo, pero usted está con ella, ella es como nosotras pero usted es diferente con ella.

—Leila, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a Rick pero no es mi culpa, no es mi responsabilidad

—Pero no tengo a nadie amo, solo a usted, Mistress Elena me dijo que debía contactarlo que usted me ayudaría, yo siempre lo he amado amo, lo necesito más que a nada en el mundo, nunca he podido olvidarlo

—Leila, te ayudare a mejorar, pero no puedo volver a ser tu dominante, ya no practico ese estilo de vida así que mi ayuda es lo único que obtendrás— digo colocándome de pie

—Amo por favor— dice tomándome por la bota del pantalón y aferrándose a mi pierna, en ese momento llega Flynn

—Suficiente Leila— ella vuelve a la pose de sumisa mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, me entristece verla en esta situación

—Hey Leila, no llores— digo secando sus lágrimas —prometí que te ayudaría y cumpliré mi palabra, el Dr. Flynn es mi amigo, el también quiere ayudarte, te llevará a un lugar donde podrás reposar y descansar, en unos días iré a verte, pero debes ir con él. ¿Serás una buena chica y harás todo lo que él diga?

—Si amo.

—Muy bien, levántate y ve con él— ayudándola a levantarse me dio una sonrisa triste

—Adiós amo, sé que no volveré a verlo— dando la vuelta subió a la SUV con Flynn y la enfermera.

Una vez que el vehículo hubo arrancado solté el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido. Miro a Taylor y hace lo mismo

— ¿Será que algún día mi vida puede ser normal, sin dramas, sin locas ex socias ni dementes ex sumisas, solo paz y quietud?— digo en voz alta tratando de drenar mi frustación

—Permiso para hablar señor

—Adelante Taylor

—Señor Grey, la mejor manera de dejar todo este drama atrás es reinventándose, tiene la oportunidad al frente de usted, he visto como mira a la señorita Steele y como ella lo mira a usted. No pierda la oportunidad de hacer su vida al lado de una mujer que vale oro.

—Gracias Taylor— digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro —seguiré tu consejo, ahora vamos por ella, me muero por verla— subimos a la SUV y tomamos nuestro camino al Fairmont Olympic.

Al llegar a la habitación no puedo evitar tomar a Ana en mis brazos y abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, le doy un fuerte y duradero abrazo que quedará por siempre en mi memoria

— ¿Te encuentras bien Christian?— dice Ana y puedo notar la preocupación en su tono de voz

—Si preciosa, ahora todo está bien.

Pedimos servicio a la habitación y cenamos mientras charlábamos amenamente, me gusta ver a Ana tan recuperada, ansío que el médico la de de alta por completo, que pueda retomar su vida y su carrera sin ningún problema. Luego de un par de horas pude notar el cansancio en Ana, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación la deposito en la cama y me acuesto a su lado. Dormir con Ana a mi lado hace que tenga un sueño reparador, ella es como mi atrapa sueños, mi brisa refrescante, mi puerto seguro, puedo abrirme y ser yo sin temor a ser juzgado.

Al día siguiente me levanto y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos azules que me miran

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo me miras?

—Hace unos minutos, eres una hermosa vista Sr. Grey

Me acerco a ella y poso mis labios sobre los suyos, esos deliciosos labios tan suaves y dulces como miel del panal, su boca se abre sutilmente garantizándole entrada a mi lengua, profundizo el beso un poco más mientras nuestras lenguas realizan una danza erótica, la acerco más hacia mí y su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío, mi subconsciente me grita que debo parar, que puedo lastimarla, pero mis hormonas que indican que continúe, que posea lo que tanto anhelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano me separo de ella

—Christian— dice jadeando, atrayéndome hacia ella

—Ana, nena— trato de continuar pero me calla con sus labios que amenazan con devorarme ¡Oh Dios, dame fuerzas!

—Ana, cielo, debemos parar— Ana hace un puchero, un tierno puchero —Nena, aun estas convaleciente, si llegase a lastimarte no me lo perdonaría— puedo ver la decepción en su rostro, pero no dice nada

—También te deseo, créeme— digo tomando su mano y colocándola sobre mi palpitante erección, ella abre sus ojos como platos

—Creo que puedo ayudar con esto

—Ana, yo…—es lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando siento su mano dentro de mi pijama acariciando mi miembro, su mano se siente como el suave terciopelo, cierro los ojos y un gemido escapa de mi boca

—Ana— pronuncio su nombre en medio de la excitación y esa es señal para que ella apresure el paso, vuelvo a gemir y siento mi excitación escalar cada vez más, de pronto siento los labios de Ana succionando y mordisqueando mi pezón y eso hace que llegue al clímax eyaculando espectacularmente y viendo miles de estrellas en el proceso.

Cuando hube recuperado el aliento pude ver la mirada de deseo de Ana y sé que está muy excitada, cuidadosamente me muevo hasta estar de rodillas frente a ella y sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos bajo su pantalón hasta quitárselo y descartarlo hacia un lado, son suma delicadeza abro sus piernas y soy galardonado con la vista de su húmedo y brillante sexo, Ana se muerde el labio y eso detona el fuego en mi interior, acerco mi boca hasta su sexo y comienzo una sucesión de lamidas y succiones que le arrancan los más sexis gemidos, por un momento me concentro en su clítoris mientras introduzco un dedo en su interior

— ¡Ah Christian!— dice Ana colocando sus manos en mi cabeza y halándome los cabellos, introduzco otro dedo en su interior mientras llevo mi mano libre hasta su seno y comienzo a atizar su pezón

— ¡Oh sí, estoy muy cerca!— aumenté la fuerza de la succión en su clítoris y eso basto para que Ana llegara al clímax gritando una versión ininteligible de mi nombre. Sacando los dedos de su interior los llevo a mi boca, chupándolos como si de una paleta se tratase, al ver esto Ana se sonroja y muerde su labio, esto envía una señal directa a mi miembro quien se encuentra listo para el segundo round.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimé?— hago una pregunta tras otra

— ¡Mejor imposible señor Grey! Tranquilo Christian, estoy perfecta, fuiste muy gentil y no me lastimaste, me siento genial.

Depositando nuevamente un beso en sus labios me levanto de la cama para ir al baño a ducharme, en unos minutos vendrá la Sra. Nina a ayudarte con tu rutina de aseo y luego iremos al departamento.

— ¿No irás a la oficina el día de hoy?

—No, te instalaré de nuevo en el departamento, a mediodía asistiré a un almuerzo de negocios que no se cuanto pueda tardarse y luego regresaré a Escala, podríamos ver alguna película, no se acción, comedia, romance, la que tu escojas y comer palomitas de maíz— La sonrisa que se desplegó en el rostro de Ana no tenía nada que envidiarle al gato Cheshire.

—Me gusta mucho tu idea

•••

Luego de dejar a Ana en el departamento, me cambié de atuendo, decidí vestir el traje gris con rayas negras que tanto le gusta, salí al restaurante para encontrarme con Cinthya y conversar acerca de la adquisición de las empresas del Grupo Loera Internacional.

—Reservación para Grey— le digo al Maître una vez que entro al establecimiento

—Buenas Tardes señor Grey, por aquí por favor

—Me llevan hasta el privado donde ordeno una botella de vino blanco, cinco minutos más tarde Cinthya hace aparición

—Christian— dice besando mis mejillas — ¡Dios mío qué me muero de la pena!, te he tenido esperando, pero llegar acá con este tráfico, es un lío

—No te preocupes, solo fueron cinco minutos, mi hermana diría que llegaste elegantemente tarde— el mesonero entra con la botella de vino que ordené previamente y los menús

—No puedo decidirme, todo suena apetitoso

—Puedes ordenar un poco de cada cosa

—Muy gracioso Grey, pero eso me costaría muchas horas en el gimnasio, una vez que se es madre el metabolismo cambia y pues ¡que todo se va para las caderas hombre!

—No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante semejante ocurrencia

— ¿Cómo está tu pequeña?

—Hermosa y grande, es muy inteligente mi Nathalia, recién ha cumplido tres años está por comenzar el preescolar, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo serás padre?— su pregunta me agarra fuera de base y hace que me ahogue con el vino

—Pues es algo que había venido posponiendo— le digo una vez que la tos cesó —Pero puede ser que en un futuro lejano los tenga— el simple hecho de imaginar a una mini Ana corriendo por el parque me llena de emoción

—Christian ¿Christian?— la voz de Cinthya me saca de mi ensoñación— aclaro mi garganta

— ¿Si?

—El caballero pregunta si ya estás listo para ordenar

—Emmmm…— digo mirando nuevamente el menú

—Dígale al Chef que nos sorprenda— dice al ver que aún no tengo lista mi orden

—Aún no pierdes la costumbre de ser impaciente.

—Y creo que nunca la perderé, estoy hambrienta hombre y todo en el menú se veía exquisito

—Bueno, Grey, a lo que vinimos— tiene razón nunca perderá la costumbre

—Mi padre, está muy enfermo y no puede seguir al frente de la empresa yo no quiero tomar las riendas del Grupo Loera Internacional, quiero dedicarme a mi familia, a mi pasión por el arte , apoyar la carrera artística de mi esposo y por sobre todo quiero dedicarme tiempo a mí. Por eso mi padre me encomendó que hablase contigo, el sabe que si tu adquieres la empresa no sólo estará bien administrada sino que puede ser mucho más productiva. Si te interesa el trato solamente existe una condición.

— ¿Cuál sería?

—El setenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones pasarían a ser de tu propiedad, el quince por ciento restante estarían a nombre de Nathalia, ella podrá disponer de dichas acciones cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto tu administrarías todo y las utilidades pertenecientes a mi hija ingresarían a un fondo de fideicomiso para sus estudios universitarios.

—Me parece justo lo que propones— jamás podría oponerme al futuro de esa pequeña niña

— ¡Excelente! Yo regresaré a Madrid en una semana, la primera semana del mes de junio podrías ir a España para firmar la documentación reglamentaria, nuestros abogados contactarán a tu staff y discutirán las cláusulas.

—Brindo por este negocio— digo levantando mi copa

— ¡Salud!— responde Cinthya muy animada.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, la comida como siempre estuvo exquisita, el Chef Bradley Williams es uno de los mejores chefs de Seattle, contamos anécdotas y reímos hasta más no poder, para el momento en el que decidimos partir, Cinthya estaba un poco mareada y un tanto alegre cantando las canciones de un tal Miguel Bosé. En unas semanas GEH no sólo será una de las empresas más sólidas de los Estados Unidos sino que también será reconocida en Europa, mejor imposible.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXI: ESCANDALO

•••

¡BRITTANY! ¡ALEX! Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, la ira y la desesperación corrían por sus venas

— ¿Si Jefe? ¿En qué puedo servirle?— sin mencionar palabra le entregó el tablet al miembro de su equipo de informática, quién no pudo ocultar su asombro al leer la noticia

—QUIERO SABER QUIEN ESTÁ DETRÁS DE ESA INFAMIA, AVERIGUA QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ EL ARTÍCULO, QUIEN LES DIO ESA SUPUESTA INFORMACIÓN, QUIERO ES INFORMACIÓN FUERA DE ESE SITIO WEB Y TODAS LAS REDES SOCIALES, NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER NI CUANTOS SITIOS TENGAN QUE HACKEAR QUIERO ESO HECHO HOY MISMO.

—Entendido— dijo apenas audible el joven quien salió de la oficina un poco asustado ante el arrebato de su jefe

—Averiguaré quien está detrás de esto, y juró por mi vida que será el siguiente.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, la comida como siempre estuvo exquisita, el Chef Bradley Williams es uno de los mejores chefs de Seattle, contamos anécdotas y reímos hasta más no poder, para el momento en el que decidimos partir, Cinthya estaba un poco mareada y un tanto alegre cantando las canciones de un tal Miguel Bosé. En unas semanas GEH no sólo será una de las empresas más sólidas de los Estados Unidos sino que también será reconocida en Europa, mejor imposible.

•••

Al llegar a mi departamento escucho voces, risas y el exquisito aroma de la comida invade mis sentidos, dejo mi portafolio en la entrada y me despojo de la chaqueta y corbata, desato los primeros botones de mi camisa y me enrollo las mangas.

Camino hacia la cocina que es de donde provienen las voces y puedo ver a mi madre, Mia, Kate, Ana y Gail conversando amenamente.

—Buenas tardes— les digo haciendo notar mi presencia, todas voltean hacia mí y me saludan cálidamente.

—Christian cariño— dice mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, desde el otro día no pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo cada vez que puede

—Madre— digo correspondiendo a su abrazo y le doy un beso en su frente

—Oh Cristian, siempre tan formal

—Hola Cristian— dice Ana quien se encuentra sentada al lado de mi madre en uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno, me acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su sien.

—Hola preciosa— digo oliendo su exquisito aroma a manzanas y vainilla

—Hermano mayor— grita Mia agitando su mano sin parar

—Hola Cristian— me saluda Kate colocando la mano bajo su barbilla y moviendo sus dedos. Todas ríen ante lo tonto del gesto.

—Sr. Grey— dice profesional y educadamente Gail

Las noto un poco extrañas no es sino hasta que veo las botellas vacías de vino que me percato que Mia, Kate y mi madre están un poco mareadas.

— ¿Hace cuanto que están así?— le pregunto a Ana al oído

—Aproximadamente una hora— dice viendo su reloj y riendo bajito

— ¡Aaaww ternurita! Se dicen secretitos ¡yaaayyy!— dice Mia aplaudiendo y Ana se sonroja

Dando la vuelta a la barra y entrando a la cocina me acerco a Gail

— ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí y hace cuanto que han estado tomando? ¿Qué más hicieron aparte de lo obvio?

—No se con exactitud señor, las señoritas y su madre llegaron poco después del mediodía y se hicieron toda clase de tratamientos de bellezas, la pobre señorita Steele fue su conejillo de Indias, yo pude escapar airosa— dice Gail divertida —Cuando regresé para preparar la comida iban a mitad de la segunda botella y ahorita que van a mitad de la tercera están bastante ligeras de lengua— Gail ríe bajito

—Oye Christian no interrogues a Gail, ella no ha sido más que una buena anfitriona— dice mi madre

—Sí y ustedes están demasiado felices.

—Siiii, ¡felicidad!— grita Mia haciendo reír al resto

—Señor, la cena estará lista en 30 minutos los señores Carrick y Elliot confirmaron su asistencia.

—Iré a darme una ducha damas por favor traten de no acabar con mi reserva de vinos.

Me alegra ver la relación que tiene Ana con mi madre y hermana, mi concepción sobre Katherine ha cambiado un poco, aún pienso que es una reportera metiche, pero su amistad y lealtad para con Anastasia es genuina. Entro a la ducha y me dedico a asearme rápidamente, al salir me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo a colocarme algo de ropa, de vuelta en la cocina Gail me informa que ya está emplatando la cena y que todos ya ocupan el comedor.

—Tristan, no, asi no va, Chris, Christian— oh cielos mi madre esta ebria — Ven, siéntate al lado de Ana

—Padre, Elliot

—Hey bro! ¿Y este entretenimiento?

—Te aseguro que cuando llegué hace poco más media hora no estaban así.

—Hijo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien padre— Gail nos trae la cena mientras reímos con las ocurrencias de mi Mia, su personalidad es extrovertida y burbujeante pero si agregas alcohol a la mezcla ¡kaboom! Obtienes a una hiperactiva Mia.

— ¿Cómo va la empresa?— pregunta mi padre

—Excelente me reuní con Cinthya Loera y Caballero, una ex compañera de Harvard, su padre está muy enfermo y quiere venderme su compañía, acepté la propuesta y gracias a eso GEH se ampliará por España y Europa.

— ¡España!, me encanta España, recuerdas Cary cuando fuimos a Marbella, lo hicimos en tantos lugares…

— ¡Madre!— exclamamos a unísono Elliot y yo mientras mi padre trataba de reponerse al ahogo con la comida, Ana reía incontrolablemente. ¡Oh Dios! Qué situación tan incómoda.

— ¿Qué? Es de lo más normal— dice mi madre, deseo que el suelo se abra y me trague

—Gracie cariño, concéntrate en la comida— le dice mi padre amorosamente pero evitando que mamá siga abochornándolo

Para cuando terminamos la comida Elliot y yo habíamos escuchado más información de la que jamás deseamos saber, gracias al cielo Kate, Mia y mi madre ya están fuera de combate, y hubo que llevarlas cargadas hasta los vehículos, probablemente mañana amanezcan con una horrible resaca.

•••

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Leila está internada en el psiquiátrico, intenté cumplir mi promesa de ir a verla pero no quiso recibirme, según lo que me informo Flynn ella cree fervientemente que si mantiene total distancia de mi podrá recuperarse, no es que me queje por ello.

Ana está muy recuperada, le quitaron la férula de la muñeca y ya puede caminar con la ayuda de una andadera mientras recupera la fuerza y el equilibrio, está muy emocionada porque en unos días se irá conmigo a Madrid para el cierre del trato con el Grupo Loera Internacional. Después de múltiples argumentos pude convencerla para que a nuestro regreso se reincorpore a Grey Publishing.

 ***Flashback***

— ¿Qué haces preciosa?— le pregunto al verla tan concentrada en su Ipad

—Estoy actualizando mi hoja de vida para aplicar a varias ofertas de empleo que he visto— ¿qué demonios dice?

—Anastasia, no hay necesidad que busques empleo en otro lugar, en Grey Publishing está tu empleo esperándote

—Christian, eso no puede ser, ¿Qué pensarán mis compañeros? Seguramente dirán que me acuesto con el jefe, del jefe de mi jefe.

—No es una mala idea y no me opongo a ello

—Christian, hablo en serio

—Me importa un carajo lo que piensen Anastasia, no hay necesidad que busques empleo en otro lugar y cuando te den completamente de alta te reincorporarás a tu trabajo y es mi última palabra.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Me encuentro en la oficina cuando el ping de mi celular me informa la llegada de una notificación, tomo mi móvil y lo desbloqueo con mi huella digital, se trata de un aviso de google alert, abro la notificación y por un momento siento que el mundo se me viene abajo

 _ **THE SEATTLE NOOZ**_

 _BILLONARIO Y SOLTERO CODICIADO CON GUSTOS EXCÉNTRICOS_

 _Queridos lectores, a la redacción de The Seattle Nooz ha llegado una información proveniente de una fuente muy confiable la cual prefirió permanecer en el anonimato, quien nos asegura que el gran empresario y soltero más codiciado de la ciudad Christian Grey, es fanático de las prácticas sexuales excéntricas. Mmmm…. ¿Chicas se imaginan ser atadas y estar a merced de ese sexy dios del sexo?_

 _Aquí en The Seattle Nooz estaremos al pendiente sobre esta información_

Siento la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla, ¿quién puede ser el responsable de esto?

—Andrea, quiero a Welch en línea ¡ya!— grito por el intercomunicador, siento que en algún segundo voy a explotar de la rabia. El teléfono de mi escritorio suena y al tomarlo es Welch

—Quiero que bajen la publicación de la página de The Seattle Nooz, no me interesa que deba hacer barney, si debe hackear el sitio web que lo haga, quiero ese artículo fuera del internet y quiero que mi equipo de abogados demanden a esos malditos por difamación— digo tirando el teléfono sobre la base.

Esto no puede estar sucediéndome, justo ahora que GEH está por expandirse sale este artículo que podría mandar todo por el drenaje. Mi móvil suena indicándome la entrada de una llamada

—Grey

— ¡Hey bro! Todo este tiempo pensando que eras virgen o gay y resulta que eres un tipo con gustos peculiares.

— No sabía que eras de los que andan leyendo sitios web de chismes Elliot— digo con molestia

—Relájate hombre, fui al deli a comprar sándwiches para mí y mi equipo cuando les doy mi tarjeta para pagar, la chica me sonríe y dice que por ser hermano del dios del sexo todo va por cortesía de la casa. Obviamente le pregunte a que se refería y me mostró la noticia en su celular— dice Elliot carcajeándose

—Elliot no entiendo como esta situación puede ser hilarante, esto podría costarle a mi empresa uno o todos los negocios que están por cerrarse

—Christian, tienes el mejor equipo legal, ponlos a trabajar para que te saquen este aprieto— dice un poco más serio.

—adiós Elliot

—Sr. grey, Barney por la línea 1— dice Andrea por el intercomunicador

—Barney

—Sr. G, el artículo ya está fuera de la web. Pero yo no lo hice

—Explícate

—Alguien no solo bajó el artículo de la web, sino que también hackeó el sitio de The Seattle Nooz, no hay rastros de la publicación y la página está caída

—Averigua quien es el responsable

—Sí Señor.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho eso y por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿quién habrá querido dañar mi imagen y quien habrá eliminado la información?

Como era de esperarse cuando salí de Grey House el lugar estaba lleno no solo de paparazzi sino de mujeres gritando y algunas me lanzaban trozos de papel, otras tenía carteles con mi foto y las más osadas me lanzaban prendas de ropa intima ¡asqueroso! La cara de diversión que tenían Ryan y Taylor era impagable mientras yo solo quería estrangularlos por gozar a mis expensas.

Mi móvil suena en los confines de mi bolsillo, lo saco y respondo la llamada sin ver quien llama

—Grey

—Christian se puede saber ¿qué es eso de dios del sexo?— ¡Oh Dios ten piedad! Es mi madre y no está feliz

—Madre, no sé quién pudo haber inventado esa infamia— digo nervioso y yo no me pongo nervioso

—Christian— dice en tono de advertencia

—Madre, sé que por mucho tiempo han imaginado que soy gay o virgen, pero nada es más lejos de la realidad, no sé quién es el responsable de dar ese supuesto tip a esa página de chismes, mi equipo legal ya está trabajando en ello, por lo pronto el artículo fue retirado de internet

—Christian hijo, es hora que dejes la soltería, te cases, tengas hijos.

—Por favor no empieces con lo mismo madre, mi compromiso ahora es GEH

—Es solo que me haría muy feliz verte con tu propia familia hijo

—Lo sé madre, lo sé. Hablamos luego, voy llegando a mi departamento.

—Hasta luego cariño

Al llegar a Escala tardamos alrededor de quince minutos para poder entrar al estacionamiento, al ver la SUV los paparazzi se acercaron y tomaban fotografías, no es que pudieran obtener imágenes de mi ya que el vehículo tiene vidrios polarizados que impiden que se vea de afuera hacia adentro, había mujeres enloquecidas que intentaban trepar en la camioneta, gritaban toda clase de cosas, sostenían pancartas, era totalmente una locura. Taylor tuvo que llamar a la policía para que pudiera controlar a la turba de gente y pudiésemos accesar al garaje.

Finalmente me encuentro en la paz y quietud de mi departamento, camino directamente a la biblioteca, se que allí encontraré a Ana, para mi sorpresa no está, reviso la sala de entretenimiento y la encuentro junto con Mia, envueltas en una manta mirando lo que parece ser una película de terror, camino muy despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido me acerco hasta quedar detrás de ellas, impostando la voz y haciéndola sonar tenebrosa les digo

—Buenas tardes señoritas— el alarido que dan Ana y Mia es sumamente hilarante, sus caras de susto son algo fuera de este mundo y provocan que me doble de la risa

—Eres muy malo Christian— grita Mia casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras Ana trata de recobrarse del susto

—Fue muy divertido— les digo.

Salgo de la sala y voy a mi habitación para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, de repente una fabulosa idea viene a mi cabeza, ahora que Ana puede caminar me rehúso a pasar el fin de semana encerrado aquí simplemente para esconderme del cúmulo de locas y paparazzi, tomo mi celular y llamo a Taylor

— ¿Señor?

—Taylor, Organiza que Charlie Tango esté aquí mañana a las diez en punto de la mañana, comunícate con la Sra. Genevieve para que disponga de la casa de campo. Estaré con Anastasia el fin de semana y desde allí saldremos el día lunes directamente para el aeropuerto.

—Sí señor.

—Tomo una ducha, el agua caliente corre por mi piel relajando mis músculos, tomo el gel de baño y procedo a lavarme, mañana hablaré con Ana y le propondré que se quede a vivir definitivamente conmigo, durante todo este tiempo he desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella y no sé si sea capaz de estar de nuevo completamente solo.

Termino mi ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla y camino hasta el walk in closet, la vista me encanta, la ropa y las pertenencias de Ana alineadas y organizadas perfectamente frente a las mías, deseo que permanezca así por siempre, visto un pantalón de algodón y una sudadera, caminando descalzo voy a la cocina

— ¿Dónde está Mia?— le pregunto a Ana quien está tomando un vaso de jugo mientras charla con Gail

—Mia se fue muy molesta— dice Ana casualmente

— ¿Molesta por qué?

— ¿Cómo que Molesta por qué? Nos diste tremendo susto Christian—Por favor, fue solo una pequeña broma, nada grave— la mirada que me dedica Ana no es para nada amistosa.

—Señor, Señorita, aquí tienen sus subs, buen apetito— dice Gail cortando con el momento incómodo. Comemos en silencio ya que no me atrevo a decir una sola palabra

—Iré a mi oficina a trabajar un poco, te alcanzo en un rato en la habitación

—Está bien— levantándome del taburete deposito un beso en su coronilla y me encamino a la oficina

Me siento en el escritorio y trato por algunos minutos de concentrarme en el trabajo pero los acontecimientos de esta tarde llegan a mi mente, por más que trato no logro entender, por una parte alguien trató de dañar mi imagen al dar esa información a ese sitio de chismes y por otra alguien actuó en mi defensa no solo desapareciendo el artículo sino también borrando el sitio web. Continúo sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho sonar mi celular

—Grey

—Christian— la voz de Flynn suena por el auricular

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Hasta donde sé el psiquiatra eres tú

—Es Leila

— ¿Qué sucede John?

—Christian, Leila se suicidó

— ¿Qué mierdas estás hablando?

—Al parecer Leila no se estaba tomando sus medicinas sino que las estaba guardando, esta mañana se las tomó todas y murió por intoxicación. Pero eso no es todo, dejó una nota escrita diciendo que no podía seguir siendo un estorbo para tu vida.

— ¿Qué?— estoy anonadado.

—Así es Christian— dice Flynn

—Ahora la policía creerá que yo tengo algo que ver en la muerte de Lincoln y en la de ella, ¿sabes lo que eso significa John? Puedo perderlo todo

—Christian, cálmate, la policía no lo sabrá. Leila no tenía familia, sus padres murieron hace años y no tenía hermanos, así que todo esto se manejará con la mayor discreción posible, no puedo darme el lujo de que la policía intervenga, eso sería nefasto para mi institución

—Muy bien, has los arreglos del sepelio y pásame la factura— digo terminando la llamada

Me levanto de la silla velozmente, abro la puerta y camino hacia la oficina de seguridad

—Señor Grey— dicen Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds y Ryan apenas me ven.

—Se suscitó un problema, Leila Williams se suicidó, al parecer no estaba ingiriendo sus medicinas sino que las guardaba y esta mañana decidió tomarlas todas— todos abren los ojos como platos, no puedo evitar pasarme las manos por los cabellos y halarlos en señal de frustración —Pero eso no es todo, dejó una nota similar a la de Michael

—Señor, ¿Usted cree que alguien está detrás de ambas muertes?

—No lo creo Jason, estoy seguro y no solo quiere hacerlas pasar como suicidio sino que por alguna extraña razón quiere involucrarme

—Señor creo prudente reforzar las medidas de seguridad, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que la prensa se entere.

—eso no sucederá, el Dr. Flynn me dio su palabra que todo sería manejado con total discreción ya que si la policía se involucra eso podría traer consecuencias negativas para su institución, además todo su personal ha firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad y no creo que alguno de ellos se atreva a violarlo sabiendo las sanciones que eso conlleva

—Por ahora quiero que emplees más seguridad y una agente femenina para Anastasia

—Conozco a la persona indicada— dice Reynolds

—Muy bien organiza con Taylor— dando media vuelta salgo de la oficina y me voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar y sólo sé que lo haré al lado de Ana.

•••

— ¡Wow Christian, este lugar es sensacional!— dice Ana sin poder ocultar su emoción

—Ves que valió la pena el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano— le digo riendo

—totalmente

— ¿Quieres un tour por el lugar?

— ¡Por supuesto!— dice Ana muy emocionada, parece una niña que recibió su juguete anhelado en navidad

Mi casa de campo es grande y espaciosa, con una arquitectura entre vintage y moderna, originalmente era una estructura de 1970 pero Elliot se encargó de hacer la remodelación y que fuese ecológicamente sostenible, contiene una gran sala y un espacioso comedor para doce personas, la cocina es amplia, cuenta con dos hornos y dos refrigeradores, en el piso principal también se puede encontrar tres habitaciones para huéspedes, una sala de entretenimiento y una oficina, en la parte superior de la superior se encuentra la habitación principal, tiene un balcón donde hay un jacuzzi con hidromasaje. La parte trasera de la casa tiene es completamente de paredes de vidrio de piso a techo, tiene una terraza con vista al Sound. De igual manera en las afueras de la casa hay una piscina térmica y una casa de huéspedes la cual es para el staff.

—Esta habitación es un sueño

— ¿Tanto así te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? Me fascina, la adoro— anotado

—Muy bien señorita Steele, si mal no recuerdo usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente— digo salazmente abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo

— ¿Y eso que podrá ser Señor Grey?

—Usted y yo tenemos una cita con la piscina climatizada— digo hablándole suavemente al oído, luego paso mi nariz por su mandíbula y dejo suaves besos en su cuello

—Christian— dice Ana jadeando

—Ana, te deseo

— ¡Pues tómame!— y solo eso bastó para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión y deseos reprimidos

Lentamente tomé el borde de su vestido y lo levanto mientras dejo caricias por todo su cuerpo

—Eres perfecta Anastasia— junto sus labios con los míos en un erótico beso, nuestras lenguas danzan en sincronía, como si fuesen hechas una para la otra. Poco a poco avanzo hasta llegar a la cama, la siento y procedo a quitar sus sandalias, luego comienzo a besar la longitud de sus piernas

—Christian, mmm…

—Shhh…. Todo en buen tiempo nena— continúo recorriendo sus piernas con mis labios hasta llegar a su zona pélvica, aspiro profundamente y me encanta su olor, es embriagador, con mis dedos rozo su panty y puedo sentir el calor y la humedad que emana de ella, sigo el camino de besos hasta llegar a su abdomen donde me enfoco en su ombligo, suavemente introduzco mi lengua en el haciendo que Ana se remueva debajo de mi y apreté las sabanas con su mano, verla en ese estado hace que mi erección se ponga tan dura que duele. Retomo la ministración de mis besos sobre su delicioso cuerpo hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos, la levanto un poco para poder desabrochar el brassiere, cuando logro mi cometido lo descarto hacia un lado y poso mis labios sobre su endurecido pezón, besando, succionando y mordiendo con delicadeza mientras mi mano estimula al otro, luego de unos instantes mis labios encuentran su boca y nuevamente nuestras lenguas se encuentran encendiendo todo en mí.

Con mucho cuidado Ana desabotona mi camisa, aunque su toque no me molesta, procura ser cuidadosa para no lastimarme, una vez que logra abrirla la quita lentamente y pasa sus manos por mi espalda ocasionando que mi cuerpo se estremezca, me considero conocedor del arte del sexo, pero por primera vez en mi vida no follaré, haré el amor. Bajo de nuevo hasta su pelvis dejando nuevamente un camino de besos y poco a poco retiro su panty, la huelo y puedo ver como se enrojece su rostro

—Tu olor me excita— ella solo muerde su labio en respuesta, descalzo mis zapatos, desabotono mi pantalón y lo quito quedándome solo en bóxer, abre sus ojos como platos al ver mi enorme bulto, lo sé nena, soy un semental. Me inclino hacia ella y retiro su panty sin romper el contacto visual, luego comienzo de nuevo a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a su sexo, le doy tímidos besos hasta que roso su clítoris con la punta de mi lengua

— ¡Oh por Dios Christian!

Tomo sus piernas las abro y las levanto dejándola totalmente expuesta para mi, comienzo a besar, mordisquear y succionar torturándola lentamente, dejándola al borde del clímax, puedo oír un gemido de protesta cuando me detengo

—Aún no nena, quiero que lleguemos juntos— me quito el bóxer dejando libre mi erección, Ana se asombra y muerde su labio

—Está usted muy bien dotado Señor Grey

—Y no tienes idea de las maravillas que puedo hacer con él— nuevamente me posicione sobre ella y me dedique a besar sus dulces labios hasta que comencé a introducir mi miembro lentamente en ella.

—Eres muy estrecha Ana

—Y tu muy grande, dame unos segundos para acoplarme a ti

Al cabo de unos segundos comencé a mover mi pelvis lentamente, los sonidos que emanaban de Ana me elevaban al cielo

—Oh por Dios Christian me estás matando, más rápido— fui aumentando de a poco el ritmo mientras besaba sus senos

—Oooohhh Christiaannn, mmmm…— decía Ana en medio del éxtasis y eso era el combustible que me movía a continuar, esta experiencia sexual con Anastasia ha sido única.

—Más duro Christian— el sudor rodaba por mi frente mientras continuaba moviendo mis caderas sensualmente para complacer a mi Ana

—Vamos Ana, córrete— solo eso bastó para que se corriera gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos

— ¡Ana, nena!— dije vertiendo todo mi ser en su interior y colapsando sobre ella.

Al cabo de un par minutos deposito un beso en el espacio entre sus senos y levanto la mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos azules

—Hola

—Hola— digo moviéndome a su lado

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo— dice riendo

—En serio Ana, ¿fui muy rudo? ¿Te lastimé?— digo un poco preocupado

—Christian, cálmate— dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —fue fenomenal, sin igual y no, no me lastimaste, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Muy bien— digo un poco más tranquilo

—Pero cuando quieras puedes atarme oh gran dios del sexo— dice ofreciéndome sus manos y riendo

—Así que lo leíste

—Por supuesto, y créeme que estoy dispuesta a experimentar cada una de esas excentricidades— ¡Demonios! Esta mujer será mi perdición.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXII: MADRID

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Christian, cálmate— dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos —fue fenomenal, sin igual y no, no me lastimaste, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Muy bien— digo un poco más tranquilo

—Pero cuando quieras puedes atarme oh gran dios del sexo— dice ofreciéndome sus manos y riendo

—Así que lo leíste

—Por supuesto, y créeme que estoy dispuesta a experimentar cada una de esas excentricidades— ¡Demonios! Esta mujer será mi perdición.

•••

Este fin de semana fue el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, poder disfrutar del sensual cuerpo de Ana fue una experiencia fuera de este mundo, luego de hacerlo por primera vez fuimos a la piscina aclimatada donde ella cumplió su fantasía de nadar desnuda, por supuesto no pude contenerme ante tan espectacular vista y terminé poseyéndola nuevamente. Literalmente tuvimos un sexatón, Ana es una fiera en la cama y eso me encanta, tal vez más adelante podamos incluir algo de sexo kinky en nuestra relación.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me dice aún somnolienta

—En que este fin de semana fue fenomenal— la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro amenaza con partirlo en dos

—Concuerdo contigo— dice bostezando —lamentablemente mis partes femeninas aún están un poco irritadas— dice haciendo un tierno puchero

—Tranquila nena debes recuperarte, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ahora duerme, aún nos restan muchas horas de viaje.

Aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana Ana y yo salimos de la habitación para tomar el desayuno que Melanie la ayudante de vuelo muy amablemente nos sirvió, tostadas francesas, fruta picada, yogurt con granola, café, jugo de naranja y té. Luego mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca se acurrucó en una de las butacas con una manta y un libro.

—Nena, estaré en mi oficina trabajando un rato— solo levantó su pulgar en respuesta sin ni siquiera despegar sus ojos del libro que tan ávidamente leía. Al cabo de unas horas Ana entra a mi oficina, rodea mi escritorio y se sienta en mis piernas colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¿Estás segura que ya puedes caminar sin ayuda de la andadera o las muletas?— solo mueve su cabeza afirmativamente

—Okey, ¿te sucede algo?— niega con la cabeza

— ¿Me extrañabas?— una vez más hace un gesto afirmativo

— ¿No volverás a hablarme jamás?— vuelve a negar moviendo la cabeza y ríe, levanto su rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos azules y deposito un casto beso en sus labios

—Estoy que muero del aburrimiento— dice en tono cansino

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— le pregunto con doble intención

—Pues, casualmente iba caminando, casualmente pasé por la oficina de Taylor, casualmente vi que tiene un tablero de Scrabble y…— dice haciendo una pausa

—Y casualmente quieres unirte— digo terminando su idea

—Sí, ¿Cuántas casualidades? ¿No lo crees?— dice fingiendo asombro

—Sí, muchas— levantándome de la silla salimos de mi oficina hacia la de Taylor, quien al vernos se levanta

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?— pregunta Ana algo apenada

— ¿Scrabble con una especialista en Literatura Inglesa? Creo que pasaré— dice Taylor, haciendo un poco de espacio para que Ana y yo nos sentemos

—Yo si jugaré ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?— quince minutos después Sawyer se retiró. En la segunda ronda Ana y yo íbamos bastante parejos

—Cien dólares a la Srta. Steele— dice Sawyer

—Mmmm… no sé Luke, están muy parejos, la diferencia en el puntaje es mínima— dice Taylor sopesando la situación

—Vamos T, es una apuesta sana

—Shhh…— dice Ana haciéndonos reír a todos. Luego ella arma una frase que me permiten colocar un par de letras, formo una palabra y logro empatar— enseguida me lanza una mirada de furia, creo que mi pequeña es muy competitiva y odia perder, pues, ya somos dos nena.

—Acepto tus cien y subo cien más, voy al Sr. Grey— dice Taylor, seguimos así por unos minutos más hasta que ya casi se acaban las letras

—Acepto tus cien y subo otros cien— dice Sawyer jocosamente

—Apuesto mi salario del mes al Señor Grey— dice una vez que coloco las ultimas letras que me quedaban, si Ana no logra superar mi puntaje seré el ganador, y espero que así sea porque realmente detesto perder. La cara de concentración de Ana era todo un poema.

—También apuesto todo mi salario del mes a la Señorita Steele— dice Sawyer muy pagado de sí, por favor, ¿acaso no ves que está a punto de perder? No hay forma ni manera que… en ese momento Ana coloca las ultimas letras que le quedan formando una palabra "Gobbledygook"

—Gané, gané— dice cantando, se levanta de la silla y comienza a hacer una extraña versión de un baile de victoria

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso ni siquiera es una palabra?

—Me temo que sí Señor, significa "lenguaje que no tiene sentido o que se hace ininteligible por el excesivo uso de términos técnicos"— dice Taylor mirando su celular

— ¿Y cómo iba a saber que esa palabra existía?

—Tomaré mis doscientos dólares, esperaré, mi cheque a final del mes y me retiro lentamente— dice Sawyer con una gran sonrisa

—Mi ex esposa va a asesinarme— dice Taylor dice tapándose el rostro con la mano

— ¡Vamos Christian! No seas mal perdedor— dice Ana al verme de brazos cruzados

—jummm…— es todo lo que puedo decir

•••

Luego de casi catorce largas horas de viaje al fin aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas, en la ciudad de Madrid. Son pasadas las dos de la madrugada según la hora local, Ana apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos y a pesar de haber viajado con todas las comodidades de un vuelo privado, también me siento cansado. Gracias al cielo, la reunión está pautada para el día miércoles, así que tenemos todo el día de hoy para descansar y reponernos al Jet Lag, abordamos el vehículo que Cinthya puso a nuestra disposición una SUV Mercedes Benz clase M en color plata, salimos del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel Hesperia Madrid, es un trayecto corto con una duración de quince minutos.

Al llegar al hotel nos recibe la chica de la recepción quien nos informa que previamente le notificaron de nuestra llegada y todo se encuentra listo, dándonos las llaves magnéticas nos dijo que ocuparemos la suite presidencial. Camino hacia el elevador, Anastasia apenas puede mantenerse en pie así que la cargo en brazos, al llegar a nuestro piso me dirijo hacia la suite y Taylor me abre la puerta, llevo a Ana directamente a la habitación y la siento en la cama.

—Ana, nena, debes cambiarte de ropa

—Jumm…— dice cual niña petulante, se quita la vestimenta hasta que queda en ropa interior, corre el cobertor de la cama y acostándose sobre su lado izquierdo se duerme. No puedo evitar reírme ante su actitud, recojo la ropa, la doblo y la coloco sobre la mesa de noche, me despojo de la ropa y acostándome al lado de Ana me sumerjo en mis sueños.

Me volteo y siento vacío el espacio donde yacía Ana, abro los ojos y escucho el sonido de la regadera, estiro mis entumecidos músculos, me levanto y voy hacia el baño, me quito el bóxer, con cuidado abro la puerta de la ducha, me deslizo hasta que estoy detrás de Ana y la abrazo

— ¡Christian! Oh por Dios, casi me produces un infarto— dice un poco exaltada y dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a mí.

—Desperté y vi que estaba solito— digo haciendo exagerado puchero que la hace reír —luego oí el agua de la regadera y pensé en unirme

—Pues es más que bienvenido señor Grey, ¿Deseas enjabonar mi espalda?— pregunta extendiéndome la esponja de baño

—Será un placer señorita Steele— tomo la esponja y vierto sobre ella una generosa cantidad de su jabón líquido, la mojo un poco para que haga espuma y procedo a lavar lentamente sus hombros, luego la longitud de su espalda, puedo notar que tiene algunas pecas en el área de los hombros y omóplatos, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, suavemente paso la esponja por ellos mientras poso mi mano libre en su cadera, Ana suelta un pequeño jadeo.

Me agacho para esparcir el jabón en sus largas y tonificadas piernas, le doy l vuelta y continúo subiendo hasta llegar a su sexo, sutilmente froto la esponja en él

—Christian— dice echando su cabeza hacia atrás, me coloco de pie mientras continuo lavando entre sus piernas y puedo ver la excitación en su rostro, prosigo con las ministraciones y sé que está al borde del clímax retiro la esponja y lavo su abdomen.

— ¡Jumm!— protesta

—Todo en buen tiempo nena— susurro en su oído haciéndola estremecer, cuidadosamente enjabono sus senos, haciendo que sus rosados pezones se endurezcan y un jadeo salga de su boca, continúo hasta llegar a sus hombros y cuello. La muevo un poco hacia atrás para que el agua enjuague el jabón de su cuerpo mientras voy pasando mis manos por sus pechos y abdomen hasta llegar nuevamente a su entrepierna, me seguro de enjuagarla bien y en el proceso la estimulo un poco más

—Christian, Por favor.

— ¿Que deseas Nena?

—A ti— dice susurrando

—Me tienes

—Te quiero dentro de mí

—Tus deseos son órdenes princesa

Con cuidado la tomo de las piernas y la levanto pegándola contra la pared, enrosca sus piernas en mi cintura y en un solo movimiento la penetro

— ¡Oh si! Duro Christian— comienzo a mover mi pelvis como si no hubiese mañana, haciendo que en pocos minutos Ana se corra gritando mi nombre, dos estocadas más y hundo mi cara en su cuello llegando al clímax diciendo una extraña versión de su nombre.

— ¿Siempre será así de intenso?— dice tratando de recobrar el aliento

—Eso espero— con cuidado salgo de Ana y puedo ver cómo trata de disimular la molestia que nuestro rudo encuentro sexual le causó

— ¿Aún irritada?

—Un poco, pero vale la pena— dice con una gran sonrisa. Terminamos de lavarnos y salimos del baño envueltos en las mullidas batas que nos proporciona el hotel. Ana encuentra el secador y procede a peinar su cabello mientras yo voy a vestirme, en el proceso llamo a servicio a la habitación y ordeno el desayuno. Nena en veinte minutos estará aquí el desayuno, luego iremos a recorrer un poco la ciudad, está bien cariño, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su forma de llamarme.

Al cabo de un rato Ana sale del baño y va directo al closet, pasados unos minutos dejo mi Macbook de lado pues la curiosidad me ganó, camino hacia el closet y me quedo atónito al ver a Ana en un set de panty y brassiere color azul marino tratando de decidir que colocarse, me acerco hacia ella y le doy una fuerte palmada en el trasero, para mi sorpresa Ana responde con un jadeo, decido repetir la operación y ella gime más fuerte

— ¿Te gustan los azotes nena?— susurro en su oído, pero ni en cien años espere esa respuesta salir de sus labios

—Sí, amo— dice sensual

Asombrado ante su respuesta le doy vuelta bruscamente

—Ana, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Entiendes la magnitud de esa respuesta?— ella solamente bajo su rostro y respondiendo un tímido si mordiéndose el labio. La tomo de la mano y regresamos a la habitación, la siento en la cama mientras tomo una silla y me ubico delante de ella.

—Ana, ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú has?— mi asombro es tal que no soy capaz de formular una pregunta coherente —Ana ¿sabes lo que esas palabras significan? —movió su cabeza afirmativamente sin pronunciar palabra —muy bien, ¿sabes lo qué es el BDSM?— volvió a afirmar moviendo su cabeza, ¿qué carajos? — ¿Lo has practicado?— negó silenciosamente, ¿a dónde se fue mi atrevida Ana? —Ana, nena, ¡por favor háblame!

—Yo… eeemm…. Cuando estaba en la Universidad, tuve una relación con un chico llamado Sean Newman, ambos estudiábamos Literatura Inglesa, Sean y yo decidimos agregarle algo de diversión a nuestra relación, comenzamos haciendo juegos de roles, luego investigamos un poco más y nos encontramos con el BDSM, nos llamó la atención y nos documentamos, al principio nos alarmó, incluso a mi me pareció un poco denigrante y bizarro, pero hubo ciertos aspectos que nos parecieron interesantes como el uso de los juguetes y las palmadas en el trasero— dice ruborizándose.

—Alguien los entrenó

—No— dice negando con la cabeza —solo lo hicimos para hacer nuestra relación más seductora, pero nada muy profundo, lo más osado que llegamos a hacer fue atarnos las muñecas y los tobillos ¿y tú? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has practicado?— Por unos segundos se hace un nudo en mi garganta

—Sí, durante años lo practiqué, primero fui sumiso, con el paso del tiempo entrené para ser dominante, pero solo lo hice con sumisas experimentadas todo bajo una relación contractual basada meramente en el sexo, ellas me complacían y eran recompensadas por ello— sus ojos se abrieron como platos

— ¿Tienes una mazmorra?— pregunta curiosa

—Sí, solo que no le digo así, le llamo cuarto de juegos

— ¿Me lo mostrarías?— dice con una mirada seductora y mordiéndose el labio

— ¡Nada me gustaría más!— En ese momento las palabras de Ray llegan a mi cabeza _"_ _no lastimes a mi princesa, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de desaparecerte"_ , sacudo la cabeza para desechar el pensamiento

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta confundida

—Ana, debes entender que no son iguales las cosas que hacías con tu novio a las que yo estoy acostumbrado, si te llevo allí estarías completamente a mi merced, presta para complacerme y dejarme hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Además se que nunca me lastimarías Christian, confío plenamente en ti— dice mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a rendirte completamente a mi Anastasia?

—Sí, amo— dice mirándome a los ojos y bajando luego su mirada demostrándome así su sumisión, tomando su rostro en mis manos le digo —solo quiero tu sumisión cuando estemos en el cuarto de juegos, fuera quiero que sigas siendo tu.

—Debo confesar que me da un poco de nervios pues tú tienes experiencia como dominante y…

—Ana— digo interrumpiéndola —puedes estar segura que jamás te haré daño nena, ¡Oh Ana! ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?— digo envolviéndola en un abrazo

—Supongo que esperando— dice correspondiéndome, separándome de ella ataco sus labios en un ardiente beso, sus labios se separan y su boca se abre garantizándole la entrada a mi lengua quien se mueve eróticamente con la de ella; despertando un cúmulo de pasiones en mi interior, en ese momento Ana nos rota, quedando ella sobre mí, abre mi camisa bruscamente haciendo que los botones vuelen por todas partes, luego desabrocha y baja mi pantalón y bóxer de una sola vez, toma mi miembro que ya esta duro como roca entre sus manos, se acerca cuidadosamente y procede a hacerme la mejor felación que haya recibido jamás, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, puedo sentir el fondo de su garganta.

— ¡Joder nena! ¿No te dan náuseas?— prestándome poca o ninguna atención prosigue con su labor, llevándome al borde del clímax

—Ana nena, voy a llegar, si no…— En ese momento ejerció más presión en su boca provocando que me envolviera un espiral de sensaciones, chorros de semen fueron a dar al fondo de su garganta, mi respiración es agitada y poco a poco trato de reponerme a lo sucedido.

— ¿Te gustó?— pregunta un tanto apenada

— ¿Gustarme? Nena no me gustó, ¡me encanto! Fue simplemente ¡wow!

—Es la primera vez que lo hago— dice tapando su rostro

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo habías hecho?

—No, nunca. Nunca quise hacerlo a Sean, además el nunca me presionó para ello— la sensación que siento en este momento es indescriptible

— ¿Por qué a mí?

—Simplemente quiero demostrarte que también puedo complacerte— dice sonrojándose y bajando el rostro

—Ana, óyeme bien, no necesitas demostrarme nada, tu eres suficiente para mí.

—Christian, creo que me estoy enamorando— puedo ver las lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, en ese momento la beso tiernamente y hacemos el amor apasionadamente.

Después de hacer el amor lento, apasionado, donde me tomé mi tiempo para adorar cada rincón del cuerpo de Anastasia, salimos del hotel y fuimos a recorrer la calle Alcalá, luego la famosa Puerta de Alcalá, decidimos cenar en el Restaurante La Gamella, ubicado en la calle Alfonso XII, donde disfrutamos de un exquisito entrecote de ternera de la sierra de Guadarrama, patatas, ensalada y mojo picón. Al regresar al hotel llené la bañera con agua caliente y agregué unas sales de baño, al poco tiempo Ana apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio, salimos de la bañera y colocándole un camisón de seda nos acostamos, ya es costumbre que ella se voltee, ponga su cabeza en mi pecho, con su brazo rodee mi cintura y pase una pierna por encima de las mías. Esta posesión que Ana siente hacia mí me gusta, me hace sentir que le pertenezco. Debo admitir que su confesión me agarro desprevenido y no supe que responder.

Despierto muy temprano, pues tengo un desayuno con Cynthia y su padre, luego firmaremos los documentos de compra de la empresa y el documento que especifica que fungiré como administrador de las acciones de Nathalia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de Edad.

—Ana, nena— digo susurrándole al oído

—mmm…— es lo único que responde

—Ya me voy a las oficinas del Grupo Loera Internacional, a mediodía vendré por ti para ir al restaurante donde almorzaremos con Cynthia y su familia

—ujummm…— respondió moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Salgo de la habitación con Taylor escoltándome mientras Sawyer se quedó en la sala de la suite para resguardar a Ana. Al llegar al Lobby nos espera el chófer que han designado para que nos transporte por la ciudad, recorremos las transitadas calles de Madrid hasta que llegamos a un edificio alto, como de unos veinte pisos, clásico pero con toques modernos, al llegar a la entrada nos recibe una dama de aproximadamente veinticinco años

—Síganme por favor caballeros— dice en con marcado acento, tomamos el elevador que nos lleva al último piso donde se encuentran las oficinas de presidencia.

—Por favor tomen acento y aguarden un momento, la Sra. Cinthya Loera los recibirá en breve— esta parece ser la versión española de Andrea, rubia ojos claros y altamente profesional. Un par de minutos después salen a recibirnos Cinthya y Don Federico.

—Christian querido— dice besando mis mejillas —Este es mi padre Federico Loera García

—Christian, todo un placer volver a verte, y esta vez no a través de la pantalla de un ordenador

—Don Federico, ¿cómo está?

—Decirte que estoy bien, sería mentirte, ¿pasamos a desayunar? ¡Muero de hambre!

Tomamos en elevador hasta el quinto piso donde se encuentra una hermosa sala de banquetes, con mesas vestidas en colores marfil y dorado, muy elegante. Nos dirigimos a una mesa en el centro del salón. En seguida un mesonero nos trae agua, café y jugo de naranja. A los pocos minutos nos traen una variedad de pan, tostadas, panqueques, mermeladas, quesos y churros con azúcar típicos del desayuno español.

—Cuéntame Christian ¿Ya te casaste?— pregunta Don Federico

—Aún no.

—Ah, pero ¿tienes novia o prometida?— pregunta curioso

—Padre, no empieces por favor— le amonesta Cinthya

— ¿Qué tiene de malo saber un poco del hombre que dentro de poco será el dueño de esta empresa?

—No te preocupes Cinthya. Tengo novia, su nombre es Anastasia.

— ¿Tienes fotografía?

— ¡Padre!

—Mejor aún, vino conmigo a Madrid y podrá conocerla durante el almuerzo.

— ¡Perfecto!

El desayunó terminó de transcurrir entre risas y anécdotas, algunas de ellas provocaron que Cinthya se avergonzara pero luego tuvo que resignarse.

Nos encontramos en la sala de juntas en el piso de presidencia a la espera del abogado, el representante legal de GEH no se encuentra pero participó en la redacción del documento.

—Buen día, perdonen la tardanza— dice el abogado al entrar a la sala

—Buen día Licenciado López, el es el Sr. Christian Grey, quien a partir de la firma será el nuevo propietario de la empresa

—Un placer conocerle Sr. Grey

—Igualmente

—Bueno, sin más dilaciones Licenciado proceda a dar lectura al documento

Mientras el abogado leía el documento no podía evitar asombrarme ante la magnitud de lo que estaba adquiriendo, el Grupo Loera Internacional no solo invierte en tecnología sino en turismo, posee acciones en una importante cadena de hoteles y restaurantes, además de poseer varios resorts alrededor de España, de igual manera es uno de los patrocinantes de un afamado equipo de soccer, ¡vaya! ¡Eso si es expansión! Ahora Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Será conocida mundialmente no solo por sus innovaciones en el área de la tecnología sino también recreación, esparcimiento, arte, entre otros.

—Felicidades Christian— dice Don Federico, confío en que harás un magnífico trabajo, que en tus manos esta empresa dará más frutos de lo que ha dado hasta ahora y que velarás por el futuro de mi nieta.

—Puede estar seguro de eso señor, gracias por la confianza depositada en mí.

Al salir de la oficina, Taylor y yo nos dirigimos hacia el hotel, necesito ver a Ana y quiero ducharme antes de ir al restaurante.

—Señor, Sawyer me informó que la Srta. Steele no se encuentra bien de salud…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Ana?— digo interrumpiéndolo

—La Señorita le pidió a Luke que le comprara unos analgésicos, pero los encargados de la recepción del hotel se hicieron cargo así que no tuvo que dejarla sola.

Enseguida saco mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marco su número, repica pero luego del tercer timbre se desvía directo al buzón de voz, intento por segunda vez y sucede lo mismo, así que llamo directamente a Sawyer.

—Señor Grey

—Sawyer, ¿cómo esta Ana?

—La señorita está en su habitación señor, presumo que se encuentra dormida

—En un par de minutos estaré allá

—Muy bien señor.

Estos son los minutos más largos de mi existencia, por mi mente pasa toda clase de preguntas ¿Será su muñeca o su cadera? ¿Será resfrío? ¿O será algo peor? ¡Dios, por favor que esté bien! al llegar frente al hotel apenas la SUV se detuvo me bajo del vehículo sin esperar por Taylor y prácticamente corro al elevador, siento mis manos sudorosas y las fuerzas se desvanecen de mis piernas. Salgo del ascensor a toda velocidad y entro a la suite yendo directamente a la habitación.

—Ana— ella está acostada, dormida, envuelta en las sábanas —Ana, nena, ¿qué tienes?— digo tocándola y haciendo que se despierte, abre sus ojos y enseguida puedo ver la alarma en ellos

—Christian ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? siéntate estás muy pálido— ¿Cómo puede preocuparse por mi cuando la que está mal es ella?

—Nena, Sawyer me dijo que estas enferma, que le pediste te comprara medicamentos, ¿qué tienes?—digo tomando su rostro en mis manos

—Nada, estoy perfecta

—No me mientas, Sawyer me dijo que estás enferma

—Christian, nene, ¡cálmate! No estoy enferma, le pedí a Sawyer que me comprara unos analgésicos porque tenía un poco de molestia, hoy llegó ese momento del mes— ¿cuál momento de cuál mes? Seguramente es algo grave y no me lo quiere decir.

—Nena, sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo, dime ¿qué tienes?

— ¡Ugh! Christian ¿En serio?

—Por Dios Anastasia habla de una vez— digo alzando mi voz desesperado

—Mi período Christian, ¡eso es lo que tengo! ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que me hiciste decírtelo— Ah, era eso. ¡Qué exageradas son las mujeres!

—Ana igual me iba a enterar— digo más calmado — ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, el analgésico me ayudó muchísimo

— ¿Crees poder acompañarme al almuerzo con Cinthya y su familia?

—Seguro, sólo debo arreglarme.

—Muy bien, salimos en una hora.

Cuarenta minutos después ya me he bañado y espero por Ana mientras reviso mis correos, como siempre todo en GEH marcha viento en popa, puedo estar tranquilo porque sé que mi empresa está en las capaces manos de Ros. Minutos después Anastasia sale de la habitación y me deja deslumbrado, lleva puesto un hermoso vestido color vino, ceñido al cuerpo que le llega hasta el muslo, el escote no muy pronunciado, zapatos de tacón Christian Louboutin color piel, si, reconocería esa suela roja donde fuera y su cabello peinado en suaves ondas que le caen por la espalda. A mi cabeza llegan imágenes de Ana y esos zapatos alrededor de mi cuello, mi miembro concuerda conmigo en que es una imagen excitante ¡Ahora no amigo!

—Ana ¡te ves espectacular!

—Tú tampoco te ves mal Grey— la tomo de la cintura y le doy un apasionado beso en los labios ¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que siento por esta mujer? Su cuerpo me enloquece, sus besos me llevan a otra dimensión, el simple hecho de estar a su lado me llena de una manera inexplicable.

—Hola— dice cuando hemos terminado el beso

—Hola, ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sip— me río ante su elección de palabra. La tomo de la mano y junto con Sawyer bajamos al lobby donde Taylor y el chofer nos esperan.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXIII: GITANOS

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Ana ¡te ves espectacular!

—Tú tampoco te ves mal Grey— La tomo de la cintura y le doy un apasionado beso en los labios ¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que siento por esta mujer? Su cuerpo me enloquece, sus besos me llevan a otra dimensión, el simple hecho de estar a su lado me llena de una manera inexplicable.

—Hola— dice cuando hemos terminado el beso

—Hola, ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sip— me río ante su elección de palabra. La tomo de la mano y junto con Sawyer bajamos al lobby donde Taylor y el chofer nos esperan.

•••

Llegamos al Restaurante El Paraguas, donde Cinthya y su Familia nos están esperando, es un lugar intimo, elegante con algunos acentos rústicos, muy acogedor.

—Wow, es muy hermoso— dice Ana encantada con el lugar

—Lo es— El Maître nos dirige a la mesa dónde nos esperan nuestros anfitriones

—Buenas Tardes

—Buenas Tardes Christian, ella es mi Madre Sara, mi esposo Pablo Gómez y esta hermosa princesa es Nathalia, mi hija— dice Cinthya con mucho orgullo al presentar a su familia

—Mucho gusto, Christian Grey, esta hermosa dama es mi novia Anastasia Steele

—Christian un placer conocerte en persona, he oído tanto de ti, es un placer conocerte Anastasia, eres muy guapa, tomen asiento por favor

—Mucho gusto señora, pueden llamarte Ana.

—Mucho gusto Christian, mi mujer me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte guapa— dice estrechando mi mano y la de Ana

—Hola— dice una tímida vocecita, Nathalia es una hermosa niña de cabellos color castaño claro y expresivos ojos marrones

—Hola preciosa— le digo y me gano una hermosa sonrisa

— ¿Eres amigo de mi mami?

—Sí y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—mmm… ¿desde el lunes?— todos en la mesa reímos

—Digamos que desde hace muchos, muchos, muchos lunes— mi respuesta provoco que la niña soltara una pequeña risita, por un momento me imagine a una pequeña niña con largos cabellos color chocolate, una mini Ana con mi color de ojos… ¡Wooow! ¡Calma tus caballos Grey! Es muy pronto para tomar ese rumbo de pensamientos, además no eres material paterno ¿lo recuerdas? No puedes permitir que tus jodidos genes sean heredados por algún inocente. En ese momento llega un mesonero con una botella de vino a llenar nuestras copas y entregarnos los menús

—Espero que no te moleste, pero ordené una botella de vino antes que llegaras— Dice Don Federico

—No se preocupe señor

El mesonero toma nuestros pedidos y mientras esperamos nuestra comida somos entretenidos por las ocurrencias de Nathalia, es muy vivaz e inteligente y solo tiene tres años

—Mi papi es un cantante y es el mejor de todo el mundo— dice orgullosa y extendiendo sus bracitos lo más que puede

— ¿Si? A ver y que te canta tu papi— le pregunta Ana, en ese momento sin ninguna vergüenza comienza a cantar un pedazo de una canción que nunca antes había escuchado

—"Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú..."— canta con una hermosa y dulce voz

— ¡Qué hermosa voz tienes!

— ¿Y mi aplauso?— dice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

—Perdone usted señorita— le digo, los presentes le aplaudimos y ella sonríe

El mesonero regresa con nuestras comidas y todo se ve exquisito yo ordené Lubina a la Pimienta Verde y Rosa, mientras que Ana se decidió por Merluza a la Sidra con Compota de Manzana, me gusta que Ana es de buen comer y siempre se anima a probar cosas nuevas.

— ¿Cuánto Tiempo estarán aquí en Madrid?— pregunta la señora Sara

—Hasta hoy, mañana saldremos para Ibiza y estaremos allí un par de días, el sábado en la noche regresaremos a Seattle— Ana pone los ojos como platos

—Por lo visto era una sorpresa— dice la madre de Cinthya apenada

—Y por lo visto la arruinaste mujer— dice su esposo

—No pasa nada— le digo para sacarla de su mortificación

—Deberíamos ir esta noche a la feria que está en las afueras de la ciudad

—Ooohh, si sería fenomenal— dice Cinthya emocionada

— ¡Bah!— dice Don Federico— esas ferias son para sacarle el dinero a la gente

—No seas tan aguafiestas Federico, son turistas, llevémoslos a que disfruten un poco de la ciudad y otras cosas, ¿Qué dicen chicos, les gustaría ir?

—Si Christian no tiene ningún problema, por mi encantada— dice mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules, ¿Cómo puedo negarme?

—Por supuesto nena— digo tomando su mano y dándole un beso

—No hay duda que serán un matrimonio muy feliz— dice el padre de Cinthya y no puedo evitar escupir el vino mientras Ana se ahoga con el bocado de comida

— ¡Padre! ¿Te encuentras bien querida?— le pregunta a Ana, ella solo asiente con su cabeza mientras se le calma la tos

— ¿Qué? Se nota que están enamorados, lo más lógico es que se casen, no piensan ser novios para siempre y vivir en el pecado toda la vida ¿o sí?— ¡Oh Dios llévame ahora!

—Padre, por favor, no más indiscreciones— dice Cinthya entre dientes

—Bueno, yo no más decía que la felicidad esta ante sus ojos, pero mejor— hace señal de pasar un cierre por su boca

—Es lo mejor y más sabio querido— dice la señora Sara

Al terminar el almuerzo nos dirigimos al hotel para descansar un poco y esperar a la familia de Cinthya que vendrá a recogernos a las 7:00pm de la noche, al llegar al lobby puedo ver que Ana camina con un poco de dificultad

— ¿Está todo bien nena?— pregunto un poco preocupado

—Sí, es solo que debo habituarme a usar zapatos de tacón alto nuevamente, los pies están matándome— dice riendo

La tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la suite, entrando la llevo hasta la habitación y la siento en la cama, le quito cuidadosamente los zapatos y masajeo sus pies haciendo que suelte un gemido muy excitante, continuo masajeando lentamente mientras ella se recuesta en la cama, subo lentamente mis manos tocando sus hermosas piernas con las yemas de mis dedos, poco a poco subo su vestido y me encuentro con una diminuta tanga de encaje, enseguida mi amigo está firme y presto para la batalla, lentamente le quito el vestido dejándola solamente en brassiere y esa deliciosa tanga, procedo a desvestirme sin quitarle la mirada de encima, al quitarme la camisa y dejar mi torso desnudo Ana se muerde el labio, termino de desnudarme y me poso sobre ella, besándola lenta y apasionadamente, despacio y sin prisa, tomando mi tiempo para venerar su hermoso cuerpo y hacerle el amor, hasta que quedamos rendidos y plenamente satisfechos.

El Carnaval o Feria como le llaman aquí, no es muy distinto a los de Norteamérica, hay juegos mecánicos y juegos de azar, en uno de los kioscos de juego debía golpear unas botellas para conseguir un premio, asombrosamente logré derribarlas ganando un oso de felpa para Ana quien lo admira como si de la más costosa joya se tratara, caminamos por todo el lugar con Cinthya y su familia.

—Oh, miren una adivina— dice la señora Sara — ¿qué os parece si nos acercamos?— para ser sincero no creo en nada de esa charlatanería, es pérdida de tiempo y dinero

— ¡Vamos Christian!— dice Ana contagiada por el entusiasmo de Sara

—Por favor nena, no me digas que crees en esas cosas.

— ¡Vamos! Será divertido— dándome por vencido la sigo a la tienda de la adivina quien se hace llamar Madame Sabine

—Pasen, pasen queridos, Madame Sabine les dirá todo lo que quieren saber sobre su futuro— tomamos asiento en unos pequeños taburetes frente a una mesa vestida con un mantel purpura, un escenario sacado de una película de Hollywood

—Dame tu mano guapa— le dice a Ana quien le extiende su mano

—Veo larga vida para ti, abundancia, hermosos regalos vendrán a tu vida muchacha más pronto de lo que imaginas, felicidad, la felicidad está a la puerta, pero ¡ah! También hay un gran peligro para ti, un hombre quiere hacerte mucho daño, quiere verte sufrir— Ana asustada retira su mano y enseguida extiende su mano para que le de la mía

—Tu mano— dice la adivina y Ana me golpea ligeramente con el codo para que se la dé, rodando los ojos se la extiendo, veamos que tiene que decir

—El bien y el mal te persiguen muchacho, veo la felicidad llegando a tu vida, alguien quiere hacerte daño y robarla, pero hay un ángel guardián que vela por ti.

—Suficiente, vámonos de aquí— digo levantándome y saliendo del lugar, tomo a Ana del brazo sacándola prácticamente a rastras de ese cuchitril

— ¿Christian que sucede?— dice Ana confundida

— ¡Esa mujer es una charlatana! Eso es lo que pasa

—Por favor Christian, no te alteres, no le des importancia a lo que dijo esa mujer

— ¡Es una espavientera Ana por Dios!

—Christian, cálmate, no hagas caso de lo que dice, no te molestes, déjalo así, vámonos— dice Ana tratando de calmarme. Toma mi mano y regresamos a donde estaba el resto de nuestro grupo

— ¿Cómo les fue?— pregunta la señora Sara

—Esa mujer es una charlatana— digo aún enojado

—Te dije que era perdida de dinero— dice Cinthya

—Nunca subestimes las predicciones de una Gitana muchacho, siempre hay algo de verdad en ello.

Caminamos un poco más por el lugar y luego decidimos que ya era hora de partir, pues Ana y yo tomaríamos un vuelo la mañana siguiente

•••

Temprano en la mañana abordamos el Jet rumbo a Ibiza, llegamos justo a tiempo para la hora del despegue que nos indicó la torre de control, sacar a Ana de la cama es una batalla titánica, definitivamente no es una persona madrugadora, aunado a esto está el hecho que luego de haber llegado del carnaval la mantuve despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

 ***Flashback***

—Ana, Ana nena es hora de levantarse— digo moviéndola un poco, lo único que logré fue que se acurrucara más en las sábanas.

—Ana, princesa, debemos tomar un vuelo ¿recuerdas?— abre un ojo y hace un puchero

—Aaawww Christian, cinco minutos más— compadeciéndome de ella la dejo dormir un poco más mientras voy al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Al salir del baño Ana todavía está plácidamente dormida y sin intención alguna de levantarse, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, parece un ángel, mi ángel. Visto un short de kaki, una camisa de botones blanca y zapatos casuales. Ahora sí, de nuevo a la difícil tarea de hacer que Ana se levante

—Ana, nena— le susurro al oído y de repente ¡Smack! Su mano conecta mi mejilla

— ¡AAHHH! ¡ANA!— digo sosteniendo mi ardiente mejilla

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?— Dice despertándose un poco desorientada

—Tu mano en mi mejilla, eso pasó— digo mostrándole mi mejilla que aún palpita por el golpe

— ¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto Christian, no fue mi intención, estaba espantando un mosquito y yo… lo siento tanto— dice cubriéndose el rostro y sorbiendo por la nariz

—Hey, nena, tranquila fue un accidente— digo quitándole las manos del rostro que ahora está lleno de lágrimas

—Estoy tan avergonzada, mira nada más cómo te dejé la mejilla— dice intentando cubrirse el rostro de nuevo

—No te preocupes princesa, ya pasará— le aseguro envolviéndola en un abrazo y besando sus cabellos, moraleja: nunca susurrarle a Ana al oído cuando está dormida, puede resultar muy doloroso.

 ***Fin delFlashback***

El vuelo duró poco más de una hora, Ana está muy emocionada pues me comentó que siempre había sido su sueño conocer Europa, específicamente Inglaterra, es una amante de la literatura inglesa, es de suponerse que ame todo lo relacionado con ella. Conoce algunas ciudades de los Estados Unidos, su ciudad favorita es New York, y me confesó que sueña con conocer el Gran Cañón.

— ¡Que hermoso lugar!— dice una vez que entramos a las instalaciones del Grand Palladium White Island Resort & Spa, parte de la cadena de hoteles que acabo de adquirir con la compra de Grupo Loera Internacional, ahora Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Europe Division.

—Sí, es una belleza— digo admirando el lobby

—Es una lástima que no haya traído bañador— dice lamentándose

—Eso no es problema nena, puedo ordenar que te traigan una docena de ellos

—No, Christian, no es necesario un par bastará, solo estaremos un par de días, además tengo mi propio dinero, no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mi.

—Ana, es algo que deseo hacer, llenarte de regalos y lujos, darte todo cuanto tu corazón desea

—Los regalos no lo son todo Christian— dice y su humor cambia, en ese momento somos interrumpidos

—Buen día señor Grey, Señorita. Bienvenidos al Grand Palladium White Island Resort & Spa, es un placer para nosotros recibirles. Mi nombre es Carmen Aristizabal, soy la encargada del hotel, me acompaña Camila Vega, ella será la encargada de que ustedes estén cómodos y no les falte nada, si desean algo ya sea una almohada o servicio de comida a la habitación pueden comunicarse con ella a la hora que sea, estará exclusivamente a su disposición.

—Muchas gracias— decimos Ana y yo al unísono, esto le provoca una risita, ¡Cómo amo ese sonido!

—Por aquí señores si son tan amables, los llevaré a su habitación— seguimos a la Srta. Vega, tomamos el elevador y al poco tiempo se abre en el piso donde está nuestra habitación.

—Pasen adelante por favor, bienvenidos a la Master Suite, como pueden observar esta es la sala de estar, tenemos una habitación equipada con una cama doble y esta es la habitación principal que cuenta con una cama King Size, por acá tenemos el baño, el cual ya está equipado con las amenidades y de este lado el closet-vestier— dice dándonos un rápido tour —por acá tenemos la terraza techada donde podrán disfrutar del jacuzzi— en ese momento miro a Ana quién me da una pícara mirada y se muerde el labio, ¡Oh si nena! Estamos pensando lo mismo

—Si desean algo más no duden en contactarme, estoy a su entera disposición, disfruten su estadía— dice profesionalmente abandonando la habitación. Inmediatamente tomo a Ana por la cintura haciéndola soltar un grito

— ¿Qué haces Christian?

—Pretendo bautizar todas las superficies de esta habitación nena, incluyendo ese invitante jacuzzi

Y así fue, luego de varias horas Ana y yo estábamos tumbados sobre la enorme cama, completamente saciados y extenuados.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el resto de la tarde?— le pregunto volteándome sobre mi lado derecho y colocando mi cabeza sobre el brazo

—Pues, podríamos recorrer las instalaciones, tal vez cenar en uno de los restaurantes.

—Si quieres podríamos recorrer la ciudad y pasarla bien yendo de compras— ya sueno como Mia

—Me agrada la idea de recorrer la ciudad, las compras no tanto

—Sabes que puedo comprarte lo que desees

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Christian? ¿Cuándo entenderás que el dinero no lo es todo? ¿Cuándo te entrará en tu gran cabezota que no me importa tu dinero? Si deseo comprar algo yo tengo con qué sufragar mis gastos, dinero y regalos no es lo que espero de ti— dice alterada y al borde de las lágrimas ¿pero qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer? ¿A dónde se fue mi dulce Ana?

—Y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi Anastasia?— digo exasperado

— ¡Que me ames como yo te amo!— me grita y entra corriendo al baño azotando la puerta, me acerco a la puerta, intento tocar o abrir pero me invade el miedo, por lo que me dejo caer a un lado, puedo escuchar su fuerte llanto y mi corazón se compunge. Me duele oír a Ana llorar de esa manera, ella me ama, me ama ¿cómo un ser tan puro y bondadoso pudo fijarse en alguien tan jodido como yo? ¿Alguien con tantas sombras y traumas ocasionados por una jodida infancia?

Cierro los ojos por unos instantes y a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de los momentos que he vivido con ella, uno tras otro pasan cual si fuera una película, amo su risa, amo su personalidad, amo sus ojos y la forma como me mira, amo los detalles que tiene para conmigo, amo como se interesa en mi día a día, amo la V que se forma en su frente cuando se concentra en algo, amo su pasión por los libros, amo estar a su lado, amo dormir y despertar junto a ella, y de repente me doy cuenta, amo cada aspecto de Anastasia porque AMO A ANASTASIA ¡estoy enamorado de ella! No puedo evitar sonreír como un lunático, ¿a esto se refería Flynn cuando decía que amar a una persona es un sentimiento intenso que trasciende más allá de lo sexual? Me levanto del suelo como un resorte y golpeo la puerta con ímpetu

—Ana, Ana nena soy yo— por supuesto que sabe que soy yo ¿por qué estoy nervioso? No es como si fuese a confesar un delito. Respiro profundo para ganar un poco de compostura

—Nena, por favor abre la puerta— espero unos segundos y nada sucede

—Ana, voy a entrar, ¿está bien?— no obtengo ninguna respuesta de su parte por lo que decido girar el picaporte y para mi suerte la puerta se abre, entro y la veo en un rincón acurrucada, envuelta en una toalla y las lágrimas aún corren por sus ahora rojas mejillas

—Ana, cielo, no llores por favor— digo acercándome a ella —sé que soy un idiota, perdóname por hacerte llorar— no obtengo ninguna respuesta de su parte, así que me siento a su lado

—Nunca en mi vida he tenido un relación fuera del BDSM— ella levanta su rostro y me mira

— Como ya lo sabes, por muchos años solo estuve ligado a relaciones contractuales con sumisas, tuve quince sumisas, nunca tuve la intención de cambiar, nunca quise tener algo diferente, en el momento en el que ellas cambiaban o me manifestaban que deseaban tener algo más conmigo, automáticamente terminaba el contrato y las despachaba, luego me aburrí de ese estilo de vida, Flynn, mi psiquiatra decía que me abriera a la posibilidad de tener algo más, pero ¿quién iba a quererme con lo jodido que estoy? Cada día me sentía más vacío y no fue sino hasta aquél día que en el café que vi unos espectaculares ojos azules y quede completamente hechizado, desde ese momento no volví a ser el mismo, esos ojos me perseguían en mis sueños y pensamientos, luego tropezamos en el parque y tu aparición en mi mente era más constante, el día que te vi en mi Club, fue como una señal de que ya nada sería igual, desde el primer día has estado en mis pensamientos Anastasia, has trastornado mi ser, me has hecho cambiar, estoy superando muchos miedos y muchas barreras gracias a ti— ella me mira asombrada

—Me di cuenta que no solo me atraes físicamente sino que hay muchos aspectos que amo de ti— se lleva una mano a la boca y me mira atónita —amo estar a tu lado, compartir contigo, amo dormir y despertar junto a ti, amo la relación que tienes con mi familia, amo como cuidas de mi, amo el genuino interés que tienes en mi y no en lo que poseo, amo cada aspecto de ti Anastasia, Te amo nena— las lágrimas caen nuevamente por su rostro, en ese momento me envuelve en un abrazó

— ¿E-es en se-serio? ¿De-de Verdad me a-amas?— dice entre llanto

—Si nena, te amo y soy un estúpido, un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, te amo Anastasia Steele— digo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

—Tus labios son tan suaves cuando lloras— digo en un susurro

—También te amo Christian—me levanto del piso y la tomo en mis brazos, salimos del baño y deposito a Ana en la cama.

Me posiciono sobre ella y me dedico a besar cada centímetro de su hermosa piel, Ana es un cúmulo de sensaciones y se remueve bajo mi toque. Luego de haberla estimulado lo suficiente me introduzco lentamente en ella

— ¡Dios nena!, que estrecha eres— requiero de toda mi concentración para no llegar en un santiamén

—Por favor nene muévete— amo cuando me dice así, comienzo lentamente a mover mis caderas en un sensual vaivén, girándolas, haciendo gemir a Ana en el proceso, hacer el amor con ella es una experiencia fuera de este mundo, nunca había sentido nada igual, me siento totalmente completo a su lado, la excitación va en aumento y puedo decir que Ana está muy cerca del clímax, giro mis caderas nuevamente haciendo que se corra

—Christian— dice entre jadeos y eso es mi detonante

—Ana, te amo— y vierto todo mi ser en su interior colapsando sobre ella, perdiéndome nuevamente en el océano azul de sus ojos, nuestras agitadas respiraciones poco a poco se tranquilizan, salgo de dentro de ella y puedo notar cómo se estremece un poco.

—Te amo Anastasia Steele

—Te amo Christian Grey

— ¡Quédate conmigo!— digo sin pensarlo

— ¿Ah?— dice un poco confundida

—En Escala, Quédate conmigo, múdate conmigo Anastasia.

—Yo, eemm, no sé qué decir

—Solo di que si

—Pero Kate…

—Elliot también le propondrá vivir juntos— digo interrumpiéndola

—Está bien

— ¿Qué?— ¿oí bien? ¿Aceptó?

—Acepto mudarme contigo, más bien quedarme contigo.

—Gracias nena— digo abrazándola

El resto del fin de semana fue como estar flotando en las nubes, recorrimos el lugar, por supuesto mimé a mi chica con regalos, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, le dije que tiene que acostumbrarse pues viene con el paquete, disfrutamos del jacuzzi y recorrimos las instalaciones del resort, hice una cita en el spa para Ana para que la consintieran con masajes, fue duro estar sin hacerle el amor pues sé que estaba irritada, pero su sola compañía me complementa y me satisface, nunca pensé que yo Christian Grey, gran empresario, billonario y soltero codiciado como me tildan los medios de comunicación a mis casi veintiocho años llegara a conocer el amor.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXIV: METEORO

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

El resto del fin de semana fue como estar flotando en las nubes, recorrimos el lugar, por supuestos mimé a mi chica con regalos, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, le dije que tiene que acostumbrarse pues viene con el paquete, disfrutamos del jacuzzi y recorrimos las instalaciones del resort, hice una cita en el spa para Ana para que la consintieran con masajes, fue muy difícil estar sin hacerle el amor pues sé que estaba irritada, pero su sola compañía me complementa y me satisface, nunca pensé que yo Christian Grey, gran empresario, billonario y soltero codiciado como me tildan los medios de comunicación a mis casi veintiocho años llegara a conocer el amor.

•••

Estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, estoy como en otra dimensión, aquél que dijo que la felicidad no existe nunca estuvo enamorado, llegamos a Seattle casi al amanecer, aunque tuvimos tiempo para descansar en el avión el cambio de horario nos ha jugado en contra, por lo que decidí no ir a trabajar mañana para acoplarme de nuevo y así pasar más tiempo con Ana antes que explote nuestra burbuja, luego de comer algo ligero por el almuerzo decidimos tomar una siesta. Ana aún duerme, se ve tan hermosa y llena de paz, el ruido producto de la vibración de mi móvil me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Grey

—Señor, los señores Elliot, Ethan, José, Marcus, las señoritas Katherine y Mia, se encuentran subiendo por el elevador, llegaron hace unos minutos— demonios, solo esto me faltaba

—Muy bien Ryan, recíbelos y diles que esperen en el gran salón, en unos minutos Ana y yo estaremos con ellos

—Como ordene Sr. Grey

—Ana, Nena— digo moviéndola, pero sin susurrarle al oído, lección aprendida. Abre lentamente los ojos

—Elliot, Mia, Kate, Ethan José y su novio acaban de llegar, nos esperan en el salón

—hmmm…— gruñe mientras se estira, sorprendentemente no me costó tanto hacer que se levantara, camino hasta el closet y escojo un pantalón de jean y una camisa de botones, Ana cambia su pijama por un vestido de tirantes finos color magenta y zapatillas planas color piel.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué caras!— dice Elliot

—El cambio de horario apesta— dice Ana saludándolo

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?— dice Mia

—Genial— le respondo

— ¿Genial? ¿Eso es todo? Detalles quiero, detalles

— ¡Ooohh Pooorr Diioooss! Anaaa, te ves espectacular, ese bronceado te queda de muerte lenta— dice un estruendoso José

—Mmm… Veo que tu también agarraste algo de sol Chris mmm…— Señor ten piedad, otra vez no

—Hola pequeña dama— le saluda Elliot

—Bro— dice dándome la mano, lo acerco y le doy aun brazo rápido dejándolo asombrado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Ana, Christian— saluda el novio de José, el si es un poco más civilizado que su pareja

—Hey Ana— le dice Ethan abrazándola, cuidado amigo, es mía

—Amiga— Kate la envuelve en un gran abrazo, le hago señas para que se siente a mi lado pero no lo hace ¿por qué?

— ¿Desean algo para tomar?— le pregunta a nuestros invitados o debo decir auto invitados

—Lo que sea que tengas— responde Elliot

—Ya regreso— dice colocando su mano en mi mejilla y dándome un beso en los labios

— ¡Te acompañamos!— prácticamente gritan Kate y Mia levantándose como resortes

—Y bien, ¿qué tal España?— pregunta Ethan tratando de hacer meritos, hasta que no pruebe que sus intenciones con mi hermanita son honorables no cambiaré, pero tengo educación así que le responderé

—Oh muy bien, adquirí un nuevo grupo de empresas que le propiedad del padre de una ex compañera de la universidad, no solo se dedican a los avances tecnológicos sino que también al arte, turismo entre otros. Pasamos un par de días en Ibiza, hospedados uno de los resorts que adquirí.

— ¡Vaya viejo! Entonces debiste haber alcanzado un par de billones más

—Así es— mientras continuamos con nuestra conversación escuchamos grititos y risas provenientes de la cocina, Elliot rueda los ojos y puedo ver la cara agria de José, unos minutos después las chicas regresan con bebidas y aperitivos

— ¿Qué te sucede?— pregunta Ethan a Mia al ver que evidentemente ha llorado

—Mira— dice extendiéndole la mano donde reposa el brazalete de amuletos —Ana lo trajo para nosotras, contiene las iniciales de cada una, un corazón que simboliza nuestra amistad y la piedra de nuestro mes de nacimiento, la mía es una amatista, Kate tiene una aguamarina y la de Ana es un zafiro— Ana y Kate también levantan sus manos para que podamos apreciar los cinco amuletos

—Me siento ofendido Anastasia, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo— dice José casi al borde de las lágrimas, Ana rueda los ojos se levanta y trae unas bolsas de regalo, saca una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y se la entrega

— ¡Ooohh Pooorr Diioooss! Anaaa— dice gritando al ver el brazalete con el signo de infinito

—Para tu colección— le entrega a una caja a Marcus donde hay varios llaveros, Ana me dijo que lleva años coleccionándolos

—Gracias Anita— dice dándole un fuerte abrazo

—Ethan, Elliot— les entrega una bolsa a cada uno

—Wow Ana, Christian, gracias— Dice Ethan al ver la camiseta de un afamado jugador de soccer español

— ¡Ooohh Pooorr Diioooss! Anaaa— grita Elliot emulando a José, abre la bolsa sacando de ella una camiseta y un par de lentes oscuros

—Damita, hermano, gracias

— ¿Y bien Ana? ¿Qué has planeado para el cumpleaños del Sr. Gruñón?— pregunta Mia casualmente, sabiendo que probablemente Ana no sepa cuándo es mi cumpleaños

— ¿No sabes que el cumpleaños de Christian es en diez días?— dice fingiendo asombro

—Lo siento, no lo sabía— responde Anastasia roja por la vergüenza

—No te preocupes Ana, Christian es como el grinch de los cumpleaños— dice Elliot

—Pero podemos organizar una fiesta y tu puedes ayudarme— bien jugado Mia, Ana voltea y me mira como rogándome con sus hermosos ojos que diga que si

—Grrr… está bien, solo no te sobrepases Mia

—Yaaayyy— responde emocionada en extremo —En serio Mia quiero algo intimo, súper intimo

—No seas aguafiestas Christian, está bien no serán muchos invitados pero nosotras nos encargaremos, solo debes aparecerte allá, eso es todo.

Luego de hablar por un buen rato decidimos ordenar comida china para cenar, Ana insistió en preparar algo pero quería que estuviese a mi lado, conversando con nuestros invitados, deberá acostumbrarse a tener un staff que haga todo por ella, porque pronto será la señora de esta casa.

Al día siguiente Mia se apareció por escala y estuvo por un par de horas encerrada con Ana en la biblioteca planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me vi tentado en un par de ocasiones en entrar pero no quiero quitarle la emoción a Ana, estoy pensando en pedir a Gia que remodele un poco la biblioteca para que sea de ahora en adelante la oficina de Anastasia, se que le encantará.

Muy temprano suena el despertador dando las noticias de las seis, me volteo y veo a la más hermosa mujer del planeta, soy afortunado de que esta diosa de ojos azules me ame

—Buen día— digo dándole un sonoro beso

—Buen día— dice estirándose y dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, la miro como un niño hambriento pero anticipa mis intenciones

—Ah ah, señor Grey, recuerde que hoy inician nuestras actividades y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo

—Demonios— resignado me levanto de la cama y entro a la ducha con la esperanza de que se una pero ella sabe muy bien lo que sucederá si lo hace. Una vez que me he duchado salgo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y secando mi cabello con una más pequeña, mientras camino hacia el walk in closet puedo ver la mirada de deseo en el rostro de Ana, dijiste que no preciosa, así que te lo perdiste. Busco entre mis prendas algo que usar esta mañana, me decido por un traje de tres piezas de corte italiano color azul marino, camisa a botones blanca, corbata color azul cobalto y un par de zapatos Christian Louboutin, mientras busco un par de gemelos hago una nota mental debo llamar a Caroline Acton, para que traiga unos cuantos atuendos de trabajo para Ana, vestidos de coctel y de noche, ah y unos cuantos zapatos, amo verla en zapatos de tacón alto.

Salgo de la habitación y camino hasta la cocina donde la Sra. Jones ya está preparando el desayuno

—Buen día

—Buen día Sr. Grey, ¿lo usual?

—Si Gail, está bien— tomo la edición de The Seattle Times y voy directo a la sección financiera, minutos después Ana sale de la habitación, el sonido de sus tacones repican por todo el pasillo

—Buen día Gail, Hola amor— dice dándome un beso

—Buen día Ana ¿qué desea desayunar?

—Cualquier cosa que vaya a comer Christian

—Muy bien— responde Gail y se ocupa en terminar el desayuno, debo recordar hablar con mi staff, ya es hora que la traten de manera más formal.

Una hora después estamos frente al edificio de Grey Publishing, puedo ver el nerviosismo en Ana

—Estarás bien nena, todo saldrá bien— le digo tomando sus manos en las mías

— ¿Y si hay alguien más ocupando mi puesto? ¿Y si deciden que no puedo regresar?

—Simple, los despido a todos— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Christian, no puedes hacer eso— Oh si nena, claro que puedo

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, Sawyer estará en la oficina de seguridad, si vas a dejar el edificio el debe acompañarte, te recogeré a las 5:30pm, recuerda que esta noche conoceremos a tu nueva CPO

—Christian, ¿por qué otro agente? No soy tan importante como tu

—Eres lo más importante para mi Anastasia y si algo te sucediera nunca me lo perdonaría

—Está bien— dice resignada

—Te amo— me da un beso y baja del auto, de camino a GEH diviso una floristería

—Taylor, para por acá

— ¿Señor?— pregunta confundido —pasaré por la floristería

—Oh— es lo único que dice, inmediatamente se baja conmigo y entramos al establecimiento

—Buen día ¿en qué…? Oh santa madre de Dios ¡Es Christian Grey!— dice la señora un poco emocionada y Taylor suprime una sonrisa

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Quisiera ordenar un arreglo con rosas y peonías

—Muy bien señor

— ¿Tiene alguna tarjeta?

—Aquí tiene

" _Mucha suerte en tu primer día de regreso al trabajo"_

 _Te Ama_

 _Christian_

Termino la nota, la coloco dentro del pequeño sobre y se la entrego, le indico la dirección de entrega, pago y me voy rumbo a Grey House

—Buen día Sr. Grey— dicen Andrea y Olivia al unísono

—Buen día, Andrea en 5min revisaremos mi agenda— entro a mi oficina, es extraño estar aquí después de una semana llena de pasión y diversión al lado de mi Ana, enciendo mi laptop y me dispongo a revisar la documentación que reposa sobre mi escritorio

—Señor

—Muy bien Andrea, que hay para hoy

—Su día está bastante despejado Señor, a las 10:00am tiene reunión con recursos humanos para comunicarle la decisión de los internos que pasarán a formar parte del equipo de trabajo de GEH, luego no tiene más nada agendado. Para el día de mañana tiene almuerzo con el Sr. Seamus Hopkins.

—Muy bien Andrea, comunícame con el Dr. Flynn y luego con Gia Matteo

—Enseguida señor.

—Knock, Knock— dice Ros entrando a mi oficina y sentándose en la silla que está frente a mi escritorio

—Adelante Rosalyn puedes pasar y tomar asiento

—Vaya, alguien está de mal humor hoy.

—Al contrario, estoy más feliz que nunca— digo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Ros abre los ojos como platos

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Christian Grey?

—Déjate de estupideces Ros y ve al grano, tengo mucho por hacer

— ¡aaahhh! Ese es el Christian grey que conozco— dice soltando una carcajada — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue todo un éxito, cerramos el negocio y ahora GE…

—Eso nooo, lo otrooo— ahora si estoy confundido

—GREEEEYYYY, para ser un hombre tan inteligente a veces eres un idiota ¿Cómo te fue con Ana? ¿Ya dejaste de ser virgen?— una vez más suelta una estruendosa carcajada

—Fue fenomenal, y para tu información hace muchísimo tiempo que dejé de ser virgen

—Nunca pensé que lo fueras, por favor Grey nadie exuda más masculinidad que tu, es imposible que un hombre como tu sea gay— en ese momento suena el teléfono de mi oficina

—Luego continuaré torturándote— dice levantándose y marchándose

—Señor Grey, el Dr. Flynn por la línea privada

—Flynn

—Christian, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, en qué puedo ayudarte

—Es Ana, le dije que la amo, estoy enamorado de ella, pero temo que vaya a joderlo todo y…

—No te apresures Christian, vamos por paso, cuéntame detalladamente cómo llegaste a eso

—La semana pasada Anastasia me acompañó a España, era viaje de negocios y placer, en más de una ocasión le dije que quería llenarla de regalos, comprarle todo lo que quisiera, pero ella siendo tan terca y obstinada me decía que había cosas más importantes, estando en Ibiza me comentó que no había llevado bañador y le dije que no se preocupara por ello, que podía comprarle una docena si lo deseaba, pero ella se alteró una vez más, en ese momento también estaba alterado y prácticamente le grité al preguntarle qué era lo que quería— digo haciendo una pausa —ella me respondió que lo único que quería es que yo la amase como ella me ama a mi

— ¡Wow Christian! Eso si fue una confesión ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Luego que ella se encerrara en el baño entré en pánico, y me puse a pensar ¿Cómo puede un ser tan puro amarme? Poco a poco fueron fluyendo los recuerdos de todos los momentos que he vivido junto a ella y me di cuenta que también la amo. John, estoy enamorado de Anastasia

—Muy bien Christian, siempre te he dicho que eres capaz de amar y ser amado, solo debías darte cuenta

—Sí, ahora el próximo paso será pedirle que sea mi esposa

—Solo recuerda ir paso a paso y no apresurarte

—si, si, si… adiós John

Anastasia Grey, mmmm…. Me encanta como suena, así le demostraré a todos los imbéciles que babean por ella que es completamente mía.

—Sr. Grey, la Srta. Gia Matteo por la línea 1

—Gia ¿Cómo estás?

—Christian cariño, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti— dice melosa

—Lo mismo digo, Gia, Necesito que hagas una pequeña remodelación a mi biblioteca y conviertas una espacio en una oficina.

— ¿Una Oficina? ¿Para qué quieres otra oficina?

—Pues es para mi novia

—No sabía que tenías novia— dice un tanto amargada ¿desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones?

—Te espero los bocetos esta semana— con eso cuelgo la llamada, mi laptop suena indicando la entrada de un mensaje

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Fecha: Junio 11, 2011 10:30**

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Asunto: Gracias**

 _Sr. Grey,_

 _Gracias por el hermoso detalle que ahora reposa orgulloso en mi escritorio_

 _Te amo_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Asistente de Megan Oliver, Grey Publishing_

 **Para: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Junio, 2011 10:32**

 **De: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Un placer**

 _Srta. Steele,_

 _Es un placer, mi meta en la vida es llenarte de regalos y darte todo cuanto tu corazón desee_

 _Te amo_

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo me encuentro frente a las instalaciones de Grey Publishing esperando a Ana, un par de minutos después Sawyer y ella salen por la puerta principal.

—Hola— dice subiéndose a la SUV y dándome y largo beso

—Hola— digo envolviéndola en un abrazo

—Te extrañé

—También te extrañé, mi día fue muy aburrido sin ti, deseaba con desesperación verte

Llegamos a Escala y todo el lugar está impregnado con el exquisito olor de la comida de Gail jones

—Buenas Noches Sr. Grey, Srta. Steele— saluda Ana

—Gail, te he dicho que me llames Ana

—Buenas Noches Gail

—La comida estará lista en 30 minutos

—Muy bien Gail

Ana y yo caminamos hasta nuestra habitación para cambiarnos de ropa y dirigirnos hacia la oficina de Taylor

—Ana, debes dejar que el personal te trate con más formalidad, cuando seas la Sra. Grey deberán tratarte con más respeto

—Christian, algún día cuando llegue a serlo nos ocuparemos de ello— ¿Es que acaso lo ve como algo muy lejano? Por ahora dejo el pasar el comentario.

—Sr. Grey, Srta. Steele— dice Taylor cuando entramos a su oficina

—Ya todo está listo para que a partir de mañana Sawyer tome posesión de su puesto como Jefe de seguridad de Grey Publishing, el resto del staff que laborará allí pasó una rigurosa examinación por parte de mía y de Welch

—Muy bien

—Ella es Samantha Prescott, quien será juntamente con Luke CPO de la Srta. Steele

—Buenas noches señor, señorita— dice dándonos la mano, Prescott es una mujer alta, afroamericana, ex militar al igual que el resto de mi equipo y con cara de ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo

—Bienvenida a bordo Prescott

—agradecida señor

Al salir de la oficina de Taylor, Ana y yo decidimos tomar nuestra cena en la terraza, el clima está cálido y el cielo despejado, me contó de su día, está fungiendo como asistente de Megan Oliver quien es una de las editoras de la división de Ciencia Ficción, sus compañeras deliraron cuando vieron el arreglo floral que le envié, me gusta consentir a mi nena y hacerla sentir especial, luego de hablar por un rato más decidimos ir a la cama, donde hicimos el amor hasta saciarnos.

•••

Estos últimos días han sido frenéticos, lleno de reuniones, resolviendo conflictos y cerrando negocios, hace un par de días uno de los sitios de chismes publicó unas fotos mías y de Ana, algún papparazzo la tomo cuando estaba recogiendo a Ana de Grey Publishing, inmediatamente la prensa enloqueció y comenzaron a acosarla en su sitio de trabajo, las medidas de seguridad se pusieron más estrictas al menos hasta que pase la conmoción.

Esta mañana muy temprano salí a Portland a una reunión en la WSU, Ana aún estaba dormida cuando dejé el departamento, Sawyer la llevó en su vehículo, el cual estoy planeo cambiar muy pronto, ella posee un Volkswagen New Beetle en color azul cielo, son las siete de la noche y me encuentro de camino a Escala, deseo ver a mi nena con ansias, esta semana estuvo con Mia ultimando detalles para la celebración de mi cumpleaños el día de mañana.

Entramos al garaje subterráneo, Taylor abre la puerta del vehículo y sube conmigo mientras Reynolds estaciona, el tiempo se me hace eterno, un viaje en el elevador que dura solo un par de minutos se me tornó en horas, al entrar al departamento dejo mi chaqueta y portafolios en la entrada, camino hacia el gran salón y veo sobre la mesa de café un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo color gris con un moño color azul, enseguida una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, mi Ana, siempre con sus hermosos detalles, lo tomo y camino hacia la biblioteca donde sé que debe estar acurrucada leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

—Nena— digo acercándome hacia ella

—Christian, volviste— dice emocionada, se levanta del diván y se lanza hacia mí envolviéndome en un gran abrazo

— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Te extrañé mucho mi amor. ¿Y eso?— dice refiriéndose a la caja que tengo en mis manos y la miro confundido

— ¿Este regalo no lo dejaste tu sobre la mesa de café?

—No Christian, ese regalo no lo dejé yo. Planeo entregarte tu regalo mañana, nunca había visto ese paquete, tal vez sea de tu madre o de Mia que quisieron adelantarse ¿Por qué no lo abres?

—No lo sé Ana, tengo un mal presentimiento

—Vamos Christian, tú mismo dices que no crees en eso— decido hacerle caso a Ana y procedo a desenvolver el paquete el cual tiene una nota abro la nota y no puedo creer lo que dice

"Corre, Corre veloz mi pequeño Meteoro"

—Esto no puede ser— digo casi en un susurro

— ¿Qué sucede Christian?— dice Ana casi en pánico, echo un vistazo al contenido de la caja y mi mundo se trastorna, allí están.

—Christian, Christian amor ¿qué tienes?— de repente siento que las paredes se cierran y me falta la respiración, escucho gritos a lo lejos

—Christian, Christian… ¡Ayuda! Taylor, Sawyer, quien sea ¡ayuda!

 ***Flashback***

—Broomm, Brooom— mis cochecitos ruedan por el piso

—Mira mami van muy rápido

—Así es mi pequeño, son muy veloces

—Yo quiero manejar así cuando sea grande mami

— ¿Quieres ser piloto de carreras?

—siiii, piloto, para correr muy rápido, Broooommmmm

—Corre, Corre veloz mi pequeño Meteoro

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Y luego, la oscuridad

 **ANASTASIA:**

Hoy fue un día muy movido, mi jefa es maravillosa, muy compresiva y está resultando ser una buena amiga, a pesar de estar trabajando con Ciencia Ficción del cual no soy muy amante, he conseguido manuscritos realmente buenos y que pueden ser un éxito total.

Al mediodía me otorgó un permiso especial para que me reuniera con Mia con el fin de finiquitar detalles para la fiesta de Christian el día de mañana en el Mile High Club, ha sido un poco difícil mantener todo ocultado de Christian pero valdrá la pena el esfuerzo. Tendremos una cena, mesas elegantemente adornadas en colores Gris y Azul zafiro, por supuesto la pista de baile estará despejada y un reconocido dúo de Djs amigos de Mia aceptaron amenizar la fiesta, Mia me comentó que Christian adora el pastel de chocolate, así que contacté a Dahlia Bakery para encargar un fabuloso pastel de cumpleaños. Después de pasar casi toda la tarde reunidas Sawyer y Prescott me llevaron a Escala, se siente extraño llegar a este inmenso lugar sin él. Luke me informó que Christian llegaría después de la hora de la cena pues tenía algunos asuntos que resolver en Grey House.

Siento su presencia incluso antes de verlo, levanto mi mirada y ahí está él con la elegancia que lo caracteriza, viste un traje color azul oscuro con finos cuadros blancos y gris, es el epitome de la masculinidad

—Christian, volviste— digo sumamente emocionada al verlo, rápidamente me lanzo a sus brazos oliendo su peculiar olor

— ¿Me extrañaste?— pregunta algo asombrado

—Te extrañé mucho mi amor. ¿Y eso?— digo mirando la caja de regalo de lleva en sus manos, inmediatamente la confusión se dibuja en su rostro

— ¿Este regalo no lo dejaste tu sobre la mesa de café?— ¿Qué?

—No Christian, ese regalo no lo dejé yo. Planeo entregarte tu regalo mañana. Nunca había visto ese paquete, tal vez sea de tu madre o de Mia que quisieron adelantarse ¿Por qué no lo abres?— pregunto curiosa

—No lo sé Ana, tengo un mal presentimiento

—Vamos Christian, tú mismo dices que no crees en eso— extrañamente logro convencerlo de que lo abra. La caja contiene una nota y algo más en su interior, de repente su rostro palidece y el pánico se apodera de él

—Esto no puede ser— susurra

— ¿Qué sucede Christian?— pregunto nerviosa, jamás había visto a Christian tan asustado

—Nene, Christian amor ¿qué tienes?— todo pasa muy rápido, comienza a temblar, se vuelve un ovillo en el piso, se cubre los ojos con las manos y empieza a gritar llamando a su "mami"

—Christian, Christian… ¡Ayuda! Taylor, Sawyer, quien sea ¡ayuda! — el terror también se apodera de mi y enseguida llega el equipo de seguridad a la biblioteca

—Por favor llamen a Grace, a Carrick, a quien sea por favor— Christian no deja de gritar y de temblar, trato de tocarlo pero se remueve huyendo de mi, Reynolds me levanta y me aleja de él.

—Noo, suéltame, Christian me necesita— digo tratando de zafarme de su agarre

—Señorita, el señor Grey tiene un ataque de pánico e inconscientemente puede hacerle daño

—Los Sres. Grey ya viene en camino al igual que el Dr. Flynn— dice Taylor entrando de nuevo a la biblioteca, ¿en qué momento salió?

—De repente suelta un grito de agonía y se desmaya

— Christian, mi amor por favor reacciona— lo zarandeo pero no reacciona, desesperada me recuesto sobre su pecho, las lágrimas fluyen como presa desbordada.

—Señorita, vamos a llevar al Señor a su habitación— dice nuevamente Reynolds levantándome, inmediatamente Taylor y Sawyer lo toman en brazos y lo llevan hasta el dormitorio acostándolo en la cama, me ayudan a quitarle la chaqueta, cuidadosamente le retiro la corbata, los zapatos y los calcetines

—Mi amor, por favor regresa a mí, no me abandones

—La Dra. Grey viene subiendo por el elevador— informa Ryan, un par de minutos más tardes una notablemente afectada Grace entra a la habitación

—Mi niño hermoso— dice llevándose las manos a la boca y llorando a mares — ¿Qué sucedió Ana?

—No lo sé, todo fue muy rápido, abrió el regalo y… ¡el regalo!— digo y salgo disparada hacia la biblioteca donde está la caja y la nota, los recojo y regreso al dormitorio.

—Cuando llegó me dijo que halló este paquete en la mesa de café en el gran salón, pensó que era una sorpresa de mi parte pero jamás lo había visto, pensé que podías haberlo traído tu o Mia, le insistí que lo abriera y luego… ¡Oh Grace es mi culpa!

—Tranquila Ana, ¿podrías permitírmelo por favor?— Le entrego la caja y la nota, al leer la nota abre los ojos como platos y saca el contenido de la caja, son dos cochecitos muy viejos uno aun conserva un poco del color, el otro apenas algunos vestigios de color amarillo y le falta una rueda.

— ¡Oh por Dios!— exclama Grace, en ese momento hacen entrada Carrick, Mia y un hombre rubio con algunos cabellos color plata y ojos azules, imagino que debe ser el Dr. Flynn

—Gracie ¿qué sucedió?— Pregunta Carrick y Mia me envuelve en un abrazo, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a fluir, Grace procede a relatar todo lo que le conté a Carrick y al Dr. Flynn

—Gail, por favor tráeme algodón y alcohol para despertar a Christian

—Enseguida Dra. Grey— momentos después regresa Gail con lo solicitado, Grace procede a impregnar el algodón con suficiente alcohol y lo coloca cerca de las fosas nasales de Christian

—Christian, Christian— dice llamándolo y tocando su mejilla para que reaccione

—Mami, mami— dice Christian gimoteando y luego abre los ojos, el alivio recorre mi cuerpo de pie a cabeza y no puedo evitar llorar.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Un olor muy fuerte invade mis fosas nasales ¡ugh! Mi cabeza va a estallar, me siento desorientado, luego recuerdo el paquete, la nota, los cochecitos, de nuevo entro en pánico

—Noooo

—Christian, Christian hijo tranquilo, cálmate mi niño hermoso— ¿Madre?

—La nota, los cochecitos, son… ella… mi… meteoro…

—Taylor va a investigar, cariño, cálmate por favor— mi madre se acerca y trata de tranquilizarme, miro a mi alrededor y noto que me encuentro en mi habitación, puedo ver en un extremo a Ana y Mia abrazadas llorando, mi padre y Flynn

—Christian, el Dr. Flynn para hablar contigo de lo sucedido, te dejaremos solo con el— dice mi madre

—Ana no te vayas, no me dejes— es mi talismán, con ella me siento seguro

—Madre te necesito por favor, quedate— ella se sorprende por mi requerimiento pero se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano, el resto sale de la habitación

—A ver Christian, respira hondo y trata de calmarte un poco más— hago lo que me indica

—Muy bien así es, nuevamente

—Correcto, ahora ¿podrías relatarme que sucedió?— Ana se acerca hacia mí, mientras mi madre aprieta mi mano para infundirme aliento

—Regresé a casa y vi una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, estaba en la mesa de la sala principal, por un momento pensé que Ana quería darme una sorpresa, así que fui a buscarla hasta la biblioteca— hago una pausa y Flynn me indica que continúe

—Me sorprendí cuando Ana me dijo que no era de parte de ella, debí habérselo dado a Taylor para que lo revisara. Decidí abrirlo y encontré una nota decía, "Corre, corre veloz mi pequeño Meteoro" y adentro estaban dos pequeños autos de juguete

— ¿Fue el contenido de la nota lo que te hizo entrar en pánico?

—Básicamente, luego vi el contenido y…

— ¿qué representa ese juguete Christian?— pregunta Flynn, en ese momento todo vuelve a mi memoria

—Esos cochecitos, eran… son míos, jugaba con esos cochecitos a diario John— Mi madre ahoga un jadeo con su mano pero sus lagrimas fluyen nuevamente

—Meteoro, ella me llamaba pequeño Meteoro, recuerdo estar jugando en el piso mientras ella horneaba un pastel, un pastel de chocolate, cuando finalizaba me dejaba lamer la cuchara— Ana me abraza con más fuerza

— ¿Christian, crees que pueda tratarse de los mismos juguetes?— pregunta John si dejar de escribir en su libreta

—No lo creo, estoy seguro, son mis cochecitos John, pero ¿cómo demonios es que aún existen? ¿Quién es tan retorcido como para hacerme esto?

—Lamentablemente no tengo la respuesta Christian, te espero el lunes en mi consultorio, necesito que hablemos un poco más sobre este episodio— Flynn se despidió de Ana y mi madre. Segundos después mi padre, hermanos y Kate entraban a la habitación

—Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta mi padre muy preocupado

—Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y siento mucha presión en el cuello y hombros

—Bueno, creo prudente que nos retiremos y dejemos a Christian descansar— dice mi madre levantándose de la cama y todos se despiden

—Bro, aquí estoy para lo que necesites— dice Elliot

—Gracias Lelliot— digo haciéndolo sonreír, al cabo de unos minutos me encuentro totalmente solo con Anastasia

—Iré a darme una ducha ¿me acompañas?— ella solamente asiente, entramos al baño y abro la regadera, dejo que los potentes chorros del agua caliente golpeen mis músculos relajándolos, Ana toma la esponja con mi gel de baño y procede a lavarme cuidadosamente, en este momento necesito perderme en su cuerpo para poder olvidar lo acontecido

—Ana, te necesito nena

—Aquí estoy para ti mi amor

—Necesito olvidar, ayúdame a olvidar, en ese instante la tomo de las piernas levantándola y ella las enrolla alrededor de mi cintura y la penetro de una sola estocada arrancándole un gemido, comienzo mover mis caderas rápidamente, embistiéndola con fuerza, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando llegó al clímax gruñendo y enterrando mi rostro en el cuello de Ana. Cuando recupero mis sentidos me doy cuenta que en ningún momento me preocupé por el placer de ella, me concentré solo en mi.

—Nena, yo… lo siento, no sé que me pasó, no debí

—Sshh…tranquilo Christian, en este momento solo se trata de ti, que tú estés bien. No te preocupes, ya luego podrás reivindicarte— dice dándome una mirada pícara

—Dios nena ¡Cuánto te amo!

—También te amo Christian— en ese momento la beso suavemente y hacemos el amor bajo la ducha. Al terminar, seco el cuerpo de Ana con una mullida toalla y luego nos acurrucamos bajo las sabanas en la cama

—Christian, si lo deseas puedo llamar a Mia y cancelar la fiesta de mañana— sinceramente no me gustan las fiestas y menos las que son para celebrar mi cumpleaños, no encuentro sentido a celebrar ese jodido día, pero sé cuanto esfuerzo y tiempo invirtieron en la planeación

—Tranquila nena, no hay problema, no hay necesidad de cancelarlo— Ana se abraza más a mí y enseguida el sueño me toma.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXV: FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

•••

—Jefe, no debería tomar así, no le hace bien— le dice su guardaespaldas y único amigo

—No entiendes que lo perdí, lo perdí todo— dice llorando amargamente

—No todo está perdido, aún puede recuperarlo, faltan muchas piezas por mover y le aseguro que la victoria será suya

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Christian, si lo deseas puedo llamar a Mia y cancelar la fiesta de mañana— sinceramente no me gustan las fiestas y menos las que son para celebrar mi cumpleaños, no encuentro sentido a celebrar ese jodido día, pero sé cuanto esfuerzo y tiempo invirtieron en la planeación

—Tranquila nena, no hay problema, no hay necesidad de cancelarlo— Ana se abraza más a mí y enseguida el sueño me toma.

•••

—Mmm… que rico huele mami

—Así es mi pequeño, estoy preparando un pastel para ti

— ¿es de cocho... chocholate?

—se dice cho-co-la-te, si, es tu favorito

— ¿Ya está listo mami?

—falta poco…

Mami está dormida sobre la alfombra y tiene frío, la arropo con mi mantita para que esté caliente

— ¿Qué hiciste pequeña mierdecilla?

—Mamiii, maaammiiii

—Christian, Christian— abro los ojos exaltado y puedo ver a una llorosa Ana, era una pesadilla, la atraigo hacia mí y la envuelvo en un abrazo.

— ¿Estás bien?— dice sorbiendo por la nariz

—Si nena, ahora lo estoy

—Fue una pesadilla, ¿verdad?— asiento con la cabeza mientras quito las lágrimas de su rostro con mis manos

—Sí, lo fue.

—Ven— dice tomando mi mano e instándome a levantarme de la cama —Te tengo una sorpresa— salgo de la cama y la acompaño, al llegar a la cocina puedo ver que ha preparado desayuno para un batallón y flotando hay un globo lleno de helio que dice "Feliz Cumpleaños"

—Wow nena, esto es maravilloso— digo dando un beso en su coronilla

—Feliz cumpleaños nene, no me decidía, así que preparé un poco de todo— dice soltando una risita

—Todo se ve delicioso— el desayuno consta de pancakes con arándanos, tostadas francesas, croissants, fruta picada, mermelada, jarabe de arce, queso crema, café, jugo y no podía faltar el té de Ana. Entablamos una conversación mientras desayunamos y sorprendentemente comemos gran parte de lo que preparó. Al finalizar, guardó lo que restaba en contenedores y lo colocó en el refrigerador. Sentado en la barra de desayuno la miro mientras se mueve por la cocina pues no quiso mi ayuda por ser "el chico del cumpleaños" luego se acerca y saca algo de debajo de la barra, extiende su mano y me da una pequeña caja de regalos

—Para ti— mis ojos se abren como platos y una sonrisa se despliega en mi rostro

—Gracias nena, es muy considerado de tu parte— tomo la pequeña caja y la abro, adentro puedo ver un par de gemelos de oro blanco con mis iniciales "CTG" grabadas.

—Nena esto es hermoso, muchas gracias— digo dándole un largo beso

—Ahora Sr. Grey, vaya a su oficina a hacer lo que sea que los importantes CEO hacen

— ¿Me estas corriendo?

—En efecto, así que shu shu— dice moviendo sus manos

—Está bien, está bien, me voy— le doy un último beso y me retiro a mi oficina

Enciendo mi laptop y procedo a revisar los correos y pendientes de trabajo, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando mi móvil comienza a vibrar, lo tomo y veo el nombre de mi madre titilando en la pantalla

—Madre

—Christian, mi niño hermoso, Feliz Cumpleaños

—Gracias— digo con sinceridad

— ¿Cómo te sientes después del episodio de anoche?— guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego me decido a contarle

— Luego que ustedes se fueron estuve conversando con Ana, ella insistió en cancelar la fiesta pero no podía hacerles eso, ustedes invirtieron mucho tiempo en la planeación. Dormí relativamente bien pero en algún momento de la madrugada me despertó una pesadilla, Ana me ayudo a retomar la calma y luego esta mañana me desperté debido a otra pesadilla.

— ¡Oh cariño! Lo siento tanto

—No te preocupes madre, supuse que pasaría, ese dichoso paquete revivió muchos recuerdos que estaban enterrados.

—Me despido, nos vemos esta noche— dice al notar que no deseo seguir hablando del tema

—Adiós madre

Después de haber hablado con mi madre me enfoqué nuevamente en el trabajo hasta que una hermosa voz me saca de mi concentración

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti— mi hermosa Ana entra a la oficina con un pastel y una bandeja en las manos

—Feliz cumpleaños querido Christian, feliz cumpleaños a ti— termina de cantar y me acerca el pastel para que apague la pequeña vela

—Pide un deseo mi amor

—Te deseo a ti, a mi lado, por toda la eternidad— digo mirándola a los ojos y luego soplo la vela, Ana parte el pastel y coloca dos porciones en los pequeños platos que traía en la bandeja

—Hmmm…. Exquisito— digo saboreando el mejor pastel de chocolate que he comido en mi vida —wow Ana esto sabe espectacular— ella solo sonríe y se sonroja

—Espera un momento— sale corriendo de mi oficina y regresa al poco tiempo

—Para ti— dice extendiéndome una pequeña caja y un sobre, abro la caja y es un pisapapeles de vidrio con nuestra foto adentro

—Es hermoso— la foto la tomamos en el carnaval en Madrid, justo después de haber ganado el oso de felpa para ella, procedo a abrir el sobre y cuando leo el contenido no puedo evitar sentir emoción

— ¿Lecciones de parapente? ¡Genial!

—Un pajarito me dijo que aparte de volar tu helicóptero también piloteas glider, así que pensé que volar en parapente es algo que te gustaría, aparte que podemos hacerlo juntos

—me encanta, simplemente me encanta, gracias nena

—Aún hay más

— ¿Más regalos?— hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

—Has captado mi atención

—Todo en buen tiempo Grey— dice dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz y saliendo de la oficina con el resto del pastel y la bandeja.

Al cabo de un rato decido que he trabajado lo suficiente y voy en busca de Ana, la encuentro en la cocina bailando al ritmo de Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5, consciente de que no nota mi presencia me acerco cuidadosamente y la abrazo por detrás

— ¡Aaahh! Christian, un día de estos me vas a producir un infarto— sin prestarle atención a lo que dice comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la canción y ella se deja llevar, en ese momento se voltea quedando frente a mí y recuerdo el episodio del club, mi miembro enseguida se endurece por la forma tan descarada en que Ana me roza mientras bailamos.

—Ana— jadeo en su oído y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja arrancándole un gemido, estoy a punto de levantarla y hacerla mia en la barra de desayuno cuando un carraspeo de garganta rompe la magia.

—Emmm… Srta. Steele, llegó esto para usted— dice un muy muy rojo Taylor

—Mu-muchas gracias Taylor— dice caminando hacia él para recibir el paquete y dejándome con una gran carpa entre los pantalones. Ana regresa a la cocina y me entrega el paquete

—Feliz cumpleaños Christian— dice entregándome el paquete

—Nena, sabes que no debiste hacer todo esto

—Lo sé Christian, pero quise hacerlo— como un niño emocionado arranco el papel de regalo que cubre la caja y al abrirlo me llevo la gran sorpresa de mi vida

—Ana me… tu… eess… ¿un drone? Y es… ¡wow! Usa…— no soy capaz de formular una oración coherente

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? Por Dios ¡me encanta!— digo extasiado —Un drone que funciona a base de energía solar, esto es una gran pieza tecnológica ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

—Como lo sabes mi padre es ex militar así que tiene muchos contactos, sólo fue cuestión llamar a las personas indicadas y ya— dice con cierto aire de suficiencia

—Esto es genial, de verdad gracias nena— la acerco hacia mí y le doy un beso

—Yo… emmm…

—Tranquilo, ve a probarlo mientras yo termino el almuerzo

—Eres la mejor nena— salgo corriendo con mi presente hasta la terraza donde procedo a probarlo y es magnífico, no solo tiene un control remoto para manipularlo sino que también con solo descargar una aplicación en mi celular puedo programarlo, definitivamente es una gran pieza de tecnología.

•••

Me encuentro en la cocina sirviendo un par de copas de vino mientras espero por Anastasia para ir a la que será mi fiesta de cumpleaños, visto un traje gris oscuro de dos piezas con una camisa blanca, los gemelos que me regalo Ana, sin corbata, enseguida entra a la cocina vistiendo un hermoso vestido estampado en rojo y negro, corte A, con mangas cortas de Alexander Mcqueen, ¡Dios ten piedad! Medias negras y unos hermosos zapatos de tacón alto Manolo Blahnik

— ¿Listo para partir?— dice tomando la copa de vino de mi mano

—Ana te ves simplemente hermosa

—Espera que destapes tu último regalo— dice tomando un sorbo de vino

— ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—No, no, no señor Grey, aún falta mucho para eso— enseguida mi miembro se deprime, lo siento amigo. Tomamos el elevador hasta el garaje subterráneo dónde el equipo de seguridad nos espera, Taylor y Sawyer irán en el auto con nosotros, mientras que Reynolds y Ryan nos escoltarán en la SUV, Prescott y Malone se quedaron para resguardar el departamento y a Gail. Salimos de Escala y cuando hemos recorrido cierta distancia me percato que no vamos de camino a la casa de mis padres

—Christian ¿Confías en mi?— pregunta dubitativa

—Con mi vida Ana— respondo tomando sus manos y besándolas

— ¿Puedo vendarte los ojos?— Oh oh

—Eeemm… si nena— digo con un poco de duda— ella desliza una mascada de seda negra por mis ojos

—No vayas a hacer trampa

—Lo prometo— toda clase de cosas pasa por mi mente pero no puedo defraudar a Ana y mucho menos decepcionarla, luego de unos minutos Taylor me informa que llegamos, bajamos del vehículo y caminamos hasta entrar a algún tipo de establecimiento

—Unos minutos más Christian— entramos a un elevador y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que vamos a mi Club, al salir del elevador Ana me indica que me pare y procede a quitarme la venda de los ojos

—¡SORPRESAAA!— Gritan todos los invitados, wow, hay más personas de las que creía pero aún así no es tanta gente, a simple vista puedo reconocer a mi familia, Deb, Kate, Ethan, José, Marcus, Ros y su esposa, Cinthya y su familia, incluso Gail está acá. Poco a poco se van acercando para estrechar mi mano, solo permito que mi familia me abrace

—Christian, querido Felicitaciones— dice Elena tratando de abrazarme, enseguida la tomo de los hombros evitando su acercamiento

—Elena, ¿quién te invitó?— digo secamente

—Soy casi de la familia ¿lo olvidas? Mmm, Puedo ver que estas muy bien acompañado— dice sarcásticamente y puedo notar que nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras no pasa desapercibido por mi madre quien nos mira con cara de confusión

—Christian, vamos a saludar al resto de los invitados— dice Ana tomándome de la mano y llevándome al otro extremo del salón, todo está elegantemente adornado en tonos grises y azules con algunos toques de dorado, hay globos metalizados llenos de helio flotando en cada mesa, hay una mesa larga con toda clase de dulces, otra con aperitivos salados, quesos y embutidos y una mesa redonda más pequeña con un pastel de tres pisos muy bien decorado, la pista de baile está despejada. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, mi hermana nos indica que tomemos asiento ya que servirían la cena.

En nuestra mesa se encuentran mis padres, abuelos, Elliot, Kate, Mia y Ethan, estamos esperando que comience el servicio cuando de repente se acerca Elena

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Elena?— pregunta mi madre

—Me preguntaba dónde me sentaré ya que veo mucha gente en esta mesa

—En esta mesa solo se sienta la familia señora— espeta Elliot

— ¡Elliot!— dice Kate dándole un codazo

—Sra. Lincoln usted se encuentra ubicada en la mesa nro. 3, esta mesa es para el cumpleañero y su familia— dice Mia

—Lo siento Elena, La familia ha crecido— dice mi madre con una sonrisa, Elena mira a Ana lanzándole dagas con los ojos, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por mi familia

— ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Elena?— pregunta mi padre un poco molesto

—No tengo idea querido— responde mi madre

Los camareros comienzan a servir la cena, todos fluyen sincronizadamente por el salón sirviendo a todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, en ese instante el maestro de ceremonia hace un anuncio

—El menú que degustarán a continuación consta de tartar de salmón con crema fresca y pepino en pan brioche tostado para la entrada, como plato principal tenemos, pechuga de pavo moscovita asada, puré de papas cremoso, y cerezas de tomillo y de postre degustaremos costra azucarada con un sabayón de higos confitados y helado de maple, todo exquisitamente preparado por la Chef Mia Grey— el anuncio nos toma por sorpresa así que comenzamos a aplaudir contagiando a los demás

—Wow Mia— dice Elliot

—Y les tengo una sorpresa, a partir de la próxima semana seré la nueva sous chef del restaurante Canlis— todos felicitamos a Mia quien no para de sonreír de la felicidad y procedemos a degustar su deliciosa obra.

Luego de Cenar y conversar un poco Mia, Kate y Ana nos arrastran a la pista de baile donde los sonidos de la música electrónica incitan a todos a bailar, mientras la música resuena por los parlantes Ana mueve sus caderas cadenciosamente llevándome al borde de la locura, debo cambiar el tren de mis pensamientos para no correrme en los pantalones, eso sería la peor humillación. Luego de un par de canciones decidimos volver a la mesa un rato

—Ana linda ¿cómo te trata mi nieto?— pregunta mi abuelo

—Fenomenal, Christian es la persona más cariñosa, desinteresada, amable y amorosa que he conocido— la acerco a mí y deposito un beso en su sien.

—Lo ves Theo, te dije que mi muchacho no era gay como todos pensaban

— ¡Madre!— grita mi mamá mientras Elliot escupe si bebida y estalla en risa

—Y… ¿para cuándo suenan las campanas de boda? Quiero ver a mis bisnietos antes de morir— en ese momento Ana cambia de su usual color pálido a un rojo intenso

— ¡Madre!

—Buena esa abue— le dice Elliot dándole un par de pulgares arriba, ¿con que esas tenemos?

—Abuela, mi relación con Ana lleva poco tiempo, eso deberías preguntarselo a Elliot que ya tiene bastante tiempo con Katherine, el debería estar haciendo planes de boda— Elliot nuevamente escupe la bebida mientras Kate me mira fijamente, si las miradas mataran ya estuviese muerto, ¡ja! La venganza es una perra.

—Voy al tocador— me dice Ana en el oído, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y se va.

— ¿Cómo va el negocio muchacho?— pregunta mi abuelo, el es mi mentor, cada vez que necesito un consejo sé que puedo acudir a él

—No, prohibido hablar de negocios, disfrutemos la fiesta— dice Mia, conversamos por un rato más cuando me percato que Ana aún no ha regresado y han pasado quince minutos desde que se fue

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta mi madre

—Ana, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no regresa

—Yo voy a buscarla y así aprovecho de refrescarme un poco ¿chicas, me acompañan?— Kate y Mia se levantan y se dirigen al tocador con mi madre, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento, escaneo rápidamente el salón y me percato que Elena no se encuentra ¡Oh no! Me levanto de la mesa sin ningún protocolo y salgo corriendo hacia el baño de damas

—Eres una maldita desgraciada Elena— es lo que escucho antes de entrar

—Te di mi amistad, te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te consideré parte de mi familia ¿y así es como me pagas?— le grita mi madre mientras la zarandea y hala sus cabellos, Ana tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y su mano en la mejilla, esa maldita se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima, Mia y Kate miran la escena furibundas

— ¡Madre!— digo apartando a mi madre de Elena

—No te metas en esto Christian Trevelyan Grey, luego ajustaré cuentas contigo— enseguida sacó mi móvil

—Taylor al servicio de damas, ahora

—Te quiero lejos de mi casa y de mi familia Elena Lincoln y atente a las consecuencias porque esto no se quedará así

—Señor— dice Taylor al entrar al tocador

—Taylor por favor saca a la basura— dice mi madre empujando a Elena hacia donde está Taylor

—Será un gran placer Dra. Grey

—Y tu— dice señalándome —tenemos una conversación pendiente te quiero en Bellevue mañana después de mediodía y esto no es una petición. Mientras tanto, pongamos nuestra mejor expresión y sigamos con la fiesta— mi madre sale de la sala de baño con Mia y Kate dejándonos a Ana y a mi

— ¿Te hizo algo nena?— ella solamente asienta mientras me abraza y llora.

—Me abofeteó— dice con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho, mi ira aumenta rápidamente

—Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó, este incidente lo va a pagar muy caro— nuevamente asiente sin decir palabras. Tomo un pañuelo facial de la caja y procedo a limpiar su rostro y secar las lágrimas.

Al salir del baño regresamos a nuestra mesa, mi padre nos mira confundido y cuando está a punto de formular la pregunta mi madre toca su mano y niega moviendo la cabeza. Hacemos un esfuerzo en pasar por alto lo sucedido pero fallamos, razón por la cual decido que ya es hora de terminar la fiesta. Los mesoneros cortan el pastel y luego todos comienzan a retirarse poco a poco. Ryan y Reynolds cargaron los presentes en la SUV, mientras nos despedimos de mi familia

—Hasta mañana Ana— dice mi madre abrazándola y susurrándole algo al oído que la hace reír— hasta mañana hijo tenemos mucho de qué hablar— me da un beso en la mejilla

Salimos del High Mile Club y vamos directo al departamento durante el recorrido Ana se mantiene callada, quisiera hacerla hablar, preguntarle cómo se siente, pero no sé por dónde empezar, sé que no podré posponer esta conversación por mucho tiempo, tengo miedo de perderla. Mientras continúo debatiéndome entre sí hablarle sobre lo sucedido o no llegamos a Escala, Taylor nos abre la puerta del vehículo y nos escolta hacia el elevador, tengo a Ana abrazada a mí, tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad que tengo para hacerlo, entramos al departamento y vamos directo a la habitación. Muy bien Grey, sé hombre y afronta esta situación, siento a Ana es la cama y tomando una silla me siento frente a ella

—Nena, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que sucedió en el tocador?— ella toma cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente

—Me dirigí al baño e hice uso de él, lavé mis manos y veo por mi visión periférica que alguien entró, era una mujer vestida de negro, no le presté mucha atención y me retoqué el maquillaje. Luego se acerca un poco más y viéndome por el espejo me preguntó si realmente me creía especial, obviamente no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, al notar mi confusión me dijo que soy una arribista caza fortunas, una atrapa hombres y que no soy más especial que el resto. Inmediatamente tomé mis cosas, di media vuelta e intenté salir.

—Por favor continúa— digo al ver que hace una pausa

—me tomó por el brazo y continuó insultándome, a este punto tenía un poco de miedo pues pensé que se trataba de alguien mentalmente desequilibrado, y fue cuando me dijo que jamás lograría atraparte porque tu le pertenecías, eras y eres su juguete. Luego comenzó a relatarme con sórdidos detalles su historia y se ufanaba al decir que te había follado de todas las maneras existentes— dice ahogando un sollozo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y tengo miedo de perderla

—Le grité que no era más que una pedófila que había tomado ventajas que un chico de quince años, confundido, con muchos problemas, que necesitaba de una mano amiga, en cambio ella lo usó a su antojo, luego de eso me abofeteó y dijo que nunca te hizo nada que ni quisieras, que al contrario gemías de placer cada vez que follaban que a pesar de tener quince años eras un semental y en ese instante tu madre— se cubre el rostro con sus manos y comienza a llorar más fuerte

—Ppor favor di-dime ¿cómo su-sucedió? ¿Qué ffue lo que te-te hizo?— dice sorbiendo por la nariz, levanto de la silla y comienzo a caminar por toda la habitación pasando las manos por mi cabello en señal de desesperación, soy un jodido, mis sombras han salido a la luz y ahora no solo perderé a Ana sino también a mi familia, maldita Elena, maldita sea la hora en la que me involucré con ella.

—Por favor Christian háblame

—Cuando tenía quince años era un adolescente muy problemático, mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo, me habían expulsado de varias escuelas por pelear, imagínate un adolescente hormonal con fobia a ser tocado no podía estar con ninguna chica, un día mi madre me dijo que por castigo la mañana siguiente iría a la casa de los Lincoln a hacer trabajos en su patio trasero, habían hecho una remodelación y había muchos escombros y suciedad por recoger. Hacía mucho sol y el calor era agobiante, Elena fue hasta el patio a llevarme limonada, el atuendo que vestía era un tanto provocativo así que hice un comentario al respecto, en ese instante me abofeteó, luego tomó mi rostro y me beso, nunca había sido besado así que esa acción causó estragos en mi, luego me dio otra bofetada y se fue. Al final del día me pidió que regresara la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Qué sucedió luego?— pregunta Ana

—Regresé tal y como ella me lo pidió, ese día volvió a besarme, mi excitación era enorme, ella lo notó y procedió a bajarme los pantalones, yo estaba en total estado de shock y luego procedió a hacerme una felación haciendo que me corriera en pocos segundos, luego me dijo que debía entrenarme para que no volviera a suceder y a partir de allí me convertí en su sumiso

— ¿Por qué Christian?

—Ana, por primera vez en mi vida podía estar con una mujer sin temor a ser tocado, cuando me portaba bien Elena me recompensaba, cuando no lo hacía los castigos eran bastante severos, pero nada de eso importaba porque tenía con quien drenar toda la tensión sexual acumulada, comencé a mejorar las calificaciones y mi conducta, mis padres estaban muy emocionados y agradecidos por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho Elena, por mucho tiempo mi madre la mantuvo en un pedestal.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo fuiste su sumiso?

—Por seis años

— ¡Oh Dios!

—Luego me cansé y decidí que quería ser un dominante, ella me entrenó durante un tiempo siendo mi sumisa, luego comencé a ir a Clubes BDSM, hasta que aprendí todas las técnicas de dominación. Luego ella se encargó de buscar sumisas que cumplieran con mi perfil especifico

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Christian sabes lo que significa eso? Esa mujer abusó de ti y te manipuló, no solamente eso, abusó de la confianza que le dieron tus padres y después de concluida su relación buscó la manera de tenerte atado a ella proveyéndote las sumisas.

—Lo sé, al principio creí que todo lo que había hecho Elena me había ayudado y que gracias a ella soy un hombre exitoso, luego por alguna clase de intervención divina me fui dando cuenta de su juego de manipulación, descubrí que me había estado robando, y tratando de estafar a la nación. Por eso decidí cortar todo tipo de relación con ella. Elena me decía que el amor no existía, que el amor es para los tontos, te hace perder los estribos y cometer errores, además ¿quién llegaría a amar a alguien tan jodido como yo? Sus palabras calaron en mí y aumentaron mi auto aborrecimiento, pero luego apareciste tú Ana— me arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos

—Tú me hiciste ver el mundo desde otra óptica, me hiciste entender que el hecho de amar y estar enamorado no te hace un tonto sino el ser más privilegiado, por favor Ana, no me dejes, no me abandones, no quiero volver a hacer ese ser oscuro y vacío que era antes de conocerte, por favor nena no me dejes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Christian? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?— sus palabras caen como balde de agua fría en mí, me va a abandonar, siento la ira crecer en mi, maldita Elena, arruinó lo único puro y bueno que tenía en mi vida, me levanto tomando la silla y aventándola hasta el otro rincón de la habitación

— ¡Chistian! ¡Christian!— me grita Ana — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?— dice asustada

—Todo es culpa de esa maldita mujer, por su culpa te perdí

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Christian? No me has perdido— sus palabras me dejan totalmente confundido —no te voy a negar que estoy muy molesta, pero no contigo, estoy molesta y dolida por lo que te hizo esa mujer.

— ¿No te irás?

—No al menos que tu lo desees.

—Por Dios Ana, no podría desear eso nunca, tu eres mi todo, mi refugio, mi puerto seguro, mi más, nena te amo

—Yo también te amo Christian— en ese instante me dejo llevar por la pasión y le hago el amor durante toda la noche hasta quedar extenuados.

Me despierto al día siguiente y al voltearme compruebo que Ana sigue aún aquí, a mi lado, ¡Dios cuanto amo a esta mujer! A pesar de todo mi pasado y las sombras que me rodean me ama tal cual soy y lo mejor es que se quedará a mi lado por siempre, definitivamente debo hacerla mi esposa no puedo continuar esperando, esta semana iré a Cartier para ordenar el anillo de compromiso, Anastasia Grey, me gusta como suena.

•••

— ¿Listo?— pregunta Ana una vez que nos estacionamos frente a la casa de mis padres

—No

—Amor, tus padres no te repudiarán por lo ocurrido, fuiste una víctima de las maquinaciones de esa mujerzuela— dice Ana con molestia —vamos, sabes que estaré allí para apoyarte.

Descendemos de mi R8 y caminamos la corta distancia hasta la entrada, toco la campanilla del timbre y enseguida Gretchen abre la puerta

—Buenas Tardes Sr. Grey, Señorita Steele— ¡vaya! Por primera vez no me hizo ojitos, hasta que por fin entendió

—Los señores se encuentran en la estancia

—Gracias— murmuro pasando adelante, al llegar encuentro a mi padre leyendo el periódico y a mi madre trabajando en su laptop

—Christian, Ana— dice mi padre levantándose, le da un beso y un abrazo a Ana y un abrazo rápido a mí, sabe que aún me siento incomodo pero disfruta la pequeña oportunidad que le brindo.

—Hijo, Ana querida— besa mis mejillas y me abraza, luego hace lo mismo con Ana.

— ¿Podemos hablar de una vez? No quisiera tocar el tema cuando Elliot, Kate y el resto esté aquí

—Por supuesto hijo vamos a mi oficina— dice mi padre, nos sentamos en el pequeños juego de recibo que hay en la oficina, Ana se sienta mi lado y toma mi mano para infundirme aliento

—Por favor quisiera que no me interrumpieran, déjenme contarles todo y luego podrán decirme todo cuanto desean— mis padres solo asintieron

—Todo comenzó en el verano en que me enviaron a hacer trabajo de limpieza en la casa de los Lincoln, me habían expulsado de la tercera escuela, estaba siempre molesto y sentía que no encajaba en la familia, el primer día cuando Elena me llevó una jarra de limonada hice un comentario soez, enseguida me abofeteó pero luego me besó para abofetearme luego, les mentiría si les dijera que su acción no me excito. Me pidió que regresara al día siguiente y así lo hice, volvió a besarme y luego…

—Dilo Christian, sea lo que sea necesito escucharlo— dice mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, Ana aprieta mi mano y me insta a seguir el relato

—Me bajó los pantalones y me hizo una felación— mi madre se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo mientras que mi padre abre los ojos como platos

—Luego me dijo que ella podría darme más placer del que jamás hubiese imaginado, sólo debía someterme voluntariamente a ella y seguir un cúmulo de reglas, si me comportaba correctamente sería recompensado de lo contrario me castigaría y fue así como me convertí en su sumiso, ella me introdujo al mundo del BDSM. Por eso fue que de repente cambié mi conducta, mis calificaciones mejoraron, entré al equipo de remo y luego a Harvard. Al principio todo iba muy bien pero al pasar del tiempo ella buscaba cualquier excusa para aplicarme cualquier castigo severo, hasta que decidí que ya no más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duró esa relación?— pregunta mi padre, mi madre apenas puede contener las lágrimas

—Seis años

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Seis años? Soy la más grande de las estúpidas, mi mejor amiga abusaba de mi hijo menor de edad, prácticamente en mi cara y nunca me di cuenta, nunca llegué a pensar que había algo malo

—Madre yo…— levanta su mano para hacerme callar

—Continua Christian, necesito saberlo todo

—Cuando terminé nuestra relación, decidí que quería ser un dominante, había dejado Harvard, los había decepcionado, padre no quiso prestarme el dinero para empezar mi empresa y ella uso eso para seguir manipulándome, al momento no lo sabía pensé que realmente era mi amiga, por eso me prestó el capital inicial, ella necesitaba retenerme de alguna forma. Luego cuando fui un dominante ella se encargaba de buscar las sumisas siguiendo un estricto perfil, hasta que me hastié de esa vida, me hastié de relaciones contractuales, sexo sin amor, por eso decidí que era hora de cortar todo tipo de relación con ella, el hecho de saber que me robaba ayudó a tomar esa decisión.

—Hijo, Ana es tu…— pregunta mi padre

—No, cuando conocí a Ana ya tenía mucho tiempo que había dejado el estilo de vida. Anastasia y yo primero nos hicimos amigos, luego decidimos que no podíamos ocultar la evidente atracción que existía entre ambos, yo la amo y jamás le haría lo que en el pasado le hice a esas mujeres.

— ¿Perdóname hijo por favor?— dice mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos —perdóname por no haberte cuidado, perdóname por haberte enviado a la casa de esa pedófila, perdóname por haberla metido en tu vida

—Shh… madre, no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tu por no haber sido un buen hijo

—Ahora verá esa mujerzuela— dice mi madre secándose las lagrimas y arreglando su ropa

—Carrick quiero que mañana a primera hora entables una demanda contra esa mujer

—No Gracie, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lamentablemente no habrá nada que hacer

—Pues si la justicia no lo hace, la sociedad lo hará, voy a hundir a esa mujer y la desterraré de nuestro circulo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Siempre he oído que una mujer despechada es de armas tomar, pero no hay peor vendetta que la de una madre al que le han tocado uno de sus hijos, en este momento no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Elena Lincoln.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXVI: ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

•••

Jamás, Jamás estarás con esa arribista casa fortunas, sobre mi cadáver

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Carrick quiero que mañana a primera hora entables una demanda contra esa mujer

—No Gracie, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lamentablemente no habrá nada que hacer

—Pues si la justicia no lo hace, la sociedad lo hará, voy a hundir a esa mujer y la desterraré de nuestro circulo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Siempre he oído que una mujer despechada es de armas tomar, pero no hay peor vendetta que la de una madre al que le han tocado uno de sus hijos, en este momento no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Elena Lincoln.

•••

Un par de semanas han pasado desde que mis padres descubrieron la relación que tuve con Elena, mi madre hizo honor a su palabra y la hundió, sólo le tomó un par de llamadas a las más chismosas de su círculo y ellas hicieron el resto, ella les dijo que los salones Esclava ya no era un buen lugar puesto que el personal y su dueña eran de dudosa reputación, el chisme se corrió como pólvora. Ahora Elena tiene problemas para mantener su clientela, no me sorprendería si en los próximos días ofrece cupones de descuentos y tratamientos faciales gratuitos para poder atraer clientes.

Esta tarde tengo una cita en Cartier, deseo ver su catálogo de anillos de compromisos, si ninguno cumple con mis expectativas pediré que creen un modelo exclusivo que vaya acorde con mis requerimientos. Tomo el móvil y le envío un mensaje a Taylor indicándole que en diez minutos estaré listo para irme. Recojo y guardo los últimos documentos y salgo de la oficina

—Hasta luego Andrea, no regresaré, si algo se presenta Ros puede encargarse

—Muy bien señor.

Enseguida mi teléfono celular suena indicando la llegada de un correo electrónico

 **De: Anastasia Steele**

 **Fecha: Julio 6, 2011, 15:00**

 **Para: Christian Grey**

 **Asunto: Duda**

 _Señor Grey,_

 _Sorprendentemente fui promovida, decidieron que ocuparé permanentemente el puesto que era de Jack Hyde ¿tiene algo que ver en ello?_

 _Ana xx_

¿Qué? ¿Yo? mientras voy en camino a Cartier decido llamarla en vez de responder el mensaje

—Hola nena, cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hola Christian, hoy Elizabeth la gerente de Recursos Humanos me llamó a una reunión me dijo que no habían podido encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerse cargo del puesto que ocupaba Hyde y eso había generado atraso en las publicaciones y correcciones de los manuscritos, en fin me dijo que yo conozco tanto a los escritores como su obras por lo cual habían decidido que a partir de mañana asumiré el puesto de manera permanente, Ahora soy la nueva Editora de Ficción de Grey Publishing. Me dijeron que me tomara el resto de la tarde libre mientras ellos hacen todos los arreglos, me encuentro en el departamento, Sawyer se quedó para comprobar que la seguridad de mi nueva oficina sea óptima.

—Wow nena, estoy muy feliz por ti, y no, no tengo nada que ver en ello, jamás interferiría en tu carrera

—Gracias amor

—Nena, estoy llegando al lugar donde tengo una reunión muy importante al salir iré directo al departamento

—está bien, te amo Christian

—Y yo a ti nena

Llego a la afamada joyería, Taylor me abre la puerta y me escolta hasta adentro del establecimiento. La tienda está totalmente vacía pues así lo requerí.

—Sr. Grey, buenas tardes, pase adelante

—Sr. Downey— digo estrechando su mano

—Sígame hasta mi oficina por favor, allí estará más cómodo— en la oficina tomo asiento en un pequeño mueble de dos puestos ubicado en un rincón mientras el saca de la caja fuerte varias bandejas con exquisitos anillos de compromiso, uno a uno los voy estudiando, pero son muy simples, ninguno se asemeja a la belleza de Ana, hasta que al llegar a la última bandeja hay uno que llamó mi atención, es un diamante en forma de corazón de 4,2 quilates, sobre una banda de platino con diminutos diamantes incrustados alrededor, es una exquisita pieza de joyería y tiene que ser para mi Ana.

—Este es el indicado— le digo al encargado

—Excelente elección Sr. Grey, este exclusivo modelo pertenece a la colección "you're mine" (Tu eres mía) y tiene un costo de $2.800.000— no podría ser más oportuno

—Está bien, también deseo aros de boda también en platino

—Se los tendremos listos en un par de semanas

Saco la chequera de mi portafolio y procedo a firmar un cheque por el monto del anillo, Anastasia moriría si llegase a enterarse, lo bueno es que nunca lo sabrá. El Sr. Downey procede a entregarme el anillo en un estuche y el certificado de garantía de por vida. Ahora debo planear la velada perfecta para pedirle matrimonio.

Al llegar a mi departamento encuentro a Ana en la cocina tarareando una canción y preparando la cena

—Hola nena— digo envolviéndola en un abrazo

—Hola Christian— dice dándome un largo y profundo beso

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Mejor imposible, hice los primeros movimientos que me llevarán a firmar un contrato que me traerá enormes beneficios

— ¡Oh! Me alegro por ti cariño— ay nena si tan solo supieras que ese contrato te incluye

— La cena aún no está lista, puedes ir a ducharte tranquilamente, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano.

—Tranquila nena. Y bien señorita Editora de Ficción, ¿ya está lista para tomar posesión de su puesto?

—Si— dice con un brillo en los ojos producto de la emoción —Hannah será mi asistente, hay dos chicas nuevas una asistirá a Megan y la otra será la encargada de la recepción— me comenta mientras que la miro moverse grácilmente por la cocina

—Me gusta verte así

— ¿Cómo?

—Descalza en mi cocina

—Es descalza y embarazada en la cocina— dice dando una péquela risa

Por un momento me quedo en shock ¿hijos? Nunca he pensado en eso, además no soy material paterno, en cambio ella es cariñosa, amable, será buena madre, sin embargo sé que no me dejará estropearlo ¿Un hijo? ¿Una mini Ana o un mini yo? ¡Oh si! Claro que sí, con Ana quisiera por lo menos cuatro. ¿Cuatro? Creo que mejor me iré a duchar, el calor me está haciendo levanto del taburete y camino hasta ella, la abrazo y deposito un beso en sus cabellos

—Te amo, iré a asearme

—También te amo, esto ya está listo para meterlo al horno, solo serán quince minutos

Camino lentamente a la habitación quitándome la chaqueta en el proceso, desabotono mi camisa y la deslizo por mis brazos. Entro al baño y coloco el agua en su máxima potencia y me lavo rápidamente, al finalizar tomo una toalla del rack y me envuelvo en ella, entro de nuevo a la habitación saco un par de bóxers del buró, un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera gris, cuando me estoy vistiendo viene a mi cabeza una grandiosa idea, enseguida tomo mi móvil y marco a Taylor

—Señor

—Taylor, contacta a la Sra. Genevieve que tenga la casa de campo dispuesta para este fin de semana, saldremos el viernes después del mediodía, que Charlie Tango esté aquí a las dos de la tarde.

—Muy bien Señor

—Ah voy a necesitar de todo el equipo de seguridad y de Gail este fin de semana

—Permiso para hablar libremente Señor

—Lo tienes

— ¿Podría decirme que sucede y por qué necesita de todo equipo?— procedo a contarle mi plan paso a paso

—No se preocupe Sr. Grey deje todo en nuestras manos, no se preocupe por nada, tendremos todo listo a tiempo— puedo oír su evidente entusiasmo

—Gracias Taylor.

—Por nada Señor.

Regreso a la cocina y Ana está sirviendo nuestra cena

—Espero no te moleste que me tomé la atribución de darle la noche libre a Gail, es solo que quería cocinar para ti— dice un tanto apenada

—No te preocupes nena, agradezco el gesto, eres mi novia y vives aquí por ende tienes libertad de hacer lo que te plazca— además pronto serás la señora de este lugar. El solo pensamiento me hace sonreír como lunático

—Gracias

—Hmmm… Ana Esta delicioso, nunca había probado una lasagna tan exquisita

—Tomaré eso como que te gusta— dice riendo

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Podría comerla todos los días. Es mejor que la de Gail— digo esto último en un susurro provocando una risita en ella

—Quiero proponer un brindis— digo tomando mi copa

—Por la nueva editora de la división de Ficción de Grey Publishing

—Salud— decimos a unísono

—Te confieso que me siento un poco nerviosa, es una responsabilidad muy grande y a pesar de lo ocurrido Hyde era bueno en su trabajo

—Lo harás mejor nena, mucho mejor de lo que él lo hizo, aún no hemos visto lo mejor de ti— además este puesto es temporal pues pienso regalarte Grey Publishing una vez que nos casemos.

 _ **Seattle, WA. Julio 07, 2011**_

 _ **THE SEATTLE NOOZ**_

 _Nos complace en informarle a nuestros seguidores que ya tenemos la identidad de la joven con la que últimamente hemos visto muy acaramelado al soltero empedernido Christian Grey, según nuestra fuente su nombre es Anastasia Steele y es una empleada de Grey Publishing, la historia de la empleada y el jefe ¡qué cliché!_

 _También hemos sido informados que la dama en cuestión es hija de un pequeño empresario dueño de_ _Mobiliarios Steele & Cia._ _Y aunque no es un negocio tan grande les deja muy buenas ganancias, ya que sus piezas son hechas a mano y tienen entre su cartera de clientes a algunos ricos y famosos de todo el país, al menos sabemos que no está detrás de la fortuna de Grey, ¿o sí? Estaremos pendientes y les informaremos sobre cualquier novedad con esta nueva pareja que desatará la curiosidad de algunos y la envidia de otros._

Iracundo, así es como me siento en este momento, ¿cómo es posible que este grupo de personas sin escrúpulos estén diciendo todo esto acerca de Ana? ¡Ni siquiera la conocen! No saben que ella es la persona más desinteresada que he podido conocer, me ama por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

—Quiero que retiren todo esto de red antes que Anastasia si quiera lo lea— le digo a mis empleados desde la recepción a donde llegó Taylor con el tablet para que leyera tan funesta noticia

—Es tarde Sr. Grey— dice Andrea— la Srta. Steele está por la línea privada— hago señas para que todos excepto se muevan a sus labores

—Tomaré la llamada en mi oficina— Camino a largas zancadas e inmediatamente tomo el auricular del teléfono que reposa en mi escritorio

—Ana— digo tomando asiento

—C-Chris-tian— Oh no

—Nena ¿estás en la oficina?

—N-no— es lo que alcanza a decir y continúa llorando

—Señor, los papparazzi irrumpieron en el edificio, no fuimos capaces de interceptarlos, estaban buscando a la señorita Steele. Afortunadamente Sawyer y yo logramos sacarla por la entrada trasera, vamos de camino a GEH, estamos solo a un par de calles— informa Prescott

—Los espero abajo

—Taylor Vámonos— enseguida Taylor habla al micrófono que tiene en su muñeca dando una serie de instrucciones

—Andrea, no regresaré hasta mañana— digo mientras camino hacia el elevador. Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo la SUV de Ana, abro la puerta y me subo, inmediatamente la envuelvo en un abrazo y comienza a sollozar con más fuerza. Taylor y Ryan nos siguen en el otro vehículo

— ¿Estás bien?— ella solo niega mientras sigue llorando aferrada a mi camisa. Llegamos al departamento y Ana está un poco más tranquila, caminamos hasta la habitación y la deposito en la cama.

—Es horrible, todo lo que dicen, yo… jamás…

—sshhh… tranquila nena, todo es una calumnia. Me encargaré de hacerles pagar por eso. ¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió?

—Hannah se acercó a mi escritorio, estaba un poco pálida, no mencionó palabra alguna solo me entregó el tablet donde estaba la publicación, sentí que mi mundo se estremecía Christian ¿Cómo obtuvieron esa información? ¿Cómo supieron de mi padre y sus negocios? Luego hubo una conmoción en la recepción y muchas personas con cámara intentaron ingresar hasta el área de oficinas. Luego Sawyer y Prescott me sacaron de allí— dice sollozando nuevamente.

—No te preocupes nena me encargaré de eso, por lo pronto mañana trabajarás desde acá

—Christian no puedo, aparte que…

—Shhh… Nena, entenderán, además eres mi novia y tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí. Ven quiero mostrarte algo.

—Pero…

—Compláceme— digo interrumpiéndola. La tomo de la mano y caminamos rumbo a la biblioteca, al llegar le hago señas a Ana para que abra la puerta y ella simplemente levanta una ceja. Dándome por vencido la abro, y su cara al entrar es de completa sorpresa.

—Lo mandé a hacer para ti, está listo desde hace un par de días.

—Wow Christian de verdad está hermosa, eso es muy amable de tu parte amor— rápidamente se levanta en puntillas para darme un beso en los labios y me abraza fuertemente

—No sé que hice para merecerte— dice con su cabeza enterrada en mi pecho

—Eso debería decirlo yo, realmente no sé por qué el destino se empeño en juntarnos pero agradezco cada día por ello.

—Somos un par de afortunados

—Ya los creo— me acerco a sus labios y los beso con veneración.

•••

—Toc, Toc— digo desde la puerta de la biblioteca, Ana levanta la vista y sonríe

—Lista para comenzar nuestro fin de semana.

—Así es— dice levantándose de la silla

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Gail, Taylor, Prescott y Reynolds tienen el día libre. Sawyer ya está en la casa de campo y Ryan se quedará aquí en stand by

— ¡Oh!... O sea que iremos solos en Charlie Tango

—Así es— tomo su mano y me dirijo al elevador

—Espera un momento— ¡oh Dios! ¿Y ahora qué? — ¿no olvidas algo?

— ¿Qué?

—No empacamos

—Gail lo hizo y Sawyer se llevó las maletas

— ¡Oh ok!— en ese instante mi móvil vibra indicando la llegada de un mensaje, al revisarlo veo que Taylor me pide que retrase por al menos una hora más nuestra salida, ya que tienen ciertos detalles que ultimar

—Ana ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer antes de irnos?

—Pensé que teníamos una apretada agenda que cumplir— dice sarcástica

—La tenemos pero a decir verdad siento un poco de hambre y sabes cómo me siento con respecto a eso— enseguida su semblante cambió, eso fue bajo, pero no me dejó otra opción.

— ¿Si quieres puedo preparar algo ligero para comer?

—No te preocupes podemos ir a mi restaurante, siempre tengo una mesa reservada

—Pero no estoy vestida como para ir a un restaurante

—Ana te ves perfecta— Ana seguía un poco renuente a ir y a fin de cuentas pude convencerla, Ryan nos acompañó, después de todo fue buena idea que se quedara así no tuvimos que salir sin protección. Cuando íbamos a mitad de nuestras comidas Taylor me escribió diciendo que ya todo estaba listo, en ese instante el alivio se apoderó de mi, cosa que no fue ajena para Ana

—Debo asumir que son buenas noticias

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- digo tratando de sonar casual

—Por Dios Christian, estabas demasiado tenso y apenas leíste el mensaje no solo te relajaste sino que tu expresión cambió por completo— es muy perceptiva

—Tienes razón, eran buenas noticias— ella solamente se ríe y continúa con su almuerzo

Finalmente llagamos a la casa de campo, como siempre la Sra. Genevieve sale muy gustosa a recibirnos

—Sr. Grey, Srta. Steele, bienvenidos nuevamente. Sus maletas están en la recámara pueden pasar a refrescarse si lo desean. Les preparé unos dulces y té helado por si desean merendar.

—Sra. Genevieve, como hace un lindo día por favor disponga todo para que la cena sea servida en la terraza

—Muy bien señor— obviamente esto ya estaba planificado pero no quiero que Ana la súper espía comience a indagar así que trato de simular espontaneidad.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la piscina?— enseguida Ana se sonrojó y mordió su labio, se que al igual que yo está recordando los eventos de la última vez, solo que esta vez hay muchas personas en casa, aunque ella no lo sepa

—Me encantaría— dice con una sonrisa pícara

—Solo hay un pequeño detalle— digo dejando una pequeña separación entre mis dedos pulgares e índice indicándole que es algo muy mínimo— Esta vez tenemos seguridad con nosotros así que debes usar bañador. Enseguida la decepción se dibuja en su rostro

—Pero no te preocupes, tenemos un jacuzzi en el balcón y podemos usarlo esta noche. Lo mandé a instalar hace poco porque sé que te gustó el de la habitación de Hotel en Ibiza.

A medida que avanzan las horas siento que los nervios me carcomen, hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener mi fachada impasible y no poner a Ana en sobre aviso

—Les traje algo para merendar— dice la Sra. Genevieve quien nos deja una pequeña bandeja con canapés, galletas, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una jarra de té helado. Salimos de la piscina y enseguida comenzamos a devorar los ricos postres que nos trajo el ama de llaves.

—Ummm… delicioso— dice Ana al probar el pastel

—No están delicioso como el tuyo— digo haciéndola reír. Luego de comer la merienda nos quedamos en las sillas, recostados viendo el ocaso, Ana está entre mis brazos y no puedo sentirme más feliz, deseo que este momento perdure por toda la eternidad, me siento tan completo, como si al fin hubiese encontrado la pieza perdida del rompecabezas de mi vida.

—Nena, ¿por qué no vamos a cambiarnos para cenar?

—Está bien, pero quisiera bañarme y lavar mi cabello, está muy enredado, parece un nido de pájaros

—Es un nido muy bonito— digo besando su nariz

Luego de una ducha rápida me coloco un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca sin corbata, he puesto sobre la cama un vestido de tirantes color vino y unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro para que Ana los use. Sale del baño envuelta en una bata y secando su cabello con una toalla

—Mmm… ¡Cuanta elegancia! ¿Celebramos algo especial?

—No, nada en especial— ¡Mentiroso! Soy un vil mentiroso, pero es por una buena causa

— ¿Y entonces?— y ahí está Ana la espía sale a flote, a veces reciento que sea la mejor a amiga de Kate "periodista metiche" Kavannagh, siento que ella le ha enseñado.

—Compláceme nena

—Okey— dice encogiéndose de hombros. Salgo de la habitación y voy a la cocina donde se encuentran Gail y Jason.

—Ya todo está dispuesto Señor, estas son las bandejas con la comida, enseguida las dejamos sobre la mesa— dice Gail con una enorme sonrisa

—Aquí tiene Señor, fue un gran placer custodiarlo— dice Taylor entregándome la caja con el anillo que dentro de unos minutos reposara en el dedo de Ana. Gail y Taylor salen rápidamente de la casa y me dejan tomando una copa de vino para aplacar los nervios, siempre me he jactado de ser un hombre con un temple de acero pero Anastasia Steele se ha encargado de despertar en mí un cúmulo de sentimientos que se son completamente desconocidos. El sonido distintivo de los tacones de Ana me saca de mi ensoñación

—Wow Ana, te ves estupenda

—Tampoco te ves mal Grey

— ¿Me acompañas?— le digo tendiéndole el brazo

—Por supuesto buen señor— salimos a la terraza y la expresión de Ana al ver la iluminación y la decoración es digna de fotografía

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Christian esto está hermoso

— ¿Qué celebramos?

— ¿Necesito de una ocasión especial para demostrarle a mi novia cuanto la amo?

—No

—Exactamente

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, todo quedo mejor de lo que pensé, a decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que harían, pero si lo hubiese planeado habría quedado exactamente igual. Desde nuestra posición solo se puede ver arreglos florales y luchas luces dispuestas de forma dispersa para darle un ambiente romántico a la velada. Halo la silla para que Ana se siente y yo tomo asiento frente a ella, destapamos las bandejas de comida y puedo ver que Gail cocino ternera con puré de papas y vegetales salteados la comida huele exquisita y su sabor es sensacional, un verdadero festín para mis papilas gustativas. A medida que comemos hablamos de trivialidades pero no puedo evitar sentirme cada vez más nervioso

—Christian, Christian ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distraído

—Emmm… no, no pasa nada. Por un momento recordé un pendiente que tengo en el trabajo. Disculpa mi falta de tacto

—No te preocupes, entiendo que eres un hombre sumamente ocupado— dijo un poco cabizbaja

—Hey nena, disculpa. No volverá a suceder— terminamos la cena y continuamos con el postre un mousse de chocolate con nueces y praliné de almendras. Pero ya no lo soporto más así que pondré mi plan en marcha, saco mi móvil del bolsillo y lo miro

—Nena, disculpa pero en realidad necesito atender esta llamada— camino hacia la casa sin siquiera ver su expresión y voy directo a la habitación, bien Ana ahora te toca hacer tu parte. Quince minutos después oigo los pasos de Ana que vienen hacia acá, rápidamente me muevo hacia el balcón y coloco mis manos sobre la baranda

— ¿Christian? ¿Christian que sucede?— siento que habla desde la puerta de la habitación solo me dedico a negar con la cabeza esperando que se acerque. Unos segundos pasan y escucho que avanza hasta colocarse detrás de mí y abrazarme

— ¿Amor que sucede? ¿Algún problema?— no le respondo solo la halo suavemente del brazo hasta colocarla frente a mi

— ¡Oh por Dios Christian!— dice llevándose las manos a la boca e inmediatamente las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos. Desde la posición en la que estamos se puede ver claramente que las luces que se encontraban dispersas forman la palabra CASATE CONMIGO. Procedo a sacar el anillo de mi bolsillo y me hinco en una rodilla

—Estaba pasando por un mal día, lo que creí era el peor día de mi vida, quería escapar de todo y de todos pero ese día no pude escapar de ver los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás, nuestro encuentro casual ocasionó que te colaras en mis pensamientos y que te quedarás allí, cuando te vi en el Club supe que habías llegado para trastornar mi vida y no me equivoque, me hiciste cambiar, me hiciste dejar de ser el hombre frio y calculador para descubrir que soy un hombre que puede sentir, me hiciste derrumbar todas mis barreras y permitirme conocer lo que es amar y ser amado, me ayudaste a superar mi fobia y a aprender a demostrar por medio del abrazo cuanto puedo amar a alguien, me hiciste darme cuenta que el amor verdadero no es una falacia, sino que realmente existe, me hiciste descubrir que muy dentro de mi albergaba las esperanzas de formar una familia y eso ahora lo quiero, lo quiero todo, la casa con cercas blancas, el perro la familia todo, pero solo lo quiero contigo. Anastasia Rose Steele, ¿me harías el enorme honor de casarte conmigo?

—S-si c-claro que si— dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Saco el anillo de la caja y procedo a colocarlo en su dedo, me levanto rápidamente y la envuelvo en un abrazo, un abrazo que no quisiera que terminara jamás.

—Te amo nena— la beso suave y delicadamente tomándome el tiempo para grabar este hermoso momento en mi memoria. Tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la habitación donde procedo a desvestirla con delicadeza, sin ninguna prisa, valorando cada segundo, luego quito mis ropas sin importarme a donde van a parar y recostándola sobre la cama me dedico a besarla, a venerar con mis labios cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, a demostrarle haciéndole el amor la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ella, dejándole ver que desde ahora es lo más importante en mi vida. Hicimos el amor repetidas veces casi hasta el amanecer, cayendo completamente exhaustos y abrazándola contra mi pecho porque ahí, mi lado es donde pertenece.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXVII: CHANTAJE PARTE I

•••

Espero que con esta advertencia dejes esa tontería de querer casarte con la ratona de biblioteca caza fortunas, sino me veré en la imperiosa necesidad de destruirte Christian Grey, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie, si tengo que acabar con tu vida para lograrlo, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Te amo nena— la beso suave y delicadamente tomándome el tiempo para grabar este hermoso momento en mi memoria. Tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la habitación donde procedo a desvestirla con delicadeza, sin ninguna prisa, valorando cada segundo, luego quito mis ropas sin importarme a donde van a parar y recostándola sobre la cama me dedico a besarla, a venerar con mis labios cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, a demostrarle haciéndole el amor la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ella, dejándole ver que desde ahora es lo más importante en mi vida. Hicimos el amor repetidas veces casi hasta el amanecer, cayendo completamente exhaustos y abrazándola contra mi pecho porque ahí, mi lado es donde pertenece.

•••

El sol apenas comienza a asomarse por el horizonte, miro hacia mí alrededor y no puedo contener tanta dicha, a mi lado se encuentra la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que haya existido jamás, me abraza posesivamente mientras sus largas y torneadas piernas se enredan con las mías, su cabeza se encuentra en mi hombro, su cabello desparramado por toda la almohada y su mano sobre mi pecho, esa mano donde apenas hace unas horas coloqué un anillo que simboliza mi voluntad de estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, no hay ninguna duda, ¡soy un bastardo con suerte!

Cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar rememorar una y otra vez los eventos de la noche pasada. Aun me parece increíble que haya aceptado, nunca, llegué a pensar que alguien pudiera amarme con la intensidad y el desinterés con el que ella lo hace, siempre pensé que estaría condenado a la soledad pero fui sorprendido cuando esta hermosa diosa de ojos azules se cruzó en mi camino, jamás creí en la casualidad para mí todo se debía a una causalidad, pero he aprendido que lo inesperado es lo más hermoso y gratificante.

—Buen día— una hermosa y somnolienta voz me saca de mi ensoñación

—Buen día señorita prometida— digo con el pecho inflamado de orgullo — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien, tan bien como se pudo— Tomo su mano, la contemplo y la acerco a mis labios.

—Aun me parece mentira que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que esté sucediendo.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de qué?— pregunta confundida

— ¿En cuánto tiempo quieres que nos casemos?

—Mmm… no quiero esperar mucho tiempo— dice sonrojándose — ¿Te parecen seis meses?

—No, eso es demasiado tiempo nena. No lo soportaría

—Christian vivimos juntos, no es que vamos a estar separados

—Aun así, ya quiero que seas mi esposa y que todos te llamen Sra. Grey

—Tres meses entonces

—Uno

— ¡Christian!— dice sentándose de golpe —un mes es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda

—Contrataremos la mejor organizadora de Eventos de Seattle— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Aún así Christian es muy poco tiempo

—Nena, relájate. El apellido Grey abre un sin número puertas, muchos harían lo que fuese para ganarse mi buena voluntad

—Además mi madre y Mia se obsesionaran a tal punto que prácticamente no harás nada.

—Pero es nuestra boda Christian y quiero que todo sea a nuestro gusto

—Así será nena, nosotros tendremos la última palabra en todo, solo que la organizadora se encargará de que todo salga tal cual lo queremos

—Está bien— dice dando un suspiro y recostándose de nuevo sobre mi pecho —entonces ¿un mes?

—Sí. Un mes— tomo mi móvil de la mesita y abro el calendario —El sábado 27 de agosto para ser más exactos.

—No lo puedo creer, en un mes o más bien poco más de un mes seré tu esposa

—Así es futura señora Grey

Tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los míos, esos suaves labios de los cuales emana un elixir único y delicioso, capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mortal. El beso se va haciendo más profundo y me volteo quedando justo sobre ella balanceando mi peso sobre los brazos con cuidado de no aplastarla. Nos besamos suave y apasionadamente mientras que con mi mano recorro las finas curvas de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo monumental que me hace perder los cabales con tan solo verlo, acerco la mano con delicadeza hasta su sexo comprobando su humedad

—Siempre lista para mi nena

Me posiciono entre sus piernas y suavemente me introduzco en ella, comienzo a mover mis caderas en un rítmico vaivén, arrancándole gemidos desde lo más profundo de su ser. Puedo sentir que está muy cerca del orgasmo, su cuerpo comienza a contraerse por lo cual decido aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos

—Vamos Ana, córrete conmigo— y sólo eso basto para que su orgasmo llegará y me envolviera en un espiral de emociones. Trato de recuperar lentamente el aliento cuando siento la respiración acompasada de Ana quien nuevamente se ha acurrucado a mi lado, la envuelvo en mis brazos y procedo a cerrar los ojos unos instantes.

•••

—Ana por favor quédate tranquila— digo tocando la pierna que no deja de mover incesantemente —todo saldrá bien mis padres te adoran y demás está decir que estarán caminando entre nubes cuando sepan la noticia.

— ¿y si no están de acuerdo?

—No es que tengan mucha opción— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Debimos haberles dicho por teléfono

—Anastasia, por todo lo sagrado tranquilízate, además ya no tenemos tiempo de correr— En ese justo momento íbamos entrando a la propiedad de mis padres. Taylor baja y nos abre la puerta, tomo su mano para infundirle aliento

—Todo saldrá bien nena, verás que estarán felices— beso sus cabellos y procedo a tocar la campanilla de la entrada

—Christian hijo, Ana— dice mi madre envolviéndonos en un abrazo —pasen adelante, ya todos están en el comedor. Pensé que ya no vendrían

—Perdón madre, venimos directo de la casa de campo y se nos hizo tarde— en ese instante Ana cambió su usual palidez por un carmesí intenso

—bueno, bueno, pasemos.

—Buenas tardes— saludo a los presentes

—Wow, miren quien apareció, Christian "el controlador" Grey llegó tarde.

—Elliot, tenía mis ocupaciones

—Claaaaaro, estabas muuuy ocupado— dice levantando las cejas y haciendo un guiño exagerado

— ¿Y tú lo ayudabas en sus ocupaciones Ana?— en ese instante Kate le da un codazo

— ¿Pero que tienes contra mí, mujer?

—Elliot Joseph Grey, ahórrate los comentarios

—Si madre— dice entre dientes. Gretchen y Martha comienzan a servir la comida mientras conversamos sobre trivialidades. Una vez servida comenzamos a degustar de un estofado de cordero con puré de guisantes y vegetales al vapor, acompañado de vino tinto, está realmente exquisito. De repente un grito ensordecedor nos estremece, Mia, ¡ya se dio cuenta!

—Mia Grey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?— la amonesta mi padre

—Ana, Ana, ella… su mano

— ¿Qué tiene Ana?— pregunta mi madre preocupada

— Ana, ella…

— ¿Ella qué? ¡Por Dios Mia! Habla de una vez— dice Elliot, a veces puede ser tan chismoso como una vieja metiche

—Oh nada, solo esto— digo casualmente y levanto su mano, ahora mi madre, Kate, incluso Elliot sueltan un grito que bien pudo haber sido escuchado en todo Washington—

— ¡Oh por Dios! Mi niño hermoso estoy tan feliz- dice mi madre levantándose y acercándose para abrazarnos, todos la imitan y se aproximan para felicitarnos

— ¡Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios!— brincando y aplaudiendo como una Miss cuando se hace ganadora de una corona

—Elliot— le amonesta mi padre

—Felicidades Chrissy, pequeña dama, se que serán muy felices y gracias por devolverme a mi hermano— Retomamos nuestra comida y por supuesto todos comienzan a hablar de la boda

—Tenemos mucho que planear, decoración, vestidos, banquete, pastel, música, invitados uff…— Mia, siempre Mia — ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—En un mes— decimos a unísono

— ¿Un mes? No es tiempo suficiente, una boda no es cualquier evento Christian

—Mia- digo interrumpiéndola —Ana y yo acordamos que la boda será en un mes, contrataremos a una organizadora de eventos para que se encargue de todo— puedo ver la decepción dibujada en su rostro — Sin embargo no confiamos en nadie más que en ti para que se encargue del banquete

— ¿En serio?— Dice emocionada

—Sí, hiciste un excelente trabajo en el cumpleaños de Christian y estoy seguro que lo harás mejor en nuestra boda.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza chicos.

—Elliot, quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas— sus ojos se abren como platos y la comida que llevaba en el tenedor se queda a medio camino

— ¿En serio? ¿Yo?

—Eres mi hermano mayor, siempre has procurado cuidar de mí, es lógico que te escoja— digo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo

— ¡Vaya! Yo, emmm… ¡cielos! No sé qué decir— y por primera vez en la vida Elliot se ha quedado sin palabras

—De verdad gracias bro

—Kate, eres mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma, quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas— dice Ana

— ¡Oh por Dios! Claro que si— dice levantándose de la silla y corriendo a abrazar a Ana nuevamente

—Mia, sería un enorme placer para que aceptaras ser mi dama de honor

—Por supuesto que si Ana, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por que ahora serás mi hermana.

Terminamos el almuerzo y pasamos a la sala a tomar café mientras mi madre, Ana y Kate continúan hablando de la boda.

—Madre, podrías darnos el número de alguna organizadora de eventos que sea de tu entera confianza

—Por supuesto, la mejor es Nimely Grafton, es profesional, pone mucha atención al detalle y por sobretodo se apegara a los gustos de ustedes, te enviaré su número enseguida.

—Gracias madre

— ¿Cuántas personas planean invitar?

—Christian y yo queremos una boda intima, solo familiares y amigos cercanos. Hemos pensado celebrarla en la casa de campo de Christian

—Oh que hermoso, el paisaje será estupendo.

—Grace, Kate, Mia quisiera que estén conmigo a lo largo de los preparativos y cuando tenga que escoger mi vestido, mi madre vive en Georgia y la última vez que nos vimos no fue en buenos términos— dice Ana cabizbaja

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy para ti, no serás, ya eres otra hija para mí.

—Gracias Grace.

—Poe favor discúlpenme unos minutos— deposito un beso en la sien de Ana y me dirijo a la terraza a realizar una llamada

—Andrea

—Señor Grey ¿Cómo puedo ser de su ayuda?

—Envía un correo a la Gerencia de Relaciones Públicas para que mañana a primera hora emita un comunicado anunciando mi compromiso con Anastasia Steele.

—Enseguida señor y mil felicitaciones

—Gracias Andrea— regreso al gran salón donde mi familia está reunida, se que Ana querrá irse pronto pues aun debe llamar a sus padres para comunicarles la noticia

— ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí. Esta semana en lo que me comunique con la organizadora para concentrar una cita, le avisaré a tu madre, ella me acompañará.

—Me alegro nena— digo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Hasta luego madre, nos vemos esta semana para almorzar.

—Adiós hijo, me has hecho tan feliz, no tienes idea de la magnitud de mi felicidad.

— Adiós padre.

—Hijo, Felicidades— dice dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Salimos de la casa de mis padres y nuevamente puedo sentir la tensión que emana de Ana, debe llamar a sus padres y comunicarles nuestra decisión, Ray no es problema, él ya lo sabe pues hace días lo llamé para informarle de mis intenciones, en cambio Carla, bueno ella es única en su especie

 ***Flashback***

—Hola ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Sr. Steele, le habla Christian, Christian Grey, ¿me recuerda?

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo muchacho, aún no estoy senil. Además sabes que puedes llamarme Ray, así que deja ese señor Steele sin sentido

—Ray, necesito hablarte de un tema muy importante— y espero no le coloques precio a mi cabeza luego que te diga

— ¿Le sucedió algo a mi Annie?

— No. Nada, ella está excelente

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?— tiene razón, en este momento estoy sudando balas

—Verás, Ray, yo… yo quiero pedirte la mano de Anastasia en matrimonio, estoy convencido que ella es la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a su lado.

— ¡Oh!— fue lo único que dijo seguido de una muy, muy larga pausa, me vi tentado a interrumpirlo cuando de pronto escucho una gran carcajada

—Muy bien muchacho, te sacaré de tu miseria. Por supuesto tienes mi permiso de casarte con mi princesa siempre y cuando ella acepte tu propuesta.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Ray— el alivio recorre mi cuerpo y puedo sentir la tensión abandonándome —No te defraudare, haré de Ana la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Sé que lo harás y sé que te esforzaras al máximo, recuerda puedo desaparecerte en cuanto tengas el mínimo desliz.

—N- no te preocupes, no sucederá

—Lo sé hijo, relájate— dice soltando una gran risa —pero siempre es bueno recordarlo. Solo asegúrate que sea feliz y me daré por bien servido.

—Así será

—Hasta luego Christian

— Adiós

 ***Fin del Flashback***

—Ana, amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tus padres estarán tan felices como los míos. ¿Qué te parece si primero nos damos un baño para que te relajes y luego los llamas?

No respondió solamente asintió con la cabeza. Al llegar al departamento vamos directamente a nuestra habitación, la despojo del hermoso vestido veraniego que vestía, quito sus zapatillas tipo bailarina y finalmente la ropa interior, camino al baño para dejar la tina llenándose mientras voy a desvestirme

—Creo que tengo demasiada ropa

—Así es— dice Ana con una sonrisa ladina, se acerca a mí y con una lentitud tortuosa quita una a una las prendas de ropa. Una vez desnudos vamos al baño, coloco sales de lavanda, se que son las preferidas de Anastasia a la hora de darse un baño relajante, la ayudo a entrar a la tina y me posiciono detrás de ella abrazándola, luego comienzo a masajear lentamente sus hombros para aliviar la tensión acumulada. Sigo trabajando en los hombros de Ana cuando siento todo su peso sobre mi y su respiración profunda, se ha dormido. Salgo del agua y me propongo a sacarla de la tina

—Yo puedo— dice adormilada pero sus piernas no sostienen del todo su peso, la envuelvo en la bata de baño y la cargo en brazos hasta la cama donde la dejo para que duerma un rato mientras voy a la oficina a realizar un poco de trabajo.

Ana, entra a la oficina cargando una bandeja con lo que parece ser ensalada César y té helado, veo el reloj de la pantalla de mi laptop y me percato que han pasado cuatro horas desde que dejé a Ana dormida.

—Hola nena, disculpa, perdí la noción del tiempo

—Lo sé. Me asomé pero estabas inmerso en el trabajo y no quise molestarte, así que fui a llamar a mis padres

— ¿Y bien?

—Ray como era de esperarse está muy feliz por mí, en cambio mi madre ni siquiera respondió a mis llamadas, supongo que en algún momento las devolverá

—No te preocupes nena— cenamos tranquilamente dejando el tema de la boda de lado

 _ **Seattle, WA. Julio 10 de 2011**_

 _ **COMUNICADO OFICIAL DE GREY ENTERPRISES, HOLDINGS INC**_ _._

 _La Gerencia de Relaciones Públicas de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Se complace en anunciar el compromiso en matrimonio de su CEO, el señor Christian Trevelyan Grey con la señorita Anastasia Rose Steele._

 _Ambas partes piden respeto a su privacidad_

 _ **Seattle, WA. Julio 10 de 2011**_

 _ **THE SEATTLE NOOZ**_

 _No lo podemos creer, se oyen campanas de boda y son nada más y nada menos que del soltero más codiciado de Washington Christian Grey, así como lo leen, al parecer Anastasia Steele es la afortunada que logró ponerle la soga al cuello, ¿seguirá igual de feliz cuando tenga que firmar el acuerdo prenupcial?_

 _ **Seattle, WA. Julio 11 de 2011**_

 _Hasta nuestra redacción llegó la noticia del comunicado emitido por la gran empresa Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. En el cual anuncian el próximo enlace matrimonial del catalogado soltero más codiciado Christian Grey con Anastasia Steele. Aquellas que aún conservaban las esperanzas de atraparlo es hora de que las abandones pues ya está apartado ¡Que suertuda es esta Anastasia!_

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de mi "inminente casamiento" causó más alboroto de lo esperado en los medios de comunicación, los paparazzi hicieron caso omiso a la petición de respeto a la privacidad y prácticamente llevan dos días acampando a las afueras de Escala, Grey House y Grey Publishing, incluso en las afueras de la casa de mis padres se les ha visto. De nada sirvió cambiar de vehículo y viajar separados pues nos descubrieron, el revuelo no ha sido normal, ¿quién diría que les interesaría tanto algo tan trivial como una boda?

Hoy decidimos que por seguridad trabajaríamos desde casa, ya que Taylor tiene los nervios punta y cuando eso sucede es peligroso ya que prácticamente nada puede hacerlo perder el control. Estoy revisando mis correos cuando el "ping" del móvil indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto me saca de mi concentración

 _Para: Cristian Grey_

 _De: NÚMERO PRIVADO_

 _Desiste de la idea o atente a las consecuencias. Cancela públicamente tú matrimonio o te destruiré._

Enseguida tomo el teléfono que reposa sobre mi escritorio

—Taylor a mi oficina— y lanzo el auricular sobre la base. ¿Cuándo será el día en que podré tener un día normal? ¿No me merezco un poco de felicidad?

—Señor Grey— inmediatamente le entrego el móvil para qué lea el mensaje, sus ojos se abren amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas. Sacando su celular del bolsillo marca un número

—Welch, Manda a Barney que averigüe la fuente del último mensaje enviado al señor Grey

—Ya Welch está trabajando en eso Señor

—Maldita sea Taylor, ¿es que no puedo tener una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad?

—Personalmente me encargaré de atrapar a la persona detrás de esto— El teléfono del Taylor suena y enseguida lo coloca en altavoz

—Barney estoy con el Sr. Grey

—Señor G. Felicidades por…

—Barney, concéntrate— espeta Taylor

—Bien, no pude dar con el registro de la línea por lo tanto no se quien es el propietario, sólo sé que está en el estado de Washington. Tiene una especie de dispositivo que me impide dar con su ubicación exacta. Estoy tratando de decodificarlo y rastrearlo.

—Rápido Barney

—Si señor Grey.

— ¡Christian! ¡Christian!

—Ana, ¿Qué sucede?— Ana entró a mi oficina visiblemente alterada y llorando a mares, no emitió palabra solo me mostró su móvil

 _Para: Anastasia Steele_

 _De: NÚMERO PRIVADO_

 _Desiste de la idea del matrimonio, sino algo nefasto podría ocurrirle y será enteramente tu culpa._

—Tranquila nena, a mí también me llegó un mensaje similar. Taylor y Welch ya se están encargando de ello.

— ¿A-a ti t-también?

—Sshhh…. Tranquila nena, deja todo en mis manos, no tienes nada que temer.

—Mi madre llamó, hablé con ella justo antes de leer el mensaje— cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez para no perder la compostura, sabía que no solamente el mensaje la había alterado

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues, me reclamó porque se enteró de mi boda por chismes de internet y no porque yo misma se lo dije. Le expliqué estuve llamándola pero ella nunca contestó mis llamadas. Solo se quedó en silencio y me dijo que igual era un acto de egoísmo.

—Esa mujer…

—Lo sé, pero es mi madre Christian. Solo espero que recapacite, nada me haría más feliz que verla involucrada en los preparativos de mi boda y que asista en lo que será el día más importante de mi vida.

—No te preocupes nena, todo estará bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del trabajo y nos dedicamos a nosotros? Veamos una película o dos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos una serie? Kate me recomendó Lucifer

—Como quieras nena— digo besando sus cabellos —Ve buscando la serie mientras yo busco algunos snacks— voy a la cocina y encuentro unas galletas, chocolates, un tobo de helado, un paquete de Reeses que son los favoritos de Ana y palomitas para microondas, luego de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra se cocinaron a la perfección ¡fascinante! Me encamino a la sala de entretenimiento con mi cargamento de snacks, espero sea suficiente

—Christian ¿No crees que es demasiado?— solo respondo encogiéndome de hombros, tomo asiento a su lado y comenzamos a atacar nuestras golosinas como si no hubiese mañana

— ¿De qué va la serie?—

— Se llama Lucifer ***** , es sobre el diablo que se cansó de ser el malo, se escapó del infierno y ahora está entre los mortales

— ¿Y qué hace allí?

—Según Kate, tiene un club nocturno

— ¿Con qué propósito? ¡Es el diablo!

—No lo sé Christian, sólo has silencio y ve

Por Dios, ¿en qué cabeza cabe? Cada día las series de televisión son más y más patéticas, razón por la cual no veo televisión

— ¿Y ese quién es?

—Amenadiel

— ¿Quién es Amenadiel?

—El hermano de Lucifer, sería algo así como el arcángel Miguel o Gabriel, no lo sé.

—Y por….

—Christian si no haces silencio nunca vas a entender— solo levanto mis manos en señal de rendición

Cinco horas más tarde ya habíamos terminado toda la primera temporada, debo decir que la serie fue más interesante de lo esperé, si tan sólo Ana no hubiese estado suspirando por el protagonista, maldito Tom Ellis.

—Christian por Dios, deja los celos, es un personaje de ficción— dice Ana entre risas

—Mejor me voy a dormir, tengo un día complicado mañana— salgo de la sala de entretenimiento y puedo oír las risas de Anastasia, me dirijo a la habitación cambio mi ropa por un pijama y entro al baño para lavar mis dientes, al salir puedo ver que Ana se está cambiando de ropa decido ignorarla y me acuesto en la cama. Maldita serie, maldito protagonista

—Chris, amor ¿aún estas bravito?

—Jummm.

—Amor por favor, deja los celos, te amo a ti, no a ningún personaje de televisión, ¿Ves esto?— levanta su mano izquierda —es un anillo de compromiso, la promesa de que me casaré contigo, con nadie más

—No quiero que continúes viendo esa serie— digo cual niño petulante

—Está bien Christian

—La abrazo atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y finalmente me duermo.

Luego de una placentera noche y un buen desayuno Ana y yo partimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos por vías separadas, no me gusta pero Taylor insiste que es lo mejor, gracias al cielo Sawyer me informa en el preciso momento que llegan al edificio de Grey Publishing y así estoy más tranquilo, vamos de camino a Grey House cuando a una cuadra de distancia del edificio hacemos una parada por el semáforo, puedo ver que hay mucha gente reunida en la esquina mirando hacia arriba, supongo que será una nueva valla publicitaria, me gana la curiosidad y me asomo para verla, ahí, en una de las avenidas principales del centro de Seattle esta una gigantografía en la cual se puede ver a un hombre joven en posición de sumiso, con sus manos atadas, su rostro no es visible puesto que tiene la cabeza hacia abajo, y sobre él reza "Desiste de la idea, hay más de dónde salió esta" y en ese momento comprendo que el mensaje va dirigido a mí, el hombre de la fotografía soy yo.

 _ ***EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SEATTLE***_

— _Jefe, el Señor Grey y la señorita Steele han recibido mensajes de amenaza, el motivo es su boda_

— _Encuentra la fuente y aniquílala._

— _Así se hará_

 ***** Se que Lucifer es una serie que se transmite en la actualidad pero fue la primera que se me ocurrió, así que Uds. finjan demencia


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXVIII: CHANTAJE PARTE II

•••

—Firma la nota— dice la potente voz amenazándola con una pistola

—Lo haré, haré lo que me pide, pero no me mate, por favor no me mate

—Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de inmiscuirte en la vida de Christian Grey— ¡Boom! Sonó el arma que le puso fin a la vida esa mujer

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

vamos de camino a Grey House cuando a una cuadra de distancia del edificio hacemos una parada por el semáforo, puedo ver que hay mucha gente reunida en la esquina mirando hacia arriba, supongo que será una nueva valla publicitaria, me gana la curiosidad y me asomo para verla, ahí, en una de las avenidas principales del centro de Seattle esta una gigantografía en la cual se puede ver a un hombre joven en posición de sumiso, con sus manos atadas, su rostro no es visible puesto que tiene la cabeza hacia abajo, y sobre él reza "Desiste de la idea, hay más de dónde salió esta" y en ese momento comprendo que el mensaje va dirigido a mí, el hombre de la fotografía soy yo.

•••

—Elena

— ¿Señor?— dice Taylor mirando por el retrovisor

—Es Elena, la persona que está detrás de las amenazas es Elena. Mira la valla publicitaria, no es una simple valla, es una amenaza, la imagen es mía, soy yo, es una de las tantas fotos que Elena me tomó cuando era su sumiso, quiero que la encuentren y hagan lo necesario para bajar la gigantografía de allí— Enseguida Taylor mira a Reynolds quien saca su móvil

—Welch, el Sr. Grey dice que Elena Lincoln es quién está detrás de todas las amenazas y mueve a tu equipo para que consigan los permisos hay una valla en 4th Ave y Union St. que tiene un claro mensaje de amenaza para el señor, es necesario que la bajen urgente

—Ya Welch se encargará de todo señor.

Llegamos a Grey House y apenas pongo un pie fuera del elevador Andrea se acerca a mí con su Ipad en mano

—Buen día Señor Grey, aunque después de leer esto no creo que sea nada bueno

 _ **Seattle WA. Julio 13 de 2011**_

 _ **THE SEATTLE NOOZ**_

 _Queridos lectores, tenemos una noticia que promete ser una bomba ¿Listos?_

 _El soltero más codiciado de Seattle y recién prometido en matrimonio, Christian Grey tiene muchos esqueletos en el closet, pues recibimos la llamada de una fuente anónima quien asegura que es una de las mujeres que compartió sus excentricidades sexuales y mantuvo con él una sórdida relación que duró por años, ¿será cierto o es alguien que solo quiere tener cinco minutos de fama? Veamos que tiene que decir a esto el "respetable" Señor Grey_

Cierro los ojos por un momento y cuento hasta diez en un intento fallido por mantener la calma, pero no puedo, esto me sobrepasa y la ira que siento amenaza con salir a flote y destrozar todo el edificio

—Taylor, ya sabes qué hacer

—Andrea, cancela todas mis citas por el día de hoy, lo que no puedas mover haz que Ros se encargue no quiero que nadie me moleste a menos que sea alguien del equipo de seguridad. No me pases llamadas a menos que sean de Anastasia

—Sí, Señor.

Esto es inaudito, esa mujer es toda una calamidad, maldita sea la hora en la que mis padres me enviaron a su casa, maldito sea el día en el que acepté su proposición, mi celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo indicando un mensaje

 _Para: Christian Grey_

 _De: NÚMERO PRIVADO_

 _A esta hora ya debes saber quién soy, razón por la que iré directo al grano, quiero que públicamente canceles tu matrimonio y me deposites la suma de $200.000.000, sino toda tu basura saldrá a la luz. Tienes 72 horas para hacerlo, sino atente a las consecuencias_

— ¡MALDITA SEA!— grito con todas mis fuerzas y comienzo a descargar mi furia lanzando lo que encuentro a la mano por toda la oficina, documentos, pisapapeles, sillas, mesas, laptop, portarretratos, libros, todo comienza a volar de un lado para el otro. Cuando hube terminado me tiré al piso, es mujer, esa maldita mujer quiere arruinarme la vida, arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado, he sacrificado mucho por mi negocio y ahora esta demente quiere echarlo todo a perder.

—Señor, llego este sobre— dice Welch entrando a la oficina y quedándose anonadado ante el desastre que es mi oficina —ya pasó por la revisión de seguridad sin embargo es necesario que lo vea

Tomo el sobre en mis manos, al sacar su contenido puedo ver que son fotografías de Anastasia, mi familia y los hermanos Kavannagh, una a una las voy pasando, todos tienen una diana en la frente, también hay otras fotos de Ana entrando y saliendo de Escala, de Grey House, caminando por algún centro comercial, y una nota que dice 72 horas. Esta maldita mujer quiere enloquecerme

—Dile a Sawyer que traiga a Anastasia inmediatamente, la quiero aquí ya

—Señor hay otro detalle, alguien entro a su departamento y destrozó su oficina, le disparó en el hombro a Ryan, nada de qué preocuparse pues la bala solo lo rozó, pero estaba buscando algo. Taylor y Reynolds se fueron para Escala. Russell, Mitchell y Caine están aquí junto con el resto del equipo velando por su seguridad.

—Quiero informe de los CPO de mi familia y un agente para cada uno de los hermanos Kavannagh

—Enseguida señor

Intento colocarme de pie pero siento una fuerte presión en el pecho y se me dificulta respirar

—Señor Grey ¿se siente Ud. bien?— de pronto todo me da vueltas

—Señor, Señor— es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar

Me siento desorientado, un horrible olor amenaza con quemar mis fosas nasales, lentamente levanto la mano para alejar el fétido olor de mi

—Christian, gracias al cielo— abro los ojos y puedo ver a Ana que se lanza hacia mí amenazando con sacar el aire de mis pulmones

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste— escucho decir a mi madre, ¡mi madre! Esto no es bueno

—Welch me informó lo que está sucediendo Christian, quiero, es más te exijo que te vayas a tu casa y descanses, esa mujer quiere trastornarte

—No puedo, alguien irrumpió en mi departamento

—Entonces te irás directo a Bellevue, sufriste un colapso nervioso, a Dios gracias que no es grave, pero pudo haber sido un infarto

—No madre, esa mujer está loca y amenazó con hacerles daño

—Christian podemos ir a Montesano con mi padre o a Vancouver, el departamento que mi padre y Eamon Kavannagh compraron mientras estudiábamos allá está vacío, aún no se ha vendido

—Señor, es muy buena idea

—No, no voy a huir como una rata

—No es cuestión de huir Christian, se trata de que una mujer demente y obsesionada contigo está haciendo lo posible por perjudicarte, te está chantajeando, nos está amenazando, te tiene los nervios destrozados, así que nos iremos a Montesano con mi padre lo quieras o no— dice Ana en un tono de voz que jamás le había oído usar, mmm… Ana sería una buena dominatrix, concéntrate Grey, en primer lugar eso es lo que te está trayendo problemas

—Sawyer, comunícate con Gail, que aliste una maleta con ropa para Christian y para mí, informa Taylor que nos iremos a Montesano y dile a Gail que se vaya para la casa de su hermana hasta que toda esta situación se controle

—Si señorita Steele— dice Luke reconociendo la autoridad de Ana, no puedo evitar sentirme entretenido viendo a Anastasia dar órdenes como si fuera la dueña del lugar, eso me agrada.

Dos horas más tarde vamos de camino a Montesano, Gail se fue para Portland a la casa de su hermana, Ryan está mejor y Prescott se quedó a cuidarlo, quién diría que esos dos andan juntos, mientras no interfiera en su trabajo no me importa. Taylor, Sawyer van con nosotros en el vehículo, Reynolds, Russell y Mitchell nos escoltan desde la SUV

—No quisiera involucrar a tu padre en esto Ana— puedo escuchar risas de parte de Taylor y Sawyer, Ana solo rueda los ojos

— ¿De qué me perdí?

—En ningún lugar estará más seguro que en la casa de general Steele, ni siquiera sus edificios poseen el complejo sistema de vigilancia que tiene la casa del general, sin mencionar una habitación de pánico y un arsenal como para tomar por asalto a un pequeño pueblo— dice Luke como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo

— ¡Oh!

—Mi padre está al tanto de lo sucedido y créeme que ya debe tener a sus contactos trabajando en el caso

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar, es una llamada telefónica de un número privado

—Es ella

—Conteste Señor, Barney rastreará la llamada, solo manténgala en línea por alrededor de un minuto

—Elena— digo contestando

—Puedes correr, pero no esconderte. Sabes lo que quiero tienes sesenta y siete hora— termina y cuelga la llamada

—Colgó

— ¿Qué quería?

—Sabe que dejamos Seattle, me dio un plazo de setenta y dos horas de las cuales me quedan sesenta y siete para depositarles $200.000.000 y cancelar nuestra boda públicamente— Ana solamente se queda en silencio

—No te preocupes nena, no cederemos ante sus exigencias

Llegamos a la casa de mi futuro suegro quien nos recibe con los brazos abiertos pero puedo ver su evidente preocupación

—Ana, Christian, pasen adelante

—Taylor, Sawyer, Russell, Reynolds, Mitchell

—Señor— todos dicen al unísono, dando un respetuoso saludo militar

—Tranquilos muchachos, no hay necesidad de formalidades, pueden llamarme Ray

—No es posible general— replica Mitchell

—Bueno, bueno, me conformo con Sr. Steele, aunque tampoco me agrada mucho.

—No tenemos muchas habitaciones así que ustedes chicos se acomodarán en dos habitaciones, y muy a mi pesar Ana y Christian tendrán que compartir la habitación— nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en este momento

—Solo espero que puedan comportarse— ¡Oh Dios! Ábrete tierra y trágame. Ana no está mejor, su cara tranquilamente podría competir con un tomate, mientras que los otros cinco traidores tratan de disimular una sonrisa. Subimos a la habitación de Anastasia para cambiar nuestra ropa por algo más cómodo.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tu habitación— es una recámara amplia con una cama doble, con cuatro postes y dosel, las paredes son de un lila muy tenue, tiene muebles de madera que claramente se ve que son hechos a mano, debajo de la ventana hay una pequeña poltrona, el lugar perfecto para sentarse con un libro, también posee una chimenea a gas como calefacción, aunque en esta época del año no es necesario encenderla.

— ¿Una cama con dosel?

—Siempre quise una cama de princesas— dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego procede a sacar nuestras ropas de las maletas para cambiarnos. Una vez listos bajamos hasta la sala

— ¿Dónde se encuentran todos?

—Deben estar en la oficina de papá, dame un minuto— Ana desaparece por el pasillo para volver unos instantes después —como te dije están en la oficina de mi padre, prepararé la cena, puedes ir con ellos o hacer lo que desees

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres

—Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero haré lasagna así que no es mucho lo que tengo que hacer

—Mi platillo favorito

—Pensé que tu favorito era el Mac and Cheese

—Es mi nuevo favorito— digo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz

Ana coloca música antes de ocuparse en la cocina, Maroon 5 para ser exactos, estoy llegando a creer que tiene cierta fijación con Adam Levine. Se mueve grácilmente por la cocina, preparando el platillo y todo huele delicioso, los minutos pasan y no soy capaz de salir de mi embeleso, con solo mirarla hacer algo tan simple como cocinar hace que me olvide por un instante de todo a mi alrededor, ella tiene la facultad de que todo sea mejor con tan solo sonreír.

Sin darme cuenta ya se encuentra emplatando la cena, Ray y los miembros de mi equipo se acercan a la cocina

—Si no me equivoco Annie preparó su famosa lasagna

—Así es, así que cada quien tome un plato y diríjase a la mesa, en un momento llevo la limonada

—Ya oyeron señores— dice Ray pero ninguno de los muchachos se movió

—No sé como sean sus reglas, pero aquí en mi casa todo es distinto así que cada quien tome un plato porque todos comeremos juntos en la misma mesa.

Entre risas y charla todos disfrutamos de una amena cena, incluso nos quedamos a conversar un rato más luego que terminamos.

—Bueno es hora de ir a dormir dice Ray

—Señor, yo me quedaré de guardia por unas horas, luego Russell me relevará

—No es necesario, mi sistema de seguridad es muy avanzado, créanme que si alguien intenta entrar lo sabremos

—Sin mencionar que tendrán un gran trabajo tratando de pasar a Bobby, Pete, Riggo, Bonnie y Clyde— dice Ana

— ¿Quiénes son esos?— pregunta Taylor

—Mis Rottweilers— enseguida todos abren los ojos como platos

—Por lo que les recomiendo no salir de la casa, si hablan alemán tampoco les ayudará, ya que solo responden a Annie y a mí.

—Buenas noches— Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos disponemos a ir a dormir.

—No sabía que hablas alemán— le digo a Ana una vez que estamos acostados

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Pues hablo tres idiomas aparte del inglés, domino el español, alemán y francés

— ¡oh! alors, parlez-vous français? (¿Así que hablas francés?)

— Oui monsieur Grey, je parle couramment le français (Si Señor Grey, hablo francés fluido)

— kannst du noch etwas anderes machen? (¿qué más puedes hacer?)

— Sprechen Sie Deutsch? (¿Hablas alemán?)

— Nur ein bisschen (solo un poco) — Ana comienza a reir

—Para hablarlo solo un poco tienes muy buena pronunciación

—Danke (Gracias)

—Continúa ¿qué más puedes hacer?

—He practicado Krav Maga por los últimos seis años, al igual que Artes Marciales Mixtas

—También practico MMA

—Cuando quieras podemos luchar— dice tratando de sonar casual

— ¡Ja!

— ¿Temes que una chica te patee el trasero Grey?

— ¡Ja! Cuando quieras preciosa

—Es una apuesta Grey, mañana te patearé tu delicado trasero

— Si, seguro— Continuamos hablando por lo que parecieron horas, me enteré que aparte de una licenciatura en literatura inglesa tiene un título en administración de negocios y economía, es una pésima bailarina y relativamente buena cantante, Ana siguió proporcionándome información hasta que en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos

—Despierta Grey, despierta

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es hora de patearte el trasero, además mi papá y los muchachos están haciendo ejercicios en el patio— procedo a levantarme y veo a Anastasia portando un brassiere deportivo y un par de leggins

—No bajarás vestida así

—Por favor Christian es solo ropa, vamos— a regañadientes bajo, llegamos al patio donde los muchachos están practicando lucha

—Annie, ¿te unirás?

—Un incrédulo por ahí no cree que una chica de mi tamaño y peso pueda contra él

—Has despertado el lado oscuro de Ana, mucha suerte— dice Ray dándome una palmada en el hombro. Comenzamos a calentar y veo a Ana estirarse y debo controlar todo mi ser para no avergonzarme al tener una erección. De repente Ana se recuesta boca arriba, levanta su pierna, la toma y la trae hacia adelante hasta tocar su frente con la punta del zapato ¡Oh buen Señor!

— ¿Listo?— asiento —Muy bien, no te contengas— comenzamos a luchar y debo decir que para ser una persona tan menuda Anastasia tiene una fuerza increíble, logró de derribarme en varias ocasiones. Ahora están a punto de practicar tiro cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, todos se acercan y Taylor me indica que la mantenga en línea

—Elena

—Christian, Christian, se te acaba el plazo

— ¿Qué quieres Elena?— Todos están concentrados en sus celulares haciendo no se qué

—no seas estúpido Christian, ya te dije que quiero

—Está bien te daré el dinero que me pides, pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi matrimonio en todo esto?

— ¿No lo entiendes? Éramos felices hasta que esa mosquita muerta apareció en tu camino

—Elena, ya había dejado el estilo de vida mucho antes de conocer a Ana

—No la nombres, no digas su nombre, es una arribista caza fortunas, tienes cuarenta y ocho horas Christian— dicho esto colgó la llamada

—Lamentablemente el sistema nos muestra cuatro posibles lugares, Welch dividirá al grupo e irán tras ella.

El resto del día de ayer pasó sin ningún tipo de novedad, Elena no volvió a comunicarse, tampoco lo ha hecho en lo que va del día de hoy, Ana y yo vemos una película en un intento por relajarnos

—Sr. Grey, la encontraron, encontraron a Elena Lincoln— dice Taylor

— ¿Dónde estaba?

—En una casa en las afueras de Seattle, se estaba movilizando con el que era el vehículo de Michael Lincoln y estaba usando una peluca negra, por eso nunca pudimos reconocerla

—Quiero que la encierren, quiero a esa mujer tras las rejas

—Señor, Elena está muerta

— ¿Muerta?— dice Ana

— ¿Cómo?— ¿oí bien?

—Sí señor, Elena se suicidó, encontraron muchos documentos en los que indicaba que debía grandes sumas de dinero y había perdido los salones de belleza, no tenía un centavo, tal vez por eso procedió a chantajearlo

— ¿Qué dice el forense? Según el forense la hora aproximada de la muerte es de ayer a las diez de la mañana

—Justo después de haberte llamado— dice Ana

—Exacto, al parecer su conversación la alteró más y decidió quitarse la vida volándose los sesos. Lo extraño es que dejó una nota de suicidio— la mirada de Taylor me indica que la nota que dejó es igual a las anteriores

— ¿Qué hará la policía? Me imagino que volverán otra vez con las averiguaciones y el interrogatorio

—No lo harán, hay pruebas suficientes que indican que actuó por desesperación y a eso se le une que usted fue víctima de acoso y chantaje por parte de esa mujer.

—El forense preguntó si reclamaría el cuerpo

—No, no me interesa que hagan con ella. Por mi la pueden cremar, enterrar en una fosa común, donar su cuerpo a la ciencia, no me interesa que hagan con ella.

—Muy bien Señor— dice Taylor retirándose

—Al fin terminó esta pesadilla— dice Ana —de una forma espantosa, pero siento un gran alivio al saber que esta desgraciada no nos molestará más— nunca la había oído hablar con tanto resentimiento

—Ahora podremos concentrarnos el 100% a nuestra boda— digo cambiando de tema

—Así es, por su culpa prácticamente perdimos esta semana—

—Mañana podemos llamar a la organizadora para que haga un espacio y nos atienda este fin de semana

— ¿Tú crees que se pueda?

—Mi amor, soy Christian Grey, si no se puede yo hago que se pueda

—Eres un vanidoso, pero aún así te amo

—Yo también te amo Anastasia Rose.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXIX: DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Mañana podemos llamar a la organizadora para que haga un espacio y nos atienda este fin de semana

— ¿Tú crees que se pueda?

—Mi amor, soy Christian Grey, si no se puede yo hago que se pueda

—Eres un vanidoso, pero aún así te amo

—Yo también te amo Anastasia Rose.

•••

Un par de semanas han pasado desde la muerte de Elena, todos los periódicos locales y los sitios web de chismes lamentaron y especularon sobre el suicidio de la "gran socialité Elena Lincoln" la policía halló una serie de documentos en los cuales se demostraba que estaba hasta el cuello en deudas incluso estaba a punto de perder la casa y el vehículo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que entre las pruebas que encontraron había algunos recibos de transferencias que confirmaron que me había estado robando y evidencia que corroboraba la evasión de impuestos al Estado. En principio dijeron que no me vería envuelto en lo sucedido pues había sido un suicidio sin embargo luego de encontrar esas pruebas la realidad fue otra, gracias a mi equipo de abogados y finanzas pudieron confirmar que el motivo por el cual terminé la sociedad con ella fue porque descubrieron que había estado sustrayendo fondos, costó convencerlos pero a fin de cuentas decidieron no avanzar más con la investigación.

Desde allí todo fue calma y paz por lo menos hasta que llegó el fin de semana y nos reunimos con Nimely Grafton o Mely como insiste en ser llamada, quien sería la organizadora de nuestra boda, luego de la reunión que sostuvimos mi dulce, amable, amorosa y paciente Ana desapareció y en cambió "NOVIAZILLA"* tomó su lugar. Ana ha estado estresada y tratando que todo salga a la perfección, pero el hecho de que mi madre, Kate y Mia estén involucradas no ayudan en nada a mi campaña "Salvemos a Ana del Neuroticismo" cuando ellas están hablando de la boda y estoy presente, porque no me queda otra opción, prefiero mantener el silencio y si debo responder a alguna pregunta directa tengo que cuidar mi respuesta para no crear un caos.

Por mi parte, el único trabajo que me fue asignado es planear la luna de miel, ¡oh Si! Diariamente estoy trabajando arduamente y hasta tarde, incluso llego a casa y continuo trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada con el único fin de tener cuatro semanas de luna de miel y consentir a mi amada Ana a más no poder, pero la mayoría de las veces se me dificulta cuando ella quiere que la ayude a decidir sobre algún tópico de la boda, hace unos días nuestra pequeña discusión casi termina en la cancelación de la boda

 ***Flashback***

— ¿Christian? ¿Estás ocupado?— pregunta Ana entrando a mi oficina con su cabeza metida en el Ipad

—Siendo sincero lo estoy, tengo algunos pendientes que finiquitar, pero dime te escucho— en realidad solo tengo que asentir a todo lo que ella diga, pero sin sumergirme mucho en el trabajo ya que si doy una respuesta errónea o simplemente no contesto me acarrearía un par de días de abstinencia como castigo y eso es un no para mí.

—Muy bien, en cuanto a la ubicación en la mesas…

—Ana— la interrumpo — ¿por qué tenemos que ubicar a las personas en mesas específicas? Por Dios, solo asistirán familiares y amigos cercanos, da igual donde se sienten

—No Christian, no da igual— ¡Ups! Cambia de táctica Grey

—Nena, al ser pocos y darles libertad para que se sienten donde les plazca podrán interactuar con los demás invitados

—Tu madre dijo que la esposa de tu primo Charles no se la lleva con tu prima Eileen porque en una ocasión su esposo discutió con Charles— si como olvidarlo han pasado muchos años desde ese episodio y aún no lo superan, devuelvo la vista a la pantalla de mi laptop y continuo leyendo en reporte que me envió Ros acerca del buen desempeño de los trabajadores del astillero, y la posibilidad que hay de adquirir otro aquí mismo en Seattle

— ¿Me estás escuchando Christian?

—Cada palabra nena— si logramos adquirir ese astillero los embarques para centro y Latinoamérica serían más fáciles de realizar y el costo sería muchísimo más bajo

—Y por eso es que quiero ir en un carruaje tirado por unicornios con la crin de colores

—Te verás muy hermosa en un ca… ¿Unicornios? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—NO ME ESTÁS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN, ESTA BODA ES DE LOS DOS, PERO SIENTO QUE ME HAS DEJADO SOLA, SI GEH ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PUES CASATE CON ELLA

 ***fin del flashback***

Después de ese episodio hice el mayor esfuerzo por involucrarme en los preparativos de la boda, por supuesto Ana siendo Ana me aplicó un castigo, abstinencia y dormir en el rincón más alejado de la cama, para mi suerte no duró más que una sola noche, no podemos tener las manos alejadas el uno del otro.

—Te voy a extrañar nena— digo dando pequeños besos en su cuello

—Solo serán algunas horas, además tu mismo dijiste que necesito este break para relajarme y despejar la mente de los preparativos de la boda

—No puedo creer que el próximo fin de semana serás Anastasia Grey

—Ya veo que es lo que más te emociona— dice dándome una sonrisa, al menos no se puso histérica por eso

—No, en realidad me emociona lo que sucederá después, te tendré solo para mí por cuatro semanas

—Mmmm… eso suena…

—Ok. Ok. Tortolitos tiempo fuera

—Sí, vámonos no quiero seguir viendo su demostración de afecto— dice Mia poniendo mala cara, luego de darme un último beso las tres salieron rumbo al spa donde pasarán el día siendo consentidas en medio de faciales, masajes y todas esas cosas.

Camino a mi oficina para trabajar un rato más ya que esta noche iremos a mi club lo que Elliot denominó la pre despedida de solteros, su idea era irnos a las vegas pero no hay nada peor que mezclar, las vegas y alcohol así que logré persuadirlo para ir a mi casa en Aspen, lo mejor de todo es que cree fervientemente que todo fue su idea. Ana y yo trabajamos hasta ayer, por lo que Mia planeo un día de spa, mañana a primera hora saldremos a Aspen y regresaremos el domingo al final de la tarde. Esta semana será frenética así que necesito mucho tiempo disponible. Minutos después mi móvil comienza a vibrar incesantemente ¡ugh!

—Grey

—Señor Grey, le habla Mely

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Srta. Grafton?— esta mujer ha sido una enviada del cielo, ha logrado calmar a Ana y no solamente a ella sino también a mi madre, hermana y Kate quienes son las que colocan a Ana en modo noviazilla

—Traté de comunicarme con Ana pero su móvil al parecer está desconectado.

—Oh si, está de día de spa con Katherine y Mia, gracias por la sugerencia.

—Siempre a la orden, eso le ayudará a despejarse y relajarse. Ahora bien le informo que la mayoría de los invitados confirmaron su asistencia a la boda incluyendo la madre de Ana. Las habitaciones del hotel están reservadas y pagadas los invitados se registrarán el día viernes a mediodía y saldrán el día domingo a las diez de la mañana luego del desayuno. Si alguno de ellos se queda por más tiempo automáticamente la cuenta del hotel comenzará a correr por su cuenta. La cena de ensayo será el día viernes a las ocho de la noche en su residencia, solo asistirán sus padres, abuelos, hermanos, los novios de cada uno de ellos, los padres de Ana y la Dra. Abraham por petición de su madre

—Muy bien, estoy muy agradecido por todo. No hay problema con que Deb asista, es muy amiga de mi madre y allegada a la familia

—El día lunes deberán asistir al edificio del ayuntamiento para tramitar la licencia de matrimonio y verificar que todos los datos sean correctos.

—Perfecto Srta. Grafton, hasta luego.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo en el que pude resolver algunos conflictos y cerrar algunos negocios estoy listo para comenzar mi despedida de soltero, cuando Elliot hizo mención de ellos solo podía negarme a la idea, pero ahora siento que cerraré una etapa de mi vida llena de soledad para comenzar una nueva al lado de la mujer que amo. Estoy colocándome la chaqueta cuando escucho

—Hey Chriiissyyy, estoy en casa

—Elliot— digo secamente

— ¿Listo Bro?

—Sí, podemos irnos

—Hey Christian, tengo el fin de semana planeado, iremos de escalada y pesca, pasaremos la noche en carpas, y antes de que preguntes si, el Sr. Bentley y algunos de los chicos de tu equipo de seguridad irán con nosotros

—Gracias

—Eres mi hermano, sé que harías lo mismo por mí. Aunque de una vez te advierto que quiero mi despedida de soltero en Las Vegas

— ¿Estás considerando la opción del matrimonio?

—Pues, este… yo…

—Cuando estés listo para hacerlo te apoyaré al 100%— quien diría que Elliot Grey el gigoló de Seattle consideraría la idea del matrimonio

Salimos del departamento rumbo al High Mile Club, Elliot me informó que las chicas iban saliendo para el lugar, traducción: apenas nos estamos arreglando. Al llegar somos recibidos por Mallory una de las encargadas quien nos dirige a la zona VIP, ahí se encuentran Ethan, José, Marcus, Ros y Gwen, afortunadamente mis padres no quisieron asistir a la fiesta pero si irán a aspen con nosotros. Saludo a los presentes y puedo ver a José vestido de negro y usando un dramático sombrero el cual tiene una pequeña malla que cubre parte de su rostro, me quedo un poco desconcertado por su elección de vestimenta

—Está de luto— dice Marcus rodando los ojos

— ¿Luto? ¿Por qué?— pregunto confundido mientras tomo mi asiento

—Cómo no estar de luto cuando soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, que digo de la ciudad de todo el país se va a casar— dice sacando un pañuelo y secándose unas inexistentes lágrimas

— ¡Oh por Dios amigo supéralo! Nunca ha sido gay, basta con solo verlo para darse cuenta que nadie desborda más masculinidad que Christian Grey— dice Ros con un deje de irritación

—Concuerdo al cien por ciento con ella cariño— le dice Marcus

—Bueno, ya, respeten el luto ajeno

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Mia, Kate y Ana hacen entrada a la sala VIP donde nos encontramos, manos mal que venían saliendo, Anastasia está despampanante, lleva puesto un vestido azul marino sin mangas con el cuello tipo boat y oh por todo lo sagrado la espalda es totalmente descubierta, le llega aproximadamente a medio muslo y lo combinó con unas plataformas peep toe color rojo que obviamente son de Christian Louboutin. Ahora tendré que lidiar durante toda la noche con una erección.

Los meseros nos traen unas botanas y las bebidas, todos comemos y charlamos animadamente. Elliot abre una botella de champaña y sirve las copas

—Quiero proponer un brindis, por mi hermano y Anastasia, les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices, Ana nunca podré dejar de agradecerte el haberme devuelto a mi hermano. Por Christian y Ana

—Por Christian y Ana— dicen todos

—Vamos a bailar— dice Ana tomándome por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome hasta la pista de baile. La música comienza a sonar a todo volumen por las bocinas y nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo, en ese momento siento una especie de déj _à_ vu, Ana comienza a bailar incitándome a seguirla, oh cielos, si sigue bailando así no tardaré en correrme

—Ana, me estás causando serios problemas— le digo al oído y muerdo su lóbulo

— ¿Estoy haciendo algo indebido?— dice pícaramente mientras continúa restregando su cuerpo contra el mío

—Ana, si continuas tendremos que dejar la fiesta hasta aquí porque no podré contener las ganas de follarte

— ¿Irnos? Pensé que siendo el dueño del lugar, no sé, tal vez tendrías una oficina por aquí— sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé de la mano y salimos en carrera de la pista de baile rumbo a mi oficina

—Que nadie nos moleste— le digo al efectivo de seguridad que se encuentra en el pasillo, entro e inmediatamente cierro la puerta, sin dejar lugar al tiempo comienzo a besar y a devorar Ana, el desespero y la excitación no me dejan pensar correctamente, mis manos continúan recorriendo su cuerpo pero ya no puedo aguantar mas así que me muevo hasta el pequeño sofá de dos puestos, la lanzo haciéndola revotar del asiento lo cual hace que de un pequeño gritito seguido de una risita, procedo a subirle el vestido y no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos

—Señorita Steele, panty sin entrepierna, mmm…. Definitivamente lo apruebo— Durante la siguiente media hora nos dedicamos a entregarnos uno al otro hasta saciar completamente nuestros cuerpos.

Un molesto ruido me hace volver de la inconsciencia en la que me encontraba sumido, cuando logro despertar por completo escucho que alguien golpea la puerta amenazando con derribarla

—Christian, Christian abre la puerta. Es hora de irnos— la voz de Elliot me hace recordar que tenemos que viajar a Aspen, volteo hacia el reloj que yace en la mesa de noche y me percato que son las 6:30 am ¿cómo pude haberme quedado dormido?

—Ana, Ana nena es hora de levantarse

—Nooooo, no quiero— y aquí vamos de nuevo

—Anastasia, levántate, tenemos un vuelo que tomar— digo en mi voz de dominante

—Shhhh… Christian no grites, me vas a reventar los tímpanos

—No estoy gritando Ana y eso que tienes se llama resaca— digo divertido, luego de nuestro pequeño escape a la oficina regresamos a la sala VIP dónde todos estaban preocupados por nuestra repentina desaparición. Luego de eso Ros, Ana, Gwen y Kate comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto con shots de tequila, en realidad fue algo muy entretenido

—No debiste dejarme tomar así— dice en tono de regaño

— ¿Qué? No tengo la culpa que siempre hayas sido una buena chica y que por lo tanto te hubiese tocado tomar un shot en cada reto

—fue a propósito, lo hicieron para emborracharme

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Kate y Gwen también estaban un poco alegres

Luego de una ducha rápida y tomar nuestras maletas vamos de camino al Sea-Tac para tomar el jet privado de GEH que nos llevará a Aspen donde será la segunda parte de nuestra despedida de solteros. Al llegar rápidamente abordamos, el resto ya se encuentra allí, solo esperaban por nosotros

— ¡Vaya Ana! disfrutaste la fiesta pre despedida anoche

—Elliot, no recuerdo nada por lo tanto cualquier cosa que digas será contado como mentira— dice Ana sentándose en la butaca y ajustando su cinturón de seguridad, para el momento en el que ya era seguro desplazarse por el avión, Anastasia estaba completamente dormida, así que la tomé en brazos para llevarla a la habitación y dejarla descansar.

 **Horas después…**

—Wow Christian, tu casa es alucinante— dice Ana una vez que entramos a la habitación principal

—Próximamente también será tuya

—Bueno, con respecto a eso, yo creo prudente que…

—Anastasia, ya dije que no y cuando digo una cosa se cumple, no firmarás ningún contrato prenupcial así que no volveremos a retomar ese argumento

—Christian entiéndeme no quiero que vivan diciendo que soy una caza fortunas

—No lo eres Ana y por eso no se hará, fin de la discusión.

Desde que mi padre y mi staff de abogados mencionaron el tópico Anastasia no ha parado de insistir, pero considero que firmar un contrato prenupcial es casarme planeando como terminará mi matrimonio y eso es algo que no sucederá, sé que Anastasia Steele es la persona más amable, dulce y carismática que he conocido, también estoy segura que me ama por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, lo cual me motiva a más a casarme con mancomunación de bienes, si algún día decide dejarme puede llevárselo todo, no me importa, mi vida perdería su razón de ser si ella no está.

Luego de desempacar, bajamos a almorzar, la Sra. Bentley preparó una comida que consistía en ensalada mediterránea, pollo salteado con vegetales y arroz primavera, todos tomamos limonada, el almuerzo fluyó entre conversaciones, bromas y risas, debo decir que Elliot es el más emocionado de todos, parece un niño la mañana de navidad.

—Te voy a extrañar— dice Ana dándome un gran abrazo

—Yo también nena— digo depositando un beso en su coronilla

—Por favor, no es que estarán una eternidad sin verse, solo serán unas horas. ¡Vámonos Christian!

— ¡Ya voy Lelliot!

Le doy un último beso a Ana y todos subimos a las SUV, Taylor, mi padre, y Elliot viajan conmigo mientras que Ray, Ethan y el abuelo Theo viajan con Sawyer, mientras que Conrad y Stevens los CPO de mi padre y Elliot ya se encuentran en el punto donde acamparemos junto con el Sr. Bentley.

Luego de un par de horas llegamos al sendero Maroon Bells, descargamos nuestras mochilas y comenzamos a escalar, es sorprendente la buena forma en la que se mantiene el abuelo Theo, cuando Elliot habló de escalar inmediatamente pensé que no podría acompañarnos pero aún se ejercita continuamente.

La vista que tengo frente a mi es totalmente asombrosa, la naturaleza y el aire puro que se respira es impagable, luego de recorrer varios kilómetros llegamos al sitio donde los otros miembros del equipo de seguridad nos esperaban, armamos las carpas y procedimos a hacer la barbacoa ya que el abuelo y Elliot no paraban de comentar cuan hambrientos estaban. Entrada la noche saco mi móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Ana, como lo imaginé no había señal.

—Hey Christian, tal vez esto te interese— dice Ray agitando un teléfono satelital

— ¡Nooooo Ray!— Grita Elliot —Esta es una noche de hombres, Ana está bien.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella por un minuto

—No, no, no. Ella está muy bien, fueron al spa, las consintieron, luego fueron de compras y…— dice dejando la oración inconclusa

— ¿Cómo sabes qué hicieron las chicas y dónde están?

—Tal vez usé el teléfono satelital de Ray— dice mirando sus zapatos y pateando una inexistente roca

— ¿Y tal vez cuando fue eso?— pregunto con un deje de irritación

— ¿Tal vez cuando fui a usar el retrete?— dice apenas audible

— ¿Retrete?— no sé por qué creo, pero que no me gustará la respuesta

—Sí, caminas unos cinco metros tercer árbol a la derecha, tengo material de lectura si te interesa— dice lanzando una carcajada

— ¡Dios Elliot! eso es asqueroso

Tomo el teléfono satelital de Ray y me alejo unos metros

— ¿Hola?— su voz, su hermosa voz

—Ana, nena, te extraño ¿Cómo la estás pasando?— no puedo evitar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi pecho

—Christian, yo también te extraño, no me agrada tener que estar alejada de ti. La he pasado genial con las chicas, pero no puedo evitar sentir que me falta algo si no estás

—Ya mañana volveremos a estar juntos nena

— ¡HEY ROMEO! TERMINÓ EL TIEMPO— grita Elliot desde el otro lado

—Debo irme, nos vemos mañana te amo

—te amo Christian

Hablar con Ana me trajo un poco de tranquilidad, se que Reynolds, Ryan, Mc Cain y Thomas están cuidando a las chicas y ante cualquier incidente se comunicarán con Taylor, debo tratar de relajarme un poco y disfrutar de mi último fin de semana como soltero. Mi padre y Ray asaron los bistecs, hablamos mientras comíamos, contando anécdotas embarazosas y riendo amenamente, luego mi padre aclara su garganta poniéndole un toque de seriedad al asunto

—Ya que estamos aquí celebrando la despedida de soltero de Christian quiero que todos le demos un consejo para esta nueva etapa que ha de comenzar, Theo comenzaremos contigo

—Muchacho, siempre supe que serías un empresario exitoso, la pasión con la que llevas tu empresa ha sido la clave de tu prosperidad, siempre me preocupó que fueses tan aislado y me inquietaba al pensar que terminaras tus días solo, pero agradezco a Dios y a la vida por ese ángel que apareció en tu camino, porque eso es Ana, un ángel, valora cada día y cada momento que pases junto a ella, no importa si son buenos o malos, atesóralos porque de cada uno tendrás un aprendizaje— me levanté y abracé a mi abuelo agradeciéndole por su sabio consejo

—Bro, siempre pensé que eras gay

—Elliot— le amonesta mi padre mientras los otros ríen

—Esto debería decírselo a Ana pero, no importa, gracias a Ana pude volver a tener contigo la relación que teníamos cuando niños y que tanto extrañaba, cuando dejaste tu coraza y me permitiste entrar de nuevo a tu vida, me sentí muy feliz, por eso si le haces daño a Ana te la verás conmigo punto

—Christian, sé que no estoy en tu lista de personas favoritas— eso es seguro Kavannagh —Ana es como otra hermana para mí, ella es la persona más desinteresada y generosa que he conocido, no te diré que te mataría si le haces algo que la haga sufrir porque sé que el simple hecho de saber que la has lastimado será suficiente castigo para ti

—Te odie el momento que vi como mirabas a mi hija en el hospital— todos nos reímos ante la sinceridad de Ray —Pero jamás podré agradecer lo que hiciste por ella, siendo una simple desconocida para ti, le brindaste ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba y fuiste aún más allá velando por su recuperación y ese acto hizo que te ganarás mi respeto, sé que cuidarás de ella, la respetarás y la amarás, recuerda que puedo desaparecerte en cualquier momento sin dejar rastros— todos ríen mientras Ray se levanta y se acerca a mí, me extiende la mano para que la tome —Bienvenido a la familia hijo— tomo su mano y le doy un abrazo, ¡si! ¡Aprobado por papito suegro!

—Hijo, no sabes el orgullo que siento al verte realizado como hombre, no puedo negar que durante mucho tiempo sentí decepción al ver que habías abandonado la universidad, pero luego la vida se encargó de demostrarme que con dedicación se puede ser exitoso, luego llegó Ana y tu vida cambió radicalmente, sé que la tratarás bien porque tu amor por ella es notable, sólo te aconsejo que nunca se vayan a la cama enojados, ese es el secreto que por más de treinta años nos ha ayudado a tu madre y a mí, esperen un rato a que las aguas se calmen luego de la discusión y hablen, reconcíliense y no dejen que su orgullo se anteponga

—Jefe, todos echamos suerte y la suerte o mala suerte recayó sobre mi— dice Taylor haciéndonos reír —mi humilde consejo es que traten de mantener día a día ardiendo la llama del amor, los detalles son muy importantes, un gesto, un abrazo, un detalle, esas son las cosas que les ayudarán a mantenerlos siempre unidos y a alimentar su relación.

—Les agradezco a todos por sus palabras, trataré de ponerlas en práctica a diario, gracias por compartir este momento tan importante de mi vida conmigo, sé que vendrán otras oportunidades en las que podremos volver a hacer estas reuniones— digo mirando a Ethan y Elliot

—Por una pronta repetición— dice Ray levantando su botella de cerveza y todos hacemos lo mismo.

Luego de charlar por un rato más decidimos entrar a nuestras tiendas para dormir, solo espero poder dormir y no despertar con un ataque de pánico. Una vez que me he despojado de la ropa y colocado un pantalón de chándal saco del bolso una camiseta usada por Ana, la acerco a mi nariz y dejo que su olor me embriague

—Oye pervertido ¿esas son las bragas de Ana?— dice Elliot riendo

—Elliot, no son las bragas de Ana, no seas asqueroso. Ana pensó que sería buena idea traer una camiseta usada por ella para poder dormir, cuando duermo con ella mis pesadillas no se hacen presente

—Que descanses hermano— fue lo único que dijo ante mi confesión

Subí el cierre de mi tienda y me metí en la bolsa de dormir, aferrándome a la camiseta de Ana y rogando tener un sueño placentero para no espantar a los demás con mis horribles pesadillas.

*Noviazilla (Bridezilla en inglés): término utilizado para referirse a las novias neuróticas.

Hola chicas, quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo por un nuevo capítulo, he estado algo full en el trabajo y se me ha hecho complicado sentarme a escribir por falta de tiempo. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar una vez por semana, espero puedan entenderme.

Gracias

Kina


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXX: HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Oye pervertido ¿esas son las bragas de Ana?— dice Elliot riendo

—Elliot, no son las bragas de Ana, no seas asqueroso. Ana pensó que sería buena idea traer una camiseta usada por ella para poder dormir, cuando duermo con ella mis pesadillas no se hacen presente

—Que descanses hermano— fue lo único que dijo ante mi confesión

Subí el cierre de mi tienda y me metí en la bolsa de dormir, aferrándome a la camiseta de Ana y rogando tener un sueño placentero para no espantar a los demás con mis horribles pesadillas.

•••

 **ANASTASIA**

Esta semana ha sido la más frenética de toda mi vida, no recuerdo haber tenido tantos asuntos pendientes en mi vida, las noches se hacen cada vez más cortas y los días no me alcanzan para finiquitar los detalles de la boda, pero todo veré los frutos de mis esfuerzo una vez que camine hacia el altar donde Christian estará aguardando por mí.

— ¡Ouch!— un doloroso pinchazo me devuelve a la realidad

—Ana hija, no está mal que pienses en lo que te falta por concretar, pero al menos trata de quedarte tranquila— me amonesta mi madre, inicialmente me había informado que llegaría el día de la cena de ensayo, pero para mi sorpresa estaba esperándome en Escala

 ***FLASHBACK***

— ¡Estoy cansada! pensé que ir al spa me relajaría, pero toda la relajación que pude sentir Mia se encargó de esfumarla, definitivamente Elliot tiene razón al haberla apodado "huracán", es increíble, su energía dura más que la del conejo de Energizer

—Tranquila nena, ya pronto llegaremos, tomaremos un baño relajante y luego me encargaré de dejarte tan ligera como una pluma

Luego de entrar al garaje subterráneo Sawyer nos abre la puerta mientras que Taylor va a estacionar el vehículo. Christian está algo inquieto, pero debe ser cansancio por toda la actividad de este fin de semana, gracias a Dios que esta semana no trabajaré y podré concentrarme en los detalles que faltan. El ping del elevador me trae a la realidad

—Quiero ir directamente a tomar ese baño que me prometiste, no quiero hacer mas nada

— ¿Ni siquiera conversar un rato con tu madre?— no puedo evitar sentir emoción al saber que había venido antes de la fecha que inicialmente había dicho. Prácticamente corro la corta distancia que nos separa y me arrojo a sus brazos

— ¡Mamá!— es lo único que puedo decir y la abrazo con todo lo que dan mis fuerzas —me alegra que hayas podido venir— digo enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello

—Mi niña bonita, ¿cómo no iba a venir? Sé que la última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en buenos términos pero estoy muy feliz por ti

—Te quiero mamá

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

— ¡Ouch! ¿Es en serio Diane?

—Si tan solo te quedaras quieta por un par de minutos podría terminar de colocar los alfileres y ver que otro arreglo hay que hacerle al vestido— suelto un suspiro y trato de quedarme lo más tranquila posible, tratando de no mover ni un músculo para que no me vuelvan a pinchar

—Listo Ana, ahora si puedes mirarte al espejo

Diane me hace caminar unos pasos y me coloca frente al espejo y no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, el vestido es absolutamente hermoso, definitivamente la madre de Kate es la mejor, las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos, al darme vuelta puedo ver que mi madre, Grace, Kate, Mia y la madre de Kate también tienen lágrimas es sus ojos.

—Te ves hermosa, pareces un ángel— dice mi madre

—Christian va a delirar cuando te vea caminando hacia el altar— dice Grace limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Al salir del estudio de Diane Kavannagh, Sawyer me lleva a la pastelería Dahlia donde Christian me espera junto con Mely para hacer la degustación del pastel de bodas. Mi madre y Grace se fueron juntas mientras que Kate se quedó con su madre y Mia se fue a Canlis.

—Buenas tardes Srta. Steele, bienvenida a la pastelería Dahlia, por favor acompáñeme al salón de degustación— me recibe Stephanie, la encargada del establecimiento

—Ana— me saluda Mely al entrar al salón

—Hola nena— dice Christian dándome un beso para nada discreto

—Lamento la tardanza

—No te preocupes, llegaste elegantemente tarde— responde Mely

Unas chicas nos traen una bandeja con distintas muestras de los pasteles que realizan acá

—Muy bien, aquí tenemos el ponqué de vainilla tradicional, chocolate con espresso y ponqué de zanahoria, en esta bandeja está el de vainilla con crema de frutos rojos, brownie con nueces y avellanas, finalmente por acá tenemos, ponqué de naranja, ponqué marmolado vainilla con chocolate y por ultimo ponqué de fresa y frutos rojos.

Uno a uno los fuimos probando y uno era más exquisito que el otro

—Yo descarto el de zanahoria, no creo que vaya acorde con la ocasión y el de brownie me parece muy fuerte— dice Christian

—Me gusta el ponqué de fresa y frutos rojos

—Mi favorito es el de chocolate con espresso

—Tienen la opción de hacer una capa de cada sabor y rellenarlo con frutos rojos, o que cada piso sea de un sabor diferente

—Me gusta la idea de las capas, así todos pueden disfrutar de lo mismo

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Luego de escoger el pastel nos dieron un catalogo donde podíamos elegir la decoración, escogimos fondant marfil con rosas de azúcar en color rosa pálido y blanco, ya que esos son los colores que escogimos para el decorado de toda la boda.

—Ya todo está listo para mañana, Charlie Tango estará en Escala a las 10:00am para recogernos es ir a la casa de campo, Kate, Elliot, Mia e Ethan se irán con nosotros mientras que el resto de nuestra familia se irá por carretera— me informa Christian

—No puedo creer que pasado mañana sea el gran día, parece mentira como vuela el tiempo

—Tú solo debes relajar y confiar que Mely tiene todo bajo control. Es la mejor en su trabajo así que tranquilízate y disponte a disfrutar de nuestro día

—Eres el mejor nene, siempre sabes que decir para infundirme tranquilidad, te amo

—y yo a ti nena

•••

—Bueeenooosss diiiiaaassss— los gritos de Mia me despiertan

—Llegó el gran día Ana, hoy serás mi hermana, ¡levántate!— Mia continua gritando mientras brinca en la cama

—Mia a veces eres irritante— digo desperezándome

— ¡Ash! Ya te estás pareciendo a Christian— saca la lengua y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos

—Bueno, bueno, Mia, déjala tranquila— dice Grace entrando a la habitación con un enorme arreglo de rosas, detrás de ella mi madre y Kate con unas bandejas de comida

—Esto acaba de llegar, es para ti ¿me pregunto de quien será?— todas comienza a reír mientras sirven el desayuno en platos, Grace me acerca un pequeño sobre el cual contiene una tarjeta

" _Ana, mi Ana…_

 _Siempre pensé que permanecería solo, que mi felicidad era mi empresa, es por ello que día a día me esforzaba por sacarla adelante, hacer de ella un negocio prospero, para mitigar con éxitos laborales el enorme vacío que sentía en mi alma y que me negaba a reconocer, hasta que apareciste tu._

 _Iluminaste mi mundo gris, le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida, llenaste con amor el vacío que sentía en mi interior, me amas como soy, me aceptas con mis defectos y virtudes, me complementas de todas las maneras posibles, y me haces inmensamente feliz._

 _Hoy uno mi vida a la tuya, no hasta que la muerte nos separe porque si existe otra vida después de la muerte aún en esa vida te seguiré amando_

 _Te Amo Anastasia Grey_

 _Tuyo_

 _Christian"_

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer como torrente por mis mejillas, ¿acaso este hombre puede ser más perfecto? Christian es el hombre más amoroso, sensible, detallista y amable que he conocido, es imposible no amarlo.

— ¡Oh Ana! No llores, se te harán bolsas bajos los ojos y no habrá corrector que pueda disimularlas, mejor desayunemos, mira que dentro de poco llegará Mely y el equipo de maquilladores así que todo esto será un caos.

Ayer cuando llegamos estaban colocando los toldos, el altar donde se realizará la ceremonia, la pista de baile, el escenario donde estará la banda que tocará y las mesas, era todo un desfile de personas de aquí para allá, cargando cajas, armando cosas y Mely detrás de todos ellos con su tablet en mano y su infaltable walkie talkie dando órdenes. Desayunamos croissants, huevos revueltos y tocino, mi madre y Grace insisten en que coma lo suficiente pero tengo el estómago hecho un nudo, la ansiedad me está carcomiendo, como lo que puedo y me tomo un batido proteico que preparó Gail, eso debería sustentarme por unas cuantas horas. Grace sale de la habitación y al regresar me entrega una pequeña caja de terciopelo

—Ana, esto debería cubrir el algo prestado, pertenece a mi madre— al abrir la cajita veo el más exquisito brazalete de diamantes

—Wow, muchísimas gracias Gracias, no debiste haberte molestado.

—No te preocupes mi niña, para mí es un honor, sé que cuando llegué el momento Mia y Katherine también la portarán con mucho orgullo— mis ojos se inundan nuevamente de lágrimas y veo que Mia y Kate están sonrojadas ante la confesión de Grace

—Hija esto es tu algo viejo, perteneció a la madre de Ray y el está muy orgulloso de que la uses— mi madre me entrega una bolsita de terciopelo donde está una fina cadena de oro blanco y colgada a ella una A con pequeños diamantes y zafiros— tu padre mando a hacer la A y que le agregaran los zafiros para que también contara como tu algo Azul— envuelvo a mi madre en un abrazo y comienzo a sollozar

—Basta de llantos es un día para festejar, reír y disfrutar— me dice mientras limpia mi rostro quitando todo vestigio de lágrimas

—Ejeemm… dice Mia, esto mi querida cuñada es tu algo nuevo, de parte de Kate y de mi, así que de nada— dice entregándome una caja rectangular de color blanco, no sé por qué pero creo que no debería abrirlo en este momento. Decido hacer cado omiso a mi cordura y abro la caja.

— ¡Yikes!— es lo único que puedo decir al ver el contenido, acto seguido mi rostro comienza a arder de la vergüenza. Miro a Kate y a Mia queriéndolas fulminar con la mirada

—De nada— dicen las dos con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Cheshire

—Para ver querida— dice Grace y no me queda más remedio que sacar el ofensivo contenido, no es que no haya usado lencería anteriormente pero no es algo que quieras mostrarle a tu madre y a tu futura suegra.

— ¡Que hermoso!— exclama Grace al ver el fino corpiño strapless en encaje semitransparente con pequeñas florecillas bordadas y suspensores para las medias, aunado a eso estaba la tanga más diminuta que pudieron encontrar

— ¡Oh Ana! Por Dios, deja la pena, no es como si no supiera lo que harás con mi hijo en la noche de bodas

— ¡lalalalala!— comenzó a gritar Mia tapándose los oídos

—Madre, no quiero esa imagen de mi hermano en mi cabeza— todas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, en ese instante tocan la puerta y Kate se apresura a abrir

—Buen día a la hermosa novia, señoras, señoritas, ya llegó todo el equipo de maquilladores, la Sra. Kavannagh trajo el vestido, se encuentra abajo y pregunto por Ud. Srta. Kavannagh— inmediatamente Kate abandonó la habitación para ir al encuentro de su madre— lo primero que harán será hacerte un tratamiento facial Ana y luego te darás un baño relajante con estas sales aromáticas que te envía la Sra. Gail, dijo que son tus favoritas. Luego comenzarán a peinarte y maquillar a tu madre, suegra y damas mientras tú te relajas, después comenzarán a trabajar contigo. Así que bajemos a la sala para que comiencen con los tratamientos.

Luego de varias horas de exfoliación, baño, pedicure, manicure, maquillaje, jalones de cabello, recibir regaños por no querer comer, y de tener a José encima tomando un sin número de fotos para "inmortalizar el momento", llegó la hora de colocarme el vestido, Diane Kavannagh hizo un excelente trabajo, mi vestido es una exquisita obra de arte realizada con las más finas telas y encajes, tiene un escote tipo corazón con tirantes de bordados con incrustaciones de cristales, la espalda tiene un hermoso bordado en la parte superior y una transparencia que alberga una fila de pequeños botones perlados que van desde la mitad de mi espalda hasta la cintura, la falda estilo sirena y tiene una pequeña cola, es simplemente hermoso, no tengo palabras para describir la sensación que me embarga al verme al espejo.

—Ah, Ah, sin lágrimas Ana, no puedes arruinar tu maquillaje— dice mi madre limpiando cuidadosamente los pequeños vestigios de lagrimas de mis ojos

—Ana, te vez hermosa

—knock, knooock— dice José abriendo la puerta — ¡Oh por Thor! Ana te ves divina, eres toda una princesa— dice abanicando su rostro con la mano para secar las lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, inmediatamente comienza a disparar el flash de su cámara, capturando el momento en el que mi madre me cierra los botones del vestido, Grace me ayuda con los zapatos y ambas me colocan las joyas.

—Ten Ana— dice Grace entregándome una ya conocida caja azul, al abrirla quedo impactada una hermosa peineta con pequeños diamantes, y allí hay una pequeña nota

" _Amor mío,_

 _Quise que esta hermosa peineta fuese parte de tu atuendo, al principio quise darte una tiara para que todos supieran que eres la reina de mi mundo, pero al ver esta peineta te vi reflejada, es sencilla pero hermosa, tal cual eres tú y realzará aún más tu belleza. Te amo y cuento los minutos que faltan para que seas completamente mía._

 _Tuyo_

 _Christian"_

— ¡Oh Ana! Es hermosa— dice mi madre —déjame llamar a Kyra para que la coloque en tu cabello

—Ana, estoy tan feliz de que te cases con mi hijo, Christian estaba tan solo, como madre se que detrás de esa fachada de hombre de negocios exitoso se encontraba un hombre carente de amor y de afecto, tu llegaste para llenar ese vacío que tenía mi hijo, lo hiciste que acercara nuevamente a nosotros, le ayudaste a superar su fobia y cuando me abrazó por primera vez, ¡oh! Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y todo eso es gracias a ti, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por todo lo que has hecho, bienvenida a la familia hija— dice Grace envolviéndome en un gran abrazo mientras lucho infructuosamente por detener las lágrimas en mis ojos

—Sabía que necesitarías un retoque de maquillaje— dice Kyra entrando con su gran maletín a la habitación, minutos después ya estaba lista para caminar al altar a encontrarme con mi felicidad.

—Annie, mi pequeña Annie ¡Estás hermosa! Aún no puedo creer que estés a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, se qué hace mucho que dejaste de estar bajo mis alas, pero siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites. Te amo princesa— mi padre deposita un beso en mi frente y comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar lentamente, puedo ver lagrimas de felicidad en los rostros de nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos y al final del pasillo está él, sexy, vestido con un elegante smoking negro hecho a la medida, su rebelde cabello acicalado y dominado gracias al gel para el cabello, esos labios que invitan a ser besados y sus hermosos ojos, el color de ojos más bellos que haya visto jamás.

Al llegar al altar, mi padre besa mi mejilla y coloca mi mano sobre la de Christian.

—Te entrego mi mayor tesoro, cuídala, valórala y trátala bien o si no…

—Pierde cuidado Ray, la trataré como lo que es, una reina— Christian besa mis manos, entrelaza su brazo con el mío y nos disponemos escuchar las palabras del Reverendo Walsh

—Queridos amigos, querida familia, estamos reunidos en este precioso lugar para celebrar el amor, el amor que se profesan Anastasia y Christian, y que les ha llevado a tomar la decisión más importante que puede tomar un ser humano en la vida y esa es unirse en matrimonio. El apóstol Pablo en su carta a los Corintios expresa que "el amor es paciente y bondadoso, no es celoso ni fanfarrón ni orgulloso ni ofensivo. No exige que las cosas se hagan a su manera, no se irrita ni lleva un registro de las ofensas recibidas. No se alegra de la injusticia sino que se alegra cuando la verdad triunfa". El amor, es un verdadero bálsamo para el alma, en este tiempo de presiones y desilusiones. El objetivo del matrimonio debe ser la fusión de caracteres, que lleguen a ser uno y que se ayuden mutuamente. La mujer se sentirá protegida por su esposo y él se sentirá ayudado por su esposa, especialmente en la enfermedad y en los problemas. —las palabras del reverendo son muy emotivas y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que amo a Christian, en cómo evolucionó nuestra relación de una simple amistad a ser el más grande amor de mi vida

—Christian ¿Cuáles son tus votos para con Anastasia?

—Yo Christian, prometo amarte fielmente, renunciado a las otras, a través de los buenos y los malos tiempos, en la enfermedad o en la salud, independientemente del lugar donde la vida nos lleve. Te protegeré, confiare en ti y te respetare. Compartiré tus alegrías y penas y te consolare en los momentos de necesidad. Me comprometo a cuidarte y mantener tus esperanzas y sueños y mantenerte a salvo a mi lado. Todo lo que es mío ahora es tuyo. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento por tanto tiempo como ambos vivamos— las lágrimas fluyen como torrentes por mis mejillas mientras Christian desliza por mi dedo el anillo que simboliza nuestra unión y me regala esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ¿acaso este hombre puede ser más perfecto?

—Anastasia, ¿Cuáles son tus votos para con Christian?— respiro profundo tratando de calmarme y que mi voz no suene tan temblorosa

—Yo, Anastasia Rose, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas. Prometo amarte incondicionalmente, apoyarte para que consigas tus objetivos, prometo honrarte y respetarte, reír y llorar contigo, compartir tus esperanzas, sueños y darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad, hasta que la muerte nos separe— lentamente coloco el anillo en su dedo anular y al mirarlo puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos, mis mejillas ahora arden como el sol de mediodía.

—Lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre, Christian pue…— el reverendo no llegó a terminar la frase cuando los labios de Christian atacaron los míos dándome el más dulce y tierno de los besos, por unos instantes que parecieron horas, me siento como en una burbuja, no hay más nadie, solo somos él y yo.

—Ejeemmm— El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nos hace volver a la realidad

—Damas y Caballeros, es un enorme placer para mí presentarles al Sr. Y la Sra. Christian Grey— la audiencia reventó en algarabía y mi corazón no cabe en mi pecho por la felicidad que estoy sintiendo.

 **CHRISTIAN**

— ¡Hey Bro! Debes pagarle una fortuna a la Sra. Genevieve para que mantenga este lugar impecable— dice Elliot una vez que bajamos de Charlie Tango

—Este terreno es hermoso, podemos jugar un poco de futbol luego del almuerzo— dice Ethan, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante su comentario para ganar indulgencia con Elliot

—No es mala idea, po…

—Elliot, recuerda que tu hermano se casa mañana y hay mil cosas aún por hace— espeta Kate

—Relájate nena, mi hermano contrató a la mejor organizadora de bodas y ella tiene el mejor equipo de trabajo. Ana y él solo deben enfocarse en sonreír para las fotos, más nada.

Luego de acomodarnos en las habitaciones, la Sra. Genevieve anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo. Preparó algo ligero que constaba de varios tipos ensaladas, bruscheta y el infaltable mac & cheese. Ella sabe cuánto me gusta así que cada vez que vengo a este lugar no pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo y después del de Ana y Gail, es el mejor que he comido.

Elliot honró su palabra y me molestó incesantemente para que jugáramos futbol, Ethan y los de seguridad se nos unieron. Mi equipo estaba conformado por Sawyer, Ryan, Reynolds y Taylor, mientras que en el equipo de Elliot estaban Ethan, Mc Leod, Callahan y Russell. Ethan no es muy dado a los deportes sin embargo muy a mi pesar probó ser bueno.

— ¡Christian, Elliot!

—Si madre— dijimos a unísono

—Ya dejen de jugar, están rojos por el sol, se pueden insolar y es un lujo que tu Christian no puedes darte. ¿Acaso quieres aparecer en las fotos de tu boda como un tomate?

— ¡Ma! Déjanos terminar de jugar— se quejó Elliot como un niño pequeño

— ¡Dije que no!— le amonestó mi madre —Señores Uds. Vayan a hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer y Uds. Dos vayan a darse un baño, en un rato será la ceremonia de ensayo y luego la cena.

—Si madre

—Increíble, ni siquiera porque estas a un día de casarte deja de tratarte como a un bebe.

—Te escuche Elliot Joseph Grey— grita mi madre

— ¡En serio bro, tiene oídos biónicos!— dice Elliot abriendo los ojos como platos y haciéndome reír. Al entrar de nuevo a la casa las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala y nos encaminamos hacia allá, Elliot se acerca sigilosamente a Kate

—Ni se te ocurra abrazarme Elliot

—Aaaww Kate, hieres mi corazón— dice dramáticamente—

— ¡Estás sudado! ¡No te me acerques!— La escena me dio una grandiosa idea, me acerco por detrás abrazo a Ana quien ríe divertida

—Eeewwww… Christian suéltame— dice removiéndose en mis brazos haciendo que mi transpiración se adhiera a su piel

—suéltame, estas sudado

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa que te abrace estando sudado?— digo moviendo las cejas sugerente, ella no pronuncio palabra solo cambio de su usual color pálido a carmesí.

—Mejor ve a darte un baño

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas? total ya estas sudada— digo sensualmente en su oído

—Creo que me vendría bien un baño y una siesta.

La tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta la habitación, entramos al baño y me dedico a desvestirla, una vez bajo la regadera procedo a lavar su cuerpo cuidadosamente, ella me devuelve la misma cortesía colocando especial cuidado en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

—Ana si continuas haciendo eso no me quedará más remedio que tomarte rápido y duro hasta dejarte extenuada— sonrió pícaramente y mordió su labio mientras continuó lavándome. Un gutural sonido salió de mí y cumplí mi amenaza penetrándola rápido y duro mientras su espalda se apoyaba contra los azulejos de la pared y sus piernas estaban enroscadas en mi cintura.

Los toques de la puerta me sacan de mi apacible sueño.

—Christian, Ana. Ya es hora, tienen 30 minutos para arreglarse para la ceremonia de ensayo y la cena— dice mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bien ahora debo prepararme para lo más difícil

—Ana, nena— digo cautelosamente

—Ya oí Christian— dice Ana dándose la vuelta, estirándose y dando un gran bostezo

—Cierra la boca cariño, pueden entrar las moscas— dice colocando un dedo en mi mentón y cerrando mi boca

— ¿Queeee? ¿Cómo es que no tuve problemas para despertarte?— simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Decidí usar un traje de dos piezas color azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata en varios tonos de azul y gris, Ana se ve espectacular en un vestido de coctel color verde agua, unas sandalias color plata que resaltan sus largas piernas y su cabello suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas por toda la espalda, simplemente hermosa.

—Estás divina Ana.

—Tú no estás tan mal Christian— dice haciendo una mueca de suficiencia

Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos hacia la sala donde todos se encuentran reunidos

—Muy bien, la planificación para el día de mañana será la siguiente—dice Mely dando instrucciones, mi madre tenía razón cuando dijo que era la mejor en su trabajo

—El equipo de maquillistas y estilistas llegara a las 9:00am, al igual que el fotógrafo quien quiere realizar tomas desde el primer momento que comiencen a arreglar a Ana. A las 5 de la tarde será la ceremonia y luego la fiesta. El reverendo que oficiará la ceremonia llegará a las 4:30. Para esa misma hora están convocados los invitados.

—Vaya hermano, ¡esta mujer podría ser tu rival! Es más controladora que tú— murmura Elliot en mi oído

Luego que Mely nos explicara el protocolo de la ceremonia y de convencer a Bárbara, la pequeña hija de mi prima Stephannie, que debe regar las flores poco a poco y no colocarse la cesta de sombrero una vez que haya terminado, procedemos a degustar de una exquisita cena preparada por Mia y el equipo de Canlis, hablamos y reímos amenamente, pero toda la felicidad que había sentido durante el día mi madre se encargó de desmoronarla

—Es la tradición Christian

—Al carajo las tradiciones madre, no pretendo dormir sin mi mujer

—Técnicamente aún no es tu mujer— dice Elliot, ¡Gracias por la ayuda hermano, realmente la aprecio!

—No, no y no

— ¿Me permiten un momento a solas con Christian?— dice Ana, dulcemente me toma de la mano y salimos hacia la terraza

—Nene, se que prácticamente desde que nos conocimos hemos estado juntos, solo nos hemos separado contadas veces, pero esta tradición no solo es importante para tu madre, sino para mí también. Te prometo que antes de dormir te llamaré por facetime y podrás verme si quieres podemos dejar la sesión abierta toda la noche y será como si estuviera a tu lado. Por favor no lo hagas difícil— no puedo evitar sentirme como un miserable por querer privarla de esta experiencia, una muy estúpida experiencia.

—Está bien nena así será

—Mañana cuando vuelvas a verme será para unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

Ana vuelve a la casa mientras yo alcanzo a Elliot y a Ethan quienes caminan hacia la casa de huéspedes donde pasaremos la noche acompañados de algunos de los miembros del equipo de seguridad. Pasada la media noche y luego constatar por la pantalla del Ipad que Ana está profundamente dormida, decido levantarme de la cama, solo debo ser muy sigiloso al salir para que nadie se dé cuenta, escalar hacia el balcón de la habitación principal y meterme a la cama con mi nena, pan comido.

Justo cuando coloco un pie en el piso, o lo que yo creí era el piso, escucho un espantoso grito

—Aaaagggghhhhhh

— ¿Qué mie…?— enseguida se enciende la luz de la habitación, Ethan está en el umbral de la puerta con Taylor quien tiene su arma desenfundada y Elliot se revuelca de dolor en el piso

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta Taylor

—mepipi lajojo— dice Elliot apenas audible

— ¿mepi qué?— pregunto confundido mientras él niega y asiente a la vez. Suelta un suspiro y con la voz entrecortada da la explicación

—Que me pisaste en las joyas de la familia— y es cuando me doy cuenta que tiene las manos entre las piernas

— ¿Se puede saber qué diantres haces en el piso Elliot?— pregunto exasperado

—Se supone que debemos cuidar que no te escapes a media noche, le dije que era mala idea acostarnos en el piso a cada lado de la cama, pero no me prestó atención.

—Levántate y vuelve a tu habitación— digo un tanto enojado

—No— dice levantándose con dificultad— vuelve a la cama y hazte para el otro lado, aquí me quedo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de atentar contra mi descendencia— esta noche será muy larga.

Durante todo el día he visto un sin número de personas entrar y salir de la casa principal, los nervios han estado haciendo estragos en mi, luego de tener un comienzo en la vida rudo e incierto, me prometí a mi mismo que siempre tendría el control de todas las situaciones, nunca dejaría lugar a la improvisación y jamás volvería a sentir nervios por nada, pero desde que Anastasia Steele llegó a mi vida todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza, ella se encargó de hacer experimentar sensaciones que eran totalmente ajenas para mi, y aquí estoy, a solo minutos de unir mi vida para siempre a la suya, con un nudo en el estomago debido al nerviosismo, debería sentirme enojado pero no puedo dejar de mirarme en el espejo y sonreír.

—Toc, toc— dice mi padre al asomarse por la puerta

—Adelante— le digo y puedo ver que viene acompañado por Ray

—Tu madre me dijo que te hiciera entrega de esto— dice colocándome el botonier en la solapa de mi smoking

—Y mi amada hija te envía este presente— dice Ray extendiéndome una pequeña caja

 _Mi Amado Sr. Grey_

 _Me parece increíble que estemos a solo minutos de unir nuestras vidas para siempre y por toda la eternidad, parece un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar jamás, a tu lado he reído, he llorado, me he enojado, pero en cada uno de esos momentos he sido la mujer más feliz del universo, tú me complementas Christian y con orgullo diré que soy la Sra. Anastasia Grey, porque soy tuya y tu eres mío, Sr. Christian Steele. Lol_

 _Te amo_

 _Tu Ana x_

Doblo la pequeña nota, abro la cajita y me encuentro con unos hermosos gemelos de platino y con el borde de oro, los cuales tienen grabados nuestras iniciales "C A" entrelazadas.

—Wow, es hermoso— dice mi padre— permíteme— saca los gemelos de su estuche y procede a colocarlos en los puños de mi camisa. Ray se acerca y ajusta mi corbatín

—Bueno Christian, no te pediré que cuides a mi princesa, sé que lo harás, recuerda lo que te dije, puedo desaparecerte sin dejar rastro

—Y yo lo ayudaré a esconder tu cuerpo— dice mi padre metiendo su cucharota

— ¡Oye!

—Lo siento hijo, pero Ana es una gran jovencita y no merece sufrir, sé que no la harás sufrir, pero una advertencia nunca está de más— dice guiñándome el ojo.

—Sr. Grey— dice Mely llamando a la puerta

— ¿Si?

—Ya es hora, en diez minutos comenzará la ceremonia, los invitados están ubicados y el reverendo aguarda.

—Bueno, llegó el momento iré por mi princesa— dice Ray

—Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has logrado, sé que no soy el padre perfecto y que pude haber hecho más, pero siempre los he amado y nunca me he arrepentido de adoptarlos, tú y tus hermanos son la más grande bendición que pudo haber llegado a mi vida, te amo hijo— mi padre me abraza fuertemente y antes que pueda pronunciar palabra me insta a salir de la habitación.

Estoy parado en el lugar que me corresponde, mis manos, están fías y sudorosas, el nudo en mi estomago sube hacia mi garganta y luego desciende.

— ¡Hey bro! Relájate— dice Elliot susurrando a mi oído

En ese instante las notas del canon de Pachelbel en D, comienzan a sonar por todo el lugar y puedo ver a Kate ataviada por un hermoso vestido color rosa vieja caminar por el pasillo, los ojos de Elliot están fijamente en ella, detrás de ellos vienen Ethan y Mia, quien viste un hermoso vestido color rosa intenso con acentos fucisa, solo Mia escogería algo así, luego lentamente viene la hermosa Bárbara, con su cabello peinado en rizos, y una corona de flores en su cabecita, su vestido blanco con un cinturón color rosa pálido la hacen lucir como una princesita, muy sonriente viene regando los pétalos por todo el pasillo y al terminar colocó la cesta sobre su cabeza a modo de sombrero, haciendo que todos rieran un poco, es lo menos que se puede esperar de una niña de 3 años, no está hecha para seguir el protocolo.

Inmediatamente la melodía se transforma dando paso a la marcha nupcial de Mendelsohnn, y allí está ella, de pie junto a su padre al inicio del pasillo, con un hermoso vestido que acentúa su hermosa figura, definitivamente es la mujer más hermosa del planeta, Ray la entrega en mis manos

—Te entrego mi mayor tesoro, cuídala, valórala y trátala bien o si no…

—Pierde cuidado Ray, la trataré como lo que es, una reina— digo dándole un apretón de manos.

—Queridos amigos, querida familia, estamos reunidos en este precioso lugar para celebrar el amor, el amor que se profesan Anastasia y Christian, y que les ha llevado a tomar la decisión más importante que puede tomar un ser humano en la vida y esa es unirse en matrimonio. El apóstol Pablo en su carta a los Corintios expresa que "el amor es paciente y bondadoso, no es celoso ni fanfarrón ni orgulloso ni ofensivo. No exige que las cosas se hagan a su manera, no se irrita ni lleva un registro de las ofensas recibidas. No se alegra de la injusticia sino que se alegra cuando la verdad triunfa". El amor, es un verdadero bálsamo para el alma, en este tiempo de presiones y desilusiones. El objetivo del matrimonio debe ser la fusión de caracteres, que lleguen a ser uno y que se ayuden mutuamente. La mujer se sentirá protegida por su esposo y él se sentirá ayudado por su esposa, especialmente en la enfermedad y en los problemas.

—Christian ¿Cuáles son tus votos para con Anastasia?— Hasta que por fin lo pregunta, ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme. No sé por qué no pudo ir directamente al grano. Muy bien, aquí voy

—Yo Christian, prometo amarte fielmente, renunciado a las otras, a través de los buenos y los malos tiempos, en la enfermedad o en la salud, independientemente del lugar donde la vida nos lleve. Te protegeré, confiare en ti y te respetare. Compartiré tus alegrías y penas y te consolare en los momentos de necesidad. Me comprometo a cuidarte y mantener tus esperanzas y sueños y mantenerte a salvo a mi lado. Todo lo que es mío ahora es tuyo. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento por tanto tiempo como ambos vivamos— digo deslizando por su delgado dedo una hermosa banda de platino con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes que hacen juego con su anillo de compromiso

—Anastasia, ¿Cuáles son tus votos para con Christian?— la respiración que queda retenida en mi pecho

—Yo, Anastasia Rose, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas. Prometo amarte incondicionalmente, apoyarte para que consigas tus objetivos, prometo honrarte y respetarte, reír y llorar contigo, compartir tus esperanzas, sueños y darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad, hasta que la muerte nos separe—coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular y puedo ver sus mejillas cambiar a un rojo intenso, lo sé nena, también te deseo

—Lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre, Christian pue…— ni siquiera dejé que el reverendo pronunciara las palabras cuando mis labios colisionaron con los de ella, esto era algo por lo que estaba muriendome

—Ejeemmm— el reverendo inoportuno se aclara la garganta haciendo que nos separemos

—Damas y Caballeros, es un enorme placer para mí presentarles al Sr. Y la Sra. Christian Grey— las felicitaciones y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Todos pasamos a las mesas donde se realizará la celebración. En seguida el maestro de ceremonias anunció el baile de los novios, luego el de padre e hija y madre e hijo, estuvimos bailando por alrededor de una hora hasta que Ana me anunció que le dolían los pies y quería sentarse, vamos hacia nuestra mesa donde ya estaban disponiendo todo para servir el banquete.

— ¿Hasta qué hora debemos estar aquí?

—Christian por Dios es nuestra boda, no podemos irnos así como así

—Claro que podemos, además todos estos vinieron por el chisme y la comida

—Christian— dice Ana en tono de regaño, siendo sincero me vale madres lo que piensen yo solo quiero enterrarme en mi nena, mi esposa, la Sra. Grey, me gusta cómo suena y mi miembro concuerda totalmente con eso. Cálmate Grey, sino tendrás un severo caso de bolas azules para cuando termine la noche.

Una vez más Mia se lució con el menú, todo estuvo más que exquisito, debería tener su propio restaurante y no estar trabajando para otros, debería hacerle una propuesta de negocios así como lo hice con Elliot

—Ding, Ding, Ding— el sonido de una copa siendo golpeada me saca de mi ensoñación

—Hola soy Elliot, el hermano del novio, como padrino de bodas debo dar un discurso, hay tantas cosas que pudiera decir de Christian, unas más embarazosas que otras, todos piensan que Christian es la persona más fría, calculadora y arrogante que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, el ha pasado por tantas cosas desde la infancia que ha desarrollado ese mecanismo de defensa, pero debajo de esa coraza se encuentra un ser noble, de buenos sentimientos, capaz de amar con el corazón, cuando Ana llegó a la vida de Christian poco a poco fue saliendo de ese caparazón en el que se encontraba. Brindo por la vida de mi hermano y mi nueva hermana, porque sean muy felices. Salud

—Salud— dijeron todos

—Cuando Ana me escogió como su madrina me sentí extasiada, luego supe que debía dar un discurso y ser muy breve, cosa que viniendo de mí es todo un reto. Para los que no conocen a Anastasia les puede parecer una chica tímida obsesionada con los libros, siempre pone el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio y a veces no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo hermosa y sexy que es. Junto a Ana hemos transitado por muchas situaciones, nuestra amistad se desarrolló desde el primer año de la universidad y nos hemos preocupado por mantenerla. Ana no solamente ha cambiado a Christian como todos dicen, sino que él también la ha cambiado a ella, le ha hecho ver el mundo de una manera distinta, de tomar riesgos, darse cuenta que no es solo una cara bonita con un cerebro sino que él la ha ayudado a dejar esa timidez y proyectarse. Ana, Christian, no saben la felicidad que me embarga en este momento, se que serán muy felices y cumplirán muchos de sus sueños juntos. Por Christian y Ana, salud

—Salud

Bailamos un poco más y por supuesto mi abuela dejó muy claro, en repetidas ocasiones que quiere su primer bisnieto ya, lo lamento abuela pero eso no está en mis planes inmediatos, Mely nos indicó que debíamos cortar el pastel y luego de las respectivas fotografías estoy listo para irme del lugar.

—Creo que es hora de que la despoje de ese vestido Sra. Grey— le susurro al oído

—mmm… será todo un placer Sr. Grey, además muero por que veas lo que hay debajo de él

— ¡Joder nena! No puedes decir eso y esperar que no tenga una erección, ¡vámonos!

Nos acercamos a nuestros padres para despedirnos y salir directo al The Fairmont Olympic donde pasaremos la noche y parte del día de mañana, ya que nuestro vuelo sale a las 8:00pm. No puedo contener las ganas de tener a mi hermosa esposa en mis brazos.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXI: EN LAS NUBES

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Nos acercamos a nuestros padres para despedirnos y salir directo al The Fairmont Olympic donde pasaremos la noche y parte del día de mañana, ya que nuestro vuelo sale a las 8:00pm. No puedo contener las ganas de tener a mi hermosa esposa en mis brazos.

•••

Yo, Christian Trevelyan Grey. Desde muy temprana edad conocí lo que es maltrato y el desprecio, siempre pensé que era mi culpa que el chulo que prostituía a mi madre me golpeara, me decía a mi mismo que no me había escondido bien y que para la próxima lo haría mejor. Luego todo cambió cuando fui adoptado por los Grey, ahora tengo unos padres y hermanos amorosos, y a pesar de haberlos decepcionado con el antiguo estilo de vida que llevaba no me juzgan, al contrario me aman con todos mis defectos.

Soy un empresario exitoso, poseo una cuantiosa fortuna que supera los veinte billones de dólares muchos dicen que soy frío, calculador y el amo de mi propio universo, GEH era mi vida entera hasta que cierto día apreció un ángel de ojos azules que vino a poner mi mundo de cabeza. Mi día a día estaba estructurado metódicamente, sin lugar al error, pero todo eso se fue por el drenaje gracias a Anastasia Rose Steele, mi Ana, ella me hizo abrir los ojos, a ver más allá de lo evidente, a disfrutar la vida y a comprender que no todo es trabajo.

Me parece increíble que ya haya transcurrido casi un mes desde nuestra boda. Ana no podía contener la emoción cuando supo que pasaríamos una semana en Australia y luego haríamos un tour por el Reino Unido, ella pidió si podíamos hacer un espacio e ir a New York, pues hacía años que no lo visitaba, de más está decir que sus deseos son órdenes para mí y aquí estamos, en nuestro Pent House, en el Upper East Side de Manhattan con vista al hermoso Central Park, hace dos días llegamos y cada vez que salimos a recorrer la ciudad la sonrisa de Anastasia ilumina el lugar.

El movimiento de Anastasia en la cama me saca de mi ensoñación, volteo hacia mi derecha y puedo ver como bosteza y estruja sus ojos

—Buen día— dice aun somnolienta

—Buen día nena— me giro completamente hasta quedar frente a ella, la sabana se ha rodado dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos, acerco mi boca a uno de ellos y comienzo a dar lametazos en su areola arrancándole un jadeo, llevo mi mano hasta su otro seno y comienzo a estimularlo, me encanta como se derrite bajo mi toque.

—Uumm… Chris-tian— dice jadeando

—Te encanta, ¿No es así?— ella solamente asiente rápidamente

—Esto será rápido nena— corro la sábana y bajo mi pantalón de pijama dejando libre mi erección, cuando estoy a punto de penetrarla el sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpe

— ¡Oh por Dios! Más vale que sea algo importante Grey— dice Ana lanzándome dagas con la mirada, miro la pantalla de mi móvil y me percato que es Mia llamando por Facetime

—Es Mia, no llamaría de no ser algo importante— deslizo el dedo por la pantalla mientras Ana se cubre un poco

—Mia

—Hola Hermano, y ¿Ana?— ¿Pero qué demonios?

—Acá estoy Mia— dice tratando de disimular su frustración, sé lo que se siente nena

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Mia?— pregunto yendo directo al grano

—Pues, estoy un poco aburrida y los extraño mucho así que decidí llamarlos a ver que estaban haciendo— ¡la mato! Juro que lo haré

—Mia, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? ¿No son las 6:00 de la mañana allá? ¿Te caíste de la cama?— digo con sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso Christian, si, son las 6:00am y no, no me caí de la cama. Esta semana me toca trabajar en el turno de la mañana y decidí llamarlos para saludar—No fue una sabia decisión hermanita

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No querrás saberlo— dice Ana un poco frustrada

—Nada, ya que lo interrumpiste

— ¡Ah!— grita llevándose una mano a la boca — ¿Ustedes estaban…? Eeeewwwww chicos— dice arrugando la cara

—Ay por Dios Mia, no es como si tú no lo hicieses con Ethan— dice Ana rodando los ojos

—Eeewww… Ana, lo menos que quiero en mi cabeza son ese tipo de imágenes de mi hermanita— mataré al bastardo de Kavannagh

—Eeemmm… mejor los dejo, hablamos en otro momento, adiós.

— ¿Cómo es que tu sabes esas cosas?— pregunto curioso

—A veces eres taaaaaan inocente Grey, ¿qué crees que hablamos cuando nos reunimos? Kate, Mia y yo, somos mejores amigas, nos contamos todo, nos ahorramos los detalles escabrosos, pero si mencionamos una que otra cosita.

— ¿Cuando dices todo a que te refieres?

—A todo lo que implica la palabra todo— dice levantándose de la cama y encaminándose al baño. Mi miembro reacciona ante la hermosa vista e inmediatamente la sigo para continuar lo que Mia interrumpió.

—Mmmm… que espectacular vista— digo abriendo la puerta de la ducha, me acerco por detrás pegando su espalda a mi cuerpo, haciéndole sentir mi erección. Comienzo a estimular sus pechos y ella coloca sus manos por detrás tocando mi pene que está duro como roca.

—Ana, si continuas tocándome de esa manera esto acabará muy pronto— mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le dije

—Inclínate hacia adelante y coloca tus manos sobre la pared— obedientemente hace lo que le digo —ahora separa las piernas, la toco y puedo ver lo húmeda que está —Me encanta que seas tan receptiva— dicho esto la penetro de una estocada arrancándole un gemido, continuo moviendo mis caderas frenéticamente mientras ella continua gimiendo y jadeando, los músculos de su vagina comienzan a contraerse y puedo decir que su orgasmo está muy cerca, no sé que me motivó a hacerlo pero le di una fuerte palmada en el trasero que la llevó al clímax gritando mi nombre y ordeñando mi miembro hasta dejarlo totalmente flácido. Luego de recuperar el aliento abrí la llave del agua para lavar nuestros cuerpos.

—No me importaría que repitieras eso— dice mordiendo su labio

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, lo de la palmada

—Con respecto a eso, yo…

—Shhh…— dice colocando un dedo en mis labios —Me encantó, este ha sido hasta ahora el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido, no te estoy pidiendo que me azotes o que hagas cosas muy rudas conmigo, pero no me importaría agregar un poco de perversión a nuestra relación para hacerla más interesante— dice moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Ana, no quiero involucrarte en ese estilo de vida

—y no lo harás Christian, no te estoy pidiendo que me ates a un poste y me azotes con un gato de nueve colas o me suspendas desde el techo de tu Pent House, solo digo que podemos valernos de ciertos aspectos para mantener interesante nuestra relación y no caer en la monotonía.

Sus argumentos son válidos, sinceramente me da miedo lastimarla, pero nunca antes lastimé a una sumisa, podría probar con cosas sencillas e ir aumentando de a poco si ella así lo desea.

—Está bien nena, solo para probar

—Gracias Nene— dice dándome un sonoro beso en los labios. Nos arreglamos y salimos del departamento, nos abrigamos ligeramente pues el otoño apenas comienza.

—Y que tiene planeado para hoy Sr. Grey

—Pues desde hoy iniciaremos la celebración de nuestro primer cumple mes.

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano? Aun faltan dos días.

—Sólo quiero celebrar lo dichoso que soy al haberme casado con usted señora Grey.

—Te amo Christian, eres el hombre perfecto

—Nena, disto mucho de serlo

—Para mí lo eres, por eso debo cuidarte de las pejelagartas.

— ¿De las pejeque?— digo riendo

—¡Las pejelagartas Christian! esas mujeres que sonríen de más y hacen ojitos cada vez que te ven— no puedo evitar irrumpir en carcajadas ante su ocurrencia

—Tranquila nena, no habrá pejelagarta que me aparte de ti— digo dejando un beso en su frente.

Al salir del edificio ya Taylor tiene la SUV dispuesta para nosotros, abordamos y nos encaminamos hacia Lexington Ave., llegamos a un restaurante francés llamado "Le Relais de Venise L'Entrecote"

—Buen día ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Reservación a nombre de Grey

—Muy bien, por favor síganme señor, señorita— me molesta el título que el maître usó para con Ana, ella nota mi incomodidad y ríe bajito. Tomamos asiento en una alejada y cómoda mesa para dos.

—Enseguida vendrá alguien a tomar su pedido— dice el maître entregándonos los menús

— ¿Qué te apetece?

—En este momento comería cualquier cosa que me coloquen en frente, estoy famélica

—Me gusta cuando hablas así

—Por Dios Christian, sabes que no soy de mal comer, es más al regresar debo coordinar los entrenamientos con Bastille, creo que he aumentado unas cuantas libras

—No exageres, me he esforzado por ayudarte a quemar esas calorías de más— el rubor de sus mejillas se extiende por todo su rostros y sus ojos se abren como platos, justo cuando está a punto de decir algo somos interrumpidos por una chica quien viene a tomar nuestros pedidos

—Buen día, soy Mary-Ann y seré su camarera, ¿ya decidieron que van a querer?

— ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?— pregunto mirándola y veo como su rostro de coloca rojo, enseguida comienza a sonreír más de la cuenta y batir sus pestañas, ¡aaahhh! A eso es que se refiere Ana, desvío mi mirada hacia ella y veo como tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestra especialidad es el Steak Frite viene acompañado con una guarnición de papas fritas estilo francés

—Muy bien, me dará dos Steak Frite, el mío término medio y el de mi esposa— espero haya captado el énfasis— termino tres cuartos, dos copas del mejor vino tinto que tenga y de postre, mmm… profiteroles con ganache de chocolate y praliné de almendras para mi esposa y crème brûlée con topping de frambuesas para mí, eso es todo.

—En seguida vuelvo con su pedido Señor.

— ¿Te fijas? Todas tienen el mismo patrón de comportamiento— dice Ana un poco molesta

— ¿A qué te refieres?— digo con fingida inocencia

—A la camarera, el rubor, el pestañeo, la sonrisa nerviosa, la mirada con ganas de devorarte aquí y ahora, ese es el comportamiento típico de una pejelagarta.

La carcajada que escapa de mi es tan ruidosa que varios de los comensales voltean hacia nuestra mesa —lo siento nena, es muy gracioso lo que dices, pero me encanta y me excita ese lado celoso y posesivo.

—No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy en modo celópata— y eso fue directo a mi entrepierna

—¿Ah si?

—Como dije Grey, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer— tomo su mano y la llevo justo a mi entrepierna

—Mira cómo me has puesto nena— nuestro momento privado se ve interrumpido por la señorita pejelagarta quien trae nuestra comida

—Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme

—Hola, esposa presente, no necesita nada más, y puedes marcharte— la actitud de Ana me dan ganas de reír pero muerdo mis mejillas para evitarlo, se que está muy molesta y lo último que quiero es que Christian Junior pague las consecuencias.

Luego de comer y pagar la cuenta salimos a recorrer el Times Square, es más emocionante verlo de noche pero rápidamente comprendí que las intenciones de Ana eran otras. Al llegar fuimos directo a M&M World, una tienda de tres pisos dedicada a los personajes de los chocolates. Armada con una bolsa de compras en la mano Ana comenzó a llenarla de cuanto le llamaba la atención, al final terminó con un pijama tipo onesie, una pequeña cobija, una camiseta, tazas, llaveros y 3kg de chocolates de todos los tipos.

—Listo, creo que es todo— Taylor y Sawyer no hacían más que reír al verla como una niña al recorrer la tienda

—Muy bien, ahora pode…

—No, no podemos, aún falta visitar la tienda hershey's

—Sra. Grey, con todo respeto…— las palabras de Taylor fueron interrumpidas por la mirada de furia que le dio Ana, y solamente levantó sus manos en rendición

—Para empezar sigo siendo Ana y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad en que estoy en una ciudad diferente y puedo tener un poco de normalidad, aunque sea un poco difícil con tantos mastodontes siguiéndonos, sin ofender— Taylor y Sawyer solo rien y mueven la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de Ana. Sin más nos dirigimos a la siguiente tienda, gracias al cielo es más pequeña que la anterior

— ¿Qué sucede nena?

—No me decido que tipo de kisses llevar

—Lleva uno o de cada uno— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Me parece bien— quince minutos más tarde salimos de la tienda con muchos paquetes de Kisses, Kit Kat y Reeses

—Estoy tan cansada— dice Ana, gracias al cielo nena, caminamos hacia el lugar donde Taylor dejó la SUV estacionada cuando escucho a lo lejos que alguien grita mi nombre

— ¿Christian? ¿Christian Grey?— volteo y puedo ver a un hombre acercándose a mí, enseguida los sentidos de Taylor, Sawyer y Reynolds se activan

— ¡Wow hombre tanto tiempo!— su rostro me es un poco familiar, inmediatamente trato de hacer memoria hasta que el recuerdo llega a mi

—Peter, ¡vaya! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, no puedo quejarme por nada. Te presento a mi bella esposa Laura y esta princesita es Anaële

— ¿Te casaste?— digo con evidente asombro

—Sí, siempre le rehuí al matrimonio hasta que conocí a la mujer perfecta.

—Pues, en ese caso, te presento a mi esposa Anastasia Grey. Ana, el es Peter Kaplivnsky fuimos compañeros de clase cuando estuve en Harvard

—Es un placer conocerlos— dice Ana estrechando las manos de ambos — ¡Oh! Hola pequeñita— saluda a la nenita quien para sorpresa de todos se lanzó a sus brazos

—Wow, eres muy cariñosa

—Pues, es primera vez que lo hace, siempre ha sido tímida con los extraños.

— ¿Qué tiempo tiene?— pregunta Ana jugando con la niña

—Diez meses, disculpa mi indiscreción, pero ¿existe la posibilidad que estés embarazada?— pregunta curiosa Laura

—No, no, para nada— dice Ana, pues si fuera por el hecho de que l Dra. Greene le colocó el implante anticonceptivo no me sorprendería que estuviese embarazada, es decir, follamos como conejos.

— ¡Oh, perdona! Es que dicen que cuando un niño se apega a alguien es porque esa mujer está embarazada— ¿será posible? ¡Oh cielos!

—Eeemmm… fue un placer verte Grey, espero volvamos a coincidir en otro momento— Peter tomó a su bebé de los brazos de Ana y se fueron. Durante el camino al departamento no paraba de retumbar en mi cabeza las palabras de Laura, Ana embarazada, no puedo evitar sentir angustia pues no quisiera que mi hijo o hija heredaran los malos genes de mi, o sea estoy jodido de pie a cabeza, pero por otro lado heredarían la bondad y la dulzura de Ana y el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, o al menos esas son las babosadas que dicen en las películas, un hijo, mío y de Ana, por supuesto que me encantaría pero ahorita es muy pronto, mejor le daré tiempo al tiempo.

—Sr. Grey, Sr. Grey— la voz de Taylo me saca de mi ensimismamiento

— ¿Ah?

—Llegamos— miro hacia mi lado y puedo ver que Ana está dormida, bajo de la camioneta y doy la vuelta para cargarla en brazos mientras el equipo de seguridad se encargan de las compras. Dejo a Ana en la cama la desvisto y luego la arropo con la sabana, tomo mi laptop para trabajar un rato mientras ella descansa.

•••

—Señor, ya todo está listo, los esperan en la recepción del edificio— me informa Taylor

—Muy bien, ya bajamos.

—Ana, Nena ¿estás lista?

—Si— dice cerrando las maletas — ¿podrías decirme a dónde vamos?

—No seas impaciente, solo unos minutos más— Bajamos al lobby y me encuentro con la agente de bienes raíces Edwine Hubert

—Sr. Grey, tanto gusto, señora

—Buen día Srta. Hubert, ¿ya todo está listo?

—Así es señor. Le encantará lo que he conseguido para ustedes.

Luego de hora y media de camino llegamos a Sparta, New Jersey, a la casa de campo donde pasaremos los próximos dos días, luego iremos directo al aeropuerto de Newark para tomar el jet directo a Seattle.

—Henos aquí señores Grey, esta casa de campo pertenece a los O'Halloran, no está en el mercado pero podría estarlo si se hace la oferta correcta. Como pueden ver es una cabaña de tres pisos que tiene una sala, cocina, lavandería, una habitación y dos baños en la planta baja, en el segundo piso tiene tres habitaciones cada una con su baño privado y en el último piso se encuentra la habitación principal. Acá en la parte trasera tenemos una pequeña terraza con una parrillera y por su puesto el hermoso lago.

—Wow, que hermosa vista— dice Ana completamente cautivada

—Aquí tienen un bote que está completamente su disposición para que puedan pasear por el lago y practicar deportes acuáticos si asó lo desean, aquella edificación que se ve a lo lejos es la marina, pueden llegar por medio del bote o por carretera si así lo desean, solo es una distancia de 15min. Allí tienen dos restaurantes, un salón de eventos, algunas tiendas y una heladería.

—Perfecto.

—La cocina está totalmente equipada, tienen comida por si desean preparar algo diferente pero la Sra. Patricia, el ama de llaves les dejo comidas en el refrigerador que solo deben calentar, lo menos que querían los O'Halloran es que sus huéspedes tuvieran algún tipo de incomodidad.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—Bueno, mi tiempo acá ha terminado, espero que disfruten su estadía.

Luego de haber despedido a la señorita Hubert, Taylor me informó que la casa es muy segura, las puertas y ventanas son de vidrio blindado, tiene un sistema de alarma, sencillo pero hará el trabajo, el estará en la habitación del primer piso mientras que Sawyer y Reynolds ocuparán las del segundo piso. Inmediatamente fui en busca de Ana quien estaba inspeccionando la habitación.

—Esta habitación es muy hermosa, cuando era niña mi padre me construyó una cama con dosel puesto que yo quería una cama de princesas— dice soltando una risita

— ¿Sabes lo que esa risita causa en mi, verdad?

—A decir verdad no lo sé, pero puedes enseñarme— durante la siguiente hora hicimos el amor lento y apasionadamente hasta el rugir de nuestros estómagos nos indicó que debíamos alimentarnos. Ana decidió hacer unos sándwiches mientras los muchachos y yo preparábamos la barbacoa.

—Taylor, podría preguntar ¿qué te sucede?— hace un par de días que te noto algo preocupado, ¿Todo está bien?— Jasón como buen militar siempre tiene una máscara de impasibilidad pero ha habido ocasiones en que lo he notado sumido en sus pensamientos y sea lo que sea puede afectar su trabajo.

—La verdad no señor, es Sophie.

— ¿Está bien?

—Si y no.

—Explícate

—Está bien porque goza de buena salud, sus calificaciones son excelentes y está en una nueva escuela de ballet— dice con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada perdida —Y no porque a la nueva pareja de su madre por motivos de trabajo lo transfirieron a otro país en Latinoamérica, ella me llamó llorando hace un par de días diciéndome que no se quería separar de mi, llamó a escondidas de su madre porque ella no quiere que me entere de sus planes de mudarse.

—No te preocupes Jason, enseguida llamaré a mi padre para que ponga manos a la obra en esa situación.

—Gracias Señor, y no se preocupe los chicos y yo terminaremos la barbacoa, de todos modos deben faltar unos pocos minutos para que todo esté listo.

Sacó el móvil de mi cargo short y marco el número de mi padre

—Christian, hijo, ¿todo está bien?— durante los siguiente minutos me avoco a explicarle a mi padre lo sucedido con Sophie, mientras el solo escucha detenidamente.

—Informa a Taylor que se quede tranquilo, yo personalmente me haré cargo de ese caso, ningún juez de familia permitirá que ella se lleve a la niña del país sin la autorización de su padre, además el país donde se radicarán actualmente tiene problemas diplomáticos con los Estados Unidos, por eso dudo mucho que le permitan llevarse a la niña. Ahorita mismo salgo para el tribunal y en el camino llamaré al fiscal Staton.

—Gracias, papá. No sabes lo que esto significa para Taylor.

—Deja todo en mis manos hijo, salúdame a tu bella esposa. Hasta luego.

Al regresar a la terraza todos se están sirviendo la carne, las salchichas y las ensaladas que preparó Ana

—Aquí tienes tu comida amor

—Dame solo un minuto— digo besando su sien

—Taylor, unas palabras por favor.

—hable con mi padre y textualmente dijo que él se encargaría de todo, Sophie no puede dejar el país sin tu consentimiento aparte que el lugar a donde pretenden irse en este momento carece de buenas relaciones diplomáticas con nuestro país, así que tranquilo que él hará el resto.

—Muchas gracias señor. No sabe lo que esto significa para mí— dijo dándome un fuerte apretón de manos

Siento calor, mucho calor, estoy corriendo pero no tengo claro hacia donde voy, luego estoy en un vagón de montaña rusa subiendo y luego un temblor recorre mi cuerpo

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?— me despierto exaltado

—Feliz primer cumple mes Señor Grey, dice Ana emergiendo de las sabanas y limpiando las comisuras de sus labios.

—Eres una niña mala, tal vez necesites un castigo

—Tal vez necesite unas buenas nalgadas

—Eso es precisamente lo que tengo en mente— sin perder tiempo me muevo de la cama y voltea a Ana colocándola sobre mi regazo

—Te daré diez azotes nena— digo mientras acaricio su delicioso trasero —si es mucho, solo dices detente e inmediatamente lo haré

—Está bien Christian

—Cuenta Anastasia— ¡Smack!

—Uno

¡Smack!

—Dos

¡Smack!

—Mmmm…

¡Smack!

— ¡Aaaahhh!

¡Smack!

—No estás contando Anastasia

¡Smack!

—¡Aaahh Christian!

¡Smack!

—Cuenta Anastasia

¡Smack!

—Ooocho mmm…

¡Smack!

—¡Oh por Dios Christian!

¡Smack!

—Ana, estas totalmente mojada y lista para mí

—Siii, Christian por favor

—Esto será duro y rápido nena— digo colocándola en la cama sobre sus rodillas y manos, luego la penetro de una sola estocada y siento como inmediatamente su cuerpo comienza a convulsionar, me muevo rápidamente haciendo que las paredes de su vagina ordeñen mi miembro haciéndome llegar al clímax y colapsando sobre ella.

—Feliz cumple mes nena— digo depositando un beso en su mejilla para luego hacerle el amor y adorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

En la noche decidimos ir hasta el restaurante que está en la marina, gracias al cielo, pudieron tenerlo todo listo con tan poca antelación, Ana tiene un lindo vestido tipo coctel muy sencillo en color turquesa y una bailarinas color plata, yo tengo un pantalón color kaki, una camisa color blanco con los puños recogidos hasta los codos y zapatos náuticos. Taylor nos acompañará hasta el restaurante, Reynolds se encuentra allá y Sawyer se quedará en la casa.

Al llegar al restaurant Ana se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente vacío, todo decorado con luz tenue y arreglos florales.

—Debo suponer que todo esto es obra tuya

—supones bien— enseguida, las notas jazz interpretadas en un piano nos invitan a bailar, en este momento no puedo ser más feliz, me siento completo y dichoso de tener a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXII: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Al llegar al restaurant Ana se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente vacío, todo decorado con luz tenue y arreglos florales.

—Debo suponer que todo esto es obra tuya

—supones bien— enseguida, las notas jazz interpretadas en un piano nos invitan a bailar, en este momento no puedo ser más feliz, me siento completo y dichoso de tener a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.

•••

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte y Maldita sea mi vida! pero pronto todo esto cambiará y tomaré posesión de lo que una vez me arrebataron"

•••

—Sr. Grey, Sr. Grey— la voz de la azafata me saca de mi ensoñación

—Mmm?

—Le decia que en veinte minutos estaremos aterrizando.

—Gracias, Nathalia

Me doy vuelta para despertar a Ana quien está acurrucada en la butaca contigua. Se rehusó a ir a la habitación si no iba con ella.

—Ana, nena, despierta por favor. Aterrizaremos en unos minutos.

Luego de asearnos un poco retornamos a nuestros asientos donde Nathalia nos esperaba con unos vasos de jugo de naranja.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 8:30pm, al llegar podremos descansar toda la noche para intentar acoplarnos al cambio de horario.

— ¿Estás seguro que tu familia, es decir, nuestra familia no llegará a interrumpirnos?

—100% seguro. Les informé que llegaríamos mañana en noche y nos veríamos el viernes en la cena familiar. Así que podremos descansar tranquilamente y aparecer mañana en el brunch dominical.

—Piensas en todo, ¿cierto?

—Cuando tienes una hermana como Mia siempre debes estar dos pasos adelante.

Al llegar al llegar aeropuerto Ryan y Carmichael ya estaban esperándonos en la pista, Taylor, Sawyer, Ana y yo abordamos una, mientras que Reynolds viajará con los otros CPO y las maletas

—Christian,¿a donde vamos?— pregunta Ana al ver que tomamos una ruta distinta a la que nos lleva al departamento

— ¡A casa!— digo lo más natural posible.

—Dijiste que iríamos a casa y ciertamente este no es el camino a Escala

— ¿Confías en mi?

— ¡Con mi vida!

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que vamos a casa— al cabo de veinte minutos estamos delante de un enorme portón, Taylor coloca un código y su huella digital para que este se abra.

—Bienvenida a Casa, Sra. Grey

— ¿Queeee?— dice asombrada

— ¿Cómo? Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y el departamento? ¿Qué pasará con él y todas nuestras pertenencias?

— ¡Calma nena! El departamento aun es nuestro, la adquirí poco antes de pedirte matrimonio, Elliot y su equipo la remodelaron en tiempo record y Gia la decoró, claro que si algo que no te agrade puedes cambiarlo. Y en cuanto a nuestras pertenencias, Gail se encargó de todo eso— el vehículo se detiene por completo, Taylor y Sawyer abren nuestras puertas

— ¡Wooow! ¡Simplemente wow!

—Espera que veas el interior— inmediatamente Gail abre la puerta principal

— ¡Gail!— exclama Ana envolviéndola en un efusivo abrazo que ella corresponde.

—Buenas noches Sra. Grey— dice una vez que Ana la hubo soltado

— ¡No! ¿Tú también?

— ¿Es muy difícil entender que a pesar de estar casada con Christian sigo siendo la misma Ana?— dice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

—Es el protocolo— dice Gail encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Qué tal si damos un tour?

—Si por favor— y toda la molestia se le olvido en un santiamén

La nueva casa es muy espaciosa, en la planta baja se encuentran la sala principal, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de lavado, mi oficina, dos habitaciones de huéspedes, un baño para visitas y la oficina de Ana que también es su biblioteca personal.

En la parte superior está la habitación principal, y tres habitaciones más, todas con una espectacular vista al sound. Y en el sótano está la sala de entretenimientos tipo cine y el gimnasio

— ¡Oh. Por. Dios!— dice Ana llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir su boca

—Tenía la ligera impresión de que esto sería lo que más te gustaría

— ¿En serio es mi oficina?

— ¡Sip!— digo haciendo sonar la p, definitivamente me estoy pareciendo a Mia.

— ¡Christian son primeras ediciones! Todo esto debió costarte una fortuna— dice recorriendo sus manos por los estantes

—El dinero es nada cuando se trata de hacerte feliz Anastasia.

— ¿Sabes que no necesitas gastar tu fortuna para hacerme feliz? ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé, pero amo hacerlo. Y no es mi fortuna, es nuestra fortuna.

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación y la expresión de su rostro lo dice todo.

—Definitivamente, no dejo de sorprenderme. Todo está exquisitamente decorado. No cambiaría nada, me gusta tal cual es.

Luego de inspeccionar el walk in closet y el baño, disfrutamos del jacuzzi que es mucho más grande que el de Escala y dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión hasta que quedamos totalmente rendidos con nuestros miembros entrelazados.

La mañana siguiente despierto en una cama vacía, toco el lado de Ana y por lo frio del espacio puedo deducir que se levanto hace rato.

Voy al baño a realizar mi rutina matutina para luego ir en busca de mi esposa.

Camino hacia la cocina pero no está allí por lo que decido ir hasta su oficina, al llegar giro la perilla de la puerta pero tampoco esta allí. Rápidamente la desesperación se apodera de mí y a toda velocidad me dirijo a la oficina de seguridad.

— ¡Mi esposa!

— ¿Señor?— dice Ryan confundido

—Mi esposa, no está

—Revisaré las cámaras de seguridad y las grabaciones, si salió le diré exactamente la hora— inmediatamente pone manos a la obra y revisa uno por uno los lugares de la casa, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Ana está en el patio con una taza de té en la mano admirando el paisaje

—Gracias Ryan

— ¿De nada?— dice un tanto asombrado

Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo hacia las puertas francesas que están en el comedor y que dan paso a la terraza, bajo unos pequeños escalones y camino la corta distancia que me separa de Anastasia.

—Pensé que te habías ido— digo abrazándola por detrás

—Estabas dormido tan pacíficamente que no quise despertarte, anoche no tuve la oportunidad de ver esto. ¿Por qué hay dos casas de huéspedes?

—Una es para Gail, Taylor y ojalá Sophie. La otra es para el resto del equipo de seguridad.

— ¿Sophie?

—La hija de Taylor, mi padre está trabajando en el caso. Su ex esposa quiere llevársela del país pero Taylor no está de acuerdo.

— ¡Oh Okey!

— ¿Deseas desayunar algo antes de ir a casa de tus padres?

—Solo una taza de café, pan tostado y algo de fruta

—Muy bien.

Ana se ocupa en la cocina mientras observo la naturalidad con la que se desenvuelve, algún día seré capaz de hacer el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama.

•••

Luego de un par de horas nos estacionamos frente a la casa de mis padres, por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo somos Ana y yo en el auto, Ryan quien está de servicio nos siguió en la SUV. La nueva casa está a 10min de distancia así que no hay necesidad de tener tanta seguridad.

—Ahora esperemos— murmuro a Ana luego de tocar el timbre

—Sres…

—Shhhh…— interrumpimos a Gretchen —Por favor dile a mi madre que es solicitada en la puerta.

—Muy bien Señor— un par de minutos después oigo los pasos de Gretchen y los de mi madre

— ¿En qué pue…?

— ¡SORPRESA!— grita Ana

— ¡Oh por Dios! Ana, Christian, que alegría verlos— dice envolviéndonos en un abrazo

—Adelante, todos están en la terraza, ya estábamos por servir la comida

—Tenía entendido que regresaban hoy.

—Decidimos volver ayer, tener un tiempo para descansar y venir para acá. Si les hubiese dicho cuando llegábamos en realidad Mia hubiese organizado una fiesta

—En eso tienes razón.

—Miren lo que encontré— dice mi madre llamando la atención de todos.

—Christian, Ana, bienvenidos— dice mi padre acercándose para abrazarnos

— ¡Wooow! ¿Tan rápido dejaron la habitación?

—Elliot, contrólate— le regaña mi madre antes que pueda decir algo

—Steele, ¡te ves muy bien!

—Kate, ahora es Grey

—Para mi seguirá siendo Steele— dice rodando los ojos

Nos sentamos a la mesa y es cuando me doy cuenta que Mia está ausente

— ¿Dónde está Mia?

—En su habitación, ayer salió a comer con Lilly a una nueva cafetería y al parecer le cayó mal la comida. Ha tenido malestar estomacal desde la mañana.

En seguida veo el intercambio de miradas entre Kate y hago una nota mental de preguntarle sobre el tema cuando estemos solos.

Comenzamos a degustar la comida mientras comentamos acerca de los sitios que visitamos durante nuestra luna de miel. Estaba casi terminando el postre cuando la voz de mi hermana resuena por el lugar

—Creí que mis oídos me estaban fallando, pero puedo ver que eres tú— me volteo a saludar a mi hermana y su aspecto no es el mejor, claramente se le nota que está enferma pues aún tiene puesto su pijama.

—Mia— digo envolviéndola en un abrazo —luces terrible

—Lo sé, la comida de ese lugar es fatal, no solo Lilly y yo estamos enfermas sino que he leído por las redes sociales que todas las personas que comieron ayer ahí están en nuestra misma condición.

—Eso es muy mala publicidad— interviene mi madre

—Ciertamente— dice Elliot

No sé por qué, pero siento que hay algo de tensión entre Kate y Mia.

— ¡Es la hora de los presentes!— dice Ana sacándome de mis pensamientos

Caminamos hacia la sala principal donde Ana hace repartición de los souvenirs que trajimos para cada uno de ellos.

•••

Las noticias de las seis de la mañana me sacan de mi sueño apacible

—Ana

—No— dice levantando la cobija hasta cubrirse la cabeza

—Ana, yo…

—No— en ese momento me levanto de la cama y con todas mis fuerzas retiro la cobija que la cubre

—Anastasia Grey

—No Christian, ya te dije que no quiero dirigir una Editorial— ¡qué mujer tan terca! Pensé que todo había quedado resuelto después de haber tenido sexo de reconciliación

 ***Flashback***

—Knock, Knock— digo al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Anastasia, ella levanta la mirada del manuscrito que tiene en sus manos y me regala una sonrisa. Tomo asiento y le entregó la carpeta que tengo en mis manos

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo y lo sabrás— lentamente abre la carpeta y comienza a leer el contenido del documento

—Aquí dice que ¿soy la dueña de Grey Publishing?

—Así es, feliz cumple mes nena

—No lo quiero— ¿Qué mie…? Tranquilo Grey, inhala, exhala

— ¿Perdón?

—No la quiero, no quiero ser la directora de una empresa y menos ser la dueña de una

—Pero pensé que ese era tu sueño

—Mi sueño es este, leer manuscritos, editarlos y hacer de ellos el próximo best seller, ese es mi sueño. No estar sentada detrás de un gran escritorio con muchos minions cumpliendo mi voluntad sin decir nada.

—Nena

— ¡Que no Christian!

—Anastasia, te estás comportando como una niña malcriada. Compre SIP porque estaba porque era un buen negocio, pero luego de ver tú pasión por los libros supe que la empresa estaría en muy buenas manos, tus manos. No pido que tomes posesión de ella inmediatamente. Angie Simmons juntamente con Ros manejarán la empresa por los próximos seis meses, luego comenzará tu entrenamiento para que la dirijas— me levanto de la silla y camino hasta ella —no tienes que dejar de hacer lo que te gusta por el simple hecho de que eres la CEO

La tomo de la mano haciendo que se levante y la acerco a mí, comienzo a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello y comienza a ronronear

—Me… Me prometes que… seguiré siendo editora

—Sí, solo que después deberás asumir otras responsabilidades— Anastasia se deja llevar por mis ministraciones y el asunto es olvidado. ¡Anotación para Grey!

 ***Fin del Flashback***

—Anastasia— digo tocándome el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar —te expliqué como sería el proceso, además no por ser la CEO tienes que dejar de ser editor, para eso tendrás un equipo de trabajo a quienes les podrás delegar responsabilidades.

—Está bien Christian— dijo soltando un suspiro cansino —Lo haré solo porque tienes toda tu confianza puesta en mi y porque estás muy seguro de que haré un buen trabajo.

Camino al baño a tomar una ducha, debo hacerlo antes que Ana entre al baño o sino jamás estaremos listos a tiempo para ir a la oficina. Al salir decido colocarme un traje gris de dos piezas con una camisa blanca, una corbata a juego y los gemelos que me regaló Anastasia el día de nuestra boda.

—Buen día Gail

—Buen día Sr. Grey, ¿lo usual?

—Si, por favor.

—Gail, con respecto a la petición de mi esposa, se el cariño y la confianza que se tienen así que puedes continuar llamándola Ana si eso te hace sentir cómoda.

—Gracias Sr. Grey— ella se ocupa en la cocina mientras yo me enfoco en leer las noticias, justo cuando Gail está colocando la comida frente a mí, escucho el sonido de los tacones de Anastasia.

—Buen día Gail, hola esposo

—Buen día Ana, ¿Qué deseas desayunar?

—Lo que sea que está comiendo Christian— dice con una gran sonrisa. Tomamos nuestro desayuno en silencio y luego partimos hacia la oficina

—Es extraño regresar al trabajo después de tanto tiempo.

—Si no deseas trabajar puedes quedarte en casa, sabes que no tienes necesidad de hacerlo

—Si la tengo, no quiero depender cien por ciento de ti.

—Anastasia, te recuerdo que nos casamos con mancomunación de bienes así que todo lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío— Sawyer se baja del vehículo y le abre la puerta a Ana —te veo a las 5:30— digo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Ana baja de la camioneta y entra al edificio de Grey Publishing escoltada por Sawyer y Prescott.

—Señor— dice Taylor llamando mi atención

— ¿Si?

—Quisiera agradecerle por haber contactado a su padre para que me ayudara. Gracias a su intervención en diez días Sophie estará permanentemente conmigo y solo podrá ir a visitar a su madre a ese país durante tres semanas en el verano.

—Me alegra mucho saber que la pequeña estará con Gail y contigo, se lo mucho que sufrías cuando ella no te dejaba verla.

Mis hijos serán afortunados de tener a Ana como madre, es un ser puro, bueno, inteligente y siempre busca verle el lado positivo a todo. Ahí está de nuevo ese pensamiento, hijos… ¿Los quiero? Si, ¿Estoy preparado para ello? No.

—Buen día Sr. Grey, Bienvenido

—Gracias Andrea, te espero en 5 minutos en mi oficina para revisar mi agenda

Extrañaba este lugar, mi castillo en las alturas como le llama Ana, el olor a madera me invade y me hace sentir como en casa.

—Greeeeyyyyy

—Rossalyn

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?

— ¡Genial!

—Amo dormir y despertar con Ana a mi lado, amo el hecho que ahora lleva mi apellido

—Eres un bastardo megalómano

—Lo sé— digo haciendo una mueca de suficiencia

—Bien, aquí están el resumen de lo acontecido en este último mes, el resumen del departamento de finanzas, las proyecciones para el próximo trimestre, los tratos que se cerraron y las próximas adquisiciones— En este momento extraño estar en algún lugar del mundo solamente con Anastasia

— ¡Bienvenido a la realidad Grey!— dice Ros saliendo de la oficina y dejándome con un cúmulo de carpetas.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXIII: SORPRESA, SORPRESA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Bien, aquí están el resumen de lo acontecido en este último mes, el resumen del departamento de finanzas, las proyecciones para el próximo trimestre, los tratos que se cerraron y las próximas adquisiciones— En este momento extraño estar en algún lugar del mundo solamente con Anastasia

— ¡Bienvenido a la realidad Grey!— dice Ros saliendo de la oficina y dejándome con un cúmulo de carpetas.

•••

"ya todo está listo para la operación, esta noche la pondremos en marcha, mi plan no puede fallar. Christian Grey no sabrá ni siquiera que lo golpeó"

•••

Esta semana ha sido completamente extenuante, a pesar de haber tomado tiempo para trabajar a distancia mientras estuve de luna de miel el cúmulo de trabajo que me esperaba era significativo. Dos veces tuve que trabajar hasta muy tarde y al llegar a casa Ana ya estaba dormida.

Tuve que hacer un sacrificio enorme al tener que quedarme en la oficina horas extras pero finalmente todo está al día y puedo compensar a mi nena este fin de semana, mañana saldremos a navegar en mi catamarán y pasaremos la noche en alta mar para regresar el domingo al brunch dominical de mis padres.

Me encuentro revisando los documentos de una empresa que próximamente GEH va a adquirir cuando mi móvil comienza a vibrar sobre la superficie del escritorio. Al ver la pantalla el nombre de Ethan Kavannagh parpadea

—Grey

—Christian, soy Ethan, yo… emm… quisiera saber si podrías recibirme, yo… necesito hablar contigo— ¿qué demonios le sucede? No creo estar hablando con el Ethan que conozco, miro de nuevo la pantalla del móvil para cerciorarme que es él.

—Ethan, la verdad es…

—Por favor Christian, te lo suplico— dice interrumpiéndome pero puedo notar el quiebre en su voz, miro mi reloj de pulsera y noto que ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo

—Está bien Kavannagh te veo en 15 minutos.

—Gracias, te debo una.

La llamada de Ethan me deja un poco desconcertado, ¿que será tan importante que necesita hablar conmigo?

—Andrea— digo pulsando el intercomunicador

—Sr. Grey

—Solicita a alguno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad que vaya al deli que esta al cruzar la calle y compre dos sándwiches de pavo y dos Coca-Cola. También informa en recepción que el Sr. Ethan Kavannagh está autorizado para verme.

—Muy bien Sr. Grey.

Devuelvo mi atención a los documentos que yacen sobre Mi escritorio, veinte minutos más tarde tocan la puerta de mi oficina.

—Adelante

—Sr. Grey su almuerzo y el Sr. Kavannagh

Me levanto de la silla para saludar a Ethan y no puedo creer lo que tengo ante mis ojos, él se caracteriza por ser un hombre pulcro, bien acicalado y bien vestido. El hombre que esta frente a mi dista mucho de eso, está vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta gris, el cabello enmarañado, una barba de días y me atrevería a decir que ha bajado algo de peso

— ¿Ethan?— no puedo evitar estar sorprendido

— ¿Christian, como has estado?— dice estrechando mi mano

—Bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti— digo haciéndole señas para se tome asiento, se desploma sobre el asiento y coloca su cabeza entre sus manos

—Tienes razón, es Mia.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?

—Mia, de la noche a la mañana decidió terminar conmigo. Me dijo que su perspectiva de vida ha cambiado y que aquí no tiene futuro como chef así que quiere regresar a Paris

— ¿Qué?

—Se los comunicará a todos en la cena familiar, le pedí, más bien le suplique que no se vaya, que no me abandone, incluso le pedí matrimonio pero se negó, me dijo que no bajo estas circunstancias.

— ¿Cuáles circunstancias?

—No lo sé, la última vez que hablamos fue el lunes, ese día fue a mi departamento y de un momento a otro me dijo que quería terminar conmigo y había tomado la decisión de irse a Paris.

De verdad no se qué pensar de toda esta situación, no tengo idea de por qué Mia estará actuando así, pero se quien debe saber que sucede, Ana.

—Ethan, trataré de hablar con ella, no te garantizo nada, bien conoces a mi testaruda hermana, pero al menos intentare saber que sucede. Por lo pronto comamos algo.

Luego que Ethan se marchara me fue difícil concentrarme en el trabajo, se veía muy afectado por esta situación.

—Andrea, comunícame con mi esposa, hágale saber que es urgente.

—Enseguida Señor.

Mia, Mia, Mia ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Señor, la Sra. Grey por la línea privada.

—Nena

— ¿Qué sucede Christian? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ethan vino a verme, me comentó que Mia terminó la relación sin explicación alguna y francamente no se veia bien- el silencio al otro lado de la línea me confirma que sabe lo que sucede.

— ¿Algo que desees contarme esposa mia?

—Christian, estoy enterada de todos los pormenores pero no es mi historia para contarla, Mia hablará con todos esta noche. Espera que ella diga sus razones.

—Está bien nena. Esperaré.

El resto de la tarde me fue difícil concentrarme, ¿por qué Mia habrá tomado la intempestiva decisión de regresar a Paris? Antes de la boda me había entregado un plan de negocios para que lo revisara y la apoyara en su restaurant, ¿ahora pretende dejar toda su vida aquí?

—Taylor, nos iremos en 15 minutos. Avisa a Sawyer que iremos a recoger a Ana.

— Enseguida Señor

Organizo los documentos que están sobre mi escritorio, apago el laptop, tomo el portafolio y salgo de la oficina. El camino a Grey Publishing no es muy largo y justo cuando nos estamos estacionando Sawyer, Ana y Prescott salen del edificio.

—Hola— dice Ana dándome un pequeño beso en los labios —No tienes buena cara

—Hola nena, la verdad es que la conversación con Ethan me dejó muy desconcertado. Me siento ¡ugh! No sé ni cómo me siento

—Amor, es una situación que no te compete y no puedes controlar. Mia es una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse responsable de sus actos. Solo debes respetarla y apoyarla

—No quiero que se vaya

—No es cuestión de lo que tú quieras es lo que ella decida.

Llegamos a casa y rápidamente tomamos una ducha me coloco un pantalón de jean y un sweater tejido mientras Ana se coloca al igual que yo un sweater tejido que le llega al muslo, un par de leggins gruesos y unas botas de otoño. Sin perder tiempo nos encaminamos a la casa de mis padres.

—Madre— la saludo dándole un beso en ambas mejillas y un pequeño abrazo

—Christian, mi dulce niño, ¿cómo has estado?— dice mientras caminamos a la sala para tomar asiento mientras está lista la cena

—Esta semana fue un poco ajetreada pero ya todo marcha con normalidad.

—Ana, hija ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien Grace, al igual que Christian atareada en la oficina pero ya todo está normal.

—Me alegra.

—Buenas, buenas, ¡llego por quien lloraban!

—Hey Broski— dice dándome un abrazo y una palmada en el hombro

—Lelliot

— ¡Ma!

—Elliot Grey, no seas mal hablado— dice mi madre llamándole la atención

—Kate, linda, es mi hijo pero honestamente no sé cómo lo soportas.

—Sra. Grey la cena ya esta lista, pueden pasar al comedor.

—Gracias Gretchen, por favor avisa a Mia.

— ¿Qué tiene Mia?— pregunta Elliot antes que yo pueda hacerlo.

—No se ha sentido bien.

Pasamos al comedor y evidentemente Mia no está mejor que Ethan, se notan las ojeras por falta de sueño y es notorio que ha estado llorando. Comemos riéndonos de las típicas bromas de Elliot pero puedo ver que mi hermana apenas ha tocado su comida.

— ¡Mia por Dios come! Sabes cuánto detesto que desperdicien la comida.

—Perdón hermano, es que debo comunicarles algo, una decisión que he tomado.

—Te escuchamos— interviene mi padre

—He… he decido regresar a Paris. Tengo una oferta de trabajo con el reconocido chef Jacques Bernard y quiero tomarla, aquí… aquí en Seattle no es el mejor lugar si quiero llegar a ser una chef de fama mundial.

—Pero Mia, pensé que tendrías tu propio restaurant y tu empresa de catering el plan de negocios que me diste es muy bueno y…

—No importa ya tomé mi decisión

—Hija ¿por qué no lo piensas con calma?

— No papá ya tome mi decisión y deseo que la respeten

— ¿Qué pasará con mi hermano?— pregunta kate irritada

—Ethan y yo terminamos

—Querrás decir le terminaste a mi hermano

—Kate eso no es asunto tuyo

—Mia, ¿por qué no nos dices el verdadero motivo?— dice mi madre haciendo que mi hermana abra los ojos como platos

—Lo sé Mia, soy médico recuerda

En ese instante de mi hermana salió un sollozo, mi madre se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarla.

—Shhhh… todo estará bien- dice mi madre consolándola.

—Yo, yo estoy embarazada. Es por eso que tomé la decisión de irme a Paris.

¡Oh. Por. Dios!

— ¿Qué tu qué?— pregunto alarmado — ¿Cómo? Es decir sé cómo pero ¿por qué?

—Mi médico me dijo que al parecer la inyección que me colocaron estaba en un lote de anticonceptivos vencidos y no se dieron cuenta sino después que habían aplicado varios. También comentó que si quiero demandar a la compañía farmacéutica estoy en todo mi derecho, pero ¿qué ganaría con eso?

— ¿Tu pretendes alejar a mi hermano de su hijo? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Mia? ¡No tienes idea de lo que Ethan está sufriendo! Te propuso matrimonio con tal de que no te fueras a Paris, te propuso apoyarte con tu restaurante, incluso se ofreció a dejarlo todo y a irse contigo a Paris y ¡lo rechazaste!— dice Kate visiblemente enojada y por primera vez en la vida le doy la razón

—No puedo permitir que se case conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada

—Cuando te lo propuso ni siquiera lo sabía, de hecho ni siquiera lo sabe y tiene derecho a enterarse de que va a ser padre.

— ¿Es cierto Mia?— todos volteamos para ver de dónde provenía la voz y allí esta Ethan Kavannagh en la entrada del comedor con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

—Respóndeme Mia, ¿es cierto?— mi hermana solo pudo asentir mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus manos

—Carrick, necesito hablar a solas con Mia, ¿podría usar tu despacho?

—Adelante, Mia ve con Ethan— ella se pone de pie y sale del comedor con Ethan rumbo a la oficina de mi padre.

En ese instante Elliot y yo nos miramos y cual resorte nos levantamos de nuestras sillas para ir detrás de ellos

—Elliot James y Christian, me hacen el favor de volver a sus asientos.

—Pero Ma…

—hablé

—Si señora— decimos a unísono, mientras Ana y Kate ríen bajito

—Continuemos con nuestra cena, Ethan y tu hermana tienen mucho de qué hablar— dice mi padre serio

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio y luego pasamos a la sala

—Enciendan el televisor y coloquen el canal 7, rápido, hay un incendio en la Penitenciaría Estatal— dice Katherine, enseguida mi padre toma el control y enciende la tv

" _ **El fuego comenzó en una de las oficinas del área de seguridad media y se desplazó rápidamente hacia el pabellón de máxima seguridad, se especula que fue ocasionado por un corto circuito pues minutos antes hubo una falla de electricidad en todo el lugar, se desconoce aún el número de heridos y de víctimas fatales, seguiremos informando"**_

—Wow, definitivamente esa es una mala noticia dice mi padre— enseguida envío un mensaje de texto para que se cerciore que una de las víctimas fatales sea Hyde. En ese instante una sonriente Mia y un feliz Ethan hacen aparición.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunta Elliot

Mia levanta su mano izquierda donde porta un anillo de compromiso, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar para la feliz pareja

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te irás a Paris?— Pregunto cuándo es mi turno de felicitarla y ella solamente niega agitando su cabeza, enseguida todos tomamos asiento

—Ethan y yo decidimos que no queremos esperar tanto tiempo para casarnos y quiero hacerlo antes de que comience a notarse mi embarazo para lo cual no falta mucho puesto que tengo nueve semanas, así que nos casaremos el próximo fin de semana en Las Vegas, no porque sea en Las Vegas será cosa de una capilla con un oficiante vestido como Elvis. Mientras estábamos en la oficina llamamos a Nimelly y enseguida va a llamar al Ceasar Palace para organizar todo con respecto a la ceremonia. Y por muy increíble que parezca solo queremos que estén presentes ustedes, los abuelos y los padres de Ethan. A nuestro regreso haremos una fiesta donde invitaremos a nuestros amigos para que celebren con nosotros— y allí está la burbujeante-habla-hasta-por-los-codos Mia Grey, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Queremos que Ana y Christian sean nuestros padrinos de boda— dice Ethan

—Será un placer y bienvenido a la familia— digo levantándome y dándole un abrazo rápido, aún me cuesta abrazar a las personas, pero poco a poco he avanzado

— ¡Es increíble! Mi bebé se casará y tendrá su propio bebé— dice mi padre algo nostálgico.

— ¿Donde van a vivir?— Pregunta mi madre, en el fondo creo que desea que Mia se quede aquí en casa

— Esta semana, buscaré un departamento más grande puesto que el mío solo tiene una habitación.

—Eso no será necesario— dice Kate

—Es cierto, Kate accedió a mudarse conmigo, así que su departamento quedará vacío.

— ¡Oh felicidades!— dice Mia

— ¿Podrías hablar con Gia para que lo redecore?

—Por supuesto, le diré que lo tenga listo para el fin de semana —dice Elliot

—No hay apuro, luego de la boda Mia y yo nos iremos de viaje una semana.

— ¿Quién pensaría que de un momento a otro nuestra familia crecería tanto Gracie?— dice mi padre

—Así es Cary, ahora tenemos seis maravillosos hijos y nuestro primer nieto en camino, la vida no podría ser mejor.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXIV: UNA BODA Y UNA AMENAZA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

— ¿Quién pensaría que de un momento a otro nuestra familia crecería tanto Gracie?— dice mi padre

—Así es Cary, ahora tenemos seis maravillosos hijos y nuestro primer nieto en camino, la vida no podría ser mejor.

•••

—El incendio de la penitenciaría no fue ningún accidente— dice lanzando el periódico sobre su escritorio —quiero vigilancia sobre Grey, sean discretos. Tú, comunícate con nuestro hombre dentro del equipo de Grey y mantenlo al tanto de nuestros movimientos.

—Como ordene Jefe.

•••

 _En algún lugar de Seattle,_

—Sé cuanto odio sientes por ese bastardo, pero no permitiré que tu sed de venganza arruine todo el plan. Todo se hará conforme lo acordado, lento pero seguro y al final ambos tendremos lo que queremos.

•••

El continuo parloteo de mi hermana me está provocando migraña, masajeo mis sienes con las yemas de los dedos en un intento fallido de aliviar el dolor, Mia es el epítome de la novia neurótica

—Por Dios Mia, ¡Cálmate!

—Tu hermano tiene toda la razón querida, tu estrés perjudica al bebé— dice mi madre y yo la miro agradecido por su intervención

—Mia, cariño, ellos tienen razón— interviene Ethan —Ya Nimelly te informó que todo está listo, confía en ella, es una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos de la ciudad, relájate y descansa.

Mi hermana se queda callada y al poco tiempo se acurruca en los brazos de su futuro esposo, al fin, paz y tranquilidad. Ana me mira divertida y me extiende los brazos para que me acerque a ella, coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y ella comienza a acariciar mi cabello con sus dedos haciendo que poco a poco mi dolor vaya cesando.

El resto del vuelo a Las Vegas transcurrió en completa quietud gracias a que Mia se quedó dormida, pero apenas aterrizamos todo comenzó de nuevo. Los miembros de mi equipo de seguridad nos esperaban en la pista de aterrizaje, agradecí el hecho de que solo éramos Ana y yo en el vehículo.

—Tu hermana es un poco… mmm…— dice Ana tratando de buscar la palabra correcta

—Neurótica— digo sin pensarlo

—No es exactamente la palabra que buscaba, pero esa encaja muy bien en la descripción— dice dando una risita

Luego de recorrer aproximadamente quince minutos desde el McCarran International Airport, llegamos al Caesar Palace Hotel, lugar donde nos hospedaremos durante el fin de semana y se llevará a cabo la boda, luego de dar nuestra información en la recepción el botones nos lleva a nuestras suites, reserve para mí y mi equipo de seguridad las suites Nobu, Ana y yo estaremos en el Penthouse que es la más grande de todas, la cara de asombro de Ana al verla es impagable

—¡Wow!— fue lo que dijo mientras nos daban un recorrido por la habitación. Esta suite tiene una terraza privada en el segundo piso, una chimenea de piedra, una televisión pantalla plana de 90 pulgadas y una mesa de billar que me trae unas cuantas ideas a la cabeza. Mi familia se hospedará unos pisos más abajo en las suites Sake. Al menos así tendré un poco de privacidad, quietud y no tendré que lidiar con Mia.

—Tenemos un par de horas para descansar, ¿te gustaría tomar un baño?

—Si, por favor, muero por probar el jacuzzi desde que lo vi— dice Ana y camina hasta l terraza para llenar la tina. Minutos después me uno a ella justo cuando está arrojando una bomba de baño en el agua, según ella contiene sales que permiten la relajación y no sé qué otras cosas. Despacio de desnuda y entra al jacuzzi cuando esta posicionada en el agua me llama moviendo su dedo índice, me quito la ropa rápidamente y me uno a ella dentro del agua.

—Me gusta que tenga hidro jets, es tan relajante.

—Si quieres podemos instalar uno en la terraza de nuestra habitación

—¿En serio?— pregunta asombrada

—Por supuesto— la atraigo hacia mí y comienzo a pasar lentamente la esponja con jabón sobre su cuerpo, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando siento el peso de su cuerpo laxo sobre mí y sé que se ha quedado dormida.

—Hey nena, vamos a enjuagarnos y a dormir un poco

—No puedo, debo reunirme con Mia y Nimelly pa…

—Shhh— digo colocando mi dedo sobre sus labios —Mia también necesita descansar, mi madre no la dejará encargarse de nada, ya todo está finiquitado y listo para mañana.

—Está bien— rápidamente nos enjuagamos en la ducha, tomo una toalla y la seco, luego tomo otra y la enrollo en mi cintura. Tomo a Ana en mis brazos y con mucho cuidado me dirijo a la habitación, me meto con ella en la cama y al poco tiempo me sumerjo en mis sueños.

•••

Nos encontramos en el Nobu Restaurant en el Caesar Palace, los padres de Ethan y mis abuelos llegaron poco después que nosotros, contraté otro Jet privado para que también tuvieran las mismas comodidades al viajar, lo que me hace pensar en adquirir un avión un poco más grande. Tal vez se lo comente luego a Ana. Charlamos y reímos animadamente cuando de repente mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al revisar veo que es un mensaje de multimedia, curioso lo abro y se trata de una foto de Ana y Mia en la pista de aterrizaje antes de abordar el vehículo, debajo de la foto esta la leyenda "Más cerca de los que imaginas". No sé por qué pero siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo

—Christian, ¿Sucede algo?— pregunta Ana y puedo notar la preocupación en su voz

—No mi amor, nada— digo tratando de recobrar la compostura, sin perder tiempo dirijo la mirada a la mesa donde se encuentra Taylor quien percibe mi angustia y se acerca, sin emitir palabra le entrego mi móvil

—En seguida me hago cargo Señor— solamente puedo asentir ante sus palabras

—Christian, ¿está todo bien?— esta vez es mi padre quien pregunta

—Sí, nada de qué preocuparse. Taylor se hará cargo.

Continuamos la velada y hago un esfuerzo enorme por deshacerme del pensamiento y disfrutar de la cena en honor a mi hermana y Ethan.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame que es lo que sucede Christian— dice Ana apenas entramos a la suite

—¿De qué hablas?

—A mi no me engañas Christian Trevelyan Grey, algo muy grave debe estar o debió haber pasado para que te pusieras tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

—Nena, Taylor se está encargando de la situación. Te prometo que si esto escala a mayores te informaré detalladamente— digo dejando un beso en su frente

—No es lo que deseo, pero al menos es un trato.

Luego que Ana se durmiera salgo de mi suite con la intención de ir a hablar con Taylor pero Sawyer está frente a la puerta.

—Señor

—Iré hasta la suite de Taylor.

—Muy bien

Al llegar toco la puerta y enseguida Taylor llama a Welch y pone el móvil en altavoz

—Andy, aquí está el Sr. Grey para que le demos detalle de lo ocurrido

—Muy bien T, buenas noches Señor. El mensaje fue enviado de un dispositivo el cual Barney podido rastrear, no es que la señal rebote por varios servidores sino que pareciera que simplemente no existe

— ¿y eso significa que?

—Significa que no tenemos nada Señor— dice Welch largando un suspiro de frustración

—Por lo pronto redoblaremos la seguridad, la Sra. Grey seguirá teniendo a Sawyer y a Prescott más otros dos CPO encubiertos al igual que usted. No queremos llamar la atención ni darle motivos al sudes para que actúe. Claramente lo está vigilando y si se percata que hemos incrementado las medidas de seguridad sabrá que su mensaje ha causado pánico. Ya me comuniqué con el General Steele, está dispuesto a llevar a sus perros hasta su casa y disfrazará la situación como una visita sin fecha de retorno.

—Muy bien, sé que Ana estará feliz de verlo y tenerlo en casa.

—También intervendremos las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes al igual que lo hacemos con los correos.

—Está bien, nos mantendremos en contacto

—Señor

—Quiero que Prescott esté mañana en todo momento cerca de Ana pero sin llamar mucho la atención

—Así será

Regreso a la habitación y puedo sentirme más tranquilo cuando encuentro a Ana acurrucada ente las cobijas, cuidadosamente me acuesto a su lado y automáticamente al sentir mi presencia ella se voltea y me abraza colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, no puedo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

—Nadie te hará daño nena, lo prometo— digo depositando un beso en su cabeza.

"— _ **Broom, broom— mis cochecitos corren por la alfombra verde, oigo pasos, es el hombre malo**_

— _ **Christian, pequeño, ve a esconderte, escóndete lo mejor que puedas— salgo corriendo a la habitación y me escondo debajo de la cama, escucho varias voces afuera, pero no debo salir, el hombre malo me lastimará.**_

— _ **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?— miro hacia todos lados estoy como en una especie de bosque**_

— _ **Christian— escucho a lo lejos, parece ser la voz de Ana**_

— _ **Ana, ¿Dónde estás?**_

— _ **Christian— escucho mientras sigo avanzando. Me encuentro a una gitana en medio del camino**_

— _ **¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?**_

— _ **Mi esposa…**_

— _ **Alguien quiere hacerte daño, despojarte de todo cuanto tienes, pero tu ángel guardián no lo permitirá**_

— _ **Christian**_

— _ **Es mi esposa**_

— _ **No temas muchacho, tienes un ángel guardián**_

— _ **Christian**_

— _ **Ana, Ana— corro sin cesar por el bosque pero no puedo acercarme a la voz**_

— _ **Ana, Ana, Aaaanaaaaa"**_

—Christian, Christian, nene por favor despierta— abro los ojos y veo a Ana llorando, la acerco a mí y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras sus sollozos incrementan

—Estaba muy asustada, no dejabas de moverte y de llamar mi nombre con desesperación— dice entre lágrimas e hipo producido por el mismo llanto

—Nene, por favor, por favor dime ¿qué sucede? Tenías tiempo sin tener pesadillas, por favor no me ocultes nada, tengo derecho a saber que ocurre— dejo salir un suspiro, ella tiene razón debo decirle que pasa.

—Anoche mientras cenábamos me llegó un mensaje al móvil, era una foto— extiendo mi mano hacia la mesa de noche y tomo mi teléfono celular para mostrarle, ella lo toma y se lleva la mano a la boca al ver la fotografía

—So-somos nosotros, ¿nos están siguiendo?— dice con lagrimas en los ojos

—Así parece nena, por lo pronto las medidas de seguridad incrementarán— ella solo asiente vigorosamente —los nuevos CPO estarán de encubierto, así que no sabrás quienes son pero estarán cerca, Taylor no quiere poner al acosador sobre aviso ni demostrarle que tenemos miedo.

—Está bien amor, haremos todo lo que Taylor diga

—Tu padre está enterado de la situación y decidió ir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Él y Bobby, Rudolph, Prancer…

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,— una risa estruendosa erupta de Ana —Bobby, Riggo, Pete, Bonnie y Clyde

—Entonces, ¿Quiénes son Rudolph y Prancer?

—Los renos de Santa Claus

—¡Oh! Bueno, ellos también serán nuestros huéspedes

—Mmm… Tal vez le diga a papá que me deje a Bonnie, es mi favorita, pero también es la más letal.

—Eeemmm… puedo comprarte un cachorro si lo deseas— esa parte de letal no me agrada mucho

—¡Nah! Ya Bonnie está entrenada y es una buena perra guardiana

—Ya veremos, por lo pronto durmamos un rato, en un par de horas despertará el huracán Mia y estará cien veces más neurótica, descansa— deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza

—Tú también.

•••

Esta mañana muy temprano desperté a Ana con el desayuno en la cama, me hubiese gustado prepararlo pero bien dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, apenas terminamos de desayunar cuando la puerta de la suite fue atacada por toda la fuerza de Mia, quien vino en busca de Ana para ir al Spa a consentirse con toda clase de tratamientos de belleza. El tiempo a solas me sirvió para idear juntamente con Taylor y Welch el plan de seguridad que pondremos en marcha ante la reciente amenaza, al igual que planifiqué la celebración del cumpleaños de Ana. Inicialmente mi idea era irnos a Aspen este fin de semana pero la boda de mi hermana cambió los planes, sin embargo al finalizar la boda Mia y gracias a que no habrá fiesta sino hasta después de su luna de miel, tomaremos el jet y nos iremos hasta California donde pasaremos el día de mañana y regresaremos a Seattle el lunes en la tarde.

—¡Wow! nena, estás bellísima— digo al ver a Ana colocándose los aretes, lleva puesto un vestido strapless en color púrpura, es de un encaje muy delicado con algunos brillos en el corpiño, su cabello lo lleva peinado en un semi recogido que cae por su hombro derecho y un par de zapatos Christian Louboutin color piel, se ve increíblemente follable.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo esposo mío, ese esmoquin te hace lucir completamente comestible— dice mordiendo su labio y no puedo evitar la gran tienda que se levanta en mis pantalones ¡Oh cielos! Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

—Mejor bajemos hasta el salón antes que te tome aquí mismo y nunca lleguemos a la boda.

Cuando llegamos al salón de eventos me llevé la gran sorpresa de mi vida, siempre pensé que la paleta de colores que usaría Mia para su boda sería Fucsia, Rosa neón y diversos tipos de estampado de animal print, pero no pude estar más equivocado, todo está exquisitamente decorado en color blanco y plateado simulando una tema invernal, es de verdad hermoso.

—¿Nervioso?— pregunto al acercarme a Ethan en el altar

—Sí, mucho. ¿Qué tal si se arrepiente en el último minuto?

—No lo hará, Mia te ama, solo cerciórate de tratarla bien y de ser un buen padre para mi sobrino, de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de lidiar contigo, conozco gente que conoce gente y desaparecerte no será problema— digo tratando de sonar casual, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ethan abre los ojos como platos y solo asiente con rapidez sin emitir ni una palabra

—Bien, me alegra que todo esté claro porque ahí viene tu novia— Mia está bellísima, lleva puesto un hermoso vestido color marfil strapless con escote tipo corazón ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas y luego una falda amplia con muchos volantes, en la cintura lleva un gran moño color rosa, ¡sabía que no podía dejar el rosa por fuera!

La ceremonia fue muy linda y los votos que se dijeron el uno al otro estaban cargados de sinceridad, y justo antes de que el oficiante dijera puede besar a la novia Ethan ya estaba devorando los labios de mi hermana ¡ugh! Asqueroso.

—Ana, nena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un instante?— le digo a Ana al oído una vez que hemos terminado la cena en honor a Mia y Ethan.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es otro mensaje?

—Nada de eso nena, es solo que debemos irnos

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Sólo compláceme— miro a mi madre quien asiente y me guiña un ojo, tomo la mano de Ana y rápidamente salimos del hotel, Taylor abre la puerta del vehículo y enseguida arrancamos.

—Christian, ¿qué sucede?— dice con algo de angustia

—No pasa nada nena, es solo que tenemos un avión que tomar— mis palabras son cortadas por la vibración de mi móvil

—Grey

—"Más cerca de lo que imaginas"— fue lo único que dijo y colgó

—Taylor, llama a Barney, dile que averigüe quién demonios es el que está detrás de todo esto

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Más cerca de lo que imaginas y colgó— enseguida una temblorosa Ana se acurrucó a mi lado

—Tranquila nena, todo estará bien.

Al llegar a la pista del aeropuerto sin perder tiempo abordamos el jet, puesto que nuestra salida está pautada en treinta minutos, llegaremos a Los Ángeles aproximadamente a 11:30pm.

—¿A dónde iremos? ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Iremos a Los Ángeles, quiero que estemos allá justo a tiempo para celebrar tu cumpleaños— a mi nena casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

—Definitivamente, eres una caja de sorpresas Christian Grey.

Dos horas más tarde estábamos entrando por la puerta de la suite presidencial del hotel The Ritz-Carlton, desde las ventanas panorámicas se puede observar la hermosa ciudad.

—Feliz cumpleaños nena— le digo al oído mientras coloco una pequeña caja frente a ella. La toma y al abrirla se sorprende, es un dije en forma de A de oro blanco con diminutos diamantes y zafiros alrededor, unido a una delicada cadena de oro blanco

—Gracias amor, no te hubieses molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia nena, ahora ven y déjame que te felicite apropiadamente. Tomando su mano la llevo hasta la habitación donde con un sutil beso comencé la celebración del cumpleaños de mi nena.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXV: AMENAZA ELIMINADA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Feliz cumpleaños nena— le digo al oído mientras coloco una pequeña caja frente a ella. La toma y al abrirla se sorprende, es un dije en forma de A de oro blanco con diminutos diamantes y zafiros alrededor, unido a una delicada cadena de oro blanco

—Gracias amor, no te hubieses molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia nena, ahora ven y déjame que te felicite apropiadamente. Tomando su mano la llevo hasta la habitación donde con un sutil beso comencé la celebración del cumpleaños de mi nena.

•••

 _En Algún Lugar de Seattle…_

—Bruce, me debes muchos favores y quiero, no, más bien te exijo que investigues a fondo lo sucedido en la penitenciaría y me importa una mierda que seas el gobernador.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en Christian Grey?

—Eso solo es asunto mío, pero confórmate con saber que tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes. Ya lo sabes quiero soluciones, no quiero excusas.

Tú eres solo mío Grey, pronto nos veremos cara a cara.

•••

A pesar de la reciente amenaza no podía dejar de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi preciosa esposa, Anastasia es todo para mí, el amor de mi vida, quien me sacó de la oscuridad, mi más. Luego del mensaje y la llamada que recibí en Las Vegas, el acosador no ha hecho más contacto, ahora que estamos por regresar a Seattle veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas en los próximos días. El toque de la puerta de la Suite me devuelve a la realidad, al abrir puedo ver a Taylor quien no trae buen semblante

—Señor, me permite unas palabras

—Dime Taylor.

—Pudimos constatar que el incendio ocurrido en la penitenciaría fue provocado, aún no se ha descubierto a ciencia cierta cómo pudieron lograr hacerlo parecer una falla de electricidad, al parecer se trata de complicidad interna. Uno de los muertos por calcinamiento se encontraba en la celda de Jack Hyde, sin embargo no hay como comprobar que realmente sea él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el maniático que atacó a mi esposa pudo haber usado ese episodio para escapar de la cárcel?

—Probablemente, ya que tampoco hay indicios de que se haya producido un escape de reos. En realidad Señor, todo en torno a ese caso es muy extraño. Me tomé la libertad de mover algunas influencias y llamar a algunos contactos para que nos den información de primera mano.— no puedo emitir ninguna opinión, solamente asiento en aprobación de lo que dijo. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de solo pensar que Hyde puede haber escapado y estar al asecho.

—Otra cosa Señor, el día de hoy llego a Escala un enorme arreglo floral para la Sra. Grey, la tarjeta solamente decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños Ana"_ no estaba firmada, lo que nos hace pensar que es del acosador y nos da algo de ventaja pues no sabe que ya no residen en Escala. Sin embargo no pasará muchos días para que lo descubra. Ya todo se encuentra listo para su regreso, los nuevos sistemas y el personal de seguridad, incluso el General Steele y los perros.

—Muy bien, ayudaré a Ana a recoger y en quince minutos estaremos listos para irnos.

—Señor— dice despidiéndose. Sé que debo informarle a Ana, pero por otra parte, no quiero ponerla en zozobra. Entro a la habitación y la encuentro charlando animadamente por teléfono

—Si Kate, te prometo que esta semana iremos a almorzar para celebrar mi cumpleaños

—Sí, Si, también te quiero hermana del alma, adiós— dice colgando la llamada

—¿Algún problema?— pregunto curioso

—No, iré a almorzar esta semana para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Quería ir a algún club pero con esta amenaza es un No, No, para mí. Así que de alguna manera la convencí para ir a almorzar y lo mejor es que terminó creyendo que fue su idea— dice con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Cheshire

—Tienes buenas aptitudes como negociante, deberías venir a trabajar para mí.

—Ese es otro no, no, para mí.

—¡Ah! Sra. Grey, me ofendes.

—Ya me basta con que seas el jefe del jefe de mi jefe— dice rodando los ojos y mis palmas arden ante el gesto

—En realidad no lo soy, Grey Publishing es tuya, ¿lo recuerdas?— abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero al final no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Debo decirte algo que no es muy grato, alguien envió un arreglo florar para ti a Escala, Taylor cree que puede ser del acosador quien aun no sabe que ya no residimos ahí— su semblante se demudó por completo y me abrazó con mucha fuerza

—¡Oh Christian!— fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a sollozar

—Shhh… tranquila nena. Lo atraparemos y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad.

Momentos después oímos unos toques en la puerta de la suite, me levanto para abrir mientras Ana se arregla un poco y me encuentro a Taylor y Sawyer quienes vienen por nosotros. Toman nuestras maletas y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

•••

Ha pasado una semana desde nuestro viaje a Las Vegas y Los Ángeles, cada día llegan mensajes de amenaza y fotos de Ana y mi persona, es como si constantemente nos estuviesen respirando en el cuello, la situación es sumamente agobiante.

—Señor Grey, nuestros hombres atraparon a alguien merodeando en las afueras de Grey Publishing, pero no es el acosador, nos dijo que le habían pagado por estar cada día en las afueras del edificio, tomar fotografías de la Sra. Grey y de ser posible que ella lo notara pero nuestros hombres encubiertos comenzaron a seguirlo, trato de huir pero al verse acorralado se rindió

—¿Para quién trabaja?

—No lo sabe, se encontraron en un callejón a medianoche estaba oscuro y nunca vio a la persona, solo le importaba el dinero.

—¡Maldición!— digo golpeando mi escritorio —¿Anastasia lo sabe?

—No señor, ella nunca lo vio

—Muy bien ni una palabra

—Sí Señor.

He recibido amenazas anteriormente pero nunca nadie había logrado meterse debajo de mi piel, el sólo hecho de pensar que algún malnacido puede hacerle daño a mi Ana me aterra, confío en Taylor y en su equipo pero tengo un mal presentimiento, como un vacío en el estomago, es algo que me dice que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Salimos de Grey House y vamos directo a Grey Publishing, pasan cinco minutos y Ana sale con Sawyer y Prescott, justo cuando esta subiéndose a la SUV mi móvil comienza a vibrar, es una foto de Ana con una diana en la frente, y al pie de la foto una leyenda que dice "Es muy linda, cuídala Grey, no querrás que nada malo le pase". Me urge resolver este problema y saber quién es el bastardo que está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Christian?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué sucede? Es como si estuvieras a miles de años luz de aquí

—Perdona nena— digo dándole un beso en los labios —¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Genial, logramos firmar una nueva escritora, su historia promete mucho y de verdad estoy muy emocionada por comenzar a trabajar con ella.

—Felicidades nena, en el informe que Angie le pasó a Ros indica que han logrado firmar cuatro escritores este mes y que poco a poco te has ido involucrando en el manejo de la editorial.

—Pues, no me queda más remedio que aceptar, aunque no pienso dejar mis funciones como editora, si quiero involucrarme en la dirección de Grey Publishing, he estado pensan… ¡AAAAHHHH!— grita Ana cuando Taylor hace una maniobra evasiva.

—TAYLOR ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

—Señor, un vehículo nos estaba siguiendo e intentó sacarnos del camino. Ahí viene de nuevo— dice Sawyer, en ese instante escuchamos unos disparos, automáticamente Ana y yo nos agachamos a pesar de que la camioneta tiene vidrios blindados, Taylor acelera y luego de un par de minutos me informa que Reynolds, Prescott y Ryan lograron interceptarlos y los están siguiendo. Sin embargo Taylor no baja la velocidad ni se confía sino hasta que estamos dentro de los terrenos de la casa.

—¿Qué sucedió?— grita Ray apenas nos bajamos de la SUV

—Nos emboscaron, pero logramos evadirlos, el resto del equipo los intercepto y los están siguiendo.

—Muy bien, cambia el armamento de los hombres que están vigilando el perímetro y suelta a los perros, deja a Bonnie dentro de la casa.

—Si general.

Llevo a Ana hasta nuestra habitación, está completamente callada, como si se encontrara en estado de shock. Lleno la bañera y coloco sus sales favoritas, procedo a desvestirla y luego hago lo mismo. Cuando la bañera está lo suficientemente llena la tomo de la mano para que entre al agua y yo me coloco detrás de ella abrazándola, en ese momento comienza a sollozar, luego su sollozo cambió a un llanto incontrolable

—Shhh… todo estará bien nena— le susurro al oído mientras froto círculos en su espalda

—Tengo miedo nene— dice entre llanto e hipo

—Tranquila amor, yo te protegeré— luego que el agua se puso fría y Ana se hubo calmado salimos de la bañera, en ese instante su estomago emitió un rugido, haciéndola sonrojar y soltar una risita

—Mmm… alguien está hambrienta.

—Famélica

—Mejor vamos a alimentarte

De camino a la cocina, Bonnie se acerca a Ana moviendo su casi inexistente cola

—Wer iste in gutes hündchen? (¿Quién es una buena perrita?)— dice Ana frotando su cabeza

— Ja, Sie sind ein guter Hund, meine kostbare kleine Prinzessin (si, tu eres una buena perrita, mi pequeña princesa)— al ver cómo le habla Ana a una perra me hace querer rodar los ojos, pero al parecer Bonnie se percata de mi actitud, coloca sus patas sobre mí y me gruñe ¡oh, oh! Mala movida Grey

—Linda perrita, liiinda perrita— digo mientras ella sigue gruñendo y Ana no hace más que doblarse de la risa.

—Ayuda

—Bonnie, genug! (Bonnie, suficiente)— le ordena Ray y ella cual mansa cachorra se baja y se acuesta en el piso en señal de sumisión

—Tenemos que hacer que ella te respete Christian, a partir de mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento— quisiera decir te lo agradezco, pero no. Sin embargo no tengo otra opción que hacerlo si no logro persuadir a Ana de que deje que su padre se la lleve cuando llegue el momento de irse a Montesano.

Luego de Cenar y de dejar a Ana completamente dormida en nuestra habitación fui a reunirme con Taylor y Ray a la oficina de seguridad, me informó que lamentablemente el sudes logró darse a la fuga, las placas del vehículo que cargaba son falsas. Nunca me había sentido más impotente en mi vida, cuando logren atrapar al sujeto les diré a los de seguridad que me lo dejen unos minutos y así podré practicar con el todo lo que Bastille me ha enseñado de MMA, hablando de Bastille, tendré que retomar mi entrenamiento con él.

El ruido de la alarma y el incesante ladrido de un perro me despiertan, en ese instante Ana salta de la cama y yo detrás de ella, al llegar a la puerta de vidrio que da a la terraza Bonnie está ladrando e intentando arañar el piso, del otro lado los otros perros están sobre algo o alguien

—Bonnie genug!— grita Ana, haciendo que la perra se calme, Ray nos aparta del camino y abriendo la puerta le ordena a los perros que se calmen. Los miembros del equipo de seguridad que no se acercaban por temor a los canes se acercan al igual que nosotros y vemos a un hombre mal herido a consecuencia de las múltiples mordidas. Ray logra darle la vuelta y ahí yace el hombre inconsciente, Ana se lleva las manos a la boca y comienza a temblar y a retroceder

—Nena, ¿qué sucede?

—Annie ¿sabes quién es?— pregunta Ray y ella solamente asiente, luego entre sollozos dice el nombre

—Mo… Morton— en seguida Ray da media vuelta y comienza a patear sin piedad al hombre

—Maldito, mal nacido— gritaba una y otra vez mientras lo pateaba

—Luke, haz la llamada para que se deshagan de esta piltrafa— ordena Ray

—Si señor

—Nunca volverá a hacerte daño Annie, nunca— dice abrazando a su hija y dejando besos en su coronilla. Gail aparece con un té para Ana, quien gustosamente lo acepta y comienza a beberlo.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación nena, tratemos de descansar.

•••

—Hey Chrissy, ¿por qué no fueron a la cena familiar ni al brunch? Madre solo dijo que estaban indispuestos, ¿qué sucede?

—Hola Elliot, buen día, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y si, puedes entrar a mi oficina.

—No seas tan estirado Christian, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada

—Si no estuviera pasando nada, mamá no hubiese estado tan tranquila porque ustedes se perdieron las comidas familiares, así que deja tus mierdas y comienza a hablar

—hace unas semanas, específicamente el día de la boda de Mia, comencé a recibir amenazas en mi contra, luego involucraron a Ana, el lunes un hombre intentó irrumpir en mi casa y desde hace un par de días, las amenazas se extendieron hacia todos ustedes, incluyendo a los hermanos Kavannagh. Las medidas de seguridad se intensificaron y todos tienen otros CPO pero están encubiertos, mamá y papá están al tanto de la situación. Ethan también lo está por eso de repente decidió extender su luna de miel. Tu eres el único que no lo sabía porque conociéndote se que te quejarás porque "los monos con traje" te están siguiendo.

—Mi Kate está en peligro— más que una pregunta es una afirmación

—Así es

—No quiero que nada le pase, la amo hermano, y estoy considerando casarme con ella, Kate es todo lo que siempre he podido desear. ¿Crees que sea prudente que nos vayamos de viaje?

—Sería buena idea, además el objetivo principal somos Ana y yo, solo que tendrían que tener seguridad 24/7 como precaución

—Lo que sea, pero quiero a Kate segura. ¿Podríamos disponer de tu casa en Aspen?

—Por supuesto, déjame hacer los arreglos. ¿Cuándo deseas partir?

—Lo más pronto posible, mañana si es preciso, solo que me tocará "secuestrar" a Kate porque sino armará una pataleta si le consulto

—Habla con Eamon, explícale la situación y él mismo le dará los días libre que Kate necesita

—Está bien bro, gracias por todo y gracias por tu sinceridad

—de nada bro

—Veeesss, ya comienzas a ser casi tan cool como yo— dice carcajeándose mientras sale de mi oficina. Inmediatamente le pido a Andrea que organice juntamente con Taylor el viaje de mi hermano a Aspen, al menos se que estará seguro.

—Señor, llegó este paquete— dice Reynolds entrando a mi oficina, al abrir el sobre puedo ver una foto de Anastasia amordazada y con la ropa desgarrada.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Está en la oficina Señor, Sawyer no la ha perdido de vista y tampoco ha salido el día de hoy. La foto que tiene en sus manos es producto de photoshop— enseguida la destrozo

—Quiero a ese malnacido fuera del camino

—Si señor

Conforme pasan los días más incrementa esta situación, Ana está al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya no se siente segura ni siquiera en casa, y sé que el encierro la está afectando pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ese maniático se acerque a ella

—Señor, logramos identificar al sudes, mis contactos lograron corroborar que el incendio en la penitenciaría no fue más que una fachada para que un escape masivo, debido a lo rápido que se expandió el fuego solo unos pocos lograron escapar entre ellos Stephen Morton y Jack Hyde. No eran compañeros de celda pero si se conocieron en una ocasión que Hyde estaba viendo un reportaje acerca de su boda y desde allí hicieron alianza.

—Desgraciado, encuéntrenlo y hagan con él lo que quieran o mejor aún, se lo dejan a los cachorros de Ray.

Debí haberlo imaginado desde el principio, si Hyde es quién está detrás de todo esto su objetivo no soy yo sino Ana

—Taylor, vámonos ya. No quiero estar ni un segundo lejos de Anastasia

Salimos sin perder tiempo y nos sumergimos en el tráfico, al llegar al edificio de Grey Publishing rompo el protocolo y me bajo corriendo de la camioneta, entro sin importarme tropezar con algunos y entro intempestivamente a la oficina de Ana, al verla me lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas

—Estás bien, gracias al cielo que estás bien.

—¿Qué sucede Christian?

—El acosador es Hyde— el color abandonó el rostro de Ana y se desvaneció en mis brazos

—TAYLOR, SAWYER, PRESCOTT, QUIEN SEA VENGA ¡RAPIDO!— En seguida entra Sawyer y al ver a Ana desmayada sale nuevamente para luego regresar con un bote de alcohol, coloca un poco en un paño y lo coloca cerca de las fosas nasales de Ana, quien poco a poco regresa en si

—¡Oh nena! Me asustaste

—Vamos a casa por favor— dice aun media desorientada, sus palabras son órdenes para mí y en seguida la tomo en mis brazos y salimos hasta el vehículo.

Mientras vamos en camino puedo observar que Sawyer está hablando por el intercomunicador que tiene bajo la manga de su camisa, antes de que pueda preguntar qué sucede me informa que nuevamente estamos siendo seguidos pero que Reynolds y el resto del equipo se quedó atrapado en la luz del semáforo. Justo cuando estamos saliendo de la autopista para entrar a Bellevue nos interceptan alrededor de 6 SUV negras con vidrios altamente tintados, Taylor frena súbitamente y el sudes colisiona con nosotros, unos hombre vestidos de negro similares a un equipo SWAT se bajan de las camionetas y comienzan a apuntarnos, a este punto Anastasia está abrazada a mi completamente histérica, segundos después los hombres comienzan a disparar, nos agachamos para resguardarnos, intento cubrir a Ana con mi cuerpo pero su estado de histeria me lo está imposibilitando. Segundos después cesan los disparos y escuchamos que las SUV arrancan.

Taylor y Sawyer nos dicen que el peligro ha pasado, poco a poco logro calmar a mi nena hasta que solo queda sollozando, cuando me incorporo puedo ver que ninguno de los disparos fue hacia nosotros, al ver que Jason y Luke bajan del vehículo hago el intento de hacer lo mismo pero Ana me lo impide.

—Señor, creo que le interesará ver esto— dice Taylor abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, me bajo e inmediatamente puedo divisar que todos los disparos fueron hacia el vehículo que nos seguía, el vidrio del parabrisas quedó totalmente destrozado y se puede ver el cuerpo sin vida del tripulante, Es Jack Hyde.

—Señor tengo sacarlos de aquí— subimos al vehículo y nos alejamos de la escena, ahora la pregunta que de forma en mi cabeza es la siguiente ¿quién pudo haber hecho esto?


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXVI: CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Señor, creo que le interesará ver esto— dice Taylor abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, me bajo e inmediatamente puedo divisar que todos los disparos fueron hacia el vehículo que nos seguía, el vidrio del parabrisas quedó totalmente destrozado y se puede ver el cuerpo sin vida del tripulante, Es Jack Hyde.

—Señor tengo sacarlos de aquí— subimos al vehículo y nos alejamos de la escena, ahora la pregunta que de forma en mi cabeza es la siguiente ¿quién pudo haber hecho esto?

•••

Aún no logro procesar lo ocurrido, es como si me encontrara en una especie de universo paralelo,

1\. El incendio de la penitenciaria fue provocado

2\. Jack Hyde y Stephen Morton lograron escapar

3\. Ambos eran los responsables de las amenazas que recibía a diario

4\. Morton intentó irrumpir en mi casa

5\. Y lo más extraño del caso es que alguien o mejor dicho unos hombres en una misión tipo comando llegaron mataron a Hyde y se fueron

Luego de hablar con Ray pude constatar que no fue ninguno de sus contactos y la misma respuesta recibí por parte de Taylor. Alguien sabía de las amenazas y alguien logró eliminar a Hyde. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién estará "ayudándonos" y ¿a qué costo? Cuando llegamos a casa me di un baño con Ana y Gail le preparó un té, luego de múltiples esfuerzos logró quedarse dormida pero de vez en cuando solloza y se aferra a mí, tendré que hacer una cita para ambos con Flynn, lo sucedido nos ha afectado pero más a ella. De verdad lo único que deseo en este momento es poder retomar mi vida tranquilamente, siento que nunca podré tener un poco de paz y quietud. Creo que lo mejor será tomarme el resto de la semana libre e ir a algún lugar con Ana para poder despejarnos, podríamos ir y pasar un par de días en The Grace o ir a la casa de campo, podrían ser ambas. Mañana a primera hora hablaré con Taylor para que lo coordine todo, mental y físicamente me siento drenado, nunca pensé que diría esto pero realmente necesito un descanso.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de sueño me despierto, aún me siento un poco cansado y el dolor de cabeza amenaza con rompérmela en dos, Ana todavía está dormida, su cabeza está posicionada sobre mi pecho y su mano agarra fuertemente mi camiseta, trato en la medida de lo posible no moverme para dejarla descansar sin embargo, momentos después se despierta sobresaltada

—Shhh… tranquila nena, estas a salvo y segura. Ya paso el peligro— solo asiente y vuelve a retomar su posición, luego de un corto tiempo logra hablar

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? Los que mataron a Hyde

—No lo sé nena, por un momento llegue a pensar que era sus cómplices, luego de lo sucedido miles de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza

—¿Crees que volverán por nosotros?— puedo notar la preocupación en su tono de voz

—Realmente espero que no— digo sinceramente

—Estoy aterrada Christian, tengo miedo que vuelvan y nos hagan lo mismo

—Tranquila amor, lo evitaremos a toda costa. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a navegar un par de días y luego pasamos otros dos días en la casa de campo?

—¿Crees que sea seguro?

—Tendremos seguridad con nosotros y rentaré otro bote para que el resto del equipo esté cerca.

—¿Podemos llevar a Bonnie? Estoy segura que le encantará aparte es una buena guardiana

—¡Tu perra me odia!

—¡Claro que no!— dice riendo y es el mejor sonido del mundo —Es una cachorra amorosa solo quiere jugar contigo.

—Pues no parece que fuera una cachorra, ¡es muy grande! y me ve como si fuera su próxima comida—me estremezco cuando recuerdo cuando se abalanzaron sobre Morton y lo mordieron sin piedad

—No exageres Christian— dice rodando los ojos

—Ven, mejor vamos a desayunar— nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos al baño a asearnos un poco, Ana se cambia el baby doll por una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal, así es nena, nadie puede ver lo que es mío.

—Buen día Gail— saluda Ana

—Buen día Ana, Sr. Grey ¿qué desean desayunar? ¿Lo usual?

—Emmm… nop— dice Ana haciendo énfasis en la p — me apetece pancakes con jarabe de arce, tocino, huevos revueltos, salchichas, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y una cita con Bastille por favor— Gail solo ríe ante su ocurrencia y yo no puedo hacer más que abrir los ojos como platos

—¿Qué? Ahora que todo está "calmado" mi apetito regresó— dice encogiéndose de hombros

—Gail, para mí un omelet, solo las claras, fruta picada y café

—Enseguida Señor

Minutos más tarde estamos comiendo el suculento desayuno que mi ama de llaves preparó

—Te juro que son los mejores pancakes que he comido en mi vida, ¡hey! No robes mi tocino

—Buen día Christian— saluda Ray —Buen día princesa— dice depositando un beso en su coronilla

—¿Qué desea desayunar Sr. Steele?

—Lo que sea que ellos estén comiendo, gracias Sra. Jones

—Ana, te estoy viendo, deja de darle tocino a Bonnie

—Yo no fui papá, sabes que la comida le hace daño ¿Christian?— ¡Oh Oh! Me siento como el niño que ha sido encontrado con sus manos en el tarro de galletas

—¡Perdónenme por querer ganármela!— Ray solo ríe negando divertido.

Luego de desayunar me excuso para ir a mi oficina a trabajar un rato, Ray se quedó conversando con Anastasia. Pasadas algunas horas unos toques en la puerta llaman mi atención

—Adelante

—¿Interrumpo?

—Sabes que nunca interrumpes— le digo mientras hago señas para que se siente sobre mi regazo —además puedes entrar tranquilamente a este lugar sin necesidad de tocar la puerta.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Eso depende ¿Qué tienes en mente?— digo mirándola pícaramente

—¡Pervertido! Quiero nadar en la piscina

—Mmm… eso se puede arreglar— me levanto de la silla y salimos rumbo a nuestra habitación, me cambio por unas bermudas de color gris mientras Ana se pone un delicioso bikini color rojo, se coloca un pequeño albornoz, tomamos unas toallas y nos dirigimos al patio trasero donde está la piscina, gracias al cielo es aclimatada porque solo a Anastasia Grey se le ocurriría la idea de nadar con este frío, el otoño avanza y la temperatura va bajando

—Ana, está comenzando a llover— digo cuando siento algunas gotas caer en mi rostro

—Relájate Grey, aún no lloverá— enseguida un torrencial comenzó a caer}

—Ana, vamos, salgamos de la piscina

—¡No!

—¿No?

—No, vive un poco Grey, ¡relájate! Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia no te harán daño

—Por supuesto que a mí no, pero a ti podrían enfermarte, sal del agua

—No

—Anastasia Rose Grey, sal en este instante del agua

—Oblígame— dice nadando hasta el otro lado

—Si te atrapo te daré unos azotes por comportarte como una niña malcriada

—¡Dale!

Enseguida comencé a perseguirla, Ana es rápida, pero en un mínimo descuido logro agarrarla por la pierna y la halo hacia mí

—Ahora recibirás tu castigo— como puedo la saco de la piscina y una vez afuera la coloco sobre mi hombro

—¡BAJAME CHRISTIAN!

—Estas castigada Anastasia

—¡ERES UN CAVERNICOLA! ¡BAJAME TROGLODITA!— grita mientras travesamos la casa dejando rastros agua a nuestro paso, al llegar a la habitación la lanzo sobre la cama

—Eres una bestia Christian Grey, no eres para nada divertido— en una maniobra logro colocarla sobre mi pierna y mi mano conecta contra su trasero

—¡AUCH BEEESSSTIA!— se remueve en mi regazo y ¡smack! Otra palmada

—Ya verás Christian Grey me ven…—¡smack!

—Eres un tro…— ¡smack! —Hmmm…— oh si nena, justo lo que quería oír, otra palmada

—Hmmm… Chris…

—¿Te gusta nena?— ¡smack!

—Hmmm… siiii— un par de azotes mas y bajo mi mano hacia sus pliegues vaginales, puedo ver lo húmeda y excitada que está

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas Anastasia— le ordeno con mi voz de dominante, hace lo que le digo sin perder tiempo, bajo mi bermuda y bóxer, la tomo de las caderas y la penetro con fuerza, comienzo a moverme marcando un ritmo castigador

—Oh si, si, si Christian, más rápido— sus palabras son mi detonante y comienzo a mover mis caderas como un poseso, poco tiempo después comienzo a sentir que las paredes vaginales de Ana comienzan a contraerse

—Sí, nena, córrete— y en seguida el orgasmo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, su vagina apretaba mi pene de forma tal que me exprimió por completo, sacándome hasta la última gota, salgo de ella y ambos colapsamos en la cama

—Me gustó— dice murmurando —hay que repetirlo— y luego se quedó dormida.

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, me volteo y busco a tientas el cálido cuerpo de mi esposa, pero me encuentro con un espacio vacío, desvío la vista hacia el baño pero la luz está apagada, rápidamente me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación, al llegar a la cocina me encuentro a Ana con una humeante taza de té.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— al ver su aspecto no necesito respuesta, sus ojos y nariz están rojos

—No— dice meneando la cabeza, creo que pesqué un resfriado y se ríe bajito

—Sabía que te enfermarías ¡eres tan testaruda!

—Cielos Grey, cálmate, es sólo un resfriado, ya me tomé un analgésico y pasará, por la tarde ya me sentiré mejor.

—Hablando de analgésicos ¿Podrías darme uno? Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza— se levanta del taburete y se acerca al gabinete, saca la medicina y me la entrega

—¿Quieres un poco de té?

—No gracias, solamente agua— luego de tomarme la medicación regresamos a la habitación y nos acurrucamos bajo las sábanas.

El sonido estridente de las noticias matutinas inunda la habitación ¡ugh! Solo hace que empeore mi jaqueca

—¡Apágalo por favor! Siento que me van a estallar los oídos— hago lo que Ana me pide y me vuelvo a dormir

Me despierto desorientado, el cuerpo me duele y el dolor de cabeza aún no ha cedido, bajo hasta la cocina y me encuentro a Ana recostada sobre el mesón con un semblante igual o peor al mío

—Debí haberte hecho caso— ¡Ja! ¡Aleluya!, hasta que al fin lo reconoce

—Les estoy haciendo un poco de sopa de pollo, eso les ayudará a recuperar fuerzas

—Gracias Gail— digo con una leve sonrisa, me acerco a Ana y al tocarla puedo notar que tiene fiebre

—Dios mío, Ana estás ardiendo— la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación, tomo mi móvil y llamo a mi madre

—Madre

—Christian mi niño hermoso, ¿a qué debo el honor tan temprano?

—¿Estás en casa?

—Aún no, voy en camino. Tuve guardia nocturna ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Ana, esta resfriada y tiene fiebre

—¡Oh! Llegaré en 10 minutos

—Gracias— y termino la llamada

—No era necesario que llamaras a tu madre por un simple resfriado— que mujer tan testaruda

—Ana— digo tocándome el puente de la nariz —tienes fiebre y no has parado de estornudar desde que te hallé en la cocina, por favor no me lo hagas difícil

—Está bien Grey— minutos después aparecen mi madre y Ray en la puerta de la habitación

—A ver, ¿cómo está la enfermita?— dice mi madre colocando su mano sobre la frente de Ana

—No es nada, es solo un simple resfriado— dice haciendo un puchero y rodando los ojos, mi madre saca un termómetro de su maletín y le toma la temperatura

—Pues para ser un simple resfriado tienes mucha fiebre y eso es indicio de que tienes un cuadro infeccioso, así que te indicaré antibióticos

—Dame la receta Grace, yo iré a la farmacia— dice Ray

—A ver Christian, déjame tomarte la temperatura

—Yo estoy perfecto, solo tengo dolor de cabeza, no es nada

—Christian, compláceme, abre la boca— a regañadientes dejo que mi madre me tome la temperatura mientras Ana se ríe

—Pues tú también tienes fiebre, incluso más alta que la de Ana. Ten Ray aquí tienes el récipe, le dejaré unas indicaciones a Gail para que los mantenga hidratados. Pasaré al final de la tarde a revisarlos

—Maldita lluvia, maldito resfriado

Unas horas más tarde me levanto, aun con mucho malestar ¡demonios! Esta esposa mía será mi muerte. Bajo las escaleras en busca de Ana y la encuentro charlando animadamente con Gail quien prepara algo que huele suculento

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando todavía me siento como la mierda?

—Efecto de los analgésicos— dice encogiéndose de hombros —te dije que no era más que un resfriado pero tenías que exagerar y llamar a tu madre. Ahora estoy condenada a tomar medicinas, las cuales odio con pasión— se voltea a sacar unas pastillas del envase —tómatelas te ayudarán a sentirte mejor

Renuente me las tomo y siento como si rasparan mi garganta, espero sentirme mejor para mañana pues no tengo intenciones de cancelar mis planes.

Luego de comer una deliciosa sopa de tomate nos retiramos a la sala de entretenimientos donde Ana estaba buscando una serie en Netflix

—Esta vez, trata de no hacer preguntas acerca de la serie

—¿Puedo hacer solo una?

—Una— dice levantando un dedo

—¿Cómo se llama?

—House of Cards

—¿De qué trata?

—Esa es más de una, ahora calla y ve— la serie de verdad era muy interesante pero luego de batallar con el sueño que me produce la medicación me di por vencido. Espero con ansias superar este episodio porque entre acosadores psicópatas, esposas rebeldes y resfriados acabarán conmigo.

•••

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y así ha sido estos últimos dos meses han sido como caminar entre las nubes, luego del espantoso resfriado que me mantuvo encerrado por cinco largos días decidí hacer una cita con Flynn, ya que Ana entró en pánico el primer día que nos incorporamos al trabajo, su miedo constante era que los hombre que habían asesinado a Hyde regresaran por nosotros.

El día de acción de gracias Mia nos sorprendió con la revelación del sexo del bebe, será un varón, no quiso decir el nombre pero según ella combina muy bien con Kavannagh y Elliot le pidió matrimonio a Katherine durante su estadía en Aspen, aun no se deciden si tener una boda en primavera o verano. Hoy es el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones navideñas, por petición de Ana serán celebradas en nuestra casa.

Knock, knock, los toques en la puerta de mi oficina llaman mi atención

—Adelante

—Señor Grey, su almuerzo

—Gracias Andrea— abro el contenido de la bolsa y el exquisito olor de una hamburguesa con doble queso cheddar y tocino inunda mis fosas nasales, papas fritas con mucho queso fundido y una malteadas brownie. No soy muy amante de la comida chatarra pero se me antojó.

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar desesperadamente sobre la superficie del escritorio, sin ver la pantalla contesto

—Grey

—Hola nene— es Ana, pero su voz suena un poco débil, enseguida mis alarmas se encienden

—Nena ¿estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

—No, Tranquilo Christian— dice bostezando —es solo cansancio, voy saliendo para la casa. Decidimos trabajar medio día y ya estoy libre

—Lamentablemente no podré salir sino hasta el final de la tarde— digo tomando un sorbo de mi malteada

—¿Otra vez malteada?— pregunta riendo

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Es culpa de Gail por haberla preparado la primera vez

—Nos vemos en casa nena, iré a recogerte para ir a la cena familiar, te amo.

—Yo más— y cuelga la llamada

Durante las siguientes horas me sumerjo en un mar de documentos ansioso por finalizar rápido y no dejar nada pendiente, de repente oigo la voz de Andrea, cuando me doy cuenta se está despidiendo miro el reloj y veo que son las 5:30 de la tarde

—Felices Vacaciones Andrea y Feliz Navidad

Le escribo un mensaje a Taylor informándole que en unos minutos estaré listo para partir, en ese momento mi estomago ruge y me arrepiento de mi elección de almuerzo.

Al llegar a casa sale Bonnie a recibirme, luego de un largo entrenamiento y mucho tocino logré ganármela, pero sólo me hace caso cuando quiere, cariñosamente acaricio su cabeza y sale corriendo en busca de Ana, mi sorpresa es tal cuando veo que se dirige a nuestra habitación, entro y encuentro a mi nena completamente dormida, acaricio su cabello y esto hace que comience a despertar

—¡Christian!— dice un poco asustada —Ya llegaste, lo siento me quedé dormida

—Tranquila, aun es temprano, tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos con calma.

Una vez listos, partimos en mi R8 a casa de mis padres, no creo que duremos mucho tiempo después de la cena pues Ana está realmente cansada. Mi madre nos recibe en la puerta y al pasar a la sala me encuentro con la grata visita de la Dra. Debbie Abraham, quien al igual que Kate están admirando el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Mia

—Debbie— digo sorprendido de verla

—Christian, Ana ¿Cómo han estado?— se acerca a saludar a Ana con un efusivo abrazo y a mí me da un beso en la mejilla, nunca ha preguntado el por qué de mi fobia pero es muy observadora y lo entendió desde la primera vez que la conocí

—¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hace un par de días, gracias al cielo consiguieron un cardiólogo infantil en el Hospital General de Port Ángeles y pude regresar a mi puesto con mis amados pacientes aquí en el Seattle Grace.

—Me alegro de verte— digo con sinceridad, enseguida Gretchen anuncia que la cena está lista y todos pasamos a la mesa. No puedo evitar sentir nauseas al ver la comida por lo que opto por tomar un vaso de limonada y la ensalada

—Christian, ¿te sucede algo?

—Es mi estomago, está un poco descompuesto

—Ha de ser tanto stress hijo

—O ha de ser la malteada de chocolate y brownie— dice Ana lanzándome por la borda

—¿Cómo así?— pregunta mi madre curiosa

—Pues hace un par de semanas Gail y Sophie nos hicieron unas malteadas, desde ese día Christian se ha vuelto adicto a ellas, sabe que le producen malestar estomacal pero aun así no deja de consumirlas

—Es que son deliciosas— digo encogiéndome de hombros, llevo un poco de ensalada mi boca pero enseguida mi estomago se revuelve y salgo en carrera al baño a devolver.

Minutos después regreso y todos están en la mesa expectantes, nadie ha tocado su comida y el olor me hace querer regresar al baño, tomo un sorbo de limonada y mi estómago se asienta un poco.

—A ver hijo, ¿hace cuanto tienes estos… mmm… malestares estomacales?

—Un par de semanas ¿Por qué?— se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito

—Ana, ¿existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

—Pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo va a estar embarazada si el enfermo soy yo? ¿holaa? Enfermo aquí— digo señalándome, Ana se queda pensativa y da un gritito

—¡Estoy retrasada! Sí, estoy retrasada, no me había percatado porque tengo un montón de trabajo, y no había prestado atención y no, no puede ser posible, tengo el implante. ¿Cómo puede ser posible Grace?— dice Ana casi al borde de las lágrimas

—Cálmate, Acompáñenme por favor— dice mi madre, mientras el resto de los presentes en la mesa nos observan con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Seguimos a mi madre hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y nos indica que esperemos allí, momentos después regresa con un test de embarazo y le indica a Ana como usarlo, cuando sale del baño mi madre nos dice que debemos esperar tres minutos, y son los tres minutos más largos de mi existencia, siento que los nervios me consumirán. La alarma del teléfono suena indicando que el tiempo de espera terminó

—Tengo miedo— dice Ana —Ve tu Grace, yo… yo no puedo— mi madre entra al baño y la sonrisa con la que sale no necesita explicación.

—Los dejaré un instante a solas— dice abandonando la habitación

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Christian?— su pregunta me toma por sorpresa

—¿Cómo así? Estás embarazada Ana, vamos a ser padres ¿acaso no quieres tener a nuestro hijo?— una punzada de dolor se instala en mi pecho de solo pensar en su negativa

—Por supuesto que sí, es solo que nunca hemos hablado de hijos y pues… no sé si algún día querrías tenerlos.

—Claro que si, mírame Anastasia, en una ocasión te dice que quería todo contigo, absolutamente todo y eso incluye niños, ¡Rayos! Si me pides que te los suficientes como para armar un equipo de beisbol lo haré y el escuadrón de porristas también— ella solamente ríe mientras seca sus lágrimas

—Bien, entonces seremos padres

—Seremos padres— dice dándome un fuerte abrazo, luego de soltarla me arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su vientre

—Hola bebe, solo quiero que sepas que papá te ama y hará todo lo posible por protegerte

—¡Oh Christian!— dice Ana sollozando

—Gracias Ana, de verdad cada día me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

—Creo que deberíamos ir a decirles a todos, aunque a estas alturas ya lo deben saber, solo se fingirán no saber nada— salimos del cuarto de huéspedes y nos encaminamos a la sala donde todos aguardan por nosotros luego de haber cenado

—¿Y bien?— pregunta Elliot

—¡Estamos embarazados!— digo sin poder ocultar mi emoción, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, mis padres y Mia no paraban de llorar de la emoción

—Siempre pensé que esperarían un tiempo prudencial para tener bebés, con lo controlador que eres hermanito— Elliot, siempre Elliot

—Pues, ese era mi pensamiento inicial, pero no sé cómo pudo haber fallado el implante.

—Creo que tengo la respuesta a eso— dice mi madre

—¿Recuerdan cuando se resfriaron?— ambos asentimos —pues se me olvido comentarles un pequeñito detalle, los antibióticos inhiben la efectividad del anticonceptivo, así que yo soy la responsable de qué ese bebé venga en camino— dice algo apenada

—Pues muchas gracias por olvidarte de ese pequeño detalle madre, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy. Ahora solo debemos hacer una cita con la Dra. Greene para cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden

—Eso puede ser arreglado, lleguen mañana al hospital a las 10 de la mañana, hablaré con ella para que los atienda.

Seguimos conversando y compartiendo un rato más hasta que siento el peso de Ana sobre mi hombro, inmediatamente nos despedimos de mi familia y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, al llegar rápidamente salgo del auto y camino hacia Ana y la saco en brazos.

—Puedo caminar ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, pero estás muy cansada y no quiero arriesgarme a que te caigas y algo grave le pase a nuestro hijo

—Podría ser una niña— una mini Ana ¡oh si!

Siento a Anastasia en la orilla de la cama y la ayudo a cambiarse colocándole una de mis camisetas, me dirijo al baño un instante y al salir me percato de que está profundamente dormida

—Bueno amigo, creo que la celebración se tendrá que posponer— le digo a Christian Jr. Me meto bajo las sábanas y abrazo a mi nena colocando mi mano sobre su vientre.

•••

—¿Ana Grey?

—¿Si? Ya puede pasar

—Gracias

Pasamos a la oficina de la Dra. Greene quien tiene unos cuantos objetos curiosos sobre su escritorio

—No toque nada Christian— dice Anastasia a modo de regaño, en ese momento entran mi madre, Debbie y la Dra. Greene

—Buen día Anastasia, por favor pasa al baño y colócate la bata con la abertura hacia adelante

Ana hace lo que le indican, al salir la doctora le dice que se recueste sobre la camilla y suba las piernas en una especie de parales adheridos a la camilla

—Esta ecografía será transvaginal— dice colocando un condón sobre la sonda mmmm… las ideas que se pasan por mi cabeza, Grey enfócate, estas aquí por tu hijo.

—Relájate— dice la doctora a Ana mientras le introduce la sonda, pulsa algunos botones y se comienzan a ver una imágenes en la pantalla, escucho el asombro de mi madre y Debbie pero en realidad no veo nada

—Y aquí está su hijo o hija Sres. Grey, tiene aproximadamente seis semanas y un día— cuando la Dra. Greene congela la imagen en la pantalla es que soy capaz de ver el pequeño punto, ese pequeño punto es mi bebe, lágrimas de felicidad brotan de mis ojos y no puedo hacer mas nada que darle un beso a mi amada esposa.

—Christian por favor pásame tu teléfono celular— hago lo que me pide y enseguida el rostro de Ray aparece en la pantalla

—Annie, ¿Qué tienes pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Hola papi, quiero que conozcas a alguien— me entrega el móvil para que lo acerque a la pantalla

—Ray, queremos que conozcas a Bebe Grey

—¡Oh cielo santo! Mi bebé va a tener un bebé— dice Ray emocionado al ver la imagen

—Al salir de acá te vuelvo a llamar papa solo quería que vieras la imagen

—Quieren que les imprima la primera fotografía de su bebe ¿pregunta la doctora?

—Sí, una docena de ser posible— todos ríen por lo que digo pero ¿quién puede culparme? Soy un padre orgulloso, nos entregan un par de fotografías y nos dejan a solas mientras Ana se vuelve a vestir

—Parece irreal— digo mirando la fotografía con asombro —pediré una nueva cada vez que vengas a hacerte una ecografía y la colocaré en un portarretrato en mi escritorio. Salimos y nos sentamos frente al escritorio de la doctora

—Bien Ana, aquí tienes un panfleto sobre lo que debes y no debes hacer durante el embarazo y esta es la prescripción de las medicinas prenatales, quiero que hagas una cita para verte en dos semanas, para esa fecha tendrás ocho semanas de gestación y revisaremos los resultados de estos exámenes que te realizarás, luego de eso las consultas serán cada cuatro semanas.

—Muy bien doctor.

—Bueno, Felicidades nuevamente Sres. Grey y felicidades Grace

Siempre pensé que todo lo que tocará sería contaminado por las sombras que me han jodido toda la vida, pero ahora sé que no podía estar más errado, tengo la esposa más hermosa y amorosa del mundo y para terminar de colocar la cereza al pastel un bebé en camino, creo que después de tanto de tanto drama la vida comienza a sonreírme.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXVII: NAVIDAD

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Bien Ana, aquí tienes un panfleto sobre lo que debes y no debes hacer durante el embarazo y esta es la prescripción de las medicinas prenatales, quiero que hagas una cita para verte en dos semanas, para esa fecha tendrás ocho semanas de gestación y revisaremos los resultados de estos exámenes que te realizarás, luego de eso las consultas serán cada cuatro semanas.

—Muy bien doctor.

—Bueno, Felicidades nuevamente Sres. Grey y felicidades Grace

Siempre pensé que todo lo que tocará sería contaminado por las sombras que me han jodido toda la vida, pero ahora sé que no podía estar más errado, tengo la esposa más hermosa y amorosa del mundo y para terminar de colocar la cereza al pastel un bebé en camino, creo que después de tanto de tanto drama la vida comienza a sonreírme.

•••

Víspera de navidad, para muchos esta es una de las fechas más hermosas y felices del año, para mí solo era un día más en el calendario. Cuando era niño solía ayudar a mis padres y hermanos a decorar el árbol, Elliot o Mia se turnaban cada año para colocar la estrella en el tope, yo nunca me atreví a ofrecerme para el trabajo, el solo hecho de imaginar que mi padre se acercaría y me tocaría me hacía entrar en pánico, lo cual es un poco absurdo porque sé que jamás me lastimaría.

Este año, por primera vez en mi vida estoy disfrutando el día de víspera de navidad, Ana, Mia y mi madre decoran el árbol animadamente mientras hablan de sus embarazos, desde que descubrimos que estamos esperando un hijo mis padres no han parado de consentir a Ana al igual que lo hacen con mi hermana, mi hijo y sobrino serán los bebes más consentidos. De vez en cuando miro a Mia pasar su mano por el inexistente vientre de Ana y mi amada esposa hace lo mismo por el pequeño bulto de 14 semanas de mi hermana, lo que me hace caer en cuenta de que serán contemporáneos.

—Sr. Grey, ya está lista la comida

—Gracias Gail, ya puedes irte a descansar y decorar con Sophie, es en serio, no quiero verte por aquí hasta mañana a la hora del brunch, recuerda que vienes en calidad de invitada y no tienes por qué cocinar

—Está bien Señor, hasta mañana— dice dando media vuelta y yéndose, todos pasamos al comedor y a pesar que la comida luce exquisita no me dan ganas de comerla.

—¿Qué tienes Christian? No es natural en ti dejar de comer

—Es sólo que… no me provoca madre, me produce náuseas— mi madre suelta una sonora carcajada

—Va a ser muy interesante ver como sobrevives con los malestares del embarazo

—Pero es Ana quien está embarazada, no yo.

—Sí, pero todo indica que serás tú quien los padecerá— todos ríen a mis expensas.

—En el refrigerador hay un poco de lasagna si te apetece— dice Ana mientras yo asiento rápidamente, se levanta para ir por mi comida y decido acompañarla.

—No te sientas mal Christian, no creo que sea cierto lo que dice tu madre, Mia tuvo nauseas matutinas hasta hace unos días.

—Sí, pero recuerda que también dijo que todos los embarazos no son iguales— luego de calentar la lasagna regresamos al comedor y continuamos charlando amenamente.

—¿Tus padres vendrán Ana?

—Mmm… solo mi padre— dice Ana —el esposo de mi madre tiene varios eventos sociales y ella prefirió dichos eventos a pasar las navidades con nosotros.

—¿Sabe lo de tu embarazo?— pregunta mi padre, ella solo niega en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

—Iba a darle la sorpresa mañana…—dice cortando las palabras

—No te preocupes mi niña, disfruta las festividades.

Un par después nuestra parece el set de una revista de decoraciones navideñas, no hay un lugar donde falte un adorno, Ana y yo miramos una película en la sala de entretenimientos acompañados por Bonnie quien tiene su cabeza en mi regazo

—¿Hay espacio para mí?— La voz de Ray suena desde la puerta de la sala

—¡Papá!— exclama Ana quien se levanta del sofá de un brinco y corre hasta donde se encuentra

—Hey, hey, cuidado, no querrás resbalarte y que algo malo les suceda a ti y a mi nieto

—puede ser una niña ¿sabes?

—Mmm… en ese caso creo que compraré otro cachorro y comenzaré a entrenarlo, también enseñaré a Christian a usar armas de fuego, digo, para cuando aparezca algún novio

—Mi hija no tendrá novio hasta los treinta— digo muy decidido, ningún jodido pelele vendrá a poner sus sucias garras sobre mi hija, eso si que no.

—Mejor esperemos que nazca, crezca y cuando llegue el momento decidiremos qué hacer

—¿Qué tal el viaje Ray?

—Sin novedad, por cierto hijo gracias por enviar el helicóptero por mí, me ahorraste dos tediosas horas de carretera.

—Siempre a la orden Ray— ¡otro punto para Christian!

Ray se nos unió en la sala a ver películas y como es natural Bonnie me abandonó para irse con él, a mitad de la segunda película siento el peso de Ana sobre mi hombro, por lo que me despido de Ray, la cargo cuidadosamente y la llevo hasta nuestra habitación donde la meto bajo las sábanas y tomo mi lugar a su lado.

—¡Levantate Chritian! ¡levantate!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es navidad!

—¡Oh si! Feliz Navidad nena— digo colocándome sobre ella y besándola, a los segundos siento que Ana se remueve debajo de mi

—¿Qué sucede?

—La naturaleza llama— riéndome la dejo que se levante y vaya al baño a hacer su rutina matutina, cuando regresa va directo hacia el closet para emerger minutos después con una caja de regalo

—Feliz Navidad nene— dice entregándome la caja

—Pensé que los regalos eran para después del brunch— ella solamente se encoje de hombros.

—Bien, en ese caso…— abro la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y extraigo su obsequio —Feliz navidad nena— la beso apasionadamente hasta que nuestros pulmones claman por oxigeno

—Ábrelo

—No, no Sr. Grey, usted primero— emocionado rasgo el papel y lo primero que me encuentro es un sobre de manila algo grueso, lo abro y puedo ver que es un manuscrito, lo detallo y mi sorpresa es abismal cuando veo que la autora es Anastasia R. Grey

—¿Esto es…? ¿Tu lo…?— no soy capaz de formular ninguna pregunta coherente

—Sí, yo lo escribí, es una historia de misterio pero también tiene cierta comedia, Angie fue mi editora.

—Wow nena, estoy sin palabras

—Quiero que seas el primero el leerlo antes que vaya a impresión. La promoción comienza después de año nuevo, la preventa comienza a finales del mes de enero y el lanzamiento será en febrero, aún no hemos discutido la fecha.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti nena

—Aún hay más, sigue revisando— vuelvo a ver en la caja y encuentro un libro llamado "que esperar cuando estás esperando" suelto una carcajada, que bien me conoce mi esposa, ya ordené algunos libros acerca del embarazo, también hay un portarretrato con la primera ecografía de nuestro bebé y ¿un par de esposas acolchadas? La miro un poco desconcertado y ella está roja como un tomate

—Es que… pues…

—sabes que puedes hablarme sin rodeos

—Es que tengo mucha curiosidad de experimentar más que las nalgadas, de verdad cuando lo haces es muy sensual.

—Está bien nena— da un pequeño grito y guindándose de mi cuello me agradece por acceder a involucrarla a esa parte de mi vida

—Tu turno

—Wow, gracias Christian están bellísimos— son unos pequeños pendientes tipo flor con un diamante en el centro y pequeños zafiros alrededor simulando los pétalos y un brazalete platino con un símbolo de infinito en zafiros y diamantes

—Son realmente hermosos, combinan con mi collar— dice tocando la A que siempre lleva en el cuello

—Vamos por algo de comer, no creo que aguante hasta la hora del brunch

—Muy bien, vayamos a alimentar a nuestro bebe.

Ana se coloca un albornoz sobre el pijama y yo me coloco una camiseta, bajamos a la cocina a preparar algo ligero, Ana se decide por yogurt con granola mientras yo opto por ensalada de fruta. Una vez terminamos vamos hasta nuestra habitación para ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

Media hora después vamos a la sala para colocar los presentes debajo del árbol y encontramos a Ray entrando con una gran caja.

—Feliz navidad chicos

—Feliz Navidad — respondemos a unísono

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, Ah, Annie, lo sabrás cuando sea el momento de abrir los regalos— acomodamos los presentes bajo el árbol cuando suena el timbre de la entrada

—Yo voy— dice Ana, momentos después mis padres y abuelos hacen entrada cargando una enorme cantidad de regalos

—Feliz Navidad— dicen todos

—¡Vaya! Son muchos regalos los que traen

—Es la primera navidad de mis bisnietos, por supuesto que había que traer muchos regalos

—Abuela, aún no nacen

—No seas aguafiestas Christian— Suena el timbre una vez más y me ofrezco para abrir la puerta, no quiero que Ana esté caminando mucho, al llegar veo una torre de regalos y tras ella está Debbie.

—Hola Debbie, Feliz navidad, permíteme ayudarte

—Muchas gracias Christian, feliz navidad a ti también— En ese momento Elliot, Kate, Ethan y Mia bajan de sus respectivos vehículos, Debbie se queda esperándolos mientras yo regreso a la sala con los obsequios.

—Feliz navidad Señor Grey— dice la hermosa Sophie entregándome un sobre

—Gracias Sophie ¿quieres que lo abra de una vez?— ella solamente asiente sonrojada, al abrirlo saco un dibujo al fondo está nuestra casa Bonnie, Ana y yo.

—Gracias, está realmente hermoso— digo dándole un peso en su coronilla— las damas se internaron en la cocina para preparar el brunch mientras nosotros nos quedamos conversando en la sala

—¿Y bien Christian? ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta Ethan

—Es indescriptible, al principio me asusté, luego me emocioné pero el momento en el que vi la pantalla de la máquina de ecografía y vi que ese pequeño punto es mi bebe, sentí un inmenso amor que no me cabe en el pecho

—Espera el momento en el que puedas oír el latido de su corazón, hombre es fantástico— dice emocionado

—Solamente aguarden hasta que tengan que salir en mitad de la madrugada porque tiene algún antojo o cuando quieran descansar y no puedan porque ellas tienen las hormonas alborotadas.

—¿En serio?— dice Elliot —bueno, no creo que Ana y Christian tengan problemas con eso, esos dan como conejos— antes que pueda decir algo mi padre le da un zape por la cabeza

—Elliot, no seas grosero

—Es la verdad— dice bajito

—¿Y tú? ¿No planeas tener hijos?— pregunta Ray a Elliot

—Pues Kate y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que esperaremos al menos un año antes de tener un bebe, y para estar seguros usaré protección cuando alguno de los dos tenga resfriado— todos ríen ante el comentario pero es verdad de haberlo sabido habría usado protección y no estuviese viviendo este feliz momento.

Pasamos al comedor donde todos cabemos tranquilamente, ¡ja! Y Ana pegó el grito al cielo cuando vio que la mesa del comedor era para dieciséis personas, sobre ella habían diversos tipos de comida, huevos revueltos, omelettes, tocino, tostadas francesas, fruta picada, yogurt y granola, pancakes, entre otros, pienso que es demasiada comida pero se que solo Ana, Mia y Elliot podrán con la mitad, las primeras dos debido al embarazo y el último por ser un glotón. El tiempo pasa entre conversaciones y risas, luego mi padre, abuelo y Ray se ofrecen para recoger la mesa

—Vamos Elliot colabora— dice mi abuelo

—Yo no me ofrecí

—Si serás— dice mi padre dándole un manotazo por el hombro —levántate y ayuda

—Okey, okey, cero violencia, más amor y menos guerra.

Cuando terminamos de recoger y colocar todo en el lava vajillas nos movimos a la sala para comenzar con la apertura de regalos

—Muy bien comencemos— dice mi madre —Estos son de parte de Carrick y mi persona, para Elliot y Kate, Mia e Ethan, Christian y Ana, papá y mamá

—Wow, ma, gracias— dice Elliot al ver el regalo el cual consiste en una semana todo incluido en Hawaii. Mia e Ethan se quedan un poco desconcertados al ver un juego de llaves.

—No pretenderán cargar a mi nieto en ese vehículo deportivo que manejan, su regalo apto para bebes está estacionado en el garaje de su departamento

—Gracias mamá y papá— dice Mia levantándose para abrazarlos al igual que Ethan, Ana y yo abrimos el nuestro, para Ana Vauchers para tratamientos de Spa y para mi pases para la temporada de playoffs de los Mariners, obviamente es algo que haré con Elliot

—Gracias— dice Ana —se le lo disfrutaras y lo necesitarás sobre todo cuando tu embarazo esté llegando al final

Durante la siguiente hora seguimos abriendo regalos, mi madre, hermana, abuela, cuasi cuñada y esposa pasaron el rato entre aaawww y ooohhh cuando destapaban algún regalo para los bebés, todas las cosas para el bebe de Mia eran azul y para nuestro bebé eran más colores neutros, excepto el regalo que le dio mi hermana, un body color rosa con un texto que dice "tengo la mejor tía del mundo" escrito en dorado y un tutu con los colores del arco iris, según ella está segura que será una niña. Al final Ray toma la enorme caja y la coloca delante de nosotros, al abrirla Ana no podía contener las lágrimas al ver que era un mecedor en forma de caballito

—Gracias papá— dice sollozando

—Espero que me permitan hacer los muebles para mis nietos porque el bebé de Mia también será como un nieto para mi

—Por supuesto— dice Mia conmovida ante el gesto mientras Ana solo asentía. En ese momento se escucha el timbre de la entrada y Gail sale rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

—Señor Grey llegó esto para usted

—Extraño, ¿qué empresa de envíos trabaja el día de hoy?

—No lo sé solo me dijeron que estaba estipulado que fuera entregado el día de hoy en esta dirección. Pero tiene su nombre en este pequeño sobre

Tomo la caja de manos Gail, abro el sobre y está escrito en letras impresas "felicidades por Bebe Grey" abro la caja y dentro se encuentra otra de menor tamaño forrada con papel de regalo, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento, cuidadosamente retiro el papel mientras todos me miran expectantes,

—No puede ser— digo apenas audible

—Bro ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido, como si hubieses visto un fantasma

—Boo boo

—¿Boo boo?— en ese momento escucho voces a mi alrededor pero todas son ininteligibles, a mi mente llegan vagos recuerdos, un pastel de chocolate, globos, el osito boo boo y luego él, el maldito chulo lanzando todo al piso y golpeándola, de repente todo se vuelve negro.

Despierto desorientado, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

—Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta mi madre visiblemente preocupada

—Bro, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué entraste en pánico?— miro alrededor buscando a Ana y la veo sentada en el sofá al lado de Ray con el osito en sus manos, rápidamente me incorporo le arrebato el muñeco de las manos, corro a la cocina y lo echo en el triturador de alimentos

—Christian ¿qué haces?— pregunta Ana

—Ese oso era mío, me lo dio la pu… mi madre biológica

—¿Por qué lo has destruido?

—No quiero nada relacionado a esa mujer cerca de nosotros o de nuestro hijo.

Luego de este nefasto episodio todos decidieron retirarse a sus casas.

•••

Paso las manos una y otra vez por la tela de mi jean mientras mi pierna rebota sin parar, Ana coloca su mano en mi rodilla haciéndome detener el movimiento

—¿Podrías dejar la ansiedad? Me estas poniendo nerviosa

—Es que quiero que todo esté bien

—Y lo estará, así que cálmate

—¿Anastasia Grey?

—Soy yo

—Ya puede pasar al consultorio— informa la enfermera

—Sería justicia— digo en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que Ana lo escuche

—Hola Anastasia, bienvenida de nuevo, por favor ve a cambiarte, te esperaremos en la sala— ella hace lo que le indica la doctora y minutos más tardes sale con una horrible bata de hospital

—Muy bien, veamos cuanto ha crecido tu bebé— la doctora vuelve a realizarle a Ana una ecografía transvaginal, mueve un botón y congela la imagen. Es sorprendente ver lo que ha cambiado en cuestión de días, el punto que vimos hace dos semanas ahora está más cerca de parecerse a un humano, tiene una gran cabeza y pequeños muñones por brazos y piernas

—Veamoss…— dice la Dra. Greene, nuevamente toca un botón en la máquina y un sonido inunda la sala —eso, mis estimados Sres. Grey es el corazoncito de su bebé, tiene un latido muy fuerte— Ana se lleva las manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al igual que los míos, inmediatamente saco mi móvil y grabo el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Al finalizar la doctora nos da un par de fotografías una de las cuales la usaré para reemplazar la que está sobre mi escritorio.

—Nos vemos en cuatro semanas Anastasia, que tengan feliz año nuevo

—Igualmente— decimos a la vez. Salimos del consultorio y no vemos a Sawyer en el pasillo, es extraño.

—¿qué sucede?

—Sawyer, no está

—Seguro ha de estar esperándonos en la entrada del hospital— dice Ana encogiéndose de hombros, entramos al elevador y de repente este se detiene

—Christian— dice Ana asustada

—Tranquila nena, puede ser una falla eléctrica ya verás como en un instante el elevador retoma su funcionamiento— un par de minutos después seguimos atascados y mi nena está muy nerviosa

—¡Ayuda!— comienzo a golpear la puerta del ascensor, de repente comienza a entrar humo por la rejilla de ventilación

—¡Auxilio! Continuo gritando y golpeando la puerta pero poco a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXVIII: CARA A CARA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—Christian— dice Ana asustada

—Tranquila nena, puede ser una falla eléctrica ya verás como en un instante el elevador retoma su funcionamiento— un par de minutos después seguimos atascados y mi nena está muy nerviosa

—¡Ayuda!— comienzo a golpear la puerta del ascensor, de repente comienza a entrar humo por la rejilla de ventilación

—¡Auxilio! Continúo gritando y golpeando la puerta pero poco a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia.

•••

ANASTASIA

Bip, Bip, Bip… trato de abrir lentamente los ojos pero inmediatamente vuelvo a cerrarlos, mis ojos están sensibles a la claridad, me siento aturdida, confundida, siento un constante pitido en mis oídos, trato de mover mi brazo pero hay algo que me lo impide ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Intento nuevamente moverme sin abrir los ojos y es cuando escucho una voz conocida

—Ana, hija

—¿Grace?— mi voz suena ronca, mi garganta está reseca.

—Espera, te traeré un poco de agua— hago un nuevo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos dejando que estos se adapten a la claridad que me rodea y es cuando soy consciente que estoy en la habitación de un hospital, lo que me impide mover el brazo es la vía intravenosa y el pitido que escuchaba en mis oídos en una monitor para signos vitales, pero ¿qué hago aquí? O mejor dicho ¿cómo rayos llegué aquí? Hago un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido pero estoy muy aturdida.

—Ten, poco a poco, solo pequeños sorbos— dice Grace dándome el vaso con agua muy fría la cual alivia la resequedad de mi garganta

—Grace, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está Christian— pregunto sin evitar entrar en pánico, ella trata de calmarme y lo hago para poder oír sus respuestas

—Está bien, el bebé está bien, Ana ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué recuerdas?— trato de hacer memoria y recuerdo que estábamos en la consulta con la Dra. Greene

—Estábamos en la consulta del ginecólogo ¿Por qué?

—¿Estaban? ¿Christian estaba contigo?

—Por supuesto, ambos vinimos y luego… el ascensor— digo casi en un susurro

—¿Dónde está Christian?— digo al borde de las lágrimas

—Ana, una enfermera te encontró desmayada en el ascensor pero no había ninguna señal de Christian

—¡Oh por Dios!— ahogo el inminente sollozo con mi mano

—Eso fue hace un par de horas, has estado inconsciente por poco más de dos horas, trata de tranquilizarte por favor y cuéntame ¿qué paso?

—Hu-hubo una ffalla en el elev-elevador, luego ccomenzó a-a entrar hu-humo ppor la rejilla dde ventilación y nno recuerdo mas— Grace me abraza y comienza a llorar conmigo, luego de unos segundos toma su móvil y hace una llamada

—Taylor, si ya Ana despertó. No, es como tú dices Christian estaba con ella. ¿y Sawyer? Está bien esperemos que reaccione. Por favor, haz todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Adiós

—¿Qué sucedió?

—A Sawyer lo encontraron con una herida en la cabeza en la parte trasera del hospital, tiene una contusión y aún está inconsciente, se encuentra los cuidados intermedios de la UCI.

—Grace por favor llévame a casa no quiero estar aquí.

—Tranquila ya me encargué de eso, apenas venga mi colega será para darte el alta de una vez.

Cuatro horas, cuatro horas han pasado desde que Christian ha desaparecido, todos asumen que se trata de un secuestro, pero los captores aún no se comunican con nosotros.

CHRISTIAN

Aturdido y confundido despierto en una habitación oscura, ¿donde rayos me encuentro? ¿Dónde está Ana? Miro a mi alrededor y no logro reconocer este lugar, en un rincón de espaldas a mi está una persona

—¿Ana?

—No, No lo soy— la voz me resulta familiar, muy familiar, trato de pensar donde la he oído antes pero mi cabeza aún da vueltas

—A tu lado tienes un poco de agua, tal vez quisieras tomarla debes estar un poco sediento— hago lo que me indican

—¿Dónde está Ana?

—Ella está bien no debes preocuparte por eso— en ese momento reconozco la voz

—¿Debbie?

—Si, Christian soy yo

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Lo siento pero es la única manera…

—¿La única manera de qué? ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de fijación conmigo? ¿Esto no puede estar pasándome de nuevo?

—¡No! ¡claro que no! Es la única manera de que puedas escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte

—¿Secuestrándome? Definitivamente estás loca, déjame ir inmediatamente no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos, así pasen meses

—Sabes que todo mi equipo de seguridad me está buscando y en poco tiempo me encontrarán

—Ahí es donde te equivocas querido, nadie te encontrará hasta que yo de la orden— dijo moviéndose hacia una puerta cerca del rincón donde permanecía oculta. ¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quiere hablar conmigo? Tal vez si accedo a su exigencia me deje ir. No, puede ser una trampa, necesito saber de Ana, necesito saber que está bien.

—¡Ayuda!— grito con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme el dolor que esto produce en mi garganta, rápidamente me doy cuenta que es inútil pues la habitación no cuenta con ventanas solo tiene unas pequeñas rejillas de ventilación en la parte superior de la pared. No sé por cuantas horas he estado aquí encerrado pero me preocupa Ana, me preocupa cómo pueda afectar esto su embarazo y siento miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Mucho tiempo después escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre, toma es tu favorito— dice dándome una bandeja con Mac and cheese, una lata de soda y una botella de agua.

—Quiero que me escuches con detenimiento y aunque tengas mil preguntas quiero que esperes hasta que termine de hablar, si me interrumpes me iré y no volveré. Lo que significa que tú no saldrás de aquí— solamente asiento con mi cabeza. Se mueve hasta una poltrona y toma asiento, la única luz que posee la habitación es de una pequeña lámpara que está al lado de la cama donde estaba acostado.

—Nací en Rockford, Illinois. Provengo de una familia de clase media, mi madre era maestra de la escuela secundaria y mi padre administraba una cadena de ferreterías, no éramos ricos pero vivíamos holgados. Siempre fui un poco tímida, cuando entré a la secundaria comencé a abrirme y a tener amigas. Marilyn se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntas desde el kindergarten, pero nunca tuvimos ninguna relación fuera de la escuela hasta ese entonces. Su padre trabajaba para la policía del condado, era un señor muy amable y correcto— hace una pausa, como si estuviese tratando de recordar cada detalle, no tengo idea a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero seguiré escuchando, solo quiero ir a casa con mi nena y bebé Grey.

—Cierto día estaba en casa de Marilyn haciendo un trabajo escolar, se nos hizo tarde, su padre insistió en acompañarme a casa para que no fuese sola. Vivíamos en un vecindario muy seguro y la distancia era menos de una cuadra sin embargo acepté, íbamos caminando mientras yo charlaba amenamente con mi amiga, el solo nos escuchaba. Todo pasó como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos hombres en una minivan le dispararon y nos metieron al vehículo, esa fue la última vez que la vi.

—Luego de eso comenzó mi tortura, fui secuestrada por una mafia de trata de blancas y vendida al mejor postor— ¡Por Dios! Eso era lo menos que esperaba oír —Durante años fui golpeada y abusada, intenté escapar en varias ocasiones pero siempre me cachaban en el acto, lo cual era peor. Cierto día me vendieron a otra mafia y me llevaron a Detroit, al menos ese hombre no me maltrataba tan seguido, llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta que nunca podría escapar, mis padres nunca se dieron a la tarea de buscarme, o al menos ese fue lo que creí en el momento. Así que comencé a colaborar con ellos, así tal vez si actuaba por voluntad propia no sería violada constantemente, mucho tiempo después un psicólogo me dijo que había desarrollado Síndrome de Estocolmo— dice sorbiendo por la nariz, tengo un nudo en la garganta y el estómago revuelto

—Debbie nun…

—Ah, Ah Christian, rompiste el trato— dijo haciendo el movimiento de levantarse

—No, por favor, continua, guardaré silencio— ella volvió a sentarse en el mueble pero permaneció callada por unos minutos. Poniéndome de pie le acerque la botella de agua y regresé a mi sitio, ella la abrió y tomó un sorbo.

—Gracias— dio un gran suspiro y luego continuó con el relato

—A pesar de no oponer resistencia el hombre que estaba a cargo de mí comenzó a obligarme a tomar drogas, primero comenzó con cigarrillos de marihuana, luego fue cambiándolas gradualmente hasta que comenzó a suministrarme drogas más fuertes. Todo eso se fue acumulando en mí, me sentía sucia, vil, despreciada, sin ningún valor, estaba a punto de atentar contra mi vida y acabar con mi sufrimiento, esa vez tenía el valor necesario, lo había considerado antes pero nunca había reunido el valor. Pero descubrí que estaba embarazada. Fue cuando me cambiaron de lugar, llevaron a un departamento en una de las peores zonas de Detroit, y durante mi embarazo estuve obligada a atender y acicalar a las nuevas chicas que traían. Me sentía como una proxeneta, pero lo hacía no por mí, sino por proteger a mi bebé, ese ser que crecía dentro de mí y aunque no fue concebido de la mejor manera, ya lo amaba.

Debbie guardó silencio y yo trataba de asimilar cada una de sus palabras, pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué demonios me cuenta todo esto? No soy un psicólogo ni mucho menos

—El día que nació mi bebé, había planeado escapar con él del hospital y tratar de comenzar en algún lugar, no sé cómo lo haría pues no tenía ni un centavo pero se me ocurriría. No me cansaba de mirar su perfecto rostro angelical, sus diez dedos de las manos y pies, su perfecto cabello marrón con destellos cobre y sus perfectos ojos grises, el 28 de junio de 1981 fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque fue el día en que naciste, Christian.

—¿Qué?— digo casi en un susurro

—Si— dice levantándose del mueble —2.800kg y 51cm — nunca pensé una personita tan pequeña pudiera traer tanta felicidad— dice acercándose a la luz y es cuando la veo

—No, No puede ser, ¡tu estas muerta!— digo moviéndome hacia el centro de la cama y alejándome de ella, es tal como la recuerdo en mis pesadillas, cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos café, solo que con más años.

—No lo estoy Christian, soy Ella.

—¡Alejate de mi! ¡Tú estás muerta!— digo con evidente pánico

—No lo estoy, mírame— dice cayendo de rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente, necesito salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí. Rápidamente me bajo de la cama y corro hacia donde está la puerta, pero se encuentra cerrada.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!— grito golpeando la puerta con fuerza

—Durante años hice lo posible por protegerte, tuve que volver a prostituirme y consumir drogas, todo por ti, por protegerte

—¡Eso es mentira! Nunca me quisiste, nunca me protegiste, el maldito chulo siempre me pegaba y me usaba como su cenicero personal, por tu maldita negligencia desarrollé hafefobia, eres una maldita mentirosa— le grito con rabia mientras limpio con más fuerza de la necesaria las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos

—¡Claro que lo hice! ¿Tú crees que yo elegí esa vida? Fui secuestrada y obligada a prostituirme desde los trece años, tenía diecisiete años cuando te tuve, por Dios Christian aún era una niña.

—No me digas ni una maldita mentira más, tú deberías estar muerta, estuve al lado de tu cuerpo por cuatro días hasta que la policía vino a rescatarme.

—¡No estaba muerta! El cóctel de drogas que me habían suministrado fue tan fuerte que me dejó inconsciente por varios días, meses, si, estuve a punto de morir, cuando estuve en el hospital el médico forense se dio cuenta que aún estaba viva, me trasladaron a cuidados intensivos y estuve en coma por seis meses.

—¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

—Lo hice Christian, pero nos habían llevado a hospitales diferentes nadie supo darme información de ti

—Eres una mentirosa, no quiero seguir escuchándote— digo moviéndome de la puerta hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Como quieras— dice levantándose del piso —De todas formas no saldrás de aquí hasta que haya terminado de hablar contigo

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, me dejo caer en la cama y comienzo a llorar, lloro como nunca en mi vida lo he hecho, lloro por Ella, por lo que le sucedió, lloro por mí, por ese niño de cuatro años al que constantemente maltrataban y quemaban con cigarrillos, por su abandono, por su desinterés, lloro por estar encerrado aquí sin saber de Ana y sin saber siquiera si podré volver a verla.

—Despierta Christian, debes comer algo— la voz de Debbie o Ella me hacer entrar en consciencia —Ten— dice dándome una bolsa de comida de la reconocida cadena Subway. Saco el contenido de la bolsa y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy realmente hambriento.

—¿Cómo es que estás viva?— le pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo pero por dentro aún me siento como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción

—Como te dije, estuve seis meses en coma, cuando por fin desperté no recordaba nada, no sabía quién era, era como si me hubiesen reseteado el cerebro. El doctor que me atendió durante todo ese tiempo fue muy amable y atento conmigo, su esposa me fue a visitar durante el mes siguiente en el que estuve hospitalizada luego de salir del coma. Cuando me dieron de alta entré en pánico pues no tenía a donde ir y no quería que el proxeneta me volviera a encontrar, así que tuve que contarles mi historia. Ellos se conmovieron y decidieron brindarme su apoyo, nunca pudieron tener hijos así que me trataron como tal, lo primero que hicieron fue cambiar mi apariencia, me cortaron el cabello y me lo tiñeron de rubio, me cambiaron el nombre de Ella Marshall a Deborah Abraham-Sheppard, luego Thomas pidió traslado a New Hampshire, allí terminé la escuela secundaria y fui a la universidad. Abby murió cuando estaba en el segundo año de la universidad debido a cáncer de mama, fue un duro golpe para mí, ella fue mi ayuda y soporte durante todo mi proceso de rehabilitación— guarda silencio por un instante y me mira, yo solo le hago señas para que continue

—Thomas puso a la orden todos sus recursos económicos para buscarte pero no podía encontrarte, después de graduarme decidí irme a New York, Thomas ya estaba retirado y se fue a vivir conmigo, hice estaba terminando mi especialización cuando él murió y volví a quedarme sola en este mundo, solo con la esperanza de encontrarte algún día y hace un año tu empresa hizo un gran donativo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital en New York y allí fue cuando te vi. Sentí algo inexplicable al verte, como una especie de conexión. Nunca actúo por impulso pero decidí indagar sobre ti y fue como vine a parar en Seattle, estando aquí comencé a trabajar en el Seattle Grace y conocí a tu madre, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, en ese instante no sabía que era tu madre, hasta que en un comentario dijo que sus hijos eran adoptados y mencionó tu nombre. Ahí fue cuando moví mis contactos para obtener tus antecedentes y papeles de tu adopción a como diera lugar. Ahí fue cuando corroboré que tú eras mi Christian, mi hijo.

—No me llames así, no tienes derecho— digo entre dientes —¿Así que tú fuiste la responsable de la ruptura a mi privacidad?

—Así es, al igual que tu poseo personal altamente calificado para velar por mi seguridad, en eso somos parecidos, Britanny es la mejor hacker del país, seguida por Barney tu chico.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Christian, ¿Cómo crees que se todo de ti? ¿Quién crees que te ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Quién crees que sacó del camino a todas esas escorias que te amenazaban? ¡Fui yo! Yo di la orden y desaparecieron porque no iba a permitir que algo te sucediera, tal vez no pude protegerte hace veinticuatro años, pero ahora ciertamente tengo los recursos para hacerlo.

—¡Eres una asesina!— le digo con desprecio

—Solo hice lo que creí conveniente, no iba a permitir que te hicieran daño.

—¿Y los paquetes misteriosos? ¿También son obra tuya?

—Si, tenia que ir dándote pistas, pero nunca lograste captar el mensaje, así que esta era mi última opción

—¿Cuál retenerme en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Secuestrarme y obligarme a escuchar tu fantástica historia? ¿Amenazarme con mantenerme aquí quien sabe por cuánto tiempo lejos de mi esposa y mi hijo? Eres una demente Debbie o Ella o como quiera que te llames.

—Lo hice por ti

—No, lo hiciste por ti, porque eres una egoísta, te consideré parte de mi familia, mi madre te brindó su amistad, te abrió las puertas de su casa y tú abusaste. No eres mejor que Elena o Linc o cualquiera de esos a los que asesinaste y te desprecio. Nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste— ella solo lleva las manos a su boca para acallar un sollozo

—Abran la puerta— grita, en ese instante la puerta se abre y un hombre se asoma —denle las llaves de la camioneta y déjenlo ir

—Jefe pero si va a la policía…

—¡No me importa! Solo hagan lo que digo y luego márchense todos de aquí déjenme sola —Vete Christian

Inmediatamente salgo de la habitación, estoy en una especie de cabaña, salimos y me entrega las llaves de una GMC Denali color negro.

—Aquí tiene señor

Le arrebato las llaves de las manos y me monto en el vehículo, lo enciendo y arranco a toda velocidad, no se a donde voy, no sé donde estoy, conduzco sin rumbo fijo porque el maldito vehículo no tiene GPS. Los rayos de sol se asoman por el horizonte, aún continuo dando vueltas sin saber a dónde voy, miro en el tablero y puedo constatar que me queda un cuarto del tanque de combustible. No tengo identificación, ni mi billetera ni dinero encima, justo cuando voy entrando a una especie de poblado veo una patrulla de la policía ¡esa podría ser mi salvación! Estaciono el vehículo y me acerco al oficial

—Buen día oficial, necesito su ayuda, mi nombre es Christian Grey, estuve secuestrado por mi madre biológica pero pensé que era una amiga de mi madre, pero me dejaron en libertad, tengo horas conduciendo sin rumbo, no sé donde estoy.

—Ven hijo, acompáñame a la estación— al llegar a la estación fui llevado a un cuarto de interrogatorio ¡Genial! Ahora me tratan como un delincuente, luego llegó otro oficial a tomar mis datos y huellas dactilares, pero en ningún momento tomaron mi declaración.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?

—Oregón— respondió saliendo del lugar, me hicieron una prueba de sangre y una de alcoholemia para ver si había consumido algún tipo de sustancia ya que ninguno creía que soy Christian Grey. Una vez que verificaron mis huellas dactilares y vieron la alerta sobre mi desaparición hace más de 48 horas, pidieron disculpas y me permitieron realizar una llamada.

—Taylor

—Señor Grey ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

—En algún lugar de Oregón en una estación de policía, por favor envía a Charlie Tango y avisa a mi familia, el oficial te indicará exactamente donde estoy —Tres horas más tarde me encuentro de camino a la casa de mis padres, tengo un cúmulo de sensaciones en el pecho, me siento a punto de estallar. Al llegar me bajo de la SUV rompiendo todo tipo de protocolo, abro la puerta y corro hasta la sala donde se que mi amada esposa me espera. Al verla el tiempo se detiene, lo hinchado de su rostro denota que ha estado llorando

—Christian ¡Oh Christian! Estaba muy preocupada por ti— dice sollozando y enseguida me quiebro, no puedo contener ni un minuto más las lagrimas, comienzo a llorar abrazado a ella.

—Fue Debbie, ella lo hizo todo, pero no es Debbie, es Ella, no está muerta está viva.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntan soltándome de su agarre y mirándome, veo a mi alrededor y allí está el resto de mi familia me acerco a mi madre y la envuelvo en un gran abrazo

—Te amo madre— le digo una y otra vez al oído, ella solo llora y me abraza muy fuerte.

—Gretchen por favor trae un poco de te

—Fue Debbie, Debbie es Ella mi madre biológica, ella me secuestró— todos entran en estado de shock, mi madre nos indica que tomemos asiento para que pueda proseguir con el relato.

—¿Cómo que fue ella que te secuestró?

—Lo hizo para que de esa manera me viera obligado a hablar con ella, me contó la historia de su vida, por qué terminó prostituyéndose, los paramédicos la creyeron muerta pero no lo estaba, estuvo mucho tiempo en coma, nunca fue reportado por eso entré en el sistema de adopción. Ella los manó a asesinar a todos, está demente, dice que lo hizo por protegerme— digo aun entre sollozos

—¿A quiénes?— pregunta mi padre

—Elena, Linc y Hyde. Ella sabe todo de mi y tenía a alguien infiltrado en mi equipo de seguridad— todos colocan los ojos como platos

—La desprecio, la odio por todo lo que sufrí a su lado— En ese instante Taylor se acerca y me entrega un teléfono móvil, al tomarlo puedo observar la imagen de una cabaña en llamas y debajo la leyenda, "No puedo seguir siendo un estorbo para la vida de Christian Grey, Adiós hijo".


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XXXIX: CONFRONTACION

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Ella los manó a asesinar a todos, está demente, dice que lo hizo por protegerme— digo aun entre sollozos

—¿A quiénes?— pregunta mi padre

—Elena, Linc y Hyde. Ella sabe todo de mi y tenía a alguien infiltrado en mi equipo de seguridad— todos colocan los ojos como platos

—La desprecio, la odio por todo lo que sufrí a su lado— En ese instante Taylor se acerca y me entrega un teléfono móvil, al tomarlo puedo observar la imagen de una cabaña en llamas y debajo la leyenda, "No puedo seguir siendo un estorbo para la vida de Christian Grey, Adiós hijo".

•••

Siento la sangre drenar mi rostro —No puede ser— digo apenas audiblemente

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Christian? ¡Habla de una buena vez!— dice Elliot bastante irritado —¿Qué demonios fue lo que te sucedió?— inhalo y exhalo fuertemente tratando de no insultarlo pero mi madre interviene antes que siquiera pueda decir una sola palabra

—Hijo por favor, explícanos que no te estamos entendiendo nada.

—Ella, no está muerta, nunca lo estuvo— mi madre no puede esconder su asombro

—¿Pero cómo? Ella estaba muerta, por eso ingresaste al sistema de adopción

—Los paramédicos la declararon muerta porque nunca pudieron encontrarle el pulso, pero no estaba muerta, solo muy drogada. No todo el tiempo fue una prostituta drogadicta, de hecho creo que nunca lo fue, al menos no por voluntad propia.

—No te estoy entendiendo hijo

—Ella fue raptada cuando era una adolescente por una mafia de trata de blancas, ella y su mejor amiga. Durante años fue víctima de abusos y maltratos, la vendían al mejor postor— inhalo profundamente para poder continuar y controlar el nudo que tengo en la garganta —luego la vendieron a otro proxeneta quien la trasladó a Detroit, allí fue cuando la introdujeron a las drogas, él la obligaba a consumirlas, cuando quedó embarazada de mi la trataban un poco mejor, sin embargo después de dar a luz todo fue peor, para ella y para mí. Hasta ese día. Dice que un doctor y su esposa la ayudaron a rehabilitarse y estudiar pero que nunca dejó de buscarme, como si le creyera.

—Hijo recuerda que al ser menor de edad tu expediente se encontraba cerrado y cuando tienes los recursos y contactos correctos aunque pasen mil años siempre se quedará así— dice mi padre

—No fue sino hasta que conoció a mi madre y luego me vio que hizo la conexión, luego con un experto en informática logro hacerse con mis antecedentes y confirmo que soy su hijo.

—Un momento, dices hasta que me conoció, pero no recuerdo haber conocido a alguna Ella— dice mi madre un poco confundida

—Porque se cambió el nombre, Ella es nada más y nada menos que la ilustrísima Dra. Deborah Abraham-Sheppard— digo con tono sarcástico, un coro de ¡Ah! Y ¡Oh por Dios! Se dejó escuchar por toda la sala

—Si es así, ¿Por qué no te lo dijo antes?— pregunta Elliot

—Tal vez, por miedo a ser rechazada, pero ahora que te dijo quien es realmente pueden al menos seguir su relación de amistad— interviene Mia

—¡NO! No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer es una asesina, una mentirosa, se valió de la amistad de mi madre para llegar a mí.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué un día tocara a tu puerta y dijera "hola Christian soy tu madre biológica"? por favor hermano no seas tan absurdo, esto no es una película, es la vida real

—No, no esperaba eso, nunca la he necesitado, desde el día que me abandonó ella murió para mi, la única madre que he tenido se llama Grace Trevelyan

—Christian por favor, no seas absurdo, ella no te abandonó todos la creyeron muerta

—Pues tal vez hubiese sido mejor que lo estuviera padre, prefiero eso a ser el hijo de una asesina

—¿Asesina?— interviene Ana

—Si, asesina ¿es que acaso no me escucharon? Elena, Linc y Jack Hyde están muertos gracias a ella, Debbie o Ella o como rayos se llame dio la orden para que los asesinaran, y su excusa es que los quitó del medio para protegerme.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Christian?— grita Mia con lágrimas en los ojos

—Mia— interrumpe mi madre

—Ningún Mia, ese es el problema con ustedes nunca se atreven a decirle las cosas en la cara a Christian por temor a una de sus rabietas, pero me cansé, él ya ni es un adolescente. Deja de estar autocompadeciendote y ten un poco de empatía por Debbie, te explicó el infierno que vivió por años sin poder escapar y cuando pasó todo eso, que despertó del coma lo primero que hizo fue buscarte, lo hizo por años, nunca descansó porque te amaba Christian…

—Mia tu no…

—Por un momento cállate y deja de hacerte la víctima— me interrumpe alzando más la voz

—Mía amor, cálmate, eso no le hace bien al bebé— le dice Ethan tomándola de la mano

—¿recuerdas aquél campamento para bailarinas al que fui cuando tenía trece años? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que regresé al día siguiente y lo mal que estaba? fue cuando les dije que me dijeron que debía bajar de peso. Pues no fue ningún campamento, cuando cumplí doce y supe que mi madre me había biológica aún estaba viva, hablé con mamá y quise conocerla, solo para saber quién era, llámalo curiosidad mórbida si quieres, pero el asunto es que cuando estuve frente a ella me miró con desprecio y me dijo nunca te quise y sinceramente nunca creo que lo haga, no me interesa saber nada de ti y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Eso si es abandono Christian, eso sí es sentirse despreciado. Tu madre te estuvo buscando sin darse por vencida y cundo logra explicarte lo sucedido eres el primero en juzgarla.

—Suficiente Mia, tú no sabes el infierno que viví a su lado, nunca me protegió.

—Solo eras un niño pequeño y por eso solo recuerdas los episodios traumáticos porque marcaron tu vida, pero no recuerdas si alguno de los maltratos que sufrió fue por defenderte.

—Eso no le quita el hecho de ser una asesina

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora recientes el hecho de qué la pedófila que abusó de ti, envolviéndote en un mundo de mentiras y a la que llamabas amiga esté muerta? No es que justifique lo que hizo pero créeme que cuando la vea la felicitaré por ello porque haría justamente lo mismo que ella por defender a mi hijo.

—Ella está muerta— dijo bajito

—Y todo por tu culpa, por no darle la oportunidad, espero que tu consciencia te deje tranquilo, vámonos Ethan, ya no quiero estar más soportando este show— tomando su bolso y a su esposo por una mano se encaminó hasta la puerta.

—Solo diré que Mia tiene mucha razón, debes aprender que no todas las situaciones son controlables y esto es algo que te va a perseguir siempre. No recuerdo a mis padres, era un bebé cuando ellos murieron pero la vida me recompensó dándome a Grace y nunca sentí necesidad de preguntar más nada acerca de ellos o tan siquiera de ver una foto. Tú pudiste vivir con ella cuatro años de tu vida y dejaste que los malos momentos calaran en tu psique, tuviste la oportunidad de tenerla nuevamente en tu vida pero la rechazaste — poniéndose de pie al igual que Kate abandonó la casa de mis padres

—¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?— digo enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos y llorando amargamente, mi madre me abraza y arrulla mientras lloro, una vez más me siento como un niño, como ese niño de cuatro años asustado. Cuando pude recuperar la calma le pido a Ana que nos marchemos a casa, necesito tomar una ducha y tratar de descansar.

—¿Jason?

—Señor

—Necesito que rastrees esa foto, quiero saber de donde fue enviada, dónde queda esa cabaña, el informe de los bomberos, lo quiero todo.

—Sí Señor

—¿Quieres darte un baño?— pregunta Ana

—No, una ducha— nos desvestimos en silencio, entro al baño y regulo la temperatura de la regadera, entro y enseguida siento las manos de Ana alrededor de mi abdomen, me doy vuelta para abrazarla pero no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo.

—Llora, llora todo lo que quieras nene, desahógate— fue lo único que dijo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos bajo el agua, cuidadosamente me ayudó a realizar mi rutina de aseo mientras luchaba por controlar las lagrimas que salían de mi rostro. Nunca antes había llorado de esta manera, nunca antes había experimentado una sensación de vacío tan grande. Al salir del baño las lagrimas ya habían cedido, nos acostamos y enseguida en sueño me atrapa.

•••

—Christian, hemos tenido esta misma conversación por semanas, dices que te hubiese gustado que las cosas no hubiesen sucedido del modo en el que lo hicieron— dice Flynn exasperado

—Lo sé John pero eso era antes de saber que está viva, durante cuatro semanas la creí muerta y el peso en mi consciencia era abismal, ¡simuló su muerte!

—¿Cómo sabes que es así? ¿Quién te dice que no está muerta?

—Mi equipo logró rastrear la foto

—Por supuesto que si— dice sarcásticamente

—Como decía, mi equipo logró rastrear la foto y ciertamente la cabaña fue consumida por el fuego, pero en el informe de los bomberos dice que el incendio fue provocado y no había nadie dentro, estaba totalmente vacía.

—¿Y eso no era lo que querías? ¿Que saliera completamente de tu vida?

—Si pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—El saber que no está muerta, que no se quitó la vida impulsada por mi desprecio me quita un gran peso de encima John.

—Christian, te daré un consejo, no como tu psiquiatra sino como tu amigo, tienes la oportunidad de buscarla y hacer las paces con ella, no te digo una relación porque eso lleva años cultivarlo, pero puedes usar tus recursos para buscarla o simplemente dejas todo como está y nada ha pasado. Pero debes entender que ella no eligió esa vida, no decidió separarse de ti, las circunstancias se atravesaron en el camino, tú decides. Bien, nuestro tiempo terminó y tranquilo que el último consejo fue gratis así que no lo incluiré en la factura.

—Bastardo inglés— le digo, provocando una carcajada en él.

Al salir del consultorio del Dr. Flynn Taylor me informa que Sawyer va de camino con Ana a la consulta con el ginecólogo, así que nos iremos directo. Durante todo el trayecto al hospital no hago más que pensar en la conversación que sostuve con John. Pero por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer, me siento como en una encrucijada, no sé cual camino tomar, no se cual será la decisión correcta. Llegamos al Seattle Grace y siento cierto nerviosismo al tomar elevador nuevamente, al salir en el piso indicado encuentro a Ana sentada leyendo una revista, tiene un vestido color cereza que se ajusta a sus curvas y deja a la vista su pequeño vientre, aunque mi madre dice que es un poco grande para el tiempo que tiene.

—Hola nena

—Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue?

—Igual que siempre, Flynn puede ser un verdadero grano en el culo— ella solamente suelta una risita — ¿Cuándo te atenderán?

—Debemos esperar un poco, la doctora está practicando una cesárea de emergencia, la enfermera me informó que ya debe estar por terminar

—Hemos mantenido la prensa al margen pero no creo que ya podamos seguir escondiéndolo, así que Sawyer y Prescott permanecerán contigo— no recibo ninguna respuesta de su parte, solo rueda los ojos.

Al final del pasillo veo un par de damas con unos pequeños niños, uno de ellos es una niña quien esta entretenida con la muñeca y el otro es un niño que se empeña en halarle los cabellos y hacerla llorar, enseguida coloco mis manos en puños, conteniéndome para ir a agarrar al pequeño bribón.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, esos niños tienen sus madres, que ellas lidien con él, además tienen rato en ese plan, mucho antes que tu llegaras— dice Ana sin siquiera desviar la mirada de la revista que lee

—¡La está maltratando!

—Están jugando— jugando las pelotas, esa pobre niña indefensa, está siendo víctima de maltrato, me quedo viendo la situación por un rato más, cuando de repente la doctora Greene hace aparición.

—Buenas Tardes Ana, Christian, en cinco minutos los recibiré.

—¿Ansiosa?

—No mucho, solo quiero ver que tanto ha crecido, Mia dice que tal vez podamos saber el sexo del bebé— pasamos a la oficina de la doctora quien le entrega un recipiente a Ana para recolectar una muestra de orina y hacer los análisis de rutina, luego que se ha cambiado nos encuentra en la sala donde se le hará la ecografía

—El gel es un poco frío— le dice la Dra. Greene antes de aplicárselo en el abdomen a Anastasia, comienza a mover la sonda y puedo ver las expresiones de su rostro, algo no está bien, puedo presentirlo

—Interesante, no me percaté de esto la última vez

—¿Qué sucede doctora?— pregunta Ana nerviosa, la doctora mueve un poco la pantalla y comienza a explicar

—Aquí pueden ver a su bebe, ya está completamente formado, la cabeza, el hueso del fémur tiene buen tamaño— la sonrisa que se despliega en mi rostro es grandísima —Y de este lado tenemos al bebe B— Mi sonrisa desapareció

—¿C-cómo?

—Eso fue lo que no vi en la ecografía pasada porque estaba escondido detrás de su gemelo, ambos se alimentan de una sola placenta lo que quiere decir que serán gemelos idénticos

Dos, dos bebés, ¡wow! Defintivamente Elliot tiene razón, tengo unos súper soldados, miro a Ana quien tiene lágrimas en su rostro, me acerco a ella y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios

—Aquí pueden escuchar que ambos tienen latidos muy fuertes— no me canso de escuchar ese sonido

—¿Existe la posibilidad de saber el sexo?— pregunta Ana

—Veamos— la doctora comienza a mover la sonda por el vientre de Ana y en la pantalla se ve como los bebés se mueven sin parar —todo parece indicar que serán niñas, pero podremos tener mayor certeza en la ecografía de 16 semanas— ¡Oh Dios ten piedad! Dos niñas, definitivamente hablaré con Ray para que empiece a entrenar un par de cachorros y le pediré a Taylor que consiga dos CPO, ningún bastardo adolescente vendrá a engatusar a mis hijas nada de eso, sobre mi cadáver. No tienen permiso para salir con chicos hasta que tengan por lo menos treinta años, no señor…

—Christian, Christian— dice Ana llamando mi atención —¿qué sucede? Por un minuto te quedaste pensativo— es cierto, ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en el que se fue a cambiar de ropa

—¿Vamos?— solamente asiento.

—¿Christian podrías decirme que te sucede?

—Son dos— digo apenas audible

—Si, escuché a la doctora

—Y son niñas

—También lo sé, ¿no eras tú quien decía que serían niñas?

—Si, pero una, no dos, ahora…

—¿Ahora qué Christian?

—Ahora deberé pelear con otro adolescente con acné porque quiere sonsacar a mi otra hija— Anastasia soltó una sonora carcajada

—Amor, aún falta mucho tiempo. Tienes seis meses hasta que nazcan y luego alrededor de dieciséis años para hacerte la idea.

—Está bien, pero igual Ray entrenará a los perros

—Okey, no he dicho nada, dice levantando las manos en rendición.

—Taylor, voy a necesitar que contrates dos CPO y los entrenes en todo tipo de artes marciales y manejos de armas— Taylor me mira desconcertado

—Tranquilo Jason solo está exagerando, acabamos de enterarnos que tendremos gemelas— dice Ana de lo más casual, ¿es que acaso no entiendes la magnitud del asunto mujer?

—Felicidades

—Gracias Jason— dice Ana animada

—Gracias.

•••

Las últimas semanas han sido el cielo para mi, he leído en muchos libros que el flujo de hormonas en las mujeres embarazadas es mayor y benditas hormonas que hacen que Ana esté caliente y deseosa todo el tiempo, sin importar la hora Christian Jr. está siempre presto a cumplir las demandas de mi esposa. Su vientre ha crecido mucho, a veces dice que se siente como una ballena y llora porque siente que me iré con la primera mujer con cuerpo bonito que me pase por delante, esa es la parte del embarazo que no me gusta, está hiper sensible y sus cambios de humor van a la velocidad de la luz. En la segunda ecografía cuando la Dra. Greene o Gina como insiste en que la llamemos nos confirmó que son niñas fue cuando le dijimos a toda la familia.

 ***Flashback***

Llego a casa y encuentro a Ana muy animada en la cocina con Gail, ella está trabajando solamente hasta mediodía ya que la doctora le dijo que con gemelos el riesgo de presión arterial alta y sufrir otro tipo de patologías ligadas al estrés es el doble.

—Buenas tardes

—¡Christian!— dice dándose la vuelta y saliendo a mi encuentro

—¿Cómo están las mujeres más hermosas del planeta?

—Yo, muy bien gracias, pasé el día sin complicaciones y ya los malestares se fueron por completo, era más divertido cuando los sufrías tu— dice haciendo un puchero —ellas ahorita están tranquilas, durmiendo supongo— Me coloco a la altura de su vientre y reparto besos sobre él

—Hola princesas, es papá

—Mira lo que hemos hecho— dice Ana apuntando hacia una bandeja con cupcakes —Ten, prueba uno

Tomo uno de los cupcakes que está decorado con una crema blanca y un signo de interrogación en una especie de banderín, lo muerdo y está delicioso

—Mmm… rico

—Muerde un poco más— hago lo que me indican y del centro del cupcake salen sprinkles color rosa, fucsia y lila

—¿Te gusta? ¿Crees que capten la idea?

—Claramente lo harán ¿pero como les diremos que serán gemelas?— Ana sube su camiseta y pintado sobre su abultado vientre tiene de un lado Bebé Grey A, del otro Bebé Grey B y alrededor unas hermosas flores

—Yo creo que esto les dará una idea, Gail me ayudó

—Wow, quedó hermoso Ana, déjame tomar una ducha rápida, cambiarme y nos vamos.

Pasados veinte minutos me encuentro abordando la SUV junto a Sawyer y mi amada esposa, el camino a la casa de mi madre es tan solo de quince minutos así que en un santiamén llegamos. Al entrar Ana le entrega los cupcakes a Gretchen y le pide que los guarde hasta la hora del postre.

—Buenas noches familia

—Hola a todos— nos tomamos un tiempo para saludar y Grace nos hace pasar rápidamente al comedor

—No podemos hacer esperar a estar hermosas damas embarazadas— dice mi padre

—Me siento como una ballena, créanme cuando les digo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que estas semanas pasen rápido, por cierto Ana, el próximo sábado será el baby shower.

—¿Dónde será?

—Madre quiere que lo hagamos aquí, dice que así tendré la oportunidad de descansar si me siento fatigada.

—Y tiene mucha razón— dice Ethan

—¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda kate?

—Viento en popa Grace, Mely es excepcional, es toda una profesional, ya confirmamos el salón del Hotel Four Seasons y la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en la Iglesia Sagrado Corazón de Jesús por petición de mis padres, allí se casaron ellos y pues ya que Ethan por ser el mayor no cumplió con el requerimiento yo no tengo escapatoria.

La cena continuó entre conversaciones, mi madre anunció que mi habitación y la de Mia serían remodeladas para colocar un espacio para los bebés, madre yo creo que deberás acondicionar una habitación entera para mis bebés.

Luego que una de las chicas retirara los platos de la cena llega Gretchen con los cupcakes, todos se quedaron confundidos por un momento

—Aaaahhhh— grita Kate —es para revelar el sexo del bebé— enseguida todos tomaron uno y procedieron a comerlo

—Niña, es una niña— grita Mia

—Aaaww una pequeña princesita— dice mi madre

—En realidad— dice Ana poniéndose de pie y levantándose la camiseta

—¿Dos bebes? ¡Dos bebes! Son gemelas, ahora la paga es doble querido cuñado— dice Elliot

—Elliot, Ethan, ¿Estaban apostando?— pregunta mi madre sorprendida

—Una pequeña apuesta ma. Ethan insistía en que sería varón y yo decía que hembra, como son dos ahora debe pagarme el doble— Ethan refunfuña y saca su billetera

—¿Cuánto apostaron?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Solo dime

—Quinientos dólares que gracias a Ana 2 y Ana 3, porque serán como Ana claro está, ahora son mil dólares— dice recibiendo el dinero de manos de Ethan

—Dame acá— dice mi madre

—Aquí tienes, eso te enseñará a no estar apostando— todos nos reímos al ver que mi madre le quitó la mitad del dinero

—Pe…

—Sin protestar o te lo quito todo

—si ma.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

—Estas muy pensativo— dice Ana saliendo del baño con un sexy muy sexy baby doll que por el tamaño de su vientre y lo grande de sus senos le queda más pequeño, un gruñido de excitación sale de mi

—Mmm… alguien está feliz de verme— mete su mano dentro del pantalón de mi pijama y comienza a estimularme

—¡Joder nena! Como no va a estar feliz de verte, eres un monumento, y ese protuberante vientre te hace ver mucho más sexy— me acerco a ella y metro mi rostro en el valle de sus senos aspirando su delicioso olor, muevo la delicada tela que los cubre y suavemente con mi lengua comienzo a estimularlos arrancándole jadeos.

—¡Oh si Christian!— muevo mi mano hasta su sexo y compruebo lo húmeda que está, últimamente se excita con más facilidad, una de las ventajas del embarazo

—Estás lista nena

—Siiiii— ruedo hasta quedar boca arriba y con cuidado la ayudo a posicionarse sobre mí

—Eso es nena, muévete— Ana comienza a moverse con intensidad

—¡Cielos Ana! Si sigues así no duraré mucho— mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues siguió con el mismo ritmo frenético

—¡Oh si! ¡Oh Christian! ¡Chrisstiiaaannn!

—Aannaaa— grito alcanzando mi orgasmo

—Voy a extrañar esto una vez que termine el embarazo

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto curioso

—La intensidad de los orgasmos— dice en medio de un bostezo — cada uno es mejor que el anterior

—No hay problema, puedo embarazarte cada vez que quieras

—Un bebé a la vez— murmura antes de caer rendida por el cansancio

—Creo que la regla de uno a la vez nos la saltamos Sra. Grey— le doy un beso en la coronilla y atrayéndola hacia mi sucumbo ante el sueño.

—Buen día— saludo a Ana al llegar a la cocina

—Buen día Amor— me coloca un plato con tostadas francesas y fruta picada

—¿qué paso con los pancakes y el tocino?— pregunto divertido al ver que sirve un plato de yogurt con granola y fruta para ella

—A las niñas no les agrada el tocino, aparte que la Dra. Greene me lo prohibió— comemos en un confortable silencio, al terminar ayudo a Ana a recoger la mesa y colocar los platos en el lava vajillas.

—Sr. Grey llegó un envío para ustedes, se encuentra en la sala principal— me informa Reynolds

—Gracias— nos encaminamos para allá y mi sorpresa es tal al ver dos arreglos florales idénticos con unos osos de peluche color rosa y un unicornio, ambos tienen globos que dicen es una niña. Miro a Anastasia desconcertado

—¿Quién lo envía?

—Esto venía con ellos— dice entregándome un pequeño sobre y retirándose, no sé por qué pero creo saber de quién proviene el regalo

"Felicidades, espero que esas dos princesas traigan mucha alegría a su hogar.

Me prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, que no te contactaría, pero es difícil."

E.

—Ella.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XL: NUEVOS INTEGRANTES

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—¿Quién lo envía?

—Esto venía con ellos— dice entregándome un pequeño sobre y retirándose, no sé por qué pero creo saber de quién proviene el regalo

" _Felicidades, espero que esas dos princesas traigan mucha alegría a su hogar._

 _Me prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, que no te contactaría, pero es difícil."_

 _E._

—Ella.

•••

 _En algún lugar del Estado de Washington…_

—Jefe, aquí tiene el último informe sobre el señor Grey— dice su fiel ayudante entregándole un sobre de manila. Lo abre apresuradamente, ansiosa por descubrir el contenido, no puede evitar el cúmulo de sensaciones al ver las fotos.

—Debe tener alrededor de ocho meses, ¿verdad?

—Así es, como puede ver ya comenzaron a acondicionar lo que será la recamará de las bebés, el Sr. Grey se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector con las que llama "sus mujeres" y la señora Grey trabaja desde casa hace un par de semanas, dice que se cansa mucho.

—Gracias Reynolds, gracias por todo.

—Siempre a la orden Jefe, yo le debo a usted mucho más.

•••

Las horas pasan lentamente, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento, camino de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala de espera, volteando cada cierto tiempo hacia el reloj que se encuentra en la pared

—Christian por favor cálmate, sino me veré en la necesidad de aplicarte un sedante

—No puedo madre, escuchaste a la Dra. Greene, el bebé estaba en peligro

—Amor, tu hermana está en buenas manos— en ese instante volteo y me percato de lo incómoda que luce Ana sentada en esa silla, inmediatamente una sensación de remordimiento me embarga. Cuando Ethan nos llamó diciendo que Mia había entrado en trabajo de parto todos nos sentimos alegres y dejamos nuestra reunión familiar para venir hasta acá, pero luego de varias horas, los latidos de mi sobrino comenzaron a disminuir y la presión arterial de mi hermana se elevó demasiado por lo que decidieron practicarle una cesárea de emergencia.

—Si está en ese estado por el nacimiento del sobrino, no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando vayan a nacer las mellizas— murmura Elliot

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando se abre la puerta que conduce a los quirófanos, de ella emerge Ethan quien tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sin mediar palabra se acerca hasta su madre y la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, su actitud me hace temer lo peor, miro al resto de mi familia y todos pensamos lo mismo.

—Es… es hermoso— dice Ethan en medio de sollozos —soy muy feliz— El alivio que recorre mi cuerpo es indescriptible.

—Conozcan a Emmett Christopher Kavannagh— dice mostrándonos las fotos — Mia quiso que su nombre se relacionara no solo con el mío sino con el de sus hermanos— cuando es mi turno de ver la fotografía me siento enternecido al ver ese pequeño bulto sonrosado envuelto en una manta azul, dicen que los recién nacidos no se parecen a nadie, pero este bebe es la viva imagen de su padre.

—Mia está en la sala de recuperación y luego será llevada a una habitación, por la hora no creo que la puedan ver.

—Es cierto, vámonos a casa y regresamos mañana— dice mi madre

•••

—Aaawww— dice Ana mientras ve al pequeño Emmett bostezar —Es todo un encanto

—Y pensar que dentro de pocos seremos nosotros quienes estemos abrazando a nuestras princesas— le digo en un susurro para luego depositar un beso en su sien. El bebé comienza a removerse, abre y cierra los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz, y puedo ver los hermosos ojos café de mi hermana, al menos algo heredó de su madre. En seguida un llanto estruendoso retumba por toda la habitación

—No queda duda alguna que es tu hijo Mia— digo entregándole al bebé, ella solo saca la lengua, inmediatamente abandonamos la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad, nosotros nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al ala oeste del hospital donde se encuentra el consultorio de la Dra. Greene par la revisión de Ana, ahora que está más cerca de la fecha de parto, las consultas son más frecuentes.

—Adelante, la Dra. Greene los está esperando— Nos indica la recepcionista cuando llegamos frente al consultorio.

—Bienvenidos, pasemos a la sala de ecografía— Ayudo a Ana a subir a la camilla y levanto su blusa dejando al aire su protuberante vientre —Está frío— advierte antes de colocar el gel sobre el abdomen de Ana haciendo que ésta se estremezca

—Veamos— comienza a mover la sonda por el vientre Ana —Jumm— murmura y arruga el entrecejo

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto visiblemente nervioso

—Verán, "Bebe A" se encuentra en posición cefálica lo que es bueno, pero tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello— miro a Ana y rápidamente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas —la vuelta se ve un poco floja y no debería representar problemas sin embargo el resto del cordón está entre sus piernas y en cualquier momento podría hacer que la vuelta que está alrededor del cuello se tense. "Bebé B", sigue en posición podálica, lo que imposibilita el nacimiento vaginal. Tienes 32 semanas y 4 días, lo que es muy bueno para ser un embarazo múltiple, me practicar la cesárea lo antes posible, ya que me preocupa que pueda haber una complicación mayor— Ana comienza a sollozar

—No te preocupes— dice la doctora apretando su mano —todo estará bien, les daré unos minutos, nos vemos en mi oficina— se levanta y abandona la sala, ayudo a Ana a incorporarse y la abrazo

—Tengo miedo Christian, mucho miedo

—Lo sé nena, también tengo miedo, pero todo saldrá bien, hablaremos con mi madre para que reúna al mejor equipo de neonatólogos— digo tratando de infundirle fuerzas tomo su rostro en mis manos y limpio sus lágrimas —Eres muy fuerte y nuestras niñas también lo son, todo saldrá bien

—Está bien amor, vamos con la doctora— caminamos hasta la oficina donde nos espera la Dra. Greene y tomamos asiento frente a su escritorio

—Sé que deben sentirse un poco asustados, pero no deben tener nada que temer, Ana ha tenido un buen embarazo, las niñas están en perfecto estado, tienen buen tamaño y peso, esto lo hacemos para evitar futuras complicaciones, además Christian podrá estar contigo en el quirófano, lamentablemente Grace no podrá estar por razones de conflicto de intereses, pero ella podrá elegir a los pediatras que atenderán a sus bebés y verlas una vez que sean llevadas al retén. Podemos programas la cesárea para las ocho de la mañana o para las seis de la tarde. Particularmente pienso que la segunda opción es la mejor ya que así Ana tendrá tiempo para descansar antes de recibir visitas.

—¿Cuando sería Doctora? Me gustaría tener algo de tiempo para que mis padres puedan viajar y estar aquí.

—Podríamos hacerla el día lunes, pero no más tarde de eso

—Muy bien.

—Excelente, programaré todo el equipo. Por ser un parto de gemelas necesitaremos un quirófano grande ya que emplearemos el doble del personal. Debes estar aquí a mediodía para hacerte todos los exámenes preoperatorios.

—Está bien, aquí estaremos— nos despedimos de la Dra. Greene y salimos del consultorio, Taylor y Sawyer automáticamente se ponen el alerta al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Ana.

—A casa de mis padres Taylor

—Señor.

Durante el trayecto, Ana se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, sé que debo mantenerme fuerte para ella, sé que debo confiar en el equipo de especialistas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme angustiado por lo que pueda suceder. La voz de Taylor anunciándome que llegamos, me saca de mis cavilaciones

—Ana, nena, llegamos a casa de mis padres— se despereza un poco pero los rastros del llanto son evidentes en su rostro, tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y la nariz roja.

—Buenas tardes Sres. Grey— saluda Gretchen —la Sra. Grace se encuentra en la terraza con los Sres. Trevelyan

—Ana, Chris… ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta mi madre al ver a Ana, inmediatamente las lagrimas comienzan a arremolinarse en los ojos de Ana y abraza a mi madre.

—Vengas, tomemos asiento— saludamos a mi padre y abuelos y nos sentamos, mi madre pide a una de las chicas del servicio un vaso de agua para Ana

—Venimos de la consulta con la Dra. Greene, al hacer la ecografía se percató que una de las niñas tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y entre sus piernas, por lo que decidió practicar una cesárea de emergencia el lunes al final de la tarde

—¡Oh!— dice mi madre

—¡Oh pequeña! ¡No tienes nada de qué preocuparte!— dice mi abuelo Theodore tomando las manos de Ana —Es sólo por precaución, para evitar que algo malo le pase a las niñas, es normal que te sientas asustada pero debes clamarte, recuerda que tus bebes perciben la ansiedad que tienes en este momento y puede ser contraproducente, así que no más lágrimas y regálame una de tus bellas sonrisas.

Ana se limpia el rostro y sonríe a mi abuelo

—Así me gusta.

—Y bien, ¿cómo se llamarán?

—Será una sorpresa— dice Ana

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué les pasa a las jóvenes de hoy en día?— se queja mi abuela sacándonos risas a todos

—Valdrá la pena esperar

—No pues, esperaremos

—Madre pareces una chiquilla

—Grace cariño a mi edad una no está para esperar por sorpresas

El resto de la tarde pasa tranquilamente, afortunadamente Ana se calmó y pudo llamar a sus padres, Carla y Bob saldrán en un vuelo mañana a primera hora y Ray ya está en camino a Seattle. Decidimos regresar a casa y organizar todo lo que debemos llevar a la clínica el lunes.

—Lo único que lamento es que aún las cunas no están listas

—Tranquila, verás que Ray las tendrá listas en poco tiempo, además los primeros días estarán con nosotros, no creo ser capaz de tenerlas lejos estando tan pequeñitas.

—Yo tampoco. Sé que será todo un reto pero cuento con tu ayuda

—Así es nena, además Gail no se despegará de ti. Lo que me recuerda que debemos llamar a la agencia para buscar a alguien que ayude a Gail porque no confío en nadie más para que esté cerca de las mellizas, podrían ser dos personas y le pediríamos a ella que nos ayude en el proceso de selección

—Me parece bien, pero que no sea ninguna joven, no soportaría a otra Gretchen

—No te preocupes, eso no sucederá.

•••

Llegó el día, hoy conoceré a mis hermosas princesas, aunque un poco antes de lo esperado pero es lo mejor, durante el fin de semana mi familia hizo lo posible por mantener a Ana cómoda y en calma, la madre de Ana y su esposo llegaron ayer por la tarde.

—Hola, Hola ¿Cómo te sientes Ana?— pregunta la Dra. Greene al entrar a la habitación

—Un poco nerviosa

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá excelente y antes de lo que piensas tendrás a dos bellezas en tus brazos. Vamos a llevarte al quirófano y prepararte para la cirugía, Christian, cuando la enfermera lo indique podrás entrar a la sala de operaciones, el resto de uds. podrán esperar aquí o en la sala de espera aunque creo que estarán más cómodos allá.

Dicho eso salimos todos en tropel hasta el área de quirófanos, mis padres, abuelos, suegros, están aquí, al igual que parte del equipo de seguridad y Gail. Ethan y Mia, han estado comunicándose con mi madre durante la tarde. Elliot tuvo que salir de la ciudad desde el viernes por motivos de trabajo y Katherine le acompañó, lamentablemente no pudieron venir antes, pero prometieron que apenas Elliot termine sus compromisos regresarán.

—Mantén la calma hijo, es importante que le infundas tranquilidad a Ana, no te preocupes por la cámara y el móvil sólo entrégaselos a la enfermera rotativa y ella se encargará de hacer la grabación del proceso y tomar las fotografías.

—Está bien madre.

—Señor Grey, por favor acompáñeme— sigo a la enfermera quien con la huella digital de su pulgar abre la puerta de acceso al área de quirófanos, caminamos por un largo pasillo y puedo sentir mis manos sudar.

—Por favor colóquese esto y cuando esté listo toque esta puerta, es la sala de operaciones donde se encuentra su esposa.

Me coloco la ropa que me dio la enfermera y lavo muy bien mis manos antes de entrar a la sala, toco dos veces y se abre la sala, hay mucha gente aquí adentro.

—Siéntese aquí al lado de su esposa. Cómo puede ver tenemos el doble del equipo por ser dos bebés.

—Todo estará bien nena, todo estará bien— le digo a Ana al oído cuando me siento a su lado.

—Muy bien equipo comenzamos—oigo decir a la Dra. Greene, durante los primeros minutos solo la escucho dar órdenes al equipo y mi ansiedad crece, a pesar que hay música de relajación en el quirófano no está ayudando para nada a mis nervios.

—Muy bien Sr. Grey, puede ponerse de pie— hago lo que me indican y en ese momento veo que una cabecita se asoma por la incisión en el abdomen de Ana. Le limpian el rostro y succionan su boca y nariz.

—Hola, preciosa, Felíz Nacimiento— y en ese instante siento que mi corazón se paraliza al escuchar el hermoso llanto de mi bebé, se la entregan a una enfermera quien se encargará de limpiarla.

—Y aquí tenemos a otra preciosura— el llanto de mi hermosa bebé es música para mis oídos, nunca pensé que podría ser más feliz.

—Sr. Grey, Aquí tiene a la "Bebé A" midió 49 cm, pesó 2.750Kg— la enfermera me entrega un bultito rosa quien al parecer tiene cabello oscuro

—Hola, Hola princesita, vamos para que conozcas a mami

—Oh Christian, es hermosa— solloza Ana quien le da un beso en su pequeña mejilla —Hola Phoebe, mami te ama pequeña

—Esta es la "Bebé B" midió 47cm, pesó 2.500kg— una enfermera toma a Phoebe de mis manos y me entrega a mi otra bebé

—Hola Ella, eres realmente hermosa— la acerco a Ana quién le da un beso, luego me entregan a Phoebe mientras otra enfermera se encarga de tomarme una foto con mis dos hijas.

—Acérquese a la Sra. Grey para hacerles su primera foto familiar— a pesar de la palidez de Ana, es la foto más hermosa que nos han podido hacer.

—Necesitamos los nombres para el certificado de nacimiento ¿Cuál es el nombre de la "Bebé A"?

—Phoebe Katherine Grey

—Hola Phoebe, hermoso nombre— dice la enfermera al colocarle el brazalete

—¿"Bebé B"?

—Ella Grace Grey

—Hola Ella, eres realmente hermosa— enseguida las colocan en una incubadora y mis nervios se elevan a la estratósfera

—¿Por qué las colocan en una incubadora?

—Todos los bebés al nacer son colocados en una incubadora por unas horas mientras se adaptan al ambiente fuera del vientre materno, ellas nacieron unas semanas antes, así que estarán en una incubadora mientras monitoreamos que todo esté bien. Hasta los momentos todo está bien y pueden respirar por sí solas— la explicación de la neonatólogo hizo que mis nervios se calmaran un poco

—Muy bien, ahora estas bellezas irán al retén y Ana a la sala de recuperación. En una hora o dos la llevaremos a la habitación mientras que las niñas pasarán toda la noche en observación, esto es solo por precaución, no tienen nada que temer.

Lentamente asiento y salgo de la sala de operaciones para encontrarme con mi familia, cuando me encuentro a mi madre en el pasillo

—¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo salió todo?— me aborda mi madre apenas llego a la sala de espera

—Madre son hermosas, nunca pensé que podía sentir tanta felicidad, son absolutamente perfectas— busco en mi móvil las últimas fotos que nos hicieron.

—Te presento a Phoebe Katherine Grey

—Es preciosa, mira cuanto cabello, ¡Oh Christian! Tiene la nariz perfilada como la tuya, pero el cabello oscuro como el de Ana.

—Y ella es Ella Grace Grey

—¡Oh Dios mío! Me siento han honrada

—Madre, tu eres mi ángel salvador, por supuesto que una de mis hijas debería llevar tu nombre

—Y el de tu madre, eso quiere decir que la has perdonado

—Así es, Ella solo fue víctima de las circunstancias y todo lo ocurrido no fue su culpa.

—Estoy tan feliz hijo, sólo espero que en algún momento Debbie pueda reencontrarse contigo y conocer a sus nietas. Ahora salgamos que todos están ansiosos por saber cómo salió todo y yo iré al retén para conocer a mis adoradas nietas y darle cariño de abuela.

Al llegar a la sala todos se colocan de pie y comienzan a abrazarme y felicitarme por el nacimiento de mis hijas.

—Basta de besos y abrazos, quiero ver a mis bisnietas— dice mi abuela un tanto ansiosa

—¡Vaya Christian! Definitivamente Ana y tu hacen bebés muy hermosos, mira nada más esas mejillas coloradas

—la de la derecha es Phoebe y la de acá de Ella

—¿Cómo sabes quién es quién? ¡Son idénticas!— comenta mi abuelo riendo

—En el gorrito tienen marcado una A y una B, Phoebe nació primero que Ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Ana?— pregunta Carla, mientras el resto de los presentes ve las fotos de las mellizas, puedo ver que Ray trata de disimular las lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

—Ahorita está en la sala de recuperación, en un par de horas la llevarán a la habitación, las bebés están en una incubadora bajo observación por haber nacido unas semanas antes pero los médicos dicen que están perfectas, solo es precaución.

—Felicidades hijo, ahora tienes tu propia familia. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—En el retén, fue a darle a sus nietas calor de abuela.

—¡Esa mujer!

—Muchas felicidades Sr. Grey— se acerca Taylor estrechándome la mano, lo halo y le doy un abrazo palmeándole la espalda, el se sorprende ante mi repentina efusividad pero corresponde al abrazo.

—Felicidades por sus hermosas niñas Sr. Grey— me dice Gail a quien también le doy un abrazo, dejándola igual de sorprendida que a su esposo —Aquí tiene algo sustancioso para que cene, sé que la comida de hospital suele ser horrible. Mañana me encargaré de hacerles sus comidas y mandárselas con Jason.

—Gracias Gail.

—Bueno, Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. No podremos ver a Ana ni a las mellizas hasta mañana así que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Trata de descansar un poco esta noche mi niño, porque quien sabe cuando podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

Mi padre se despide y va en busca de mi madre, mientras que el resto se dirige hacia la salida. Ryan es el encargado de llevar a los padres de Anastasia hasta la casa.

—Señor, Reynolds y Prescott se quedarán en el área del reten para custodiar a las mellizas, ya tenemos permiso del director del hospital. Sawyer se quedará de guardia frente a la habitación de la Sra. Grey. Reynolds fue designado oficialmente como CPO de las niñas.

—Está bien Taylor.

Voy hacia el área de maternidad, cuando estoy a punto de preguntar por la ubicación del retén diviso a Prescott.

—Buenas noches. Felicidades Señor

—Buenas noches, gracias. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Ninguna, esta es un área bastante restringida y solo se le permite la entrada al personal de turno.

Una de las enfermeras se percata de mi presencia y me hace señas para que me mueva hacia un gran ventanal, mueve las persianas y me señala hacia la parte de atrás de la gran habitación y ahí están mis hijas, mi pecho se hincha de orgullo con tan solo verlas, son tan pequeñas y frágiles. La Dra. Peters sale del área y se acerca hacia mí

—¿Cómo están mis pequeñas?

—Están muy bien, la "Bebé B", ¿Ella?

—Correcto

—Ella, estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar por lo que tuvimos que colocarle una sonda con oxigeno, se le hicieron exámenes de sangre pero estos salieron excelentes, así que esperemos que en las próximas horas se estabilice y pueda respirar por sí sola.

—¿Y Phoebe?

—Está excelente, ambas se alimentaron sin ningún problema, contamos con un banco de leche materna así que no hubo necesidad de darles formula. Mañana una vez que la Dra. Greene le haya realizado la evaluación a su esposa llevaremos a las niñas. Puede ir a descansar, sus hijas están en buenas manos.

—Gracias.

Miro mi móvil y me percato que han pasado casi dos horas desde la cirugía camino hacia la habitación designada para Ana, Sawyer se encuentra apostado en la entrada, me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, entro y me siento en el sofá a contemplar las fotografías que tomaron durante el nacimiento de mis pequeñas cuando de repente se abre la puerta y los enfermeros traen a Ana.

—Trate que la paciente descanse lo más que pueda y que hable lo menos posible. Que tengan buena noche.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes dolor?— ella mueve la cabeza en señal de negación y palmea la cama para que me acerque a su lado, tomo la silla y la acerco lo más que puedo, agarro su mano y deposito besos en ella mientras que acaricia mi cabello.

—¿Quieres ver las fotografías?— asiente nuevamente

Una a una voy pasando las fotografías y puedo ver las lágrimas anidadas en los ojos de Ana

—Realmente son hermosa

—Shhh… recuerda las indicaciones de la enfermera. Si, son realmente hermosas. Espero con ansias poder volver a tenerlas en mis brazos. Por ahora duerme y descansa amor.

Temprano en la mañana luego de llevar a Ana al baño a realizar su rutina matutina llegó la Dra. Greene a revisarla, afortunadamente todo está muy bien y le dio permiso para levantarse, caminar y comer. Ana siendo Ana lo primero que pidió fue tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse esa horrible bata de hospital por algo mejor. Gail, tal cual lo prometió se apareció con un desayuno ligero pero nutritivo para Ana.

—Hola, Hola, aquí tenemos dos personitas ansiosas por conocer a mami y papi— entran dos enfermeras rodando dos cunitas de acrílico y detrás de ellas la Dra. Peters, la pediatra que ha estado atendiendo a las bebés.

—Buenos días, como pueden ver sus bebés son unas niñas completamente sanas, una de ellas tuvo un poco de problemas para respirar por sí sola, sin embargo aún la estamos monitoreando, los exámenes que se le practicaron a ambas dieron excelentes resultados, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Las enfermeras toman a las niñas y colocan a ambas en el regazo de Ana.

—Los dejaremos para que se conozcan, en cualquier momento se despertaran para comer, cuando suceda por favor toque el botón del intercomunicador y una de las enfermeras vendrá a ayudarles.

Apenas salieron las enfermeras y doctora de la habitación tomé mi teléfono móvil para hacer varias fotos de Ana y las niñas, luego tomé en brazos a una de ellas.

—¡Miralas Chistian! Son perfectas, tienen tu nariz y tu boca

—Tienen tu cabello

—Al parecer— dice Ana —Esperemos un tiempo a ver.

Phoebe comenzó a removerse en mis brazos y a bostezar, no puedo evitar quedarme embelesado al ver cada uno de los gestos que hace mi hija, acto seguido su hermana comenzó a hacer lo mismo en el regazo de su madre.

—Abre los ojos pequeña, mamá quiere ver tus hermosos ojos— sorprendentemente Ella abrió los ojos y buscó enfocar a su madre, es como si reconociera su voz

—Que hermosos ojos tiene mi princesa, tienes los ojos un poco más claros que papi

—Estoy seguro que tendrán tus hermosos ojos azules— miro a Ana perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos cuando nuestras pequeñas decidieron llamar nuestra atención, y de qué manera.

—Creo que heredaron lo ruidosa de Tia Mia, ¡Que pulmones!— llamamos a la enfermera quien en cuestión de segundo hace acto de presencia junto con una señora un poco mayor

—Muy bien Sra. Grey ella es la Sra. Fernández y le indicará cómo hacer para amamantar a su pequeña— comienzan a indicarle a Ana como posicionar a la niña para alimentarla pero luego de varios minutos el llanto de mi hija comienza a ser desesperante, tiene hambre y no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo.

—Por favor— mi voz sale casi como un susurro, puedo ver que Ana está al borde de las lágrimas por no ser capaz de alimentar a su bebé

—Mejor cambiemos, por favor deme a la niña— le entrego a Phoebe a la enfermera mientras que ella me entrega a Ella y trato de calmarla. Afortunadamente el proceso con Phoebe fue más sencillo y fue capaz de tomar el pecho de su madre.

—Muy bien, creo que le tocará alimentar a esta pequeña

—¿A mi?

—Si a ud. por favor tome asiento y elévela un poco— me entrega un pequeño biberón y me indica como sostenerlo para que no le pase aire y no le den cólicos. Inmediatamente Ella se prende a la tetina y comienza a succionar

—Excelente trabajo papá, ahora bien, una vez que haya finalizado debe colocarla en su hombro y darle palmaditas en la espalda para que expulse el aire.

Una vez terminado el proceso de alimentación nos dedicamos a contemplar a nuestras hijas, no puedo creer que yo haya ayudado a procrear dos seres tan perfectos como estos. Las enfermeras vinieron a llevarse a las mellizas para el retén nuevamente y Ana aprovechó para descansar otro poco antes que le tocara alimentar nuevamente a las niñas. No paro de sonreír y decir cuan afortunado soy de tener una maravillosa esposa y dos hijas hermosas. Definitivamente a pesar de mi rudo comienzo en la vida, lo que estoy viviendo ahorita no lo cambio por nada en el mundo.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XLI: BIENVENIDAS A CASA

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

Una vez terminado el proceso de alimentación nos dedicamos a contemplar a nuestras hijas, no puedo creer que yo haya ayudado a procrear dos seres tan perfectos como estos. Las enfermeras vinieron a llevarse a las mellizas para el retén nuevamente y Ana aprovechó para descansar otro poco antes que le tocara alimentar nuevamente a las niñas. No paro de sonreír y decir cuan afortunado soy de tener una maravillosa esposa y dos hijas hermosas. Definitivamente a pesar de mi rudo comienzo en la vida, lo que estoy viviendo ahorita no lo cambio por nada en el mundo.

•••

—Gracias por haberme avisado Samantha

—No tiene nada que agradecer Jefe. Son hermosas, ¿Verdad?

—Así es, tienen rasgos como los de mi hijo

—A su derecha tiene a Phoebe Katherine y a la izquierda a Ella Grace

—¿Ella?— las lagrimas inundan mis ojos casi de manera inmediata al escuchar el nombre de la bebé —N-no lo puedo creer, le-le colocó mi nombre

—Sí. Eso quiere decir que aún tiene oportunidad de estar en la vida de su hijo y de esas pequeñas

—Me aferraré a esa pequeña esperanza.

•••

Luego de dos días al fin llegó el momento de ir a casa, hace unos momentos la Dra. Greene le dio el alta a Anastasia, una vez que los trámites administrativos hayan sido culminados podremos irnos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ansiosa, no sabes lo que extraño la comodidad de mi hogar, ¿y tú?

—Feliz, ansioso, nervioso. Solo espero que podamos establecer una rutina rápidamente. Hablé con Ros y cambiamos el plan, este mes ella se encargará al 100% de todo y sólo si es estrictamente necesario se comunicará conmigo, el siguiente mes trabajaré los primeros quince días mediodía desde casa, así que siempre estaré presente y los quince días restantes mediodía desde Grey House, así que para cuando las mellizas tengas tres meses me reincorporaré a tiempo completo a GEH, pero solo de lunes a viernes.

—Me parece un buen plan Señor Grey.

—Lo es Señora Grey— tomó su rostro entre mis manos y por primera vez en varios días le doy un beso intenso, que me deja deseando más —estás serán las seis semanas más largas de mi existencia— digo dejando escapar un suspiro

—No te preocupes nene, siempre puedo ayudarte con ese problema

—No. Cuando llegué el momento seremos los dos quienes saciemos nuestras ganas, mientras tanto me entregaré al celibato.

—No me hagas reír, que me duele.

—Perdón nena.

—Buenas, estás señoritas ya están listas para ir a casa— dice una de las enfermeras que viene rodando las cunitas de mis hijas, las deja cerca de nosotros y se retiran.

—Nené, en el bolso está la ropita con la que irán a casa. ¿Me ayudas a cambiarlas?

—Claro amor— tomo la maleta de mano donde Ana tiene guardada la ropa de las niñas y saco dos hermosos vestidos uno es blanco con puntos de color morado y un gran lazo del mismo coloren la cintura, el otro es igual pero los puntos en un morado un poco más claro, son la cosa más tierna que he visto.

—Allí mismo están las panti medias y las medias cortas— saco todo lo que Ana me indica, tomo a Ella y la coloco en sus piernas.

—Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Hay que desvestirla

—claro, desvestirla.

—Es muy frágil, temo lastimarla

—No la lastimarás, solo hay que tener cuidado— luego de varios minutos logramos desvestir a Ella, algo tan sencillo resultó ser una tarea titánica, mientras luchamos por vestirla nuevamente oigo unas risas, al levantar la mirada veo a mi madre y a Carla en la puerta ¿en qué momento llegaron?

—Hola ¿Hace cuanto que están ahí?

—Hace quince minutos cuando comenzaron a desvestirla— dice Carla un tanto divertida

—¿Les importaría si ayudamos un poco?— interviene mi madre

—Para nada, me encantaría ver y aprender.

—Muy bien Phoebe, ven con Nana Grace— dice mi madre tomando a la bebé del regazo de Ana

—Es Ella.

—¡Oh! Lo siento— dice mi madre un tanto apenada

—¿Cómo harán para diferenciarlas? Son idénticas

—Pues ya he comenzado a notar sus diferencias— dice Ana de lo más casual

—Sin embargo, esto ayudará— digo sacando de mi bolso dos pequeños estuches y se los entrego a Ana, son dos pequeños brazaletes de oro blanco que tienen grabados sus nombres, el de Phoebe tiene dos rubies a cada lado de su nombre y el de Ella dos esmeraldas.

—Christian, están hermosos

—Así sabrán con solo ver el color del brazalete a quien están cargando— digo encogiéndome de hombros —Los aretes son pequeños botones de rubíes y esmeraldas pero fui informado que hay que esperar que están un poco más grande para colocárselos.

Mi madre y Carla con mucha destreza tomaron a las mellizas y en cuestión de pocos minutos ya estaban cambiadas y listas para ir a casa.

—Este es para ti nena— le entrego un estuche similar a los anteriores, lo abre y ve un brazalete igual al de las niñas con su nombre grabado y un par de zafiros a cada lado.

—¡Oh por Dios! Amor es verdaderamente hermoso

—Ahora las tres están a juego

Unos toques en la puerta nos llaman la atención, al abrirse Taylor nos informa que ya todo está listo para irnos a casa. Aunque la noticia del nacimiento de las mellizas afortunadamente no se ha filtrado, por medidas de seguridad saldremos por la entrada posterior del hospital.

—Todo está listo para irnos Señor

A pesar de las protestas de Ana tuvo que salir del hospital en una silla de ruedas. Al llegar al vehículo Ana y las mellizas viajaron en la parte trasera mientras yo subí al asiento del copiloto. Una vez que Ana esté recuperada al cien por ciento viajaremos los cuatro en un solo vehículo mientras que somos escoltados por el equipo de seguridad. Al llegar a casa cuidadosamente ayudo a Ana a bajar del vehículo mientras que Reynolds y Callahan, quienes son los CPO de las niñas, las cargan en sus porta-bebés.

—¡SORPRESAAA!

Es lo que escuchamos al entrar, el interior está decorado con globos blancos y rosa, toda nuestra familia se encuentra aquí, incluyendo a Mia, Ethan y el pequeño Emmett. Con cuidado llevo a Ana hacia el sofá para que tome asiento mientras todos admiran a las mellizas

—¡Mia que sorpresa verte! No debiste haber salido de tu casa.

—¿Y perderme de conocer a mis sobrinas? No gracias

—No hubo forma ni manera de hacerla quedarse en casa— dice Ethan rodando los ojos

—¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal la maternidad?

—Maravillosa, Emmi en un niño muy tranquilo…

—Hasta que llora— dice Ethan

—Sí, hasta que llora— ríe Mia —pero me tiene los pezones totalmente destrozados

—Okey Mia, mucha información para mi gusto— digo tapándome los oídos.

Todos se ocupan en los bebes y tanto mis hijas como mi sobrino son pasados de brazo en brazo.

—No puedo creer que mi bebé ahora tenga sus propias bebés— dice Ray a Ana con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz —Son hermosas y tú te ves radiante

Luego de una hora todos deciden que es hora de irse a su casa

—Elliot, Katherine por favor quédense unos minutos— mi hermano un poco confundido solo asiente, luego que se han ido todos nos quedamos en la sala para hablar

—Antes que digas algo, queremos disculparnos profundamente por no haber estado el día del nacimiento de las mellizas la verdad es que…

—¿Qué tienes en la mano Kate?— la interrumpe Ana

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué me ocultas Kate Kavannagh?

—Grey, Kate Grey— dice mostrando orgullosa la banda de matrimonio en su mano y Elliot también muestra la suya ¿Cómo nadie se percató de eso?

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Pues en realidad no estaba en un viaje de trabajo— dice Elliot removiéndose en su lugar y pasándose la mano por el cabello

—Verán, Kate estaba, un poco…

—Decidimos irnos a Las Vegas y casarnos— dice Kate dejando salir un suspiro —Lamentablemente mi boda dejó de serlo para convertirse en lo que mi madre quería, ya nuestras opiniones no estaban contando sino que todo tenía que ser de acuerdo a la tradición de los Dalton, y no es lo que Elliot y yo queríamos

—Por eso le propuse a Kate fugarnos a Las Vegas y casarnos, obviamente haremos una reunión para celebrar nuestra unión pero, fue algo del momento. Ella estaba tan estresada y triste que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu madre?

—No me habla— dijo sollozando —está muy molesta, dice que la he deshonrado.

—Hey Kate, la boda se trataba de ustedes, si tomaron esa decisión todos deben respetarla

—Es cierto, así que bienvenida a la familia cuñada

—No puedo creer que después de todo terminamos siendo hermanas— dice Katherine emocionada

—Bueno, queremos hablar algo con ustedes.

—Ustedes dirán— dice Elliot en tono serio

—Nos encantaría que fueran unos de los padrinos de las mellizas

—¡Aaahhh!— grita kate lanzándose sobre Ana

—Kate cuidado

—Lo siento Ana, lo siento mucho ¿Te lastimé?

—Solo un poco

—De verdad estamos muy, pero muy felices con esta noticia, gracias por pensar en nosotros

—Espera, dijiste unos de los padrinos, eso quiere decir que hay más.

—Así es. Pero aún no hemos hablado con ellos así que lo sabrán luego.

Luego de despedir a Kate y Elliot, llevé a Ana cargada a la habitación y la recosté sobre la cama, al poco tiempo las niñas se despertaron para ser alimentadas, después de varios intentos Ella logró prenderse del pecho de su madre y Ana pudo disfrutar por primera vez de la conexión con su hija.

•••

Luego de dos largas semanas hemos logrado establecer una rutina, la primera noche en casa fue totalmente tranquila, pero después del segundo día todo fue caos, las mellizas pasaban casi toda la noche despiertas y llorando, ya estábamos al borde de la desesperación, pero Carla y Gail nos ayudaron a para que las niñas se acoplaran y la crisis fue superada. Por mi parte ya tengo mayor confianza al darles el biberón, el cambio de pañales aún sigue siendo un desafío, a la hora del baño Gail, Carla, incluso mi madre han realizado la tarea. Ana se encuentra mucho mejor, los puntos de sutura le fueron retirados y puede moverse con mayor libertad por la casa, sin embargo prefiero cargarla cuando debe subir o bajar las escaleras.

—Taylor, Gail, los espero en diez minutos en mi oficina

—Si, señor

Subo a buscar a Anastasia y la llevo hasta mi oficina, la deposito en la silla detrás del escritorio mientras me quedo de pie mirando por la ventana. ¡Cuatro semanas más! ¡Dios! Qué castigo, cuatro largas semanas para poder disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa, que cuyas curvas se han definido más luego de dar a luz y sus pechos, ¡cielos! No pienses en eso Grey, contrólate no eres un adolescente hormonal, Elliot con un tutu rosa, Elliot con un tutu rosa, Elliot…

—Christian— la voz de Ana me saca de mis cavilaciones

—¿Hmm?

—Te decía que Gail y Taylor están aquí ¿qué pasó? De repente te abstrajiste

—Lo siento— digo sacudiendo la cabeza —por favor tomen asiento

—Ana y yo estuvimos conversando y queremos que Gail se dedique al 100% a las mellizas, sé que una vez que Ana se reincorpore al trabajo necesitarás de alguien que te ayude en esa labor. Por lo tanto ya llamamos a una agencia de empleos, nos enviarán los perfiles de las candidatas para que Taylor haga las investigaciones de rutina y luego Gail esté en el proceso de entrevista. Como Carla estará con nosotros un mes más, queremos hacer el proceso con calma para escoger a la persona más idónea. Gail, ¿quisiera saber cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Yo estoy encantada, de verdad no confiaría en alguien extraño cerca de las pequeñas Grey.

—Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema de conversación— interviene Ana, Gail y Taylor se miran un poco confundidos

—Ustedes dirán

—Christian y yo hemos estado conversando y sabemos de sobra que contamos con su lealtad y apoyo, o me equivoco

—Para nada Sra. Grey

—Exacto, es por ello que queremos que juntamente con Elliot y Kate sean los padrinos de nuestras hijas

El asombro en sus rostros es definitivamente impagable, Jason Taylor se caracteriza por ser un hombre impasible, hasta ahora creí que nada podía hacerlo entrar en shock, pero me equivoqué.

—N-nosotros

—Si, ustedes. Han demostrado ser las personas de mayor confianza para nosotros. Jason, me ayudaste cuando se suscitó lo de mi ataqué, moviste cielo y tierra para mantenernos a salvo de las amenazas. Gail, has sido como otra madre para mí, me cuidaste y has estado al pendiente de mis hijas como si fueran las tuyas propias. ¿Cómo no recompensarlos por todo lo que han hecho?

Las lágrimas en Gail no se hicieron esperar, incluso vi un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos de Taylor, pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

—De verdad me siento muy honrada y seré la mejor madrina que cualquier niño pudiera tener

—Me siento, conmovido y honrado. Gracias

—Okey, desde ahora seremos Christian y Ana. Sin embargo cuando estemos en el ámbito profesional me gustaría que guardáramos la formalidad.

—Muy bien, así será.

—Ahora futuros padrinos, cada vez que quieran para un rato de calidad con sus ahijadas solo díganlo.

—Gracias Seño… Ana— dice Jason corrigiéndose a sí mismo.

•••

Por fin llegó el gran día, nunca una visita al médico me había generado tanta ansiedad, hoy Ana tiene revisión con la Dra. Greene y espero que todo esté en orden. Hace una semana fue la primera consulta de las mellizas, ese día fue terrible puesto que no sé cómo demonios la prensa se enteró del nacimiento de las bebés, habíamos logrado mantenerlo oculto pero en el momento en el que Taylor me informó que el lugar estaba atestado de paparazzi supe que la información se había filtrado, tuvimos que llamar a la policía para que los desalojara del lugar puesto que todas las entradas de acceso al hospital se encontrabas llenas de esos buitres.

o puedo creer que ya tengan un mes y aunque todos las ven idénticas Ana y yo ya comenzamos a notar las diferencias entre cada una Ella heredó de su madre lo dormilona, mientras que Phoebe siempre se despierta primero, ambas son unas niñas muy tranquilas pero al momento de la comida a Phoebe no le gusta esperar, Ella tiene un lunar en el hombro idéntico al de su madre y en el mismo sitio, mientras que Phoebe lo tiene en una pierna. Sus ojos se han aclarado y son de un gris azulado, inicialmente creíamos que tendrían el cabello oscuro como el de Ana, pero resultó ser más de color castaño, mi madre dice que existe la posibilidad de que les aclare más y ambas se parecen mucho a mi, todos dicen que son una copia al carbón. Kate, Elliot y Gail, se quedaron cuidando a las niñas mientras yo acompaño a Anastasia a su revisión. Camino de un lado a otro por el pasillo, los segundos pasan lentamente y mi paciencia se está agotando

—Christian, amor, por favor siéntate, me estas poniendo nerviosa

—Es que ya se ha tardado demasiado con esa paciente

—Por Dios Christian, ya pasamos por eso y sabes de sobra cuanto se tarda un control prenatal, ahora siéntate y espera que nos llamen— cruzo mis brazos a la altura del pecho y de mala gana y me dejo caer en la silla dejando notar mi inconformidad

—Ella hace ese mismo gesto— dice Ana con una sonrisa

—¿Cuál gesto?

—Arruga la nariz cuando esta incómoda y a punto de llorar

—Yo no arrugo la nariz

—Lo estás haciendo en este momento— estoy a punto de replicar cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta, desvío mi mirada y veo salir a la paciente.

—¡Sería justicia!— digo entre dientes

—Ana, Christian— dice la Dra. Greene cuando nos ve entrar —¿Cómo te has sentido Ana? Veo que poco a poco vas recuperando tu figura, no parece que hubieses dado a luz a mellizas hace poco más de un mes, tienes una genética envidiable.

—Me he sentido muy bien, trato de descansar lo más que puedo ya que las niñas consumen mucho de mi energía.

—Vamos a revisarte, sube a la camilla

Durante los siguientes minutos Elizabeth se encargó de hacerle un examen exhaustivo a Anastasia, nuevamente mi ansiedad se remontó a límites estratosféricos

—Muy bien Ana, la herida está totalmente cicatrizada por la parte externa, recuerda que debes tener cuidado pues los puntos internos tardan alrededor de seis meses en curarse por completo, puedes realizar rutinas de caminata o trote muy suave, incluso puedes practicar natación, nada de levantamiento de peso.

—Y en cuanto a…

—¡Christian!— me interrumpe Ana quien está roja como un tomate

—Pueden reanudar su vida sexual tranquilamente— un enorme suspiro de alivio se escapa de mi —solo deben hacer con cuidado y por los momentos no practicar posiciones que puedan ocasionar la ruptura de algún punto interno. Nos vemos en seis meses para una consulta ginecológica completa.

La sonrisa que se forma en mis labios es enorme, que digo enorme ¡es gigantesca! Nada ni nadie la podrá borrar. Salimos del consultorio y Jason me informa que los paparazzi están en la entrada por lo que saldremos por la zona de emergencias.

Cuando logramos llegar al estacionamiento a lo lejos diviso a Debbie, al verla me paralizo y ella se da cuenta que me he percatado de su presencia, suelto la mano de Anastasia y me echo a correr hacia donde está.

—Espera— grito desesperado —Deb, por favor espera— pero es inútil se subió a una SUV negra y se fue

—¡Maldita sea!

—Sr. Grey— escucho a alguien gritar —Christian, ¿qué sucede?

—Era Deb, estoy seguro que era ella

—¿La Dra. Abraham?

—Sí, ella. Mi madre biológica, estoy seguro que era ella quien estaba aquí, pero huyo al verme— mi móvil comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saco y respondo sin siquiera mirar quien llama

—Grey

—Lo siento, aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarte

—Deb, espera…

—¡Rayos!— busco rápidamente en mi móvil el número que necesito

—Barney, necesito que rastrees el número que acaba de llamarme

—Seguro Señor Grey

—Vamos— dice Taylor, enseguida puedo ver a Sawyer acercándose en la SUV

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunta Ana alarmada una vez que me subo a la camioneta

—Deb, estaba allí. Pero huyó al verme, luego me llamó diciendo que no estaba lista para enfrentarme

—Barney— digo contestando mi móvil

—Lo siento Señor, no pude rastrear el número

—¡Maldita sea! Revisa las cámaras de seguridad del hospital y las cámaras de tráfico, necesito saber dónde está.

—Muy bien Señor— me sumerjo en mis pensamientos por unos minutos y al ver por la ventana me percato que no vamos camino a casa

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—No lo sé. Pensé que habías dado la orden de ir otro sitio— de repente nos hallamos frente al The Fairmont Olympic

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ya todo está organizado, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas— dice Taylor mirándonos por el retrovisor —Que lo disfruten, es de parte de Gail y mía. Y No se preocupen que las mellizas están en buenas manos.

Sin perder tiempo desciendo de la SUV y doy la vuelta para ayudar a Ana a bajar, al llegar a la recepción la encargada nos da la llave magnética de la suite.

—Wow, definitivamente Gail y Jason se esmeraron— dice Ana una vez que entramos a la suite, sobre la mesa del comedor hay una selección de aperitivos, quesos, fresas cubiertas con chocolate y una botella de vino sin alcohol ya que Anastasia no puede consumirlo. Sin perder tiempo alguno ataco la boca de mi esposa cual si fuera un sediento y ella fuera un oasis en medio del desierto, camino hasta la habitación sin despegar mis labios de los suyos y la deposito en la cama, repartiendo besos y venerando cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo, tomándome el tiempo para reconectarme íntimamente con mi amada después de tanto tiempo.

•••

—Ma-má

—Papapapa

—Papá no Ella, Ma-má

—Papapapa

—¡Es inútil! Ella nunca va a decir mamá

—Es que ella es una niña de papi

—Di pa-pa Ella

—Papapapa

—Me doy— dice Ana dejando salir un suspiro de frustración

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado ocho meses desde el nacimiento de mis hijas, ochos meses de alegrías, sustos, llantos, pero por sobretodo mucho amor, son tan idénticas y a la vez tan diferentes. La mayor parte del tiempo todos tienen problemas para identificarlas, se valen del color de los pendientes para saber si sostienen a Phoebe o a Ella.

Phoebe tiene cuatro dientes mientras que Ella tiene dos, Ella es la más dramática mientras que su hermana es más calmada. Phoebe dice mamá, papa y agua, mientras que la palabra favorita de Ella es papá. Ana ha intentado por todos los medios que aprenda otra pero no hay forma ni manera. Sus ojos se aclararon conforme pasaron los meses ahora son tan azules como los de Ana, su cabello es un par de tonos más claros que el de Ana con algunos destellos cobrizos visibles más que todo en el sol.

Ambas gatean por toda la casa, Ella se pone de pie agarrándose de algún mueble, mientras que Phoebe prefiere quedarse en terreno seguro y no aventurarse.

Ella Grace duerme toda la noche, mientras que Phoebe uno que otro día se despierta para que mamá la amamante, Ella dejó el pecho poco tiempo después de comenzar con la comida sólida pero Phoebe ha sido la más empedernida.

—Ya todo está listo, podemos irnos.

—¿Por qué están vestidas diferentes?

—Porque a Ella le provocó escupirse el agua encima. Así que hoy irán vestidas de forma diferente— salir con las mellizas es todo un desafío. Aún recuerdo el primer día que salimos con ellas y Ana me dejó a cargo organizar la pañalera.

 ***Flashback***

—Amor, Gail y yo vamos a las niñas y vestirlas, por favor organiza la pañalera

—¿Qué debo meter?

—Algunos pañales y un cambio de ropa, ah y las mantas

—Está bien.

Busco la pañalera Louis Vuitton que Kate le regaló a Ana el día de la celebración del baby shower, según Kate los bolsos con dibujitos infantiles están súper pasados de moda, camino hasta el walk in closet en el cuarto de las bebés, es increíble que siendo tan pequeñas tengan un vestidor tan grande.

—¿Qué debo meter?— murmuro para mi, tomo un par de conjuntitos muy coquetos que constan de un body en color rosa con lunares en color marrón y un leggins del mismo color. Los doblo y los coloco dentro del bolso, ¿y si les da frio? Mejor no corremos riesgos, tomo dos pares de conjuntitos mas abrigados y unos gorritos de lana, tomo las mantas que Ana me pidió, los pañales, las toallitas húmedas, la crema anti pañalitis. ¿y si les da calor? Regreso al closet y tomo un par de vestiditos blancos con flores de color amarillo y los lazos que hacen juego con ellos. ¿Y si los pañales no son suficientes? Mejor meto unos cuantos más. Listo ahora si. Salgo de la habitación con una pañalera un tanto pesada y regreso a mi habitación, ya dentro de poco las niñas comenzarán a dormir en su habitación, por los momentos duermen por cortos períodos durante el día.

—Christian ¿Qué metiste en la pañalera? Se ve a punto de reventar— dice Ana divertida y Gail ríe bajito

—Lo necesario— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Mejor déjame ver— dice Gail

—Creo que aquí hay más de lo necesario, ¿Abriguitos y gorritos de lana?

—Por si les da frío

—Christian, estamos en pleno verano, si les da frío las pueden cubrir con las mantas, todos estos pañales son innecesarios— Dice sacando una parte —y esto también dice sacando las otras mudas de ropa y dejando solo una. —Es una visita al pediatra y luego estarán de regreso, no pasaran todo el día por fuera

—Es mejor ser precavido.

 ***Flashback***

Con los meses aprendí que el hecho de tener dos bebés no implica tener que salir con un cargamento de cosas sino que menos es más. Colocamos a las niñas en sus sillas y les damos su juguete favorito para entretenerlas hasta que se duerman, Sawyer, Reynolds y Prescott nos seguirán desde la otra SUV.

—¿Le avisaste a tu madre que íbamos saliendo?

—Sí, me informó que Elliot y Mia ya están allá, solo faltamos nosotros.

—Después del almuerzo nos reuniremos para planear lo que será el cumpleaños y bautizo de las mellizas, he pensado en decirle a Mia que lo celebremos juntos, total solo se llevan dos días de diferencia. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece buena idea y sé que al tratarse de una fiesta para sus primeros nietos, mi padre querrá hacerla por todo lo alto.

—No tienes idea, me ha sugerido algunas ideas que me han dejado un tanto abrumada, no quiero pensar qué se le ocurrida para el día de su boda.

—Mejor enfoquémonos en celebrar el primer cumpleaños, aun faltan muchísimos años para que se casen, no pensemos en eso.

—Definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar Christian.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XLII: ELLA

•••

—Es muy raro que las mellizas aún no se hayan despertado llorando— digo al oír ruiditos por el monitor

—Querrás decir, es muy raro que la pequeña Srta. Ella no se haya despertado llorando, a veces parece más hija de la Sra. Mia que de la Sra. Ana.

—No exageres Carmella.

—Es en serio Gail. Cuando esa niña sea mayor tranquilamente encontrará trabajo en Hollywood.

Me levanto de la silla que está en la barra de la cocina y me dirijo hacia la habitación de las niñas, ya me he acostumbrado a la rutina de atender a las mellizas, Christian se reincorporó a tiempo completo en GEH cuando las bebés tenían 3 meses de nacida y Ana hace un mes comenzó a trabajar medio día desde casa.

—¿Qui-quién es usted? ¿qué hace aquí? REE— es lo único que puedo decir cuando siento que tapa mi boca

—Por favor no grite, no voy a hacerles daño. Yo soy la madre biológica de Christian. Solo quería verlas un instante, por favor— asiento para que retire la mano de mi boca

—¿Es usted Ella?

—Así es, solo que ahora me llamo Deborah. Soy la Dra. Deborah Abraham

—Gail Taylor ¿Cómo entró?

—A escondidas. Por favor no le diga nada a Christian, pero esta es la única forma en la que puedo estar presente en la vida de mis nietas, desde las sombras.

—Porque así usted lo desea, le aseguro que si habla con Christian, él con toda la disposición del mundo la dejará acercarse a las niñas.

—No puedo, temo que me desprecie— dice con el rostro compungido

—No lo hará, Christian es un ser humano con unos sentimientos increíbles. Hagamos un trato

—¿Un trato?

—Sí. Aunque Christian y Ana muy poco salen sin sus hijas, cuando lo hagan me comprometo a llamarla personalmente para que pueda venir a ver a sus nietas. Así no tiene que correr el riesgo de entrar a escondidas y ser descubierta.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—Ahora váyase porque Ana está por salir de su oficina y se meterá en un lío.

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—He pensado en decirle a Mia que lo celebremos juntos, total solo se llevan dos días de diferencia. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece buena idea y sé que al tratarse de una fiesta para sus primeros nietos, mis padres querrán hacerla por todo lo alto.

—No tienes idea, me ha sugerido algunas ideas que me han dejado un tanto abrumada, no quiero pensar qué se le ocurrida para el día de su boda.

—Mejor enfoquémonos en celebrar el primer cumpleaños, aun faltan muchísimos años para que se casen, no pensemos en eso.

—Definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar Christian.

•••

Al llegar a casa ya mis hermanos se encuentran allá, por supuesto Mia acapara toda la conversación

—Buenas tardes familia

—¡Oh mira quienes llegaron! Mis pequeñas princesas, Hola Ana, te ves radiante— mi madre se acerca y saca a Phoebe de su porta-bebé

—¿Y yo qué?— digo en tono de protesta

—Tu querido hermano, eres hígado picado— dice Elliot cuando se acerca a saludarme

—Por supuesto que no mi querido niño— mi madre besa mis mejillas y devuelve su atención a mi hija

—Hola hermosa Phoebe, eres una bebé muy hermosa— ella le devuelve la más hermosa sonrisa a mi madre y comienza a balbucear a medida mi madre le habla.

—¿Por qué decidieron vestirlas diferente?— pregunta Kate

—Tuvimos un pequeño accidente antes de salir de casa y ya no había tiempo de cambiarlas a las dos

—Déjame ver, le dio por escupir el agua o el jugo

—Sip, eso mismo hizo.

—¡Si! Por fin sabré si cargo a Phoebe o a Ella, gracias Dios por los pequeños accidentes— grita Elliot levantando los brazos en señal de victoria

—Amor, yo creo que tu eres el único que no sabe diferenciarlas

—Pues siendo sinceros yo tampoco sé quien es quien— opina Ethan

—Ni yo— dice mi padre

—Somos tres— se suma Mia

—¡Ah por favor! Si las observan con detenimiento verán que a pesar de ser idénticas tienen sus diferencias.

—¿Dónde está Emmet?— pregunta Ana al no ver a su pequeño sobrino

—Está dormido en la que anteriormente era mi habitación

—Sigue siendo tu habitación hija solo que la remodelamos un poquito

—Si, al igual que mi habitación, lo único que me pertenece allí es la cama, de resto todo grita Ella y Phoebe.

Pasamos a la terraza a almorzar y continuamos conversando y riendo. Luego del postre decidimos quedarnos en las sillas del patio aprovechando el soleado y agradable clima. De repente las niñas comenzaron a ponerse llorosas y solo querían estar con Ana, ella se acomodó en la silla lo mejor que pudo para sostenerlas a ambas.

—Grace, ¿te importaría revisar a Ella? La siento un poco caliente— en seguida mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—Déjame buscar mi maletín, quédate aquí.

Me acerqué a tomar a Phoebe para que mi madre pudiera revisar mejor a Ella y lo que siguió fue la primera pataleta que mi hija haya protagonizado en su corta vida, se removía en mis brazos llamando a su madre

—Mamamama— dice en medio del llanto, Kate la quitó de mis brazos en un intento por calmarla pero fue inútil

—Tráemela, ya veremos cómo hacer para que Grace la revise— cuando Kate puso a Phoebe en el regazo de Ana el efecto fue inmediato. Al regresar mi madre tomé a Ella para que la revisara

—Mamamama

—Dijo mamá, por fin dijo mamá— dice Ana haciéndonos reír

—Sí, ya sabe a quién acudir en tiempos de desesperación— dice Elliot

Una vez que mi madre revisó a la niña y la devolvió a los brazos de Ana nos informó que el malestar se debe a que le están brotando los dientes superiores, aunque no es el caso de Phoebe ella percibe el malestar de su hermana. Así que nuevamente tenemos a dos niñas enfermas y todo gracias a la dentición.

Luego de unos minutos las niñas lograron calmarse y se quedaron dormidas, Ana no quiso que las lleváramos a la habitación por lo que mi madre tomo a Phoebe y la cargó llevándosela con nosotros mientras Ana, mi madre, hermana y cuñada planeaban la fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya al final de la tarde decidimos regresar a casa sabiendo que nos espera una larga noche.

•••

—Wow Christian, ¡te ves como la mierda!

—Gracias Ros, tu siempre tan sutil con tus comentarios

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu mujer te puso a dormir en la casa del perro?

—Créeme que si hubiese dormido con Bonnie habría estado mucho más cómodo

—Explícate

—Tengo a una bebé con malestar de dentición, a otra que percibe el malestar de su hermana, ninguna quería dormir en su cuna y a mi esposa se le ocurrió a brillante idea de dejarlas dormir con nosotros, a parte qué tuve que tener sumo cuidado para no voltearme y aplastar a alguna de mis hijas, se adueñaron prácticamente de toda la cama, durante toda noche sentí pequeños piecitos pateando mi costado, una cama King Size no fue suficiente.

—Jajajajajaja— una estruendosa risa salió de la boca de Ros —definitivamente cada día te hacen saber que son las amas y señoras de tu mundo

—Eso es correcto

—Vete a tu casa, yo puedo llevar a cabo la reunión ejecutiva trimestral y puedo con Mc Cormack

—Ros— digo a modo de amenaza

—Así entenderá de una vez y por todas que nunca voy a tener nada con él. Ya verás que esta tarde firmará el contrato.

—Ros

—Ros nada, ve a tu casa y trata de descansar Grey, es una orden.

—¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes?

—Desde que soy la única que pasó una buena noche y no se ve como un zombie.

Le envío un mensaje a Taylor haciéndole saber voy de salida, con suerte lograré llegar para la hora del almuerzo. El trafico a esta hora es totalmente horrible, pero afortunadamente Taylor tomó vías alternas. Al llegar a casa encuentro a Gail dándole la comida a Phoebe quien al parecer ya está más animada

—Buenas tardes Gail

—Buenas tardes Christian, Ana aún está en su oficina.

—Hola pequeña mia— la levanto de la silla y limpio su carita que está toda llenas de crema —¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Papapapa— dice mi hermosa bebé dándome palmadas en la cara efusivamente

—A ver Phoebe Katherine, vamos a terminar de comer— dice Gail tomándola de mis brazos y sentándola de nuevo en la silla. Me dirijo hacia la oficina de Ana y la encuentro al teléfono con Ella dormida en sus brazos

—Si Mia, me parece una esplendida idea— me hace señas para que tome asiento —sé que cuando se lo comente a Christian va a estar cien por ciento de acuerdo

—Perfecto, te espero mañana, aprovecharemos que Grace tiene el día libre y finiquitaremos todo eso.

—Okey, hasta mañana, besos a mi principito.

—Hola nena— me levanto de la silla y bordeo el escritorio para darle un beso —¿Cómo sigue la niña?

—No ha tenido fiebre desde esta mañana, pero solo quiere estar en mis brazos, más que malestar lo que tiene esta señorita es que está muy consentida— dice dándole un beso en la cabecita —y eso es culpa de su padre.

—¿Mi culpa?— digo haciéndome el ofendido

—Sí, su culpa, señor soy-la-persona-favorita-de-mi-hija.

—No puedo creer que estén cumpliendo nueve meses, el tiempo pasa volando.

—Así es, en tres meses estaremos celebrando su primer año de vida. Por cierto, estaba al teléfono con Mia y llegamos a un acuerdo.

—Tú dirás

—Los invitados al cumpleaños en vez de traer regalos, harán una donación a Coping Together, así se beneficiarán personas que realmente lo necesitan. Sé que tus padres, hermanos, mis padres, Gail y Taylor les darán regalos, tomarán el cumpleaños como excusa para hacerlo.

—Así como lo hacen cada cumplemes

—Exactamente

—Me parece muy buena idea cariño, así no tendremos la casa llena de ropa o juguetes que tal vez nunca lleguen a disfrutar.

—José dijo que vendrá un día antes a hacerles una sesión de fotos y que él será el fotógrafo oficial del cumpleaños.

—Me agrada la idea ¿Cómo le va en Francia?

—Genial, está por terminar el contrato lo están convenciendo para que lo renueve pero él dice que quiere regresar a su casa, ahora que es un hombre completamente soltero tendrá tiempo para cazar a alguien, sus palabras no las mías.

El toque de la puerta nos saca de nuestra conversación

—Adelante

—Señores, la comida está servida y llegó un paquete para usted Sr. Grey

Tomo a Ella de los brazos de Ana para que ella pueda ponerse en pie con mayor comodidad

—Amo inmensamente a mi hija, pero cada día está más pesada— caminamos hasta la habitación para acostarla y nos encontramos a Gail cambiando a una adormilada Phoebe. Ana la toma, le da un beso y la coloca en su cuna mientras hago lo mismo con Ella.

Al llegar al comedor Taylor me entrega el paquete y me dice que es seguro.

—¿Es de ella?

—Creo que si, además es justo la fecha en la que los envía.

Tomo asiento en el mueble con Ana a mi lado, cuidadosamente abro la caja y extraigo el contenido y rasgo el envoltorio. Me encuentro con una foto enmarcada, algo vieja pero claramente puedo ver que somos mi madre y yo. En la foto debo tener aproximadamente la edad de las mellizas.

—Wow Christian, si no es por lo envejecido de la fotografía y porque el bebé lleva ropa de varón, diría que es alguna de nuestras hijas. Son tu vivo retrato.

Ver esa fotografía despierta en mi un cúmulo de sensaciones, gracias a Flynn y a Ana, logré entender que lo sucedido no fue su culpa, ella solo fue una víctima más de unos malnacidos que tenían una red de prostitución y tráfico de personas, con el tiempo logré perdonarla, ahora deseo poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque sea algo imposible, y poder tenerla a mi lado, disfrutar de ella el resto de tiempo que nos quede en este mundo.

—Grey— digo contestando mi móvil que vibraba incesantemente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

—Hola… hijo— la última palabra la dice apenas audible

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me das la cara?— digo en tono de reproche

—Aún no estoy lista

—¿Aún no estás lista? ¿Y cuando lo estarás? Ah si, nunca, porque ni mis hijas ni yo te importamos. Nunca te he importado

—No digas eso Chri…

—No digas nada— la interrumpo —No me importa, ya no me importa, no seguiré anhelando verte y reencontrarme contigo, no sigas enviando tus paquetes cada mes. Daré la orden que los regresen o mejor aun que los quemen, si tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo ni mi familia, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ti— grito esto último antes de colgar la llamada

—¡Maldita sea!— digo aventando mi teléfono celular por el aire hasta que se estrella contra la pared al otro extremo de la sala. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y en ese instante me doy cuenta que no me percaté en qué instante me levanté, atraigo a Ana hacia mí y deposito un beso en su coronilla, ella pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me abraza en silencio.

—¿Aún tienes apetito?

—Si, no permitiré que esta mujer arruine mi vida. Con o sin ella, la vida continúa.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los Personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a E.L. James, solo algunos son producto de mi imaginación

¡Feliz Lectura!

CAPITULO XLIII: LA VIDA NO PODRÍA SER MEJOR

•••

 **Anteriormente:**

—¡Maldita sea!— digo aventando mi teléfono celular por el aire hasta que se estrella contra la pared al otro extremo de la sala. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y en ese instante me doy cuenta que no me percaté en qué instante me levanté, atraigo a Ana hacia mí y deposito un beso en su coronilla, ella pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me abraza en silencio.

—¿Aún tienes apetito?

—Sí, no permitiré que esta mujer arruine mi vida. Con o sin ella, la vida continúa.

•••

 _En algún lugar de Seattle…_

—Gracias por usar tu día libre para traerme el reporte— digo tomando en mis manos el ya familiar paquete que contiene fotografías de las mellizas, Christian y Ana.

—De nada Jefe, pero le informo que este será el último reporte sobre el Sr. Grey y su familia que recibirá de mi. No pienso seguir con esto.

—Anthony Reynolds ¡No puedes hacerme esto!— ahora ¿qué haré? Esos reportes son el único medio para saber de mi hijo y nietas, esto no puede estar pasando.

—Sé que le debo mucho, usted me ayudó cuando necesitaba una mano amiga, siempre le tuve admiración y respeto pero me decepciona el saber que no es más que una cobarde.

—No soy nin…

—¡Si lo es! Prefirió escoger el camino fácil y no acercarse a su hijo, a su familia, porque esas niñas son sus nietas, su familia.

—Solo respeto la voluntad de Christian.

—Entonces respete también la mía— levantándose de la silla salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás

—¿Ahora qué haré? Estoy segura que Gail tampoco me permitirá la entrada a la casa, ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?

•••

Luego del percance con Deb el día que las mellizas cumplieron 9 meses no volvió a llamar, al siguiente mes secretamente anhelaba el paquete anónimo pero que bien sabía era de parte de ella, pero este nunca llegó. Me molesté conmigo mismo por esperar algo de ella, era lógico que decidiera hacer caso a mis palabras, sin embargo pensé que al día siguiente tocaría a mi puerta, pero nunca sucedió. Me enfurece el hecho que espere algo de esa mujer cuando nunca estuvo a lo largo de mi vida y el hecho de que haya aparecido hace poco más de un año no la hace alguien importante en mi vida, solo es mi madre biológica, mi madre es y será Grace Trevelyan.

Ana me dice que le dé tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto más? Hubiese preferido nunca saber que es mi madre y que permaneciera como amiga de la familia a haber descubierto la verdad y que se haya alejado. Simplemente no le importo lo suficiente.

Estos últimos meses han sido de grandes logros y mucha felicidad. Ana se reincorporó mediodía a la oficina, aún no quiere dejar a las niñas solas todo el día, firmó tres nuevos autores y Grey Publishing abrirá su primera sucursal fuera de Seattle, en New York, en unos días Anastasia tendrá que viajar hasta allá verificar los avances, será nuestro primer viaje familiar y tiene proyecciones para la apertura de una oficina en Chicago. Estoy muy feliz de lo que ha logrado en tampoco tiempo, a pesar que tiene dos niñas pequeñas eso no ha sido impedimento para sacar su empresa, su mayor sueño adelante.

En GEH las cosas no podrían ir mejor, hemos adquirido unas cuantas empresas, unas pequeñas y otras a punto de ir a la quiebra, las restauramos y ahora están produciendo a su máxima capacidad. Personalmente adquirí otro billón, cosa que anteriormente me producía la mayor de las satisfacciones ahora solo me hace pensar que ese es el patrimonio que les heredaré a mis pequeñas en un futuro.

Las mellizas, son todo un personaje, a pesar de que ambas son un huracán son tan distintas. Ella, es la más temperamental, por todo llora y a todos se los mete en el bolsillo con sus lagrimas, esa niña puede lograr que hasta el más fuerte se derrita por ella. Apenas cumplió los diez meses comenzó a caminar y ahora no hay quien la pare. Su palabra favorita es "Vivi", así llama a su hermana.

Phoebe, es un poco más tranquila, pero eso no le resta lo traviesa. Aún no se suelta a caminar por si sola luego de haberse caído y darnos el mayor de los sustos

 ***Flashback***

—Amor, sostenla ahí, me voy a colocar en el otro extremo.

—Christian no la presiones caminará cuando esté lista— Ana es la típica mamá gallina, sobre protege a las niñas en extremo. No es que yo no lo haga pero si seguimos así jamás aprenderá a caminar.

—Pero Ella ya camina y es menor que Phoebe

—Solo por un par de minutos, aunque sean mellizas son dos personas totalmente diferentes.

—Ven Phoebs, ven con papá— digo extendiéndole los brazos y aupándola a venir hacia mí, ella se gira y trata de dar un pasito

—Eso es ven, ven con papi— un pasito se convirtieron en dos y luego en tres, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, para mi mala suerte cayó de frente y al levantarla veo que tiene la boca llena de sangre

—¡TAYLOR! ¡SAWYER!

—¿Qué pasa Christian?

—Está sangrando— inmediatamente salimos corriendo, nos subimos al vehículo y en el camino llamo a mi madre mientras Ana trata de consolar a Phoebe

—Madre

—¿Qué sucede Christian?

—Phoebe se cayó y está sangrando, ¿estás en el hospital?

—Sí, daré la orden para que la ingresen inmediatamente, llamaré al médico de la emergencia pediátrica

—Luego de veinte largos minutos llegamos al hospital donde inmediatamente atendieron a Phoebe

—¡Oh Christian! Soy la peor madre

—Claro que no nena, eres una madre excelente, me advertiste que no la presionara y no te hice caso.

—Claro que lo soy, salí tan apurada que me olvidé de Ella ¿qué clase de madre olvida a su bebé?

—No te preocupes nena, Ella está en buenas manos, está con Gail y Mary.

—Christian

—Si madre— Quien viene cargando a Phoebe, ella se quedó en el consultorio luego que insulté a la enfermera por hacer llorar a mi bebé.

—No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien. Por los momentos se quedo dormida. Se rompió el labio, requirió un pequeño punto de sutura pero puedes estar tranquilo porque no le quedará marca. Solo traten que no se toque el labio y por las próximas horas solo denle líquidos.

Ana toma a la niña de brazos de mi madre quien nos informa que podemos irnos a casa.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Luego de ese episodio pasaron días hasta que Phoebe recuperó la confianza e intentó caminar pero con apoyo.

—Knock, Knock— dice Ana desde la puerta de mi oficina —dijiste que sólo contestarías un correo y llevas alrededor de dos horas aquí

—Lo siento nena, en realidad me sumí en mis pensamientos y ni siquiera respondí el correo

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En lo dichoso que soy, en lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen tu y mis adoradas hijas

—Parece mentira que ya tengan un año, el tiempo pasa volando, cada día se hacen más independientes.

—Así es, pero cuando quieras podemos repetir el proceso.

—Mejor esperemos al menos un par de años más, cuando las mellizas estén por lo menos en el preescolar.

—Tus padres y hermanos acaban de llegar

—En cinco minutos salgo

—Que sean realmente minutos y no horas Sr. Grey

Esta tarde junto con mis padres y hermanos tendremos un almuerzo para celebrar el primer año de mis hijas y sobrino. La "Fiesta del Año" como la ha titulado Mia será el próximo fin de semana. Al principio me pareció un poco exagerado hacer una fiesta tan grande para tres niños que ni siquiera lo van a recordar, que bien pueden pasaran toda fiesta dormidos o en el peor de los casos llorando, pero cuando me dijeron su intención de que los invitados en vez de regalos hicieran donativos a Coping Together les di todo mi apoyo.

—Madre, Padre— digo cuando llego a la sala

—Hola mi niño hermoso

—Hijo— dice mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda, saludo al resto de los presentes quienes observan a los tres pequeños jugar con unos bloques apilables.

—Cada día están más hermosas

—Así es, y parecen unas periquitas, todo lo repiten

—Por eso es que debes cuidar tu boca y estar muy pendiente de lo que dices— dice mi madre señalando a Elliot

—Madre, me ofendes— dice haciéndose la víctima —Jamás haría algo así— mi madre le da una palmada juguetona en el brazo

—¡Nana no!— dice Ella, al ver su reacción Elliot se cubre la cara con las manos y hace sonidos de llanto, mi hija se acerca y comienza a pasar su pequeña mano por su brazo consolándolo.

—¡Ven acá pillina!— Elliot la agarra y comienza a aventarla en el aire

—¡Por Dios Elliot ten cuidado!— no puedo evitar sentir miedo ante los juegos rudos que tiene mi hermano para con las niñas, son unas bebés por Dios santo.

—Tu padre es un aguafiestas Ella.

—Ten tu propio hijo y podrás hacerle todas esas locuras

—Por los momentos no querido cuñado, estoy en la etapa de "disfruta a tus sobrinos y cuando se pongan intensos devuélvelos" tal vez en un año o dos me anime a escribirle a la cigüeña— dice Kate muy decidida.

—Entonces asegúrate de usar protección en caso de que tengas que tomar antibióticos— le dice Ana recordandole que ese fue nuestro caso.

Una vez que Carmella nos avisó pasamos al comedor, siempre pensé que Gail cocinaba exquisito, pero esta mujer supera cualquier platillo que ella haya preparado. El menú consta de ternera al vino, con puré de papas y vegetales salteados, algo que he comido innumerables veces pero que ella lo hace lucir como una comida de cinco estrellas.

—Definitivamente la comida estuvo realmente exquisita, hermano, creo que la voy a convencer que se vaya a trabajar conmigo al restaurante.

—Ni lo sueñes Mia Grey.

—¿Por cierto, ya te reincorporaste cien por ciento al trabajo?— pregunta Ana

—Sí, aunque está acostumbrado a estar con Becky, me partió el alma dejarlo solito todo el día.

—Literalmente lloró— interviene Ethan

—¿Emmett?— dice mi madre

—No, Mia. El niño se quedó tranquilo y le decía adiós moviendo su manita pero ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas

—Te entiendo Mia, yo aún no he tenido el valor de dejarlas todo el día, pero dentro de poco tendré que hacerlo ya que la editorial está demandando más de mi tiempo.

Carmella trae el postre que son unos cupcakes decorados en azul y rosa con un pequeño número 1. Mi madre tuvo la idea de cantarles el feliz cumpleaños y darles a cada uno un cupcake, a su manera lo comieron y terminaron llenos de crema por todos lados, luego de bañar a los pequeños y cambiarles de ropa, mi familia se retiró mientras Ana y yo pusimos a las niñas a dormir la siesta.

—Christian, hay alguien en la sala que quiere verte— dice Taylor una vez que salimos de la habitación de las niñas

—Acompáñame a ver de qué se trata— tomo a Ana de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, al llegar a la sala principal me quedó pasmado, frente a mi está alguien que ni en un millón de años esperaba ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— digo en tono despectivo

—Christian por favor— murmura Ana

—He… he venido a hablar contigo

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, lo dejaste muy en claro cuando cortaste todo contacto conmigo— doy media vuelta con toda la intención de irme pero Anastasia me frena

—Christian, deja de ser tan arrogante y escúchala.

—Quédate conmigo.

—No, esto es algo que debes hacer solo— dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Tomo una honda bocanada de aire para recomponerme y enfrentar a la mujer.

—Toma asiento, muy bien, tú dirás.

—Christian, desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero pedirte, no, implorarte perdón. Sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera— ¿En serio?

—Sé que no actué de la mejor manera, pero nunca dudes que te amo y que nunca he querido hacerte daño, solo temía que me despreciaras— pero que agallas tiene esta mujer al venir y decirme eso.

—Durante años solo anhelé volverte a ver, luego entendí que jamás regresarías y sentí un profundo odio hacia ti porque nunca me defendiste y me dejaste.

—Christian yo…— levanto mi mano indicándole que aún no he terminado

—Cuando apareciste en nuestras vidas sentía una extraña conexión hacia ti que no podía entender, luego me secuestras y me sueltas la bomba que eres la madre a quien por 24 años de mi vida creí muerta, me explicaste todas las barbaries que tuviste que vivir y créeme que requirió de mucha terapia para que pudiera entenderlo, gracias a la insistencia de mi psiquiatra, Ana e incluso mis padres decidí darte una oportunidad, la oportunidad que por azares del destino nos fue arrancada, quise tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y que fueras parte de mi familia, pero tu egoísmo sin medidas me alejó de ti, así que no vengas con patéticas excusas. Si tu intención no era por lo menos tener un vínculo de amistad con nosotros hubiese sido mejor que nunca aparecieras.

—Christian, deja de juzgarme. Cuando te dije todo lo que había hecho, tu reacción, tu expresión de desprecio pudo más que yo, y preferí nuevamente quedarme entre las sombras y que todo fuese como si nunca hubiese pasado

—Pero pasó Debbie, pasó. Y sí, hiciste muchas cosas las cuales no apruebo pero no te condeno por ello.

—Lo sé, me llevó tiempo reconocerlo

—¡Ja!— digo irónicamente, ella respira profundo y cuadra sus hombros

—Es por ello que vine a disculparme, pedirte perdón y una nueva oportunidad, pero queda de ti dármela o no. Que tengas buenas noches Christian— levantándose del sofá se dirigió a la puerta

—Mi madre es Grace Trevelyan, que te quede claro, nunca podría llamarte mamá, aunque no les voy a prohibir a mis hijas que te llamen abuela y tampoco las voy a desterrar de tu vida por nuestras diferencias— digo atropelladamente antes que salga de la casa, ella se queda estática, se da la vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí, con un gesto me pide permiso para abrazarme y con el corazón a punto de salirse por mi boca asiento

—¡Oh Christian! Mi pequeño Christian, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo anhelando abrazarte— dice en medio del llanto, la sensación es un poco incómoda aún no soporto ser abrazado por extensos períodos de tiempo, a menos que sea Ana, pero trato de hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo y la rodeo con mis brazos, en ese instante una sensación desconocida se apodera de mi y las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse de mis ojos mientras por mi mente pasan pequeños flashes de mi infancia en los que ella está jugando conmigo y riendo feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que soltamos el abrazo y la vocecita de una de mis hijas me hizo voltear y ver a Ana con las niñas.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás allí?— digo aclarándome la garganta

—Solo un par de minutos— me acerco a Ana y tomo en brazos a una de las niñas, agarro su mano y la acerco a mí.

—Ya conoces a Anastasia

—Hola Deb— dice Ana acercándose y dándole un abrazo

—Hola Ana

—Esta pequeña es Phoebe Katherine. Di hola— pero mi hija tuvo un repentino ataque de timidez y solo escondió su rostro en mi cuello

—Hola Phoebe, eres una niña muy linda. De veras que los es, se parece tanto a ti— dice mirándome a los ojos.

—Y aquí tienes a Ella Grace— sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas

—Hola Ella— dijo extendiendo su mano y para nuestra sorpresa la niña la tomó por unos segundos, luego al igual que su hermana se aferró al cuello de su madre.

—Emm… yo… yo creo que me voy

—Quédate un rato más, así puedes conocer mejor a las niñas— de insiste Ana, ella desvía la mirada hacia mí y yo asiento. Pasamos a la sala de estar donde mis hijas tienen una gran cantidad de juguetes, y al cabo de un rato ya las mellizas le tenían la suficiente confianza como para compartir sus bloques de apilar con ella. Luego de un par de horas Debbie decidió despedirse para no abrumar a las niñas, pero no sin antes prometerle a Ana que vendría a la celebración el próximo sábado.

•••

El día de la celebración del cumpleaños de las mellizas y mi sobrino llegó, desde tempranas horas ha sido un desfile de personas por toda la casa, desde decoradores, los encargados de los juegos para niños hasta el personal del catering, a decir verdad parece un evento para adultos y no una fiesta infantil.

—Señor Grey, llegaron los encargados de la granja de contacto— me informa Sawyer

—¿Pero qué demonios?

—Así es Señor, fueron contratados por la Dra. Grey— dice tratando de ocultar las ganas de reír por mi reacción

—¡Lo que faltaba! Unos jodidos animales caminando y defecando por toda la propiedad.

—Diles que se acomoden donde pueda y que no quiero animales correteando por ahí.

Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y para llamar a mi madre quien atiende en el primer tono

—Christian hijo

—Una granja de contacto ¿en serio madre? Es un cumpleaños no una feria de pueblo

—Ay Christian, es para que los niños se diviertan mientras los adultos charlan, ya verás que todo saldrá excelente, te dejo, estoy sumamente ocupada. Nos vemos al rato. Chau chau

Espero que por lo menos mis hijas disfruten de la fiesta aunque no la recuerden. Me encierro en mi oficina para ocuparme en el trabajo y olvidarme del caos que está a mi alrededor. Unas cuantas horas más tarde Ana entra a mi oficina pidiéndome que la acompañe a ver el producto final y aunque ésta mañana todo era caos y ruido, pero el producto final es realmente maravilloso

—Wow, todo quedó realmente hermoso

—Te dije que debías ser paciente, que todo valdría la pena

La decoración fue inspirada en un mundo de cuentos de hadas, con flores, mariposas, princesas, príncipes y dragones, realmente todo muy bonito.

—Ahora vamos a cambiarnos para luego vestir a nuestras princesas.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y Ana comienza inmediatamente a desvestirse para meterse a duchar

—Ummm… Sra. Grey, qué maravillosa vista tengo desde aquí. ¿Será que hay tiempo para un baño?

—Sí, contamos con tiempo de sobra— dice mirando su reloj —¿Qué tienes en mente Sr. Grey?

—Tengo muchas ideas y todas te incluyen a ti— entro al baño de abro la llave para que se llene la tina y regreso a la habitación, comienzo a desvestirme seductoramente sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

—Creo que haré combustión espontánea— dice son un brillo de lujuria en la mirada, tomo su mano y caminamos hasta el baño, ella entra en la tina, yo hago lo mismo ubicándome detrás, tomo su jabón líquido y lo vierto en sobre la esponja, luego procedo a pasarlo por su cuerpo lentamente, concentrándome en cada espacio de su piel, cuando llego a sus senos no puedo evitar prestarle atención a estos que luego de haber amamantado a las mellizas crecieron un poco, lo cual es muy bueno para mí, a medida que masajeo sus hermosos pechos, Ana deja salir pequeños gemidos que van directo a mi miembro, la ayudo a voltearse comienzo a atacar su boca en un beso lento y sensual, mientras que con nuestras manos nos recorremos mutuamente, demostrándonos con cada caricia cuanto nos amamos, con cuidado Ana se levanta y se deja caer lentamente sobre mi miembro, realizando una danza erótica con el movimiento de sus caderas

—Si nena

—Te amo Christian— la vuelvo a besar lentamente mientras con mis dedos rozo sus pezones, poco a poco Ana va acelerando los movimientos de cadera, realizando ondulaciones que realmente hacen que me vuelva loco de placer y poco a poco me acerque al clímax

—Vamos Nena, córrete conmigo

—¡Oh Christian!— gime Ana alcanzando el orgasmo, luego de recomponernos salimos de la tina y pasamos a la ducha donde bajo el agua de la regadera terminamos de lavar nuestros cuerpos.

•••

—A ver, a ver, ¿dónde están las cumpleañeras más hermosas del planeta?

—Tita, Tita— grita mi pequeña hija emocionada al ver a su "Tita Mia"

—Ven acá preciosa— mi hermana toma a Ella de mis brazos, la llena de besos y luego hace lo mismo con Phoebe

—Hermano, ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien— digo encogiéndome de hombros

—Aquí está mi pequeño campeón, ven conmigo compañero— digo tomando a Emmett de los brazos de su padre —choca esos cinco —el pequeñín estrella su manita contra la mía y luego estalla en risas.

—Se que acordamos que no habría regalos pero no me pude resistir— mia hace un puchero mientras Ana rueda los ojos, colocamos a las niñas en la alfombra para que abran el regalo que les trajeron sus tíos, luego de romper el envoltorio mis bebés se entretuvieron más con el papel prestándole cero atención a las costosas muñecas American Girl.

—Buenas, Buenas, llegó el alma de la fiesta, ¡Hey! ¿Quién se adelantó con los regalos?

—Hola Elliot, yo lo hice

—Chris, Pequeña dama— dice Elliot acercándose a saludar

—Vengan aquí pequeñuelos, vengan con su tío favorito.

—Hola Chicos— dice Kate dando un saludo general y acercándose a los niños

—Tita Kate y Tito Elliot les trajeron unos hermosos regalos— Elliot y Kate les trajeron a cada uno de los niños unos juguetes interactivos muy apropiados para su edad, y nuevamente fue más divertido para ellos el papel y la caja que el juguete en si

—Ves Kate, hubiese sido mejor regalarle una caja vacía a cada uno y nos hubiésemos ahorrado unos cuantos dólares— Mia le golpea el brazo —¡Auch! ¿Qué? Dije una gran verdad, míralos ahí jugando con el papel y las cajas, ni siquiera le prestaron atención a las muñecas de más de cien dólares que les trajiste

—¿A qué hora comenzarán a llegar los invitados?

—Dentro de una hora más o menos— me responde Ana —No te preocupes, tendremos suficiente tiempo para cambiar a las niñas a su atuendo de cumpleaños, mientras tanto déjalas jugar.

Minutos después llegan mis padres con los regalos más excéntricos que pudiese haber

—Madre, ¿No crees que tal vez, ¿sólo tal vez exageraron un poco?

—¡Ja! Pamplinas— dice mi padre

—No creo que sea un juguete puedan usar todavía— dice Ana admirando las dos pequeñas versiones de un BMW y la pequeña Hummer

—No hay de qué preocuparse cariño, vienen con un control remoto para que ustedes lo operen mientras ellos crecen y pueden manejarlos por sí solos

—Está muy hermoso madre, gracias, ven acá Emmi, vamos a probar el regalo de nana— tomando a Emmett lo colóco en la mini Hummer y comenzó a moverla con el control remoto, mi sobrino agitaba su mano despidiéndose mientras todos nos reíamos.

—¿Tus padres vienen Ana?— pregunta mi madre

—Lamentablemente mi madre no podrá venir, y Ray debe estar por llegar, ha tenido mucho trabajo y no pudo venirse antes.

Continuamos hablando y degustando unos bocadillos que preparó Carmella, mientras esperábamos que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, faltando pocos minutos mi madre, Ana, Kate y Mia fueron a cambiar a los niños mientras nosotros pasamos al patio y seguimos conversando.

—¡Hey Christian! Elliot, Carrick

—Ros— pensé que no vendrías

—¿Y perderme el evento social del año? No gracias

—Ay que ver como son de exageradas las mujeres— murmura Elliot y mi padre hace un gesto de aprobación

—¿Dónde está Gwen?

—En Tacoma, su madre cada día está más enferma, vengo de allá y mañana a primera hora regresaré, lo más probable es que no vaya a la oficina el lunes

—Tranquila, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias

—Y aquí están los niños del cumpleaños

—¡Oh! pero qué hermosos están

—Por cierto ¿dónde hay que colocar el donativo?

—Justo donde está la mesa del pastel ahí hay un bowl donde lo puedes colocar— le informa Anastasia

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, algunos hijos de familiares, compañeros de trabajo de Ana, Ethan y Mia, otros hijos de trabajadores de GEH. De repente veo una pequeña rubia que se acerca a mí y me abraza por la cintura

—¡Christian!

—¡Sophie! Wow, pero que hermosa estás, no te veo desde ¿hace cuanto?

—Sólo hace un par de semanas— dice riendo —estaba de vacaciones con mi mamá pero ya volví y no planeo irme de nuevo, los extrañé demasiado a todos, se acerca a Ana y la envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

—Sophie, va a comenzar el espectáculo de magia— ante ese anunció Sophie salió corriendo con dirección a la niña que la llamó, Ana y yo recorremos el lugar con las niñas en brazos tratando de socializar con todos, luego de unos minutos Ana se percata de la presencia de Ray y se disculpa para ir a recibirle mientras yo continuo una aburrida conversación con uno de los conocidos de Ethan y Mia. Gracias al cielo, Ana se compadece de mí y me hace señas para que vaya a donde se ella encuentra.

—Ray

—Christian, hijo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien— Ella al ver a su abuelo se le lanzó encima sin importarle que este tuviera en brazos a su hermana.

—A ver ¿Quienes son las consentidas del abuelos?

—Kate, por favor ayúdame, voy a darles algo de comer a estas señoritas— Kate se acerca a Ray y toma a Phoebe mientras que Ana carga a Ella.

—¿A dónde van?— pregunta Mia

—A darle de comer a las niñas

—Las acompaño

—Ten Christian— dice Ray tomando un sobre manila que estaba sobre la mesa y entregándomelo. Lo abro y procedo a leer su contenido

—Es… ¿un documento de Cesión?

—Así es, en ese documento le cedo mi empresa a Phoebe y Ella, yo seguiré administrándola y más adelante cuando ya no esté, tú continuarás esa labor, no podrán tomar posesión de la empresa hasta que tengan 25 años o se hayan graduado de la universidad, lo que suceda primero

—Wow Ray, es…

—Sé que Ana tiene su futuro seguro contigo y también sé que mis nietas lo tendrán pero quiero dejarles algo que siempre les recuerde a mí, en el documento se estipula que en caso de que tengan más hijos las acciones serán repartidas a partes iguales para cada uno de ellos.

—Me dejas sin palabras

—Un simple gracias basta— me acerco y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh por Dios Deb!— escucho decir a mi madre

—Hola Grace— dice algo tímida

—¿Hola Grace? Te desapareces por más de un año y sólo dices ¡Hola Grace!— dice mi madre haciendo que Debbie se sonroje por completo

—Ven acá y dame un abrazo— mi madre la hala por el brazo y la envuelve en un gran abrazo

—Amiga, te he extrañado tanto

—Yo también, pero tenía miedo de regresar

—Hola Christian— dice con un hilo de voz, luego de haber saludado a mi padre, Elliot y Ray

—Hola Deb— le doy un abrazo y deposito un beso en su coronilla

—¿Y las niñas?

—Ana las llevó adentro de la casa para alimentarlas, si quieres puedes pasar.

—Mejor creo que esperaré aquí.

Luego de alimentar a los niños las chicas regresaron y dejaron que los pequeños se divirtieran y caminaran por todo el lugar, bueno, Ella y Emmett caminaban por todo el lugar, Phoebe caminaba tomada de la mano de su madre, pasado un rato Ethan, Elliot y yo fuimos a relevarlas.

—¿Por qué Phoebe va de tu mano?— pregunta Ethan

—Aún no se atreve a caminar luego de la caída de hace un mes

—Hmmm… quédate allí— Elliot se adelanta y par de pasos y se agacha —Ven princesita, ven con el Tito Elliot

—Tito, Tito— grita Phoebe emocionada

—Así es ven con el Tito— le suelto la mano a mi pequeña pero ella vacila un poco y se agarra de mi pantalón, luego de unos segundo con temblorosos pasos comienza a acercarse a Elliot, al ver eso el retrocede poco a poco instándola caminar

—Así es pequeñina, un poco más, un poco más, ¡sí!— dice Elliot levantándose y lanzando a Phoebe por el aire

—Elliot ¡por Dios! Acaba de comer

—Ves, solo necesitaba un poco de motivación, si no la presionan un poquitín nunca se atreverá a caminar.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de bebés?— pregunta Ethan

—Desde que Ana y Christian me hicieron padrino de este par de princesas, tu hermana me hizo leer varios libros y aún me hace ver la Super Niñera— Ethan y yo irrumpimos en risas

—¡Ay querido cuñado! Definitivamente te están enviando un mensaje subliminal

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál mensaje?

—Es más que obvio Elliot, Kate quiere tener hijos

—Nah… dice que por ahora con sus sobrinos tiene porque a esos los puede devolver al final del día.

En ese instante la organizadora de la fiesta nos indica que es la hora del partir el pastel, nos dirigimos a la mesa y con todos alrededor comenzamos a cantar Feliz cumpleaños a tres pequeños que están a punto de caer rendidos.

—Quiero agradecerles en nombre propio, de mi esposa, hermana y cuñado por haber venido a celebrar con nosotros el primer año de vida de estas personitas que sólo han traído dicha a nuestra familia, gracias a su generoso aporte para Coping Together Foundation, esta noche logramos reunir $ 1.275.347 dólares. Gracias a todos por haber venido.

Luego de despedir a los invitados solo quedó mi familia, decidimos entrar y sentarnos en la sala a compartir un rato

—¡Estoy extenuada!— se queja Mia

—Comparto tu sentimiento— dice Ana

—Nunca pensé que una fiesta infantil pudiera cansar tanto

—De ahora en adelante las fiestas de mi hijo serán solamente entre familia

—Apoyo la moción y no importa si Christian está de acuerdo— dice Ana y todos ríen

—Bueno, nosotros estamos listos para irnos, no creo que este príncipe se despierte en toda la noche, mañana pasaremos por los regalos.

—Te los llevaremos a casa de nuestros padres— le informo, mis padres y hermano también se despidieron

—Ana, Christian, antes de marcharme quiero entregarles esto— tomo el sobre de sus manos para abrirlo —Es un fideicomiso para los estudios universitarios de las mellizas, se que ustedes podrán costear cualquier universidad a la que ellas deseen asistir pero quise darles eso como regalo— finaliza encogiéndose de hombros

—¡Vaya! Un fideicomiso por diez millones de dólares ¿No crees que es un tanto exagerado?

—Quiero hacer por ellas lo que mi padre una vez hizo por mi y por azares del destino nunca pude disfrutar— El silencio fue un tanto incómodo —bien, me retiro. Nos vemos mañana en la Casa de Grace.

Ana y yo subimos hasta la habitación de las niñas quienes están totalmente rendidas, mientras ayudo a mi esposa no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en poco más de dos años, pase de ser un hombre frío, calculador, trabajador compulsivo a ser un padre de familia y todo gracias a Anastasia Steele, la hermosa chica que conocí en un café cuando necesitaba escapar del agobio que me producía el trabajo y la insistencia de alguien en remover mi pasado, si alguien me hubiese dicho que compartir una mesa con una hermosa chica de cabello marrón y chispeantes ojos azules me cambiaría la vida, definitivamente me habría reído en su cara. Y es que mi amada esposa y mis dos preciosas hijas son el mejor regalo que la vida me pudiera dar, y pensar que cuando aquella gitana me dijo que la felicidad llegaría a mi vida sólo la tomé por una charlatana.

—¿En qué piensas?— dice Ana sacándome de mis cavilaciones

—En lo afortunado que soy

—¿Si?

—Pues si Sra. Grey, soy afortunado de tener unos padres y hermanos amorosos, muy afortunado de tenerte, que me ames, que hayas decidido compartir el resto de tu vida, que me hayas dado un par de hijas tan hermosas— digo admirando a mis hermosas bebés dormir plácidamente.

—Bueno, en esa parte tú colaboraste un poco

—Así es, pude recuperar a la madre que por tantos años creí muerta y ahora puedo estar a su lado el resto de tiempo que me queda de vida.

—Definitivamente Sr. Grey usted es un hombre realmente afortunado

—Sí, mi vida no podría ser mejor.

 **Fin**


End file.
